


More than words

by Teekalin



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Rewrite, Eventual Romance, F/M, Original Fiction, POV Alternating, Season/Series 06, Season/Series 07, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 22:29:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 104,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6726016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teekalin/pseuds/Teekalin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the middle of rebooting the universe, the Doctor gets a brilliant idea. A mad but brilliant idea. He has found a way to bring Rose back to him. Now all he need to do is create a second Big Bang and everything should work. He can only hope she will recognise him in his new body.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Broken Parts

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this is my very first attempt on a Doctor Who story so be nice.
> 
> It will be a rewrite of season six and seven with original adventures in between the episodes. Don't know yet if I will go on to season eight, might just make it into an epilogue.
> 
> It's Rose/Eleven centred but it will be a slow-build so be patient. River will still have a big part of the story so there will be no bashing. I will just change her role with the Doctor a bit. I like her as a character so that's why.
> 
> The chapter is beta:ed by my dear friend Sam who is both a native Englishman and a whovian so you're in good hands.
> 
> Now on with the show =D

**Chapter 1 Broken Parts**

* * *

  _I might have shown_  
_Too many faces,_  
_Out with the old_

 _Here's where it changes_  
_Here's to our brand new start,_  
_I won't be waiting for nothing._  
_I'll mend the broken parts._

_~Måns Zelmerlöv_

* * *

Using his sonic screwdriver, the Doctor managed to lock the hatch and prevent the Dalek from following them downstairs. It had been a close call, but he already knew from his future self that he had more time left before he got shot so he wasn't worried.

"Doctor, come on." River urged him on but he shushed her, glancing quickly at her aimed gun. He wished not for the first time that she wouldn't be so obsessed with it, especially after what she had done with his beloved fez, but in a way he was thankful for the protection she could give Amy and Rory while he was gone.

"It's moving away, finding another way in." He explained as he finally climbed down the ladder. "It needs to restore its power before it can attack again. Now, that means we've got exactly," He checked his watch more as a habit than anything else, his Time lord senses already telling him the exact time he had left. "Four and a half minutes before it's at lethal capacity." He gave them all a reassuring smile before hurrying down the stairs.

"How do you know?" Rory questioned and the Doctor sighed internally. Why can they never pay attention?

"Because that's when it's due to kill me." Without waiting for a reaction he continued his way down the stairs, the other following closely behind.

"Kill you?" River's slightly worried voice called out behind him. "What do you mean, kill you?" Oh how he wished she would just...

"Oh, shut up, never mind." He gave in. "How can that Dalek even exist?" Now that was the real question, one he hoped they would be smart enough to understand. "It was erased from time and then it came back. How?" He asked as they made their way down the hallway and towards the exhibition hall.

"You said the light from the Pandorica..." Rory said, finally paying attention to something other than Amy.

"It's not a light; it's a restoration field, but never mind. Call it a light." He waved his hands dismissively as he realised it would be easier to just go with it. "That light brought Amy back, restored her," He stopped suddenly, waving his hands as he tried to emphasise his point. "But how could it bring back a Dalek when the Daleks have never existed?" He looked at Amy.

"Ok, tell us." She said and he hesitated for a second before continuing, he had hoped she would at least try and figure it out on her own.

Ro... Another companion of his always tried to come up with her own explanation before he had to correct her. But that was a long time ago now, no use in living in the past, unless you were there as a traveller of course.

"When the TARDIS blew up, it caused a total event collapse, a time explosion." He explained. "It blasted every atom in every moment of the universe. Except..." He looked at Amy again, willing her with his eyes to understand what he was getting at.

"Except... inside the Pandorica." Amy said slowly and the Doctor gave her a small smile.

"The perfect prison." He looked at them all with excitement in his eyes. "Inside it, perfectly preserved, a few billion atoms of the universe as it was. In theory, you could extrapolate the whole universe from a single one of them, like-like cloning a body from a single cell." He stopped short as an impossible thought entered his mind. An impossibly wonderful thought. Could it work?

"Doctor?" Amy questioned.

"No, too fast, I'm not getting it." Rory said with a grimace at the same time but the Doctor didn't hear either of them.

He slipped his hand into his pocket, checking to see if it was still there. As his fingers closed around the familiar object, his eyes lit up with the possibility it brought forward. Shaking himself mentally, his brain registered Amy's and Rory's words and locked eyes with the plastic centurion.

"The box contains a memory of the universe," He started to explain. "And the light transmits the memory. And that's how we're going to do it." He looked over at Amy, a manic grin on his face.

"Do what?" Amy and Rory still looked confused, but River looked at him with a mix of sadness and happiness at the same time. Ignoring her confusing reaction, he focused on Amy and Rory instead.

"Relight the fire. Reboot the universe." He grinned, his thoughts once again drifting to the precious object in his pocket. "Come on!" He called out and walked away.

"Doctor, you're sure about this." River said as she hurried after him. "The Pandorica partially restored one Dalek. If it can't even reboot a single life form properly, how will it be able to reboot anyone else, much less the whole of reality?"

He stopped dead at her words; something that she just said didn't sit right with him. He turned around and strode over to where she had stopped in the hallway, a little ways down from him; his shoulders slumped forward as he walked.

"You know something." He looked her in the eyes.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." She huffed out an irritated sigh.

He studied her face for what felt like minutes, but thanks to his faster reflexes was only a couple of seconds. Finding nothing that gave way to if she knew about his plan or not, he decided to let it go for now.

"What if we give it a moment of infinite power?" He said instead. "Transmit the light from the Pandorica to every particle of space and time simultaneously?"

"Well, that would be lovely, dear," She rolled her eyes. "But we can't, because it's completely impossible!" Her voice rose at the end.

"Ah, no, you see, it's not." He tapped her nose. "It's almost completely impossible." He smiled. "One spark is all we need."

"For what?" She looked at him with an exasperated expression.

"Big Bang Two!" He whispered. Now listen..." He turned around and was about to start walking again when the blaster from the Dalek shot him right at his left heart.

The pain was just as excruciating as the last time it had happened, but this time he didn't have her eyes to look into. Ignoring River's attempt at talking to him, he quickly typed in the coordinates in his vortex manipulator and zapped away while Rory took care of the Dalek.

He appeared at the top of the staircase just as he had seen himself do earlier, and unable to stand upright, he fell down on his knees and tumbled down the stairs until he hit the second landing where the younger him stood in shock.

"Doctor, it's you. How can it be you?" He heard Rory's voice and then Amy's.

"Doctor, is that you?"

"Yeah," His younger self answered. "It's me. Me from the future." And that was his cue. Using his last strength, he opened his eyes and grabbed on to the younger him, telling him exactly what he himself had heard twelve minutes earlier. He debated telling him of his newfound idea, but the effort of the action was too great, and he fell back on the floor with his eyes closed, knowing he had to appear to be unconscious.

It was unsurprisingly easy to act unconscious since he had to use all his willpower not to actually succumb to it. Blocking out everything else but his slow heartbeats, he lay still until he felt the weight of Rory's jacket on him.

Waiting a few extra seconds just to be sure, he then rolled over onto his stomach with a grunt and started to crawl his way to the Pandorica as quickly as he could. The only thing keeping him going was the thought of being able to see her again. Granted, it all depended on Amy being able to do her part as well. Otherwise she would be all alone with no one to explain things to her.

Pushing those thoughts out of his mind, he lifted himself up into the seat in the Pandorica, making quick work with all the wires. Or at least, as quick work as was possible with his deft fingers.

He could hear Rory's shout just as he connected the last wire, and with his last ounce of strength, he pulled out the single lock of hair from his pocket. It only consisted of a few strands that had been neatly braided, its once golden colour mat from years of lying in his pocket. The first few years had been in his suit pocket, and then the last few months in his tweed jacket.

He had taken it from her jumper a few months after Canary Wharf, having needed something to help him lock onto her DNA as he sent her his goodbye, and it was the same shirt she had worn before they left for Torchwood. It had been unfortunate that Donna had noticed it later.

The lock had then just stayed in his pocket without any conscious thought, and when it was time to change into his new clothes after regeneration, he just slipped it into the pocket of his newly acquired tweed jacket as he fished out some other useful things from his old suit.

As the hurried footsteps from his companions grew closer, he quickly dropped the lock on the floor, sighing as he felt the almost indecipherable weight of it leave his fingers. Closing his eyes he pushed all his believes into that single string of hair, hoping beyond hope that he would be compensated greatly for letting it go.

"Doctor!" Amy's shout brought him out from his reverie, and he looked up sadly at the girl who waited. River went over to him while Amy and Rory stood back, watching him with worried eyes.

"Doctor, can you hear me? What were you doing?" She asked but he didn't have the strength to open his eyes, much less talk to her.

"What's happening?" Rory's voice drifted towards him.

"Reality's collapsing." River explained. "It's speeding up. Look at this room. The displays are empty."

"Where did everything go?" Amy asked and his hearts ached when he heard her scared voice.

"History is being erased. Time is running out." River said and then he could feel her coming closer. "Doctor, what were you doing? Tell us! Doctor?"

"Big... Bang... Two." He said slowly, still not opening his eyes.

"The Big Bang. That's the beginning of the universe, right?" Rory said and the Doctor smiled in his mind that they were starting to get it.

"What, and Big Bang Two is the bang that brings it back? Is that what you mean?" Amy asked and he nodded once in confirmation. River seemed to get it then and she rushed to explain it to Amy and Rory.

"River." He said slowly, cracking open his eyes a little.

"What do you need?" She leaned forward, blocking Amy and Rory from his view.

"Amy." Was all he said but he could see the understanding in her eyes, willing himself to ignore the flash of hurt that crossed there first. She nodded once and then stepped back.

"Amy..." She walked over to her. He watched as the two talked, too far away for him to hear, and then Amy walked over to him slowly.

"Hi." She said as she reached him and he could see that she was uncertain how to act.

"Amy Pond." He said weakly. "The girl who waited. All night in your garden. Was it worth it?" He sure hoped so.

"Shut up. Of course it was." She tried to joke it off, but he was glad over her answer. Too often did he wonder if he was doing right by his companions.

"You asked me why I was taking you with me and I said..."No reason". I was lying." He looked her in the eyes, conveying everything into that one expression.

"It's not important." She shook her head.

"Yeah, it's the most important thing left in the universe." He smiled. "It's why I'm doing this. Amy, your house was too big. That big, empty house. And just you." He looked at her sadly.

"And Aunt Sharon." She added with a weak laugh.

"Where were your mum and dad?" He could see her smile disappear. "Where was... everybody who lived in that big house?"

"I lost my Mum and Dad." She said, looking down sadly.

"How?" He pushed on. "What happened to them? Where did they go?"

"I..." She stopped and he could see her trying to remember. "I don't... "

"It's OK." He assured her with a smile. "Don't panic. It's not your fault."

"I don't even remember." She looked scared.

"There was a crack in time in the wall of your bedroom and it's been eating away at your life for a long time now. Amy Pond, all alone. The girl who didn't make sense. How could I resist?" He gave her a small smile.

"How could I just forget?" Her voice almost cracked.

"Nothing is ever forgotten," He thought back to his pink and yellow girl. "Not really. But you have to try." He looked into her eyes as the ground started to shake.

"Doctor! It's speeding up!" River's voice was heard somewhere in the distance, but he ignored it.

"There's going to be a very big bang. Big Bang Two." He explained as she put his screwdriver in his front pocket. "Try and remember your family and they'll be there."

"How can I remember them if they never existed?" She leaned forward.

"Because... you're special." He whispered, placing his forehead on hers. "That crack in your wall, all that time, the universe pouring into your head." He leaned back slightly, looking past her to Rory. "You brought Rory back...you can bring them back, too. You just remember," He kissed his hand and placed it on top of hers for a second. "And they'll be there."

"YOU won't." She said as she backed away from him.

"You'll have your family back." He said as he leaned back and let the chair strap him in. "You won't need your imaginary friend any more." He laughed weakly. "Amy Pond... crying over me, eh? Guess what?"

"What?"

"Gotcha." The doors closed, hiding him from her chocked face.

He sent them one last message before giving in to the force of the Pandorica pushing through the atmosphere and into outer space. It felt like he was sitting in a rocket ship, the pain from the Dalek's blast combined with the impact of several rocks and debris the Pandorica flew into was almost enough to make him pass out. But as quickly as it has started, it stopped, and time flew in reverse until he found himself inside the TARDIS.

Going through several memories, he finally ended up outside of Amy's house. He carried her inside and told her the tale of how he acquired the TARDIS, once again giving in to a tendril of hope that she would be able to bring him back again.

And then he walked through the crack and all that he once were, was gone in an instance.

* * *

 The Doctor didn't remember much from his time in the void, he only recalled snippets of emptiness and crippling cold.

But then the warmth started to trickle in when Amy started to remember him. She pulled him from the nothingness and into his beloved TARDIS once again, his ship still positioned exactly where she had been on the moment of impact.

He took a moment to freshen up and change into his tuxedo before joining Amy at her wedding. He danced with all her relatives, including the male ones, and then took them off on their honeymoon trip.

It was while watching Kazran and Abigail that the Doctor remembered his last act before the Pandorica took off. The fact that he could have forgotten about it in the first place sent a wave of guilt through his body and he wowed that he would go look for her the moment he had dropped Amy and Rory of at their place.

* * *

 "What do you mean, you're leaving?" Amy said as they all sat in the galley, drinking some tea while he told them all about Kazran and Abigail; Amy still in her Police uniform and Rory as a Roman.

"There's something I need to do." He said while fiddling with his teaspoon.

"And why can't we come with you?" Her defiant tone made him look up at her again.

"Because..." He warned. "It's something I need to do on my own."

"Will you come back?" She asked then and the vulnerability in her voice made him swallow back every remark he had ready.

"Of course I will." He leaned forward and grasped her hands in his. "I would never do that. Not to you." He glanced at Rory who had been silent the whole time. "Plus," He leaned back with a smirk, crossing his arms. "You two could use some time alone without me hanging over you."

"How long will you be gone?" Rory spoke up for the first time, which was probably for the best because Amy looked like she was on the verge of either crying or shouting at him. He couldn't always tell her emotions apart.

"Oh, I would think a couple of months will suffice." He tried to act nonchalant, hiding the fact that a couple of months for them would probably be much longer for him if things went according to plan.

"He is right though." Rory told Amy. "We could use some time with just us two, getting into the whole married life thing." He laughed weakly. Amy stared at Rory for several silent seconds before grabbing his hand and turning to face him.

"You promise you won't abandon us?" She levelled him with a glare that would make a Dalek back away.

"Cross my hearts." He said at the same time as he did the gesture.

They sat in silence after that, finishing their tea quickly so they could go their separate ways; the Doctor into the council room to tinker while he waited, and Amy and Rory to get some sleep before he dropped them off.

* * *

 "Behold, Leadworth." The Doctor opened the door with a flourish and Amy and Rory walked passed him to take a look themselves.

"Ehm..." Rory scratched the back of his neck.

"What's wrong?" The Doctor looked out as well, finding nothing amiss about the boring place they called a home.

"You said you would drop us of in August." Rory said, and the Doctor nodded.

"Yes," He said hesitantly.

"I don't think there's usually snow in August." Rory said with a pointed look, and for the first time did the Doctor notice the lack of leaves on the trees and the white cover on the ground.

"Yes, well..." He wriggled his hands.

"It's February." Amy glared at him while pointing at the church billboard advertising for a midnight mass on Sunday, February 27th.

"Oh, well," He shrugged. "Six months' not so bad." He grimaced. "Try a whole year."

"Can't you just take us back to August?" Rory sighed while Amy kept glaring at him.

"Sorry, timelines." He smiled sheepishly. "Any who," He swirled around and stepped back into the TARDIS. "See you in two months." He closed the door before Amy had a chance to start yelling at him and sent the TARDIS into the vortex before she could reach the door.

Finally alone, he tried to think back to the exact time he would need to arrive in. She had taken of her jumper while he and Jackie had been lead around Torchwood so hopefully the hairs would have fallen of a few hours before that while they were still in the flat.

Taking into consideration that the universe would probably have done its best to avoid a paradox, he set the coordinates for a few minutes after they had left to follow the trace of the ghosts, materialising at the exact same spot where he had stood in last time, on the small patch of grass beside a playground. He opened the door tentatively, poking his head out to take in his surroundings.

His hearts swelled when he spotted her sitting on one of the swings, her bored look changing to an angry one when she spotted the TARDIS. She stood up and walked over to him as he stepped out fully onto the grass, his hearts fluttering with joy as he drank her in.

"Who are you then?" She asked as she came up to him, taking in his appearance. He hadn't thought it would shake him so much to see her eyes raking over him again, but then again, she always had a way of surprising him."Where's the Doctor? I thought we would chase these ghosts together." She tried to look past him into the TARDIS, but he blocked her view. Her expression turned into one of defiance, but he could see the hint of hurt just behind the facade.

"I... He..." He struggled to get the words out, not knowing how to best explain to her that the old him, sandshoes and pinstripes, would never come back for her. It had seemed like such a good idea while the universe was collapsing, but now he was starting to realise he might have made a huge mistake.

"Come on then, where is he." She started to look worried now, and he pushed back any rational thoughts in his head as he took one step forward and engulfed her in a bone crushing hug.

* * *

 "I've missed you." The stranger with the bowtie said as he hugged her.

Rose wasn't sure what to do at first, being too chocked to form any coherent thought, but then she regained her senses and pushed him away with her hands and gave him a Tyler patented slap across his cheek.

"Ow!" He cried out and cradled his red cheek. "Why did you do that for?"

"I could ask you the same question." Rose countered. "Hugging me like tha'. I don't even know you." She glanced at the TARDIS. "If I 'adn't seen you step out of the TARDIS with my own eyes, I would 'ave called the police by now."

"But you won't." The man said with raised eyebrows, his hand still massaging his cheek.

"I will if you don't start explaining who you are." She threatened, trying to sound braver than she was. Then again, if she could make a Dalek see mercy, then this stranger shouldn't be much of a problem.

The stranger looked directly at her then, his green eyes meeting her hazel ones. It was odd, Rose thought, she could have sworn she had seen those eyes before, but she couldn't connect them with the man standing in front of her.

They were old, impossible old, just like the Doctor's. They seemed to convey a feeling of trust and belonging that only the Doctor had been able to evoke in her.

Thinking of the Doctor brought her back to her original dilemma, where was he?

"Has something happened to the Doctor?" She could see a flash of regret cross the man's face before he broke their gaze, and it filled her with terror. "He's left me behind, 'asn't he?" She snivelled once before looking away, out over the playground.

"It's not like that." The young man said silently. "He didn't have a choice."

"Didn't 'ave a choice?" Rose turned on him, this time unable to keep her tears from falling. "He could at least 'ave said goodbye."

"Rose, please." The man pleaded and cupped her face. She would have flinched back, but the sincerity in his eyes drew her in. When he leaned forward to place his forehead on hers, she just closed her eyes and drew in a shaky breath. "Just listen, okay." She opened her eyes and looked into his again. She nodded once and then closed them again as he leaned back to kiss her on the same spot he had just vacated. It shouldn't have felt as good as it did, but Rose push the feeling back, not wanting to dwell on it right at the moment.

"Something happened and he lost you," He began and Rose was about to interrupt when he shook his head once and dropped his hands from her cheeks. "The ghosts were Cybermen, Rose."

"What do you mean, were?" She said silently, fearing what he was about to say; a realisation about the man before her growing in her mind.

"Because to me it has already happened." He looked down at his clasped hands, his words made her suspicion grow even more but she didn't want to ask him. Saying it out loud would only make it true. And God, she hoped it wasn't true. Not like this.

She looked anywhere but at him when he went on to explain what had happen at Torchwood and how the Cybermen had crossed over from the parallel universe through a rift created by the Daleks. She shivered involuntarily at the mention of those bastards, and he must have noticed it because he took her hand in his. The fact that they fit together perfectly was something she didn't want to think about.

He explained how she had been trapped on the other side in Pete's universe; that's what the Doctor had called the other universe; and how the Doctor had said goodbye by burning up a sun, but that she had defied all the odds and managed to come back and see him when the stars were going out. She didn't dare asking how all of that could have happened if she was still here.

That's when he started explaining about the meta-crisis, and how the Doctor had left them to live a life together, and it broke her heart. She couldn't imagine leaving the Doctor for anything. Without explaining why, he told her how the Doctor had regenerated, but went back to see her one last time. That's when she hit her breaking point.

The tears flowed down her cheeks in a steady stream, and she let go of his hand so she could wipe them away, urging him to continue with the other. She could see him lifting his arms towards her but stopped before they could reach her, instead falling back to his sides. She didn't know if she was thankful or disappointed.

"So you came back to help me stop it from happening in the first place?" She asked, wiping the tears from her eyes. That was the only possible explanation her tired brain could come up with at the moment.

"We can't." He shook his head, and she could see a single tears escaping from his eye.

"Then why telling me all this?" She was staring to get angry now. Why tell her the future when she couldn't change it?

"2000 years ago, the TARDIS exploded, taking the universe with her." He said and she looked up at him in shock. "The only way to stop it was for the Doctor to use a prison box called the Pandorica and fly it straight into the explosion."

"Why?" She asked, ignoring all the other questions she had about the universe fucking collapsing, to later.

"Because the box was so perfect, it had preserved a small percentage of every single atom of the universe." He smiled. "Flying it into the explosion would create a new Big Bang. Big Bang Two."

"He restarted the universe?" She said, disbelief colouring her voice, surprising herself for coming to that conclusion so fast.

"Precisely." He beamed at her. He seemed as surprised as her.

"What's that got to do with me?" She frowned. If she was to be trapped in another universe, then what did this have to do with her? Surely the parallel universe wouldn't be affected if this universe collapsed.

"Because in his pocket, he had a few strands of your hair, taken from the jumper you were wearing before Torchwood." His voice almost cracked as he looked at her, and he brought a hand up to touch her arm. It felt like he was trying to reassure himself that she was still there. It only made her suspicion grow stronger. "He dropped it on the floor of the Pandorica, and therefore made it a part of the reboot. Bringing you back to the point you were at when the hair fell off."

"Where do you come into all this?" She asked, doing her best to keep her tears in. She brought her hand up to his chest, placing it in the middle. The rhythm of his two hearts beating steady under her palm.

Two hearts.

The rhythm sent a wave of comfort through her, just like when he gave her his comforting hugs after a particular taxing adventure. At the same time, their very existence created a sense of dread. She would probably never be able to see him again, just like she wasn't able to see leather and ears either.

"Who are you?" She asked, already knowing the answer but needing to hear if from him.

She looked up at him, his eyes boring into hers. Gone were the brown eyes filled with warmth and cheekiness, instead she gazed into his unfamiliar green ones. Eyes as old as time itself, but still so very him.

She felt betrayed.

She had seen him only a few hours ago, full of energy, and they had joked and laughed. But now he was just gone, without a goodbye, and she was stuck with a new version of him. A version that had probably already spent years without her, and she had no idea what kind of person he was. Could she learn to love him like she had his other two selves?

She felt scared.

"I'm the Doctor."


	2. Bed of Roses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have nay questions regarding Rose and her timeline, don't hesitate to PM me or ask me in a review that I will answer in the next update.
> 
> Now, on with the story =D
> 
> Beta:ed by my friend Sam.

**Chapter 2 Bed of Roses**

* * *

_About all of the things that I long to believe_  
About love, the truth, what you mean to me and the truth is  
Baby you're all that I need

 _I wanna lay you down in a bed of roses_  
For tonight I'll sleep on a bed of nails  
I wanna be just as close as the Holy Ghost is  
And lay you down on a bed of roses

_~Bon Jovi_

* * *

"I'm sorry," He said as he watched her stare at him in silence. He had seen the realisation on her face when she figured out who he was, before he had even had a chance to tell her his story. But he had also seen the apprehension and fear, and he was scared she would reject him. "I shouldn't have brought you back." He placed his hand on top of hers, the one still laying on his chest, and started rubbing circles on the back of it with his thumb. "It was selfish of me, but I saw the opportunity and..." He sighed, his shoulders deflating a little. "I couldn't resist."

"No," She shook her head, her eyes still seemed to be miles away, but her voice was resolute. "Don't you ever apologise for bringing me back."

"No?" He smiled hesitantly, straightening up again.

"No." She smiled back, her eyes coming back to the present again as she roamed his face, and for the first time since he stepped out of the TARDIS, he felt happy. "You're him. You're really him." She said silently and raised a hand up to his cheekbone. "You look so different."

"Good different or bad different?" He asked, seeing the smile grow on her lips as she remembered.

"Just... different." She smiled up at him, her tongue peeking out of her teeth and his eyes followed the motion for just a fraction of a second before his eyes found hers again. He could see that she had noticed, but she didn't comment on it. Instead he saw her smile fade slowly and she dropped her hand from his chest.

"Rose?" His voice was laced with worry as he looked at his pink and yellow girl. "What's wrong?" He tried to search her eyes for answers, but she refused to meet his.

"Am I still me?" She looked up at him with wide eyes, and his hearts broke by the intense emotions in them; emotions of fear and maybe a bit of betrayal. "I'm not just a copy? Like your meta..." She waved her hand as she tried to come up with the word.

"Meta-crisis," He helped her.

"Yeah," She nodded. "Am I like him?"

"No," He shook his head, terrified that she had come to that conclusion. "You're still you." He hurried to clarify. "And you're definitely not a copy. You're merrily a younger version of the you from my timeline. Still the same Rose Tyler." He revelled in the way her name rolled of his tongue in this body. It still felt perfect, just like when he had held her hand earlier. He brought his hands up to rub at her shoulders reassuringly, and it seemed to work since the tension in them vanished after a few strokes.

"But there's still another version of me tha's with the younger you." She scrunched up her brow. "Won't me bein' here disrupt her timeline? Aren't I just taking her place?"

"You may not be a copy," He said and used his hand to rub away the frown from her forehead before dropping it back down to her shoulder. "But you're also not her. Not anymore." He looked her deep in the eyes. "From the moment you woke up, you became part of a new timeline, separating yourself from her permanently." He noticed she still looked uncertain. "Think of it as a cell, splitting itself to create two new cells that are exactly the same as the original one. The first one dies, but the two new ones live on. In this case, the other you continue on the same path as the original one, while you create a whole new one with me." He beamed, happy at his analogy for once. Relief flooded his body when he saw understanding in her eyes.

"Still doesn't explain why I woke up alone in the flat without any clothes on." She muttered, looking down.

"What now?" He let go of her shoulders like he had been stung, and he could feel his ears burning red as he tried not to imagine her all naked and... stuff.

"Naked, Doctor." She looked up at him steadfastly, his hearts skipping a beat when she used his name for the first time. "I was naked when I woke up in my bed a few hours ago. And shouldn't the other me 'ave been there as well?"

"Yes, well..." He wringed his hands, refusing to meet her eyes. "To prevent a paradox, there would have been a slight delay between the other you leaving the flat and you waking up. And the... the... other thing..." He swallowed hard. "That's just a side effect from the reboot, nothing to worry about. Amy's parents probably went through the same thing." He smiled sheepishly, a grin that quickly vanished when he saw Rose's uncertain expression, staring down at her clasped hands.

"Is Amy..." She began hesitantly. "Does she travel with you?" She looked up at him then.

"Yes," He answered, but quickly added when he saw her dejected expression. "But not right now. She and Rory just got married. They both travelled with me for a few months until Rory got erased from history... He's fine now though." He said as he saw her incredulous look. "He came back as a plastic centurion, just like Mr. Mickey remember." He smiled. "A bit more realistic though," He added as an afterthought. "The Nestene consciousness sure has improved. It even fooled me." He stopped his tirade when he saw her large smile. "What?" He rubbed his cheek. "Do I have something on me?"

"No," She shook her head, her tongue peeking out again, but he ignored ever impulse that told him to look down. "It's just... You're just so you. I mean... You look so different, but you still 'ave one 'ell of a gob on you, Doctor."

"Oh, yeah?" He tweaked his bowtie. "And that's a good thing?"

"Definitely," She nodded.

"New new new Doctor." He said with a cheeky grin.

"New new Rose." She said just as cheekily.

The Doctor was about to say something cheeky back, but he was interrupted by the sudden appearance of a "ghost". He realised it was time for them to leave, so he reached out with his hand to grab hers. He leaned forward towards her ear and said one word.

"Run."

* * *

"Run." The Doctor whispered into her ear and she grinned widely at him before the two sprinted of towards the TARDIS. She had come to realise during this short talk that he was still very much the same Doctor. Maybe she could get used to this him given time.

He opened the door with a snap of his fingers, something she filed away to ask him about later. Right now she was too surprise to form any coherent thoughts.

She stopped dead inside the doors as the Doctor continued up to the console and brought them into the vortex.

"You've... you've redecorated." She gaped at the new console room. If his confession hadn't been enough, this sure convinced her that he truly was a future version of the Doctor. Gone were the coral struts and metal grating, replaced with a raised glass floor and an orange tinge on the walls, giving the room a soothing feeling.

"Yeah," He looked at her sheepishly; oh she was quickly taking a liking to his puppy dog eyes. "Regeneration gone a bit wrong. Had to remodel the whole thing."

She wondered briefly if he had been alone, but quickly dismissed the question at the tip of her tongue. It could wait for another time. Instead she opted for a more humorous approach.

"Is that what happened to your fashion sense?" She grinned, her tongue peeking out from her teeth. She had noticed him looking at her earlier when she had grinned like that, but she didn't want to ask him about it. It was probably just a reflex. "Regeneration gone a bit wrong?"

"Oi, I'll have you know, Rose Tyler," God did she love it when he used her full name, no matter which body, and this one seemed to be no exception. "Bowties are cool." He tweaked the object in question, and she couldn't help but burst out into full out laughter.

"I'm sorry," She tried to keep it in as she walked up to the short stairs to the raised platform and up to the console, where he stood waiting for her with a slightly miffed expression. She lifted her hand when she came up to him, looking him in the eyes, asking for permission to continue. He nodded once, and she finished her action, straightening his bowtie before her hands fell down to the lapels of his jacket. All humour was gone now as they looked into each other's eyes. "Bowties are cool... on you." She grinned and stepped back as he beamed back at her.

"Quite right too." He bounded of around the console with an energy that surpassed the old him.

Old him.

She hated the fact that she had already adapted to think as him as the old him. But then she looked at this new version, and she knew that she shouldn't feel guilty. They were still the same person, just different bodies. Not that it helped ease her guilt, but it made it easier to watch him without doubling over with grief.

"Where do you want to go, Rose Tyler?" He popped his head out from around the console. "We never did go to Barcelona, the planet, not the city." He started pushing buttons and pulling levers all over the place. "Or how about..."

"Doctor." She didn't raise her voice, but it was enough for him to stop midsentence. He stared at her with wide eyes, like he was afraid for what she was about to say. "It's just... It's been a long day, lots of new information to take in." She walked around the console so she stood in front of him. "Do you mind if I...?" She waved her hand in the direction of the staircase situated between the two single jump seats, hoping he would understand what she meant. She saw understanding dawn on his face, and she was happy this new face of his was as easy to read as his old one, at least when it came to the normal things.

"Of course," He smiled at her, and if she saw a hint of relief on his face, she just chalked it up to his new personality. "Let me take you to your room." He offered her his tweed clad arm and she accepted it without hesitation. "We can go to Barcelona tomorrow." He led her up the stairs, her hand sliding down into his as they reached the platform at the top. She once again marvelled at the fact that they still fit together so seamlessly.

They walked down the corridor in silence as she took in all the changes. She loved the old coral theme, but she had to admit that this new orange version was quickly growing on her.

Her room was farther away then she remembered, and she wondered if the TARDIS had placed it like that so they would have more time to just walk together. She didn't say anything about her theory to the Doctor though, instead she grabbed his arm with her free hand and leaned against his shoulder as they walked, fighting of a yawn.

He didn't say anything, instead she felt him kiss her on the top of her head, the action making her breath hitch involuntarily. If he noticed, he didn't acknowledge it.

Sooner than she would have liked, they arrived outside of her room; a single white door with a pink rose carved on it. Just like she remembered.

She released her grip on him so she could use her newly freed hand to open the door. Letting go of his hand as well, she stepped inside the familiar room. It looked just like she had left it; the only change was her jumper that lay neatly folded on the bed instead of lying in the hamper with the rest of her dirty clothes.

"It's strange," She said, her back still to him.

"What is?" She looked over her shoulder at him; he was leaning against the doorframe, his brow furrowed.

"I was only in here a few hours ago," She turned her head back and took in the room. "But it feels like it's been ages. Like..." She struggled to find the right words, but failing. Instead she sighed and sat down on the bed, touching the cover to make sure it was the same ones as before.

"It's the first time you're here in this body," She heard the Doctor say, and looked up at him. "It will take a while for you to get used to it. And..." He pushed away from the doorframe and walked up to her, kneeling in front of her and taking her hand in his, keeping his gaze locked on their hands. "It's been a few years since you were in here in my timeline." He almost whispered.

"How long 'ave you had this body?" She asked, using her free hand to stroke his cheek. He closed his eyes and leaned into her touch. He looked so young, and yet so old; burdened by his past.

"A few months," He shrugged and opened his eyes again, still refusing to look up. "But we were separated for a while before..." He trailed off, and she understood that he didn't want to talk about it. Whatever had made him regenerate must be too difficult for him to talk about since he had refused to mention details when he told her about it outside. All he said was that he had saved a friend of his.

"Did you 'ave other companions with you?" She had been afraid to ask. Not that he would have replaced her, but that he would say he had been alone until he found this Amy person.

He didn't answer; he sighed and stood up. She thought he would leave, her heart clenched with worry, but he sat down beside her on the bed, her hand still in his, rubbing soothing circles on her palm.

"I met this medical student a few months after we..." He swallowed hard before continuing. "Martha Jones her name was, and she was..." He trailed of, a lost expression on his face as he remembered. "She fancied me a bit." He smirked and gave her a wink.

"You're so full of yourself." She laughed and hit his arm playfully.

"It's true," He chuckled but then his face dropped. "She left because of it though." He turned his head so she couldn't see his expression, but she could hear how hurt he was. "But she's good now, works at UNIT." He turned back to look at her, a small smile on his lips. "And then I met Donna." His eyes lit up with joy. "Oh, you would have liked her, she had spunk. Always knew what to say to make me feel better." He lifted up her hand so it lay on his lap, using both of his hands to grip it. "She left shortly after the meta-crisis." He said silently. She wanted to know why, but she could tell he wasn't ready to tell her yet.

"How did you meet Amy?" She broke the silence; keeping her gaze fixed on their hands just like he was, watching as he rubbed patters into her hand.

"I crash-landed in her garden when she was a kid... It was right after my regeneration." He paused, and she could see he was trying to find the right words to say. "She gave me fish fingers and custard, and I fixed the crack in her wall."

"Fish fingers and custard?" She cringed at the idea of eating it. Her thoughts must have shown on her face because when he looked up at her, he looked offended.

"Oi, I'll have you know that fish fingers and custard is an excellent combination." He tried to seem stern, but she could see his lips twitch underneath it.

"If you say so." She turned her head so he couldn't see the look of incredibility on her face. Clearing her throat, she turned back to him. "How about you tell me about this crack in her wall."

"Oh yes," He let go of her hand, a loss she immediately missed, so he could clasp his hands together and then leaned towards her so he could whisper dramatically in her ear. "It was actually a crack in the fabric of space and time."

"Is that even possible?" She raised her eyebrows in disbelief.

"Apparently," He shrugged and took her hand again, and she almost sighed with relief. "But I'll come to that later."

He went on and told her about prisoner zero that had come through the crack and how the TARDIS was acting up so instead of five minutes, he arrived twelve years too late. He still managed to solve the problem, but when he took the TARDIS for a short trip to the moon and back, he managed to travel two years into the future.

Rose had to hand it to Amy that still wanted to stay with him after having to wait for fourteen years. It truly put five and a half hours into perspective.

He told her about Rory, and occasionally he mentioned a woman by the name of River Song, but she got the feeling that he was wary about her. She tried asking about her, but he just changed the subject, and she decided to wait for another time.

When he finally reached the point in his story that involved the Pandorica and the cracks in the wall, she was too tired to sit upright and lay down with a big yawn, her feet still dangling over the edge of the bed. She was pleasantly surprised when he had lay down beside her, their entwined hands between them.

"But who blew up the TARDIS?" She asked after he had explained how he had saved the universe by flying the Pandorica into the event horizon of the blowing TARDIS.

"Don't know," He said, and she tilted her head to look at him. His brow was furrowed and he had a dark look in his eyes. Whoever it was, they better stay away from him unless they want to witness the Oncoming Storm head on.

"Doesn't River know?" She asked. "You told me she lives her life backwards to you so she might already know."

"Spoilers." He ground out through clenched teeth, and she nodded in understanding. Apparently it was River Song's favourite word.

"What did you do after the universe was restarted?" She decided to change the subject, lifting his hand up to her stomach so she could draw circles on the back of it like he had done to her before.

"I danced at Amy's and Rory's wedding." He said and tilted his head towards her, and she copied his action, their faces only inches apart.

"See, I told you 'the world doesn't end if the Doctor dances'." She tried to mimic his Northern accent, her tongue poking out of her teeth as she grinned at him.

"Oi, I didn't sound like that." He lifted their entwined hands so he could swat her stomach.

"Yes, you did." She giggled. "You were all grumpy and broody." She did an attempt at looking broody, but she burst out laughing when she saw his puppy dog eyes and pouty mouth. "You're such a baby," She used her free hand to swat him on the arm, but he captured it with his own free hand before she could reach her destination.

The laughter died in the throat as she took in his serious expression, their faces so close their noses were almost touching. She swallowed nervously and her eyes flickered down to his lips of their own accord for a second before meeting his eyes again. They were impossibly dark, and she was sure her own reflected his.

"I should go." His voice broke the tension between them and he sat up quickly, letting go of her hand in the process.

She raised herself up on her elbows, looking at his backside as he sat at the foot of the bed. His shoulders were tense, and when he stood up, he rolled them a few times to release the tension.

"Where're Amy and Rory now?" She asked, knowing the best way to get rid of the awkwardness was to give him something else to think about.

"I dropped them of in Leadworth before going to find you." He said, turning to look at her. "I might have dropped them of six months too late, but they'll be fine." He waved it off.

"Six months too late?" She raised her eyebrows in disbelief.

"Six months too late." He nodded, twisting his hands where he stood at the foot of her bed. She was starting to realise it was his new nervous habit, just like the old him had rubbed the back of his head, or pulled at his ear when he lied.

"Amy must really like you," She grinned and flopped back down. "Twelve years, then two, and now six months."

"Hey!" He hit her foot playfully. "It's getting shorter."

She didn't reply; she just rolled her eyes at him before bringing her hand up to stop another yawn from escaping.

"You're tired." It wasn't a question. "We can talk more tomorrow." She heard his footsteps retreat and immediately sat up.

"Doctor!" She called out and he stopped by the door and turned around so he could look at her. "I..." She didn't know what to say. "Thank you." She settled on.

"For what?" He frowned.

"For bringing me back." She smiled hesitantly. He didn't answer; instead his face broke out into a wide smile.

"Good night, Rose Tyler." He stepped out into the hallway, the smile still on his face.

"Good night, Doctor." She smiled back and watched as he closed the door. She stared at the white door for a long time before shaking herself out of her reverie.

Raising herself from the bed, picking up her pyjamas in the process, she ventured into the en suite to get ready for a few hours of sleep before her adventure with the new Doctor began.

She was surprised at how quickly she was accepting him as the Doctor, especially since technically she had woken up that morning in the same room she was standing in right now but under completely different circumstances and with another Doctor.

Granted, she had woken up again in the flat, but that hadn't felt like sleeping, more along the lines of a very long blink.

Now she was back again, not even 24 hours later, in her bedroom. So much had changed, but at the same time nothing had changed at all. It didn't feel weird being around this him, it felt right. Maybe it was because he was still so similar to... Not like the last time.

The personality change had freaked her out, she couldn't deny that, not to mention the whole experience with witnessing him change into a new man.

Perhaps it's better this way, getting to know him after he has already figured himself out? Still, she wished she could have been there for him when it happened.

She had no idea what would wait her in the future, but she didn't care. As long as she wasn't going to be separated from him in a parallel world, she couldn't care less what would happen. She was just happy that he still wanted to travel with her after all that time.

* * *

To say he was happy was an understatement. He stood outside her door for a few minutes, his hand resting on the plain white surface. He thought about getting a couple of hours of sleep, but he was to wound up that it felt like a lost cause. He had almost lost control in there, with their faces practically touching. He needed to make sure it didn't happen again, for both their sakes.

She was only human, she would wither and die long before him, and even though it would hurt either way, getting involved with her like that would only make it a thousand times worse.

He pushed himself away from the door and walked aimlessly down the corridor, stopping when he reached the door to the library, thinking that he could pass a few hours by reading up on quantum physics or some other easy subject.

It only worked for three hours, then he couldn't concentrate enough on the words on the page. His thought kept drifting back to the girl sleeping somewhere in a purple room a few corridors away. He still couldn't believe she was actually back and that it wasn't just an elaborated dream.

With a sigh, he closed the book and put it back on the table beside the sofa he was sitting on, rubbing his eyes. He stood up and stretched out his gangly body, tweaking his bowtie just to be sure, and then walked back out to the corridor.

He decided to head to the console room and find some wires to tinker with. He passed her door on the way there and paused outside it for a few minutes, trying in vain to hear her breathing, but the door was too thick. Giving up, he continued down the hallway until he reached the platform overlooking the entire console room, stopping for a few seconds to collect himself before descending the stairs and crossing the glass floor to the set of stairs that led down under the console.

Walking down under the platform, he positioned himself in the swing and started tinkering.

Exactly five hours, six minutes, and thirty seven... thirty eight seconds later, he heard soft footsteps on the glass floor above him. He removed his safety goggles and looked up and followed her feet as she walked above him and towards the stairs leading down to him.

"Good morning." He beamed at her when her head became visible at the stairs, and she smiled back, though she seemed a bit occupied with taking in all the new changes.

"Thought I dreamed it at first." She said and drew a hand along a support beam.

He didn't respond, knowing nothing he'd say at the moment would make a difference. Instead he just watched her.

"I miss the old theme, but..." She glanced at him, her tongue poking out again.

"But...?" He urged her on.

"It suits you." She looked around appreciatively. "The new you."

"It does, doesn't it?" He nodded, and jumped down from the swing. "Have you eaten?" He took her hand as he guided her back upstairs, revelling in the feeling. He had missed it even though it only had been eight hours.

"Nope," She popped the 'p' just like the old him, and let go of his hand so she could walk around the room more freely, while he started pulling levers on the console.

"How about Barcelona then?" He asked, watching her out of the corner of his eye. "We can eat breakfast there. They have this fruit that just melts in your mouth."

"Sounds perfect." She beamed and he was filled with energy as he ran around the console, setting the coordinates for the planet, not the city.

They landed without much turbulence and he walked up to her with a goofy grin on his face.

"You've gotten better at landing." She teased as she laced her fingers through his.

"Nah," He dragged her towards the doors. "A happy coincidence, nothing else." She laughed, and his hearts swelled when they heard that wonderful sound. He pushed the doors open and pulled her outside.

* * *

He had landed them on the side of a road in what looked like a jungle, but instead of green, the trees all had purple leaves in various degrees. Some were dark, while others were light, and it was just perfect.

Several birds flew over them, all in brilliant colours, and when they hit a sunbeam, they shone up like a rainbow.

A young couple walked past them, waving and smiling happily as they saw them, and the Doctor waved enthusiastically back while she just stood there and took them in.

They looked like humans, but their skin was a brilliant blue, just like the sky, and their hair looked like it was made of silver. They were just beautiful.

"It's rude to stare." He whispered in her ear, and she shook herself from her surprise and waved back at the couple. She took a few steps forwards without letting go of him, peeking around the TARDIS to see where they were headed.

Just barely visible between the trees were the outlines of a village. It took her a while to notice it at first, since the buildings seemed to melt into the forest. They were made out of the trees themselves, shaped into liveable houses after what must have been decades of careful growing.

"Doctor," She breathed out and turned around to look at him. "This is amazing." She beamed.

"Wait till you see the dogs." He winked. "They don't have any nos..."

"Noses." She finished with a laugh. "I remember."

"Come along then, Rose Tyler." He started walking towards the village without waiting for her answer, which ended with him practically pulling her the first few steps until she managed to catch up with him.

They walked slowly down the road, the Doctor spouting out facts here and there about the different animals or the history of the village they were in, which had a name Rose could barely remember, let alone pronounce.

Eventually they found a lovely little restaurant that served the fruit he had promised her earlier, and they ordered a plate each.

"This is amazing, Doctor." She repeated her words from earlier around a mouthful of the pink fruit, the juices dripping down her chin as she bit into it. The taste was unlike anything she had ever eaten before and she hoped they could bring a basket with them when they returned to the TARDIS.

She watched as the Doctor took a bite of his own fruit and managed to splatter juice all over himself. The look of horror on his face when he noticed the pink stains on his shirt was too much for her and she cracked up.

"It's not funny." He pouted as he tried in vain to wipe them off with a napkin.

"I'm sorry," She brought a hand up to her mouth to try and stop. "At least it's almost the same colour as your shirt." She gestured to his pink chequered shirt, and he stopped his wiping with a sigh. "And you didn't get any on your bowtie."

"I guess," He grimaced. "Are you finished?" He asked, looking at her empty plate.

"Yes," She nodded, excited for where he would take her next.

"Well then, Dame Rose," He offered her his arm with a flourish. "Care to take stroll through the village?" Grinning like a fool, Rose took his arm.

"It would be my honour, Sir Doctor." She laughed.

It still felt strange to see him with his new face, but the more time that passed, the more relaxed she became in his company. She liked his new quirks more and more, and the childishness he sometimes gave off. She even liked his bowtie.

They had walked around for a couple of hours when they came across a mother and her daughter walking with three puppies. Just like the Doctor had said, they all lacked a nose, other than that they seemed unusually normal with brown fur and white paws.

"Aww," She cooed and crouched down so she could pet them. "They're adorable." She looked up at the mother. "May I...?" She reached a hand towards one of the pups, and after receiving confirmation she began patting the smallest one behind the ears.

She probably spent more time than was acceptable by social standards, petting the pups. Eventually the Doctor had to practically drag her away from them, apologising to the mother as they walked away. It took all of her willpower not to beg the Doctor for a pup on her own.

"They look so normal," She looked over her shoulder as they walked down the road. "Except for the noses, of course." She added before he had a chance to say something snarky.

"Unlike the other wildlife, the dogs actually originate from Earth. One of few planets they exist naturally on." He shrugged and she looked over at him with a small frown, and he seemed to know what she was about to ask, because he continued before she had a chance to open her mouth. "The lack of noses comes from a genetic mutation a few hundred years ago; a female dog had a litter of puppies that were all born without noses. For some reason they became so popular the owner decided to keep breeding with her, and soon a new race of dogs was created. Only a handful of the original dogs are left now."

"That's..." She didn't know how to finish the sentence, unsure how she felt about it all.

"I know," He nodded and squeezed her hand.

They continued their walk in silence, but as is custom for them, they ran into trouble shortly thereafter. It wasn't anything big, just a row between a shopkeeper and a costumer, but the Doctor had to jump in before it escalated into something else entirely.

As a thank you, the shopkeeper gave them a basket of fruits that they ate as lunch while sitting down on a bench overlooking a pond filled with strange looking birds. They were similar to ducks in shape, but their beaks and legs were a deep pink, and the feathers shimmered in all kinds of colours.

Rose was about to throw a piece of a fruit, that was very similar to an apple, at them, but the Doctor caught her wrist before she could.

"I wouldn't do that," He warned.

"Wha's the worst tha' could happen?" She asked, looking between him and the ducks. "'s jus' a piece of fruit."

"Suit yourself." He let go of her wrist, a sly smirk on his lips.

Not wanting him to win whatever it was they were doing, she threw the fruit away while keeping eye contact with him, a similar smirk on her own face.

She immediately wished she hadn't.

The moment the ducks got scent of the fruit, their calm demeanour changed into a rabid one. Flashing rows of pearly white teeth, they shifted their focus on Rose and the rest of the fruit still in her hand.

"Geronimo!" The Doctor called out, grabbed her hand and hauled her away from the bench.

Hand in hand, Rose and the Doctor ran away from the hungry ducks chasing them. They didn't stop until they reached the outskirts of the village, far enough from the pond for the ducks to stop going after them with their sharp teeth.

"I told you." The Doctor mocked and she shoved him away.

"Don't need your mocking, thank you." She said, refusing to look at him because she knew she wouldn't be able to keep in her laughter.

Seeming to sense her conflict, he went to stand in front of her. He lifted her chin so she would be forced to look at him, and it only took a second of seeing his smug face before she was unable to keep it in any more.

Bending over double with laughter, she wiped away a few stray tears from her eyes.

"Tha' was..." She gasped out between laughs.

"I know." He grinned goofily. "We should do that more often."

"Once is enough for me, thanks." She took in a few deep breaths to calm down, flashing him a tongue touched smile when she was done.

"You're no fun." He pouted, and to cheer him up, she took his hand in hers and together they continued down the road towards the TARDIS.

Instead of stopping, he continued down the road and Rose was forced to come with.

"I thought we were going back to the TARDIS." Rose said, confused as to where they were going.

"Without visiting the beach?" He looked at her like she had a huge wart on her nose. "Let me tell you something, Rose Tyler. No one leaves Barcelona without first visiting the beach."

"What's so special 'bout it?" She asked, genuinely interested in what he had to say.

"You'll see," Was all he said, and even though she wanted to make a remark about his sudden lack of words, she kept silent. She could see the gap in the trees farther ahead and realised they would soon reach the beach. She could make her remark afterwards.

The view was breathtaking. The slightly pink sand seemed to stretch out endlessly, too far away for her eyes to make out the end.

The water had a brilliant turquoise shade, just like the pictures on the postcard her mate Shareen had once sent her when she had been on vacation in Spain. It looked very inviting, and she decided to test the temperature.

She let go of his hand so she could remove her shoes and socks, the sand warm and soft under her feet. It was softer than any sand she had ever seen before, and it didn't seem to stick to her either.

Dipping her toes into the water, she found it was a bit too cold to actually take a swim in. Disappointed by her discovery, she made her way back to the Doctor who was in the process of laying out a blanket he seemed to have pulled out of his pocket. She wondered how much bigger on the inside they actually were.

"Why's it so cold." She asked as she reached the blanket, plopping down beside the now seating Doctor.

"It's winter." He said like it was obvious. "Couldn't land in the summer, the rays would be too damaging to your fragile human skin."

"Oh, and Time Lord skin is more resilient?" She teased as she pulled on her socks and shoes, no sand evident between her toes despite them being wet when she walked back.

"Well," He tweaked his bowtie. "We do have..."

"Superior biology," She rolled her eyes. "Haven't heard that one before." She leaned her head against his shoulder.

"Exactly," She could hear the smile in his voice and bumped his shoulder playfully with her own.

"You owe me a trip to a real beach now." She picked up a handful of the pink sand and rinsed it between her fingers.

"This is a real beach," He sounded offended.

"You know what I mean." She looked over at him.

"I know," He nodded and lifted his arm so he could wrap it around her shoulders, pulling her closer to him. "Which beach do you want to go to?" He kissed the top of her head, and her heart skipped a beat. She had come to realise after only two days that it was just a new quirk of his new body, but try as she might, she couldn't stop herself from hoping it meant more.

"My mate Shareen once went to Mallorca with her mum and new step-dad." She gazed out over the still water. "I don't know," She shrugged. "The postcard looked nice."

"Mallorca it is then." He said and squeezed her shoulder.

They spent the rest of the day at the beach, the Doctor venturing off to buy them some dinner in a nearby restaurant by the beach; this time a little more filling than the fruit they had consumed for breakfast and lunch.

The sunset was something out of a fairytale. The sun had more of a red tinge than the Earth's, painting the sky dark pink while it set, and it lasted much longer than a sunset on Earth. They lay down on the blanket after the sun had disappeared completely, looking up at the foreign constellations and the three moons.

* * *

The Doctor took in Rose's profile as she watched the sunset; her eyes were wide with wonder and his hearts almost stopped when her eyes turned to him, a coy smile on her face.

"What?" She asked, and he smiled back at her.

"Nothing," He tore his eyes away from hers, letting them land on the almost gone sun. "I'm glad you're back." He said silently.

"Me to," She said and leaned her head against his shoulder.

After the sun had disappeared they lay down, looking up at the stars. He tried to point out as many as he could, but he noticed her concentration slip away, replaced with a look of sorrow or longing.

"What's wrong?" He shifted so he lay on his side, supported on his elbow.

"'s nothing." She refused to meet his eyes, tilting her head away from him, but he could hear the soft sniff.

With a sigh, he propped himself up a little more so he could reach out with his free hand and, cupping her chin, he moved her head back towards him. Using his thumb, he wiped away the stray tear that was falling from her eye.

"Rose," He pleaded. "Tell me what's wrong."

"'s jus'..." She sniffed, still refusing to meet his gaze. "I will never see my mum again." She met his gaze now, her eyes red-rimmed with unshed tears.

"I'm sorry." He didn't know what else to say. This body was annoyingly useless when it came to consoling humans. He just kept stroking her cheek with his thumb, hoping it was soothing her. "I didn't think..." He said after a while, removing his hand so he could lie back down on his back, staring up at the stars.

"No!" He was surprised by her suddenly harsh voice and looked over at her with a frown.

"What..."

"You don't get to blame yourself for this as well." She shook her head, or tried as best as she could considering she was still lying down, and grabbed his hand in a firm but gentle grip. "You don't get to feel bad for bringing me back." She sad softer, lying on her side so she could meet his eyes. "My mum is with the other me, yeah?"

He nodded, not daring to interrupt her just yet.

"Then she's fine." Her gaze fell on their locked hands. "I will still miss her, but at least I know tha' she's alright." She sighed. "I jus' need to get used to it, 's all."

"You shouldn't have to." He said silently, gripping her hand tighter.

She didn't answer; she just shifted so when she lay back down, her head was resting on his shoulder, their clasped hands resting on his stomach.

Should he tell her that Mickey was back? He didn't want to. Not yet. He wanted to spend this time with her alone before he had to share her. Share her with... Amy. And Rory he supposed. He wondered how they would take to the change, not that their opinion really mattered. Not about this.

His inner clock said that it was exactly twenty-eight minutes and forty-three seconds later when her eyes started to drift close and she began to shiver.

"We should go back to the TARDIS." He leaned his head on hers. "You're freezing."

"'s nothing." She shook her head, burrowing her head deeper into his shoulder.

"Nope," He sat up, pulling her up with him. "I'm not in the mood to deal with a sick Rose Tyler."

"Oi," She frowned. "I'm not tha' bad when I'm sick."

"Of course not," He wriggled his hands, refusing to meet her eyes. "Now, upsy daisy, oh." He grimaced. "That's a terrible expression. Never let me use that again."

He stood back as she stood up, taking the blanket as soon as it was free. Shaking it a few times to get rid of the sand, he draped it over her shoulders.

"I'm not tha' cold." She protested and made to remove it.

"Humour me." He pleaded, and hand on her shoulder to stop her from taking of the blanket.

"Fine," She sighed, but he detected a hint of fondness in her eyes as she met his eyes.

"Thank you," He kissed her forehead, refusing to question her blush when he stepped back.

The walk back to the TARDIS was filled with suggestions as to what they should do before they went to bed, or rather she. He could go a few more days without sleep but he decided to humour her.

"I don't know 'bout you, but I wouldn' mind watching a movie before bed." She said as they stepped into the TARDIS.

"Oh," He wriggled his hands enthusiastically.

"Not Back to the Future, Doctor." She shook her head fondly. "We've already seen it four times."

"Then what do you suggest?" He

He walked up to the console as she sat down on the staircase between the two jump seats, wanting to send her into the vortex before they actualised their plans.

Before he had a chance however, his eyes caught sight of something blue lying beside the scanner.

"... 'aven't seen it yet. What do you think?" He heard Rose's voice in the background, but he was too occupied to take in what she was saying.

He walked up to the blue object, taking in as many detail about it as he could without touching it.

"Doctor?" Rose's voice was closer now and he felt her small hand on his arm, but he still couldn't tears his eyes away. "What is it?" She asked.

"I don't know," His voice was monotone, lacking any emotion. "Someone has been in here and placed it for me to find."

"Tha's impossible." He could hear the confusion in her voice. "You need a key to get in here."

"Exactly." He mumbled, his eyes tracking the single One marked on it. "And still someone has been able to do it." He took up the object so they could both take a closer look at it.

It was a letter.

A TARDIS blue letter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it and that it was enough fluffiness. For those of you who prefer less fluff and more angst, tune in to the next two chapters ;)
> 
> The songs in the beginning btw are ones I've tried to pick that will match the chapters as best as possible. Sometimes it's only a line, but they're still worth a listen. If you do know of a song that might be a better fit, please tell me and I will check it out and perhaps change it.
> 
> Have a great week and don't forget to watch the latest episode of Game of Thrones =D


	3. Addicted to you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I almost didn't post this today due to some trouble with the computer, but it's mostly fixed now =)
> 
> Thank you so much for commenting, it really warms my heart when I see the notifications. I hope you'll enjoy this chapter, which is part one of a four part story which I'm sure you'll recognise.
> 
> Beta:ed by my friend Sam.

**Chapter 3 Addicted to you**

* * *

_I don't know just how it happened,_  
I let down my guard...  
Swore I'd never fall in love again  
But I fell hard.

 _Guess I should have seen it coming,_  
Caught me by surprise...  
I wasn't looking where I was going,  
I fell into your eyes.

_~Avicii_

* * *

"Who's it from?" Rose asked softly behind him, and without answering he opened the letter with trepidation. He had a gut feeling that something bad was about to happen.

"There's no name." He turned the white piece of paper over in his hand. "Only coordinates."

"Where to?" He turned so he could give her the letter. "Twenty-second of April, 2011." She read out loud. "MDT," She scrunched her face. "Isn't that somewhere in America?"

"Utah." He answered and then took the letter from her again. Studying it, he sat down on the jump seat. "The coordinates indicate Utah." He clarified. "Someone wants us there for some reason." He grumbled.

"Should we go?" He registered her standing beside him, a hand on the back of the seat, but he kept his gaze on the letter.

"Probably," He sighed and turned his head to look at his pink and yellow human. "I just wished we would have had more than two days alone together before being whisked off on some errand." He grimaced.

"I don't," She grinned and bumped shoulders with him. "I could do with some adventure." She smiled her tongue touched grin at him. "As long as we're together, yeah?"

"Yeah," He nodded, keeping his eyes firmly placed on hers. "As long as we're together." He smiled back at her. "But it can always wait until tomorrow. Now..." He stood up and offered her his arm. "I believe there was talk about a movie and jammy dodgers."

"No banana?" She teased as she took his arm.

"Now that you mention it." He could definitely go for some bananas as well; it had been a while since he had one.

"Same old alien." She laughed and put her head on his shoulder as they walked up the stairs and towards the media room.

"Same old alien." He confirmed. Same old Rose, he added to himself. "I should probably change my shirt first though." He looked down at the barely visible stains.

* * *

They landed with a soft thud and Rose grinned at the Doctor before opening the door slowly. Poking her head out she took in the surrounding and then stepped back to face him.

"We seem to 'ave landed in a storage closet." She pushed the door so he could see. "Looks like it belongs to a restaurant, or maybe a café." She deducted, based on all the food.

"Interesting." He pulled on his tweed jacket and tweaked his bowtie; a blue one this time, matching his blue chequered shirt and braces. His pink shirt was enduring a thorough cleansing to get rid of all the stains. He passed her out into the closet. "Come along, Rose Tyler." He called after her. "Let's find out where we are."

Rolling her eyes, she closed the door behind her and followed the Doctor out of the closet and into what looked like an American diner. He gestured for her to sit down on the table closest to the back door they had come out of, and then walked over to the counter. Her back was to the door so she had an excellent view of his backside and wasn't against taking advantage of it. She definitely approved of his new body and she knew Jack would have to.

She watched as he ordered them a plate of chips and a glass of soda each, almost spilling it all out when he tripped on his own feet walking back to her.

This new body of his seemed to lack the grace of his previous one, she mused. She found it adorable, something that she decided to file away for later use when he needed a good teasing.

"These are gorgeous." She almost moaned as she popped as chip in her mouth. "'aven't had any decent chips in months." She stopped short when she noticed his intense stare at her mouth. A smug smile spread across them. "Doctor? Is there something on my face?"

"Erhm," He shook his head a little, a dazed expression on his face. "No." He cleared his throat, looking anywhere than her. "You look..." He waved his hand at her and then stood up like he had been stung. "I'm gonna go and get my... straw." He nodded. "Yes, my fizzy straw. It adds more fizz." He scratched his chin awkwardly. "I'll just..." Without another word, he quickly retreated through the back door and by the time it had closed behind him, Rose was shaking with silent laughter.

Oh, she loved teasing him, and this new him was even more awkward than the old him.

She took a few more chips and watched as a group of three stepped through the door; a redheaded girl her age that seemed very upset about something; a man in the same age with a big nose, that tried to console her; and a woman in her forties with curly hair that seemed to go on forever, discussing something with the man.

"You got three," The woman said. "I was two, Mr. Delaware was four."

"So?" The man asked.

"So where's one?" The woman stated. Whatever they were talking about, it caught her attention immediately. The fact that they were looking for a number one, and that they were British, was enough to raise her suspicion. She glanced at the letter lying in front of her, left behind by the Doctor; the single One seemingly glaring out at her.

"You think he invited someone else?" The man frowned.

"Well, he must have." The woman answered. "He planned all this to the last detail."

"Will you shut up?" The red-headed girl snapped. "It doesn't matter."

"He was up to something." The woman ignored her.

"He's dead." The redhead glared.

"Space 1969, what did he mean?" The woman frowned.

Space, Rose thought. They were definitely not your ordinary tourists.

"You're still talking, but it doesn't matter." The redhead was getting angry.

"Hey," The boy interacted. "It mattered to him."

"So it matters to us." The woman finished.

"He's dead." The redhead stated again.

"But he still needs us." The woman pleaded. "I know. Amy..." Amy? That was Amy, the Doctor's current companion? She guessed the boy was Rory, but who was the woman? "I know. But right now we need to focus."

"Look." The boy most likely named Rory pointed at the envelope in front of her before he seemed to register that the table was occupied.

"Of course," She heard the woman mutter under her breath, a knowing smile on her face before it changed into one of happiness as she waltzed over to her table. "Wolf," She greeted with a wide smile. "Why weren't you at the beach?"

"Wolf?" What the hell was she talking about? Rose scrunched up her face as she studied the woman. "Do I know you?" She asked, glancing at Amy and the boy whose name might be Rory. They both seemed confused by what was happening. Makes three of us then, Rose thought.

"Apparently not," Her smile faded. "Not yet anyway." A flash of pain crossed her face before she schooled her features into a coy smile. "But you will soon." She winked.

"I'm sorry?" Was she flirting with her? Rose got more and more confused by the second.

"Spoilers." Was all the woman said, and before Rose had a chance to respond, the back door opened and the Doctor waltzed in with his fizzy straw between his teeth.

He smiled as he recognised the people around her, pointing between them and Rose with a grin.

"I see you've met Rose." He beamed, placing a hand on her shoulder while he used the other to twirl his straw around.

"This is cold." The woman glared, ignoring Rose for the moment. "Even by your standards, this is cold."

"Or 'Hello,' as people used to say." Rose felt his hand clench on her shoulder, clearly uncomfortable by the situation, and she couldn't blame him. Whatever the woman's problem was, she shouldn't take it out on him.

"Doctor?" Amy questioned, shock written all over her face.

"I just popped out to get my special straw." He raised his hand up for her to see. "It adds more fizz."

Amy walked up to him with wide eyes, walking around him in a half-circle, blocked by his arm on Rose's shoulder.

"You're okay." Amy touched his arm. "How can you be okay?" Now Rose was starting to freak out. Whatever these people had done on that beach, it clearly involved the Doctor.

"Of course I'm okay, I'm always okay." He let go of her shoulder so he could hug Amy. "I'm the king of okay. Oh," Rose chuckled at the disgust in his tone. "That's a rubbish title, forget that title." He released her and walked up to the boy. "Rory the Roman, that's a good title. Hello, Rory!" He hugged him too and then turned over to the woman. "And Dr. River Song..." He grinned at her. "What trouble have you got for me this time?"

"I'm sorry, Rose." River sent her an apologetic smile.

"What for?" Rose got more and more confused over this River Song as the seconds ticked by.

"This." She said, and with a glare she slapped the Doctor across the cheek.

"What did you do that for?" Rose stood up, sending her a glare.

"Why did you apologise to _her_?" The Doctor cried out at the same time.

"Spoilers." River said smugly.

"I'm assuming that's for something I haven't done yet." He rubbed his cheek, placing his free hand on Rose's shoulder again, squeezing it reassuringly. She wanted to hold his hand, but she felt that it would rub their current company the wrong way. Instead she stood tall beside the Doctor, holding River in a steady gaze.

"Yes, it is." River stated.

"Good," He nodded. "Looking forward to it."

"You don't even know what it is." She said softly so only he would hear.

"That's what makes it fun." He tilted his head towards her and gave her a quick wink.

"I don't understand." Rory walked up to the Doctor, breaking their moment. "How can you be here?" He poked him in the chest, making him sway backward a little. "And who's she?" He glanced at Rose.

"We were invited." The Doctor answered, glancing at the letter that still lay on the table. "Date, map reference. Same as you lot, I assume, otherwise it's a hell of a coincidence." He chuckled, wiggling his eyebrows at Rose, who just rolled her eyes. He was such a child. It didn't escape her notice that he didn't answer Rory's second question.

"River," Amy cut in. "What's going on?"

"Amy," River turned towards her. "Ask him what age he is."

"That's a bit personal." The Doctor grumbled, and Rose bit her lip to keep from laughing.

"You're so vain." She teased him, her tongue between her teeth.

"Nothing compared to sandshoes." He teased back. "A whole hour just to fix my hair." He shuddered.

"I walked by your room this morning," She reached out to tweak his bowtie, his hand slipping from her shoulder in the action and landing innocently on her waist. She tried not to shudder at the contact. "I saw you standing by your drawer choosing which bowtie to wear. Took you at least twenty minutes." She smirked. "Thought my feet were going to fall asleep."

He humphed and pouted, but kept her eye contact. Her skin was beginning to become warm under his hand and she felt her cheeks turn red as his green eyes bore into her hazel ones with an intense gaze.

"If you two are done flirting, we have some bigger issues to take care of." River said, and they jumped apart so quickly the Doctor almost fell over as he hit the bench. Rose had almost forgotten the others were there and now she did her best to avoid Amy's accusing glare and Rory's curious one. "Tell her what age you are." River continued like nothing had happened.

"909." The Doctor huffed, scuffing uncomfortable with his feet.

"I don't understand." Amy seemed exasperated.

"Yeah, you do." Rory gave her a knowing look.

"I don't!" The Doctor exclaimed, clearly starting to get impatient. "What are we all doing here?"

"We've been recruited." River looked between her and the Doctor. "Something to do with space, 1969, and a man called Canton Everett Delaware III." The Doctor shared a look with her, and she shrugged. Never heard that name before in her life.

"Recruited by whom?" He asked.

"Someone who trusts you more than anybody else in the universe." River said, and at her words, Rose noticed the Doctor glance at her again.

"I have no idea." She shook her head. She doubted it was a future version of herself, otherwise River wouldn't have asked why she wasn't with them from the start.

"Then who is it?" The Doctor glared at River.

"Spoilers." Was all River said and oh, how much Rose was starting to hate that word. "We should head back to the TARDIS, we are starting to get unwanted attention." She indicated towards a man at the bar who was clearly trying to eavesdrop on them.

Without another word, the Doctor grabbed her hand and walked back to the TARDIS, the other three following behind.

* * *

To say Amy was confused was an understatement. Here she had been expecting a nice outing with her friends in America and then maybe an adventure or two. She had not expected to witness the murder of the Doctor only to run into a younger version of him an hour later.

If that wasn't enough, he seemed to have picked up a new companion. A blond if it wasn't already bad enough. Not that it was her real hair colour, she could see her roots. She had noticed how he avoided answering Rory's question about her, but he wouldn't get away that easy.

River seemed to know her as well, which didn't make things better because it most likely meant she would be around for a while.

Then there was the way the Doctor interacted with her, keeping a hand on her shoulder as much as he could. And the banter.

River had called it flirting, but the Doctor wasn't like that. Sure, he had flirted a bit with River but that was nothing. This... This was something new. If she didn't know better she would have said they were a couple, but that was just absurd. The Doctor didn't do domestics and he definitely didn't fall in love. She would know.

' _Or maybe you don't know the Doctor as well as you think_.' The rational part of her mind said. No. It had to be something else.

"909." The Doctor said. What question was he answering again? Right, his age. Why?

"I don't understand." She was starting to get exasperated.

"Yeah, you do." Rory said, but she truly didn't.

She did her best to listen to them, but if she happened to focus her attention on this Rose person instead, was that so bad? And if it happened to be in the form of a glare, could you really blame her?

Oh, and she definitely noticed the Doctor's glance when River said they had been recruited by the person who he trusts most. Her? Really? She needed to get to the bottom of this.

Of course they had to hold hands while walking back to the TARDIS. Why not?

* * *

The Doctor wasn't a fool, far from it; he knew there was something they weren't telling him. He sent the TARDIS into the vortex as soon as everyone was inside, it wouldn't do if that man decided to follow them and find it.

"1969," He started. "That's an easy one." He grinned. "Once I was trapped there for two months after me and Martha came across a few angels." He scrunched his brow. "I may have accidentally blown up a chicken." He shrugged it off. "Now, 1482, full of glitches that one."

"Doctor," Rose cut in. "Back to the point." She raised her eyebrows.

"Of course," He beamed at her. "Good ol' Rose Tyler, always keeping me on track."

"Are you calling me old?" She gave him a pointed look.

"Of course not," He quickly denied, shaking his head before continuing his lap around the console. "Now then, Canton Everett Delaware III, that's his name, yeah?" He looked to Amy for confirmation, but she ignored him and instead walked down the stairs to under the console. Deciding not to dwell on it at the moment, he continued his rant. "How many of those can there be?" He paused. "Well, three, I suppose." He stopped as he saw River following Amy down under the console and turned to Rory for an explanation. "Rory, is everybody cross with me for some reason?"

"I'll find out." The Roman said and then walked the same path as the others. He followed him with his gaze, concerned.

"Something bad must have happened." He muttered.

"They would tell you if they could." He heard Rose say softly and turned to look at her where she sat on the stairs between the two jump seats.

"That's what worries me." He confessed and walked over to sit beside her. He grabbed her hand for comfort and she leaned her head on his shoulder. "I should start investigating." He made no attempt to move.

"Yeah," Rose said, but she didn't move either. "You don't think it could be a future version of you?"

"The thought had crossed my mind." He admitted. It was the very first thing he suspected when he saw the letter, but he hoped it wasn't. He would only call on himself if something very bad was about to happen.

"River seems to know me." He turned to look at her then.

"Really?" He was genuinely surprised, and pleased. Could that mean Rose would be with him in the future? He hoped so.

"Do you trust her?" She lifted her head so she could meet his eyes.

"Honestly?" He asked, and she nodded. "I don't know." He shook his head and let go of her hand so he could rub his hands over his face. "She knew my name." He said it in almost a whisper."

"What?" He could tell she was shocked, but he didn't want to see the accusing look on her face so he kept his gaze fixed on the floor. "You... you told me once... During our first..."

"Date." He finished for her. "I know." He would never forget the 'date' they had had after watching the Earth burn, eating chips. It was the first time he had told her about Gallifrey.

"No, but you told me... You told me that you could only ever tell someone your name when you..." She swallowed. "When you got married... Unless they were a Time Lord or a Time Lady."

"I know." He repeated, burrowing his face in his hands. How did things get so out of hand? Why did the universe keep doing this to him? He deserved to be happy.

"So how does she know your name?" He could feel her hand on his wrist and he didn't resist when she pulled it away from his face. "Is she a Time Lady?"

He turned his head so he could look at her. She didn't seem angry, just sad, or maybe disappointed. It was hard to keep human emotions apart sometime.

"I don't know." He shook his head and then turned his body so he could grasp her arms. "But I promise you," He looked into her eyes, willing her to trust her. "Whatever happens, it won't mean anything."

"You can't know that." She shook her head slowly, and he could see her eyes beginning to turn red from unshed tears. "You can't know for sure."

"Yes I can." He trailed his hands upwards until they reached her cheeks. He leaned forwards until his forehead met hers, scrunching his eyes closed.

"I'm sorry," Rose's breath ghosted over his face as she spoke. "I have no right to be upset. It's not like we..." Her Breath hitched as she stopped mid sentence and the Doctor felt a wave of disappointment hit him. Not like what, Rose? Please, I need you to say it. I need to hear it from you. But she didn't say another word and he was too much of a coward to ask her.

He was always wary about his own future, never letting himself settle down and be happy with what he had. And it had worked. Until Rose Tyler. She made him question everything he was and would be, and he should be afraid. He should run away and never look back like so many times before, but he couldn't. Not to her. Whatever it was about her that made him change such a fundamental part of himself, he wasn't ready to let go of it. And whatever his future with River Song was, he hoped with both his hearts that it wasn't what logic told him it was.

"Yes I can." He repeated softly and leaned back, placing a soft kiss where his forehead had previously been, and wiping away a few lone tears from her cheeks before letting go. "I need to..." He trailed off.

"I know." She nodded, sniffing a little, her eyes still red but not as sad as they had been a few seconds before.

He stood up and walked up to the scanner, typing in the information he had been given, and in a matter of seconds the TARDIS came up with the only logical solution. With a resigned sigh he walked over to the edge of the floor, pasting on a cheerful smile and leaned over so he could see the trio underneath.

"I'm being extremely clever up here, and there's no-one to stand around, looking impressed. What's the point in having you all?" He quickly retreated and caught sight of Rose's amused expression. "A bit much?" He asked.

"A bit, yeah." She grinned. Oh, how he loved that tongue touched grin of hers.

"Well then," He started as Rory, and then River and Amy, stepped up from the stairs. "Time isn't a straight line; it's all bumpy-wumpy."

"And timey-wimey." Rose added.

"Exactly." He winked at her and made her chuckle. "There's loads of boring stuff, like Sundays and Tuesdays and Thursday afternoons. But now and then there are Saturdays, big temporal tipping points when anything's possible. The TARDIS can't resist them, she..."

"Hang on." Amy cut in, stopping him mid-rant. "Before we go into that," She waved a hand towards the scanner. "I want to know exactly who Rose Tyler is." She finished with a hard stare in Rose's direction.

"Yeah," Rory nodded, walking up to stand beside his wife. "Who is she, Doctor?"

"Is she your new companion?" Amy looked at him with a hurt expression.

"She's an old companion of mine." He said, hoping Rose wouldn't take offense at his choice of words. "We ran into each other again shortly after I left you." He didn't want to go into the details of how exactly they had 'run' into each other again; it wasn't something they needed to know.

"How long's it been, Doctor?" Amy continued; attempting to take a step forward but Rory placed a hand on her arm, stopping her. "How long's it been since you dropped us off? A year? More?"

"Three days." He confessed, grinding his teeth in growing irritation.

"Three days?" Amy scoffed, exchanging a glance with Rory. "He sure moves on quickly." She added under her breath, apparently only expecting Rory to hear him, but with his superior biology he heard every word and had to stop himself for saying something rude. "Is she going to stay here with us?" She asked him.

"She will stay for as long as she wants." He challenged Amy with a look that dared her to say anything else. She glared at him just as intently.

"She has a voice, you know." Rose cut in, breaking the tension between them. He turned his head to look at her as she came up to him, giving him a small smile before continuing so she stood between them. "I'm not trying to take your place, Amy." She took in a deep breath. "The Doctor and I go way back," She glanced at him. "I'm gonna stay with him for as long as he wants me to," She gave him a small smile and he smiled back. If he got his way, she would stay with him forever. "But..." She turned back to Amy. "The TARDIS is big enough for all of us and I will not stand between you and the Doctor."

Amy didn't say anything at first, she just looked at Rose. Rose didn't say anything either, she stood quietly as Amy took her in.

"Fine," Amy nodded, and then turned her attention to him. "You were saying earlier." Completely changing the topic.

So she was going to play it that way, he huffed. Two could play that game.

"Space, 1969." He spun around to the scanner again, seeing Rose's eye roll in his peripheral. "As I said, the TARDIS loves a party, so I give her 1969 and NASA, 'cos that's space in the '60s, and Canton Everett Delaware III, and this is where she's pointing." He spun the scanner around for Amy to see.

"Washington DC, April 8th, 1969." Amy read out loud. "So why haven't we landed?"

"Because that's not where we're going." His gaze flickered over to Rose and he could tell that she did not approve of what he was trying to do.

"Where are we going?" Rory asked.

"Home!" He exclaimed. "Well, you two are. Off you pop and make babies." He turned to River. "Dr Song, back to prison. Me..." He pulled a few levers. "Well, I'm taking Rose to see the fall of Alexander the Great. I promised her an adventure you see, and I have it on good authority that something iffy was going on with him before his death."

"Doctor." Rose said softly, and he deflated. With a sigh, he flopped down on one of the jump seats, rubbing his forehead in frustration.

"What?" He looked up at them annoyed. "A mysterious summons? You think I'm just going to go?" He caught Amy's eyes. "Who sent those messages? I know you know, I can see it in your faces. Don't play games with me." He could feel the Oncoming Storm brew in his eyes. "Don't ever think you're capable of that."

"You're going to have to trust us this time." River said, and he snapped.

"Trust you? Sure." He stood up and made to walk over to her when he felt Rose's hand on his arm. He looked at her and she shook her head slowly. The storm dissipated when he saw the worry in her eyes.

"Trust me." Amy piped up, and he broke his gaze with Rose so he could walk over to her.

"Okay." He said, standing in front of her.

"You have to do this, and you can't ask why." She pleaded, and it broke his hearts.

"Are you being threatened? Is someone making you say this?" His eyes roamed hers for an answer.

"No," She shook her head.

"You're lying." He could see it on her. She was keeping something from him.

"I'm not lying." She denied.

"Swear to me." He needed to make sure he could trust her. "Swear to me on something that matters."

"Fish fingers and custards." She said with a small smile, but it was enough.

"My life in your hands, Amelia Pond." He turned away from her and walked over to Rose who stood by the jump seat.

"Thank you." He heard River say but ignored her. He wasn't ready to trust _her_ yet.

"Canton Everett Delaware III." Rose said and looked up at him.

"Yeah," He nodded and grabbed her hand. He didn't miss the look Amy was giving them. "Who's he?"

"Ex-FBI, got kicked out." River read off the scanner.

"Why?" He frowned and Rose squeezed his hand.

"No idea." River answered. "Six weeks after he left the Bureau, the President contacted him for a private meeting."

"1969," He searched his memories. "Who's president?"

"Nixon." Rose answered before River had a chance to. "What?" She said when she noticed his surprised looks. "I did used to pay attention in school before Jimmy." She told him with an annoyed huff.

"Yeah," He grunted. "Jimmy." Rose had told him all about Jimmy Stone and that name always made him angry.

"Don't," She shook her head at him and he nodded once before letting her go so he could walk up to the console.

"Okay," He told them. "Since I don't know what I'm getting into, I'm being discreet, putting the engines on silent."

"Good luck." He heard Rose chuckle but he ignored her and flipped a switch. Instantly a loud metallic screech was heard but he was not one to admit he had made a mistake, so he continued on, and all of a sudden the sound stopped. He poked his head around the console and found River standing close to the switch.

"Did you do something?" He frowned. He had forgotten she knew how to fly the TARDIS. Just great.

"No," She smiled sweetly at him. "Just... watching."

"Putting the outer shell on invisible." He ignored her obvious attempt at innocence and went over to another panel. "Haven't done this in a while, big drain on the power."

"You can turn the TARDIS invisible?" Rory asked. Why were they all so surprised? It's not like Rory could fly the TARDIS himself.

He pulled another lever, making blinding spotlights switch on in the entire room. Before he had a time to fix it though, River puller another lever and made them turn off.

"Very nearly." He heard her say to Rory, and exchanged an irritated look with Rose who just seemed amused by the whole display. With a pout, he walked over to the scanner, noticing it had turned off.

"Okay," He banged on it, but didn't have the patience to fix it. "The scanner won't work while we're cloaked so just... Give me a mo." He ran over to the door, deciding to take the old fashioned approach. He was about to open the door when he noticed the others following him. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa," He put a hand up. "You lot, wait a minute. We're in the middle of the most powerful city in the most powerful country on Earth. Let's take it slow."

"And you call me jeopardy friendly." Rose rolled her eyes.

"Well," He shrugged. "You are." He quickly exited the TARDIS before she had time to retort.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it and let me know if you find the the story not original enough, I try and reinvent the lines from the original script, as well as add new ones, but it's always hard to notice it all yourself.
> 
> Btw, I've created a playlist on Spotify where I will upload each new song after every chapter. It's called 'More than words' after the title of the story and my username us 'Käglinge'. I'm not sure if you need the dots over the 'A' when you search for it but otherwise it's easy to just copy and paste. 
> 
> Have a great week and as always, watch Game of Thrones. Hodor salutes you.


	4. The Dance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the lateness but I've been busy the entire day but 11:30 PM is still Monday in my book =P
> 
> Beta-ed by Sam, my British whovian friend who still hasn't joined the fanfic world. I will have to nag him some more.

**Chapter 4 The Dance**

* * *

_Looking back on the memory of_  
_The dance we shared 'neath the stars above_  
_For a moment all the world was right_  
_How could I have known that you'd ever say goodbye_

 _And now I'm glad I didn't know_  
_The way it all would end, the way it all would go_  
_Our lives are better left to chance_  
_I could have missed the pain_  
_But I'd have had to miss the dance_

_~Westlife_

* * *

As soon as the Doctor had slipped out of the TARDIS, Amy grabbed Rory and dragged him away from Rose and River. She saw the former walking up to the console again and sitting down on the stairs, so she walked away to the opposite side of the platform.

"What is it?" Rory sounded tired, or maybe just irritated.

"You heard him." She whispered fiercely, not wanting her voice to carry over to the others. "Three days."

"Yeah, but he also said she was an old companion." Rory pointed out. "Who knows how close they were before they separated." He had made the same argument under the console earlier, kind of. They hadn't known about her status as a former companion then. River had refused to give them any details.

"But he said they ran into each other," She glanced over at Rose who now sat talking to River. "But he told us when he dropped us off that he had something to do, something important."

"You think he planned on picking her up?" Rory lifted his eyebrows, an incredulous look on his face.

"It must be." She bit her lip in thought. "Otherwise he would still go on about having to do whatever it was."

"Unless he's already done it" Rory sighed.

"In three days?" She huffed. "Unlikely." She shook her head. "No, he must have planned on getting her."

"Does it really matter?" Rory grabbed her arm to get her attention. "It's like she said, the TARDIS is big enough for all of us."

"Of course it matters." She muttered, looking back at Rose and River. She wanted to sound convincing, but she knew she was being stubborn. Not that she would admit that to Rory. "You've seen how close they are." She turned back to Rory. "They're acting like love-sick teenagers. Even River accused them of flirting." His eyes drifted away from hers to what she could only assume were Rose and River, and she knew he was starting to understand. "What if he decides that he no longer wants us here? That we are in the way."

"He wouldn't do that." He shook his head. "It's the Doctor we're talking about." He chuckled humourlessly. "He doesn't do domestics."

"We can only hope." Amy sighed. She was about to suggest they go over to them when the TARDIS shook violently.

* * *

Huffing out a sigh, Rose went back up to the console and sat down on the stairs again, watching Amy and Rory as they walked a little ways away to talk in private.

"She'll come around, you know." Rose looked to the side and found River standing just below the stairs. "She just needs time to get used to it."

"Yeah," She nodded. "I know exactly what she's going through. Met one of the Doctor's old companions once myself."

"Really? Which one?" Rose was a little surprised by the true honesty in River's voice. She might be the Doctor's future wife, but Rose found it hard to actually hate her. She didn't know her enough for that.

"Sarah Jane Smith." Rose answered. "You should 'ave seen us." She chuckled at the memory. "We started bickering 'bout who knew the Doctor best until we realised it wasn't a competition. Got along splendidly after tha'." She smiled. "Tha' was back in his old body."

"How many versions of him have you met?" River seemed genuinely curious.

"This is the third one." She smiled when she thought back to her first Doctor. "He's so different from how he used to be when I first met him."

"What was he like?" River sat down beside her. "I haven't met any of his other incarnations."

"Really?" Rose was surprised. "I thought your timeline wasn't linear to the Doctor's."

"So you have heard of me." She smirked.

"Only a bit," She confessed. "He doesn't seem to want to talk about you."

"No, I suppose not." She sighed. Rose felt bad for her; she couldn't imagine having to meet a version of the Doctor that didn't know her yet.

"You really haven't met another version of him?" She decided to change the topic back to the first one.

"No," She shook her head. "He's the only one I have interacted with, but I have seen a few from afar. But none after..." She trailed off and Rose knew exactly why.

"The war." She said solemnly. It was another topic the Doctor refused to talk about, but he had told her enough.

"Yeah." River drew in a breath, and then turned to her with a smile. "So, tell me about this first Doctor of yours."

"Where to begin." Rose chuckled. "He was less vain than his other two incarnations, and grumpy." She smiled. "Tried to make him dance once but he went on about the universe ending if he danced." She laughed, reminiscing about the time she first met Jack. "We met this bloke, Jack..." She began but all of a sudden, the TARDIS shook.

"Every time!" River exclaimed, standing up.

"What?" Rose asked.

"He ran into the TARDIS." She rolled her eyes and Rose shook her head when she realised why. The Doctor had been caught and hadn't seen the TARDIS when it was cloaked.

River walked up to the console and swung the scanner around so Rose could see it from her perch on the stairs.

"He said the scanner wouldn't work." Rory piped up. Rose had almost forgotten he and Amy were still in the room with them.

"I know. Bless!" River said without stopping her work, and Rose snorted at her attitude. She was definitely starting to like her.

The scanner sparked and soon it came to life, showing the Doctor on the floor, his face pressed into the carpet by an agent.

" _Not that!_ " They heard him complain. " _Ow! River, have you got my scanner working yet?_ "

"Oh, I hate him." River ground her teeth, but Rose just shook her head in resignation.

" _No, you don't._ " The Doctor replied like he had heard her, and River and Rose exchange a look and a shrug.

" _Get the President out of here!_ " They heard an unfamiliar voice. " _Sir, you have to go with them now!_ "

" _River, make her blue again!_ " The Doctor called and River immediately set to work, pulling levers and flicking switches until the cloaking disappeared.

" _What the hell is that?_ " A third voice was heard and Rose thought it sounded familiar in a way.

In the commotion, the Doctor had disappeared out of view until the scanner adjusted and redirected towards the desk where the Doctor now sat with his feet up on the desk, seemingly unbothered and began to talk. Rose listened with apprehension.

"This won't end well." She muttered.

"Tell me about it." River sighed.

"... _the highest security office in the United States, parked a big blue box on the rug. You think you can just shoot me?_ " The Doctor finished his rant.

"Oh no." River darted for the door and Rose heard both from the open doors and the scanner her exclamation. "They're Americans!"

"We better go out there." Rory said and Rose stood up with a nod.

"Don't shoot us either." Rory said as they stepped out, Rose last in the line behind Amy who didn't even spare her a glance. "Very much not in need of getting shot. Look, we've got our hands up."

Rose took in all the people in the room, dressed in black suits with ties, and all of them with their guns pointed at them. She registered that the familiar voice belonged to the President, and she was in the bloody Oval Office. Oh, if only Shareen could see her now.

"... on loan from Scotland Yard." The Doctor's voice drew her attention to him, standing behind the desk. "Code name, the Doctor. These are my top operatives, Bad Wolf," Of course he would choose that name. "The Legs, the Nose, and Mrs Robinson." If it wasn't for the guns still pointed at them, Rose would have snorted at River's given name. She had only known her for a few hours, but that nickname was so her.

"I hate you." River glared at him.

"No, you don't!" The Doctor shrugged her off and River shared an exasperated look with Rose who couldn't do anything except keep herself from grinning. River did not look amused.

Rose tuned back into the conversation between the Doctor, the President, and the man who was apparently Canton Everett Delaware III. After a lengthy discussion and some bragging from the Doctor, they finally lowered their guns and allowed them to move around.

Rose walked over to the Doctor, who was now leaning on the desk, his arms crossed as he waited for the maps to arrive.

"So much for taking it slow." She said with a snort and leaned beside him.

"It worked, didn't it?" He grinned goofily at her.

"Not if River hadn't been here." She pointed out and the two turned their gaze at the woman in question who was talking to Amy over at the sofa.

"She was meant to be here." He said silently, deep in thought.

"How do you mean?" She frowned.

"She had her own letter." He said, bringing a hand up to rub his cheek. "She was supposed to be here so I wouldn't get arrested."

Rose didn't say anything, just kept looking at River and Amy, and shortly thereafter an agent came over with several maps.

"Took you long enough." The Doctor grunted and Rose slapped him softly on the arm.

"Rude." She chastised him, but he just grinned at her and spread the maps out over every available space in the room.

"Why Florida?" Canton asked when the Doctor went to work immediately, trying to find whatever it was he needed in order to solve the mystery. He had shed his jacket and now walked between the maps, searching franticly.

"That's where NASA is." He said without taking his gaze of the maps. "She mentioned a space man. NASA's where the space men live. Also... there's another lead I'm following."

"What kind of lead?" Rose asked and tried to search the maps as well even though she had no idea what she was looking for.

"Jefferson, Hamilton and Adams." Was all he said, and it took her a few seconds to realise what he meant and when she did, she almost slapped herself for not getting it sooner.

"Brilliant." She muttered and began searching, this time for a reason.

"I try to be." She could hear the smirk in his voice and just rolled her eyes.

"Amy, what's wrong?" She heard Rory say behind them.

"Amy?" This time it was River. She and the Doctor turned around at the same time. Rose noticed how she was holding her stomach.

"You all right?" The Doctor asked.

"Yeah, no, I'm fine," Amy said, but Rose had a feeling she didn't mean it. The Doctor did though, because he turned back to the maps. "I'm just... feeling a little sick." She made to walk out the door but an agent stopped her. "Excuse me; is there a toilet, or something?" She asked him.

"Sorry, ma'am, during this procedure, you must remain within the Oval Office." The agent said.

"Shut up and take her to the restroom." Canton snapped.

The agent nodded to another agent who stepped up to Amy.

"This way, ma'am." He gestured to the door.

"Thanks." Amy followed him and Rory made to followed them but the first agent stopped him with a hand on his chest.

"Your five minutes are up." Rose turned around to the desk when she heard Canton's voice.

"Yeah, and where's my fez?" The Doctor replied and Rose grinned. Why was he so insistent on a fez? She made a mental note to ask River later.

Canton apparently didn't deem it important to comment so he just let the Doctor continue his search. Rose started up where she had left of and a few silent minutes went by until the phone started to ring.

"The kid?" Canton asked the President.

"Should I answer it?" Nixon looked between the phone and Canton.

"Here!" The Doctor exclaimed before neither man could say another word and Rose looked at where he was pointing.

"Brilliant." Rose repeated and he had the audacity to wink at her.

"The only place in the United States that call could be coming from. See? Obvious when you think about it." He tweaked his bowtie with pride.

"You, sir, are a genius." Canton said after he too had taken a look at the map.

"It's a hobby." The Doctor smirked.

"Could your ego be any bigger?" Rose rolled her eyes.

"Definitely." He grinned at her.

"Mr. President, answer the phone." Canton said before Rose had a chance to retort, and she and the Doctor turned to watch Nixon as he picked up the phone.

"Hello." He spoke into the phone. "This is President Nixon."

"It's here!" A young girl's voice was heard from the other end. "The Space Man's here. It's gonna get me. It's gonna eat me!" The fear in her voice almost broke her heart and she hurried after the Doctor into the TARDIS; Amy, Rory, and River were already through the doors.

"There's no time for a SWAT team, let's go!" The Doctor called over his shoulder. "Mr. President, tell her help's on the way. Canton, on no account follow me into this box and close the door behind you."

"What the hell are you doing?" Rose heard Canton yell out behind her and she stopped just inside the doors, closing them after Canton. As soon as the doors closed, the Doctor sent the TARDIS into the vortex.

Rose took in Canton's frozen position, having stopped just inside the door beside her and looked around the room in awe and shock as the Doctor explained his plan to River and Amy.

"Are you okay?" Rory stepped up to Canton. "Coping?"

"It's bigger on the inside." Was all Canton said and Rose laughed softly.

"Took me by surprise the first time to." She explained. "The Doctor and I were being chased by living plastic and I thought he was daft for taking protection in a wooden box." She shook her head at the memory. "Boy was I wrong."

She wasn't sure if Canton had heard her because he kept staring around with wide eyes, but she noticed Rory watching her with an unreadable expression. All of a sudden, the Doctor, Amy and River were running towards the doors. Canton stopped the Doctor before he had a chance to open them.

"It's er..." He trailed off. The Doctor turned to Rory.

"Are you taking care of this?" He didn't wait for an answer before taking her hand and stepping out of the door, River behind them.

"Why's it always my turn?" She heard Rory complain to Amy but the Doctor dragged her too far away for her to hear Amy's answer.

The Doctor let go of her hand when he reached a dirty desk with a small American flag on it. Rose decided to take advantage of his distraction and walked further into the room, trying to pick up as many details as possible.

She studied Amy and River from afar as the Doctor explained their reason for being there, pointing out the street signs outside the window.

"Streets." Amy said. "Of course, street names!"

"The only place in Florida, probably all of America, with those three names on the same junction." The Doctor said and then swivelled the chair around so he could look at her where she stood by a bookshelf, a smug look on his face.

"What?" She asked, not wanting to give him the satisfaction, but also curious as to what he had to say.

"You've got that face again." He said, studying her intently.

"What face?" She sighed, deciding to give in to the bait for now.

"The 'he's hot when he's clever' face." He smirked.

"No I don't." She shook her head, watching his face fall with disappointment, before he regained his coy look.

"No?" He stood up and walked over to her slowly, his head tilted to the side.

"Nope." She popped the 'p', doing her best to keep her expression neutral.

"Do you want me to bring it out?" He smirked and Rose grinned back at him with her tongue touched smile.

"You can always try." She replied, biting her lip. He was more direct with his flirting in this body, but she enjoyed it just as much as she had enjoyed it with his other two selves. It helped that she knew it was only a game and not any real intention behind it, just the way it had always been.

"Oh, can you two stop it." River's exasperated voice cut through their teasing like an axe. "We have more important things to focus on."

"Not a chance." The Doctor winked at her before turning around to face an irritated River, and for some reason, an angry Amy. Though Rose could tell most of her anger was directed to her and not the Doctor.

The Doctor sauntered over to the desk again, picking up the same phone River had tried earlier when Rory and Canton finally emerged from the TARDIS.

"We've moved." Canton stated. "How, how can we have moved?"

"You haven't even gotten to space travel yet?" The Doctor sighed.

"I was going to cover it with time travel." Rory defended and closed the doors.

"Time travel?" Canton looked like he was going to pop a vein soon, and Rose took pity on the man. It took some time to get used to the TARDIS.

"Brave heart, Canton." The Doctor walked away to a door leading into the rest of the building. "Come on!" He called out and walked into the other room. Rose waited for Amy and River to pass her before following after.

She walked a little behind the others, only listening to them half heartedly while she took in their surroundings. It was dusty and some of the beams seemed to be on their last life, but for some reason they hadn't fallen in. No one had been here for years, so why was the young girl hiding in here? What could be so terrible that you would choose to willingly stay? Or maybe she was held against her will.

"... look at this!" The Doctor's exclamation made her turn her attention back to the group ahead of her and she hurried her steps so she could reach them. She looked behind her as she walked, but Rory and Canton seemed to still be in the first room. She hoped he would come around soon.

The three of them were standing by some kind of operating table, full of alien tech, and the Doctor was going through some boxes.

"It's Earth tech, contemporary." River said, she too looking in the boxes.

"Very contemporary." The Doctor agreed. "Cutting edge. This is from the space programme!"

"Why would aliens need human tech," Rose asked, not noticing she had interrupted Amy's attempt at saying something. "If they're advanced enough to make it to Earth in the first place?"

The Doctor put on a helmet which looked like it was taken directly from the old movies she used to look at with Mickey. She couldn't get over how childish he was now, way more than...

"Maybe cos it's cooler." The Doctor said, breaking through her thoughts, his voice a bit muffled by the helmet so he lifted the visor. "Look how cool this stuff is!" He was all gleeful.

"Cool aliens?" Amy asked in disbelief.

"Well, what would you call me?" The Doctor challenged.

"An alien." Amy deadpanned.

"Oi!" The Doctor pouted and removed the helmet. Rose walked up to him as Rory and Canton joined finally them. Canton seemed more at ease now.

"I think you looked cool." She said softly so only he could hear.

"You should see me in a fez." He retorted teasingly.

"That again." She sighed. "What's going on with you and fezzes?"

"They're cool." He waggled his eyebrows.

"Prove it." She crossed her arms and he leaned down so he could whisper in her ear.

"Oh, I will." His breath ghosted over her cheek and she shivered involuntarily, and when he leaned back so he could meet her eyes, she knew he noticed her slightly flustered cheeks, but she refused to drop her gaze first.

He kept his face close to hers as they looked into each other's eyes, only the helmet separating them and stopping them from leaning into each other. Rose wetted her lips unconsciously, noticing how his gaze flickered down to her mouth for a split second before it came back up to her eyes.

Okay this was new. This was definitely new.

Their flirting had never escalated like this before. This was a new step in their relationship, a step she had no idea where it was leading. She had her hopes, but this was the Doctor. For all she knew this was a normal thing for him to do nowadays, just like his tendencies to kiss her head.

' _Or maybe it's just you._ " No, she shook her head mentally. He was like this with everyone, probably why Amy disliked her so much. She was used to getting all of his attention. ' _Unless she dislikes you because he doesn't do it with everyone. Maybe she's jealous?_ 'What an absurd thought.

Right, focus.

Looking into the Doctor's eyes, she noticed that he too seemed to be deep into his own thoughts. She wondered what he was thinking.

"Doctor!" River called. "Look at this." Taking another quick look at her now slightly parted lips, the Doctor drew in a breath and stepped away from her without a word.

Releasing a breath she hadn't been aware she had been holding, she followed him with her eyes as he stepped up to River and peered down into a recently uncovered manhole. They said something to each other before River started climbing down. Rose decided to get closer and take a look at this hole herself.

"Shout if you get in trouble." The Doctor said as she stepped up beside him. Rory and Canton came up to stand on the other side of the hole.

"Don't worry, I'm quite the screamer!" River's teased. "You know what I'm talking about." She said to Rose.

"What?" Rose gaped, did she just...?

"Oh, yes." River winked and began climbing down.

"So what's going on here?" Canton asked.

"Nothing." The Doctor said quickly, glancing at her. "She was just joking." Rose noticed his flustered cheeks and the way he alternated between wriggling his hands and scratching his head. If she didn't know better, she would have thought he was embarrassed by River's implication. But why would he be embarrassed when she had been the butt of the joke. If anything, she was the one who should be embarrassed.

"I think he's talking about the possible alien incursion." Rory leaned over to him, which made him snap out of whatever he had been in.

"Okay." He clapped Rory and Canton on the shoulder and stepped back.

"What was tha' all about?" She asked him when Canton had walked over to Amy who was still examining the table.

"Nothing, it was nothing." He refused to meet her eyes.

"If you say so." She sighed and shook her head. "You do know..." She stopped midsentence when River came back up the hole in a hurry. "What's wrong?"

"Oh, ehm..." She looked confused for a second before flashing them a smile. "All clear. Just tunnels, nothing down there I can see. Er, give me five minutes; I want to take another look around."

"Are you sure?" Rose questioned. "You seemed scared there for a moment."

"Yep, positive." She smiled softly. "Look after him." She indicated with her head to the Doctor who huffed in indignation, before stepping back down.

"Rory," The Doctor turned to the man in question. "Would you mind going with her?"

"Yeah, a bit." Rory answered.

"Then I appreciate it all the more." He patted him on the back, and Rory gave in with a resigned sigh.

"Hang on, River, I'm coming too." He called down to her and climbed down.

"You could have gone down with her." Rose decided to point out.

"Yeah," He nodded. "But that would mean leaving you out of my sight." He glanced at her. She reached out and took his hand, running her thumb over his knuckles.

"I know the feeling." She said softly, looking up at him.

"Yeah?" He asked, a hesitant smile growing on his lips.

"Yeah." She nodded, she too smiling.

"I'm sorry about this." He shifted so he stood directly in front of her. "It wasn't exactly how I had planned our first adventure."

"I know," She grinned. "Apparently you had planned a trip to see Alexander the Great."

"I was going to tell you about that." He smiled sheepishly. "We can go somewhere else if you'd rather want that."

"No," She shook her head. "If you want to go there, then it's fine by me."

He beamed at her, lifting her hand up and placed a chaste kiss on her knuckles, then instead of lowering it again he used his other hand to capture it between them and his chest. She could feel the four beat rhythm of his hearts.

"We should search through the rest of the boxes." Her breath hitched a little when she spoke.

Why did he have to be so... so...? Argh, there were no words accurate enough. The way he stared into her eyes, like he could see into her soul. It wasn't fair. He shouldn't be allowed to do that to her. Lead her on like that.

"Rose..." He began. His voice was rough and filled with emotions. "I..."

"Help me!" The scared voice of a young girl cut through the air, interrupting whatever it was the Doctor was about to say. She cursed inwardly. Why did she have to show up right at that moment? "Help! Help me!"

"It's her!" Canton exclaimed and ran away towards the voice. Amy made to follow after but doubled over in pain.

The Doctor let go of her hand and hurried over to Amy, and Rose, feeling useless, decided to go after Canton.

"I'm going after him!" She called over her shoulder.

"Rose, wait!" The Doctor called back but she ignored him, he had a more important problem to take care of first.

* * *

The more Amy watched the Doctor and Rose's interaction the more convinced was she that they were more than friends, or at least wanted to be more.

First it was their blatant flirting while they waited for Rory and Canton, what the hell was that about? She had never seen the Doctor being so forward before.

If she felt angry at Rose while witnessing it, well then it was only because she wanted to protect the Doctor's feelings. What else would it be? It's not like she wanted him for herself, she had Rory. No, this was plainly the feelings of a friend who was concerned about her best mate. Nothing more.

But then it was the thing with the helmet. She couldn't hear what they were saying to each other, but she saw the intense looks they were giving each other and Rose's flustered cheeks. She was positive that if River hadn't interrupted them, something would have happened.

She definitely needed to have a talk with the Doctor later. After they were done here and she had told him the other thing. Yes, definitely after.

Seeing them now though, the Doctor looking down at her with such adoring eyes while holding her hand against his chest, it was difficult not to do it now, just so she could separate them.

"That's classified." She answered Canton's question.

"Classified by whom?" He raised an eyebrow.

"God knows." She said, shaking her head.

"But you work for him?" Canton pushed on.

"He's my friend." She said, looking back at Rose and the Doctor. "If 'friend' is the right word anymore." Maybe companion is a better word for now. "I haven't seen him in a while." And he had already moved on. "I had something I wanted to tell him, but stuff always gets in the way."

"Stuff does that." Canton agreed.

She was about to reply when the voice of the girl called for help. Canton ran after her and she was about to follow when her stomach acted up and she doubled over in pain. She really needed to tell the Doctor.

He was coming over now, but not Rose. No, she was running after Canton. Maybe she was braver than she thought.

* * *

Rose ran through another section of the warehouse and up a staircase. She found Canton standing in the middle of the floor, his gun pointed at an astronaut.

"Where's the girl?" Rose asked him, looking around for any signs of her.

"In that." Canton said, nodding at the astronaut who took a few steps closer to them, and Rose saw for the first time the scared face of a girl staring back at them inside the helmet. "Don't be afraid," He lowered his gun. "We want to help you." He walked slowly up to her while Rose stayed back.

"I think you should stay back." She warned, she had a bad feeling about the whole thing.

"It's just a girl." He looked at her over his shoulder.

"Watch out!" She exclaimed, but it was too late. The girl raised a hand and knocked Canton hard over the back of his head so he passed out.

"I'm sorry." The girl cried as she pulled down the visor. "I can't control it."

Rose stood in shock for a few seconds as she saw the girl walk away before she shook herself mentally and ran after her, but she had somehow already disappeared when she rounded the nearest corner. How was that even possible?

"Canton!" She heard the Doctor's voice call out. "Rose! Where are you?" He sounded worried.

"I'm here!" She called back, still trying to find the girl. How could she just disappear like that?

"Help!" The voice came from behind her, between her and where the Doctor was. "Help me! Help me!"

Running as quickly as she could, Rose arrived just in time to see Amy holding a gun out at the girl.

"Help me!" The girl pleaded one more time.

"Get down!" Amy shouted as Rose acted on instinct.

"No!" She yelled, running between Amy and the girl. "Don't shoot!" But it was too late.

"No!" She heard the Doctor scream as she felt the bullet go through her abdomen, tearing its way deeper inside until she could no longer feel it. She fell down on her knees, her hand instantly cradling her wound, but she didn't feel any pain. All she felt was numbness. She looked up at the Doctor as he ran towards her.

"I'm sorry." Was all she had time to say before she closed her eyes and collapsed in new but still familiar arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it and that the cliffhanger isn't too mean =) Who am I kidding, I love writing cliffhangers, Mohahaha =P
> 
> Okay, here's the thing. I will start a new job next Monday, a job I will be moving to on Thursday. It will last until late September so I have no idea how much I will be able to write. I still have a few chapters already done so I will be uploading at least the end of this story arc which is two more chapters, but I might hold of on the others until I've written new ones just so I don't lie only one chapter ahead if I need to change some details etc.
> 
> This will mean that the two week updates will no longer apply, even for the next two chapters. I hope it won't be a deal breaker and that you'll stay with me through this. I will finish this story even if it's going to take two year (which I hope it won't , but who knows).
> 
> I also want to remind you that I have created a playlist on Spotify for this fic where I will add the new chapter song after every update. It's named "More than words" like the story, and my account name is Käglinge. (https://open.spotifyuser/k%C3%A4glinge/playlist/4NRTZIA01vokCsv547kxbW)
> 
> Have a great week =)


	5. Never Alone Always Alone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here's the next chapter and I hope the cliffie wasn't too mean.
> 
> Beta:ed by Sam.

**Chapter 5 Never Alone Always Alone**

* * *

_Hold on tight, be the strong one to melt the fight, make it all right_   
_Hatred grows, leaving leads for us, yes it shows, can't find harmony_   
_You won't heal, it's for real_

_Surely fall, never take friendship personal,_   
_Go your own way and prove them wrong_   
_It's in your hands now, hanging on to the hopeful words,_   
_Plant a seed with a need_

_~Takida_

* * *

"Rose! No!" The Doctor cried out as he captured her lifeless form in his arms just before she reached the ground. His hands instantly went to her wound, doing his best to stop the flow of blood that was slowly soaking through his shirt. "Stay with me." He pleaded, shifting so she was sitting in his lap, her head supported by his upper arm.

"I'll try." She cracked her eyes open just enough for him to see the pain in them.

"Forever." He said, smiling down at her even though his eyes didn't match the gesture. "Remember?"

"I reme..." She started coughing softly, a thin trail of blood escaping the corner of her mouth. "I remember." He could see she was trying to smile back, but the pain was too great.

"Ssh," He wiped the blood away with his thumb, bringing her closer to him so he could kiss her hair. "I'll hold you to that."

"Jus'... jus' hold me." She said so softly he was barely able to hear it, but he brought her even closer, holding her head up against his chest, his nose burrowed in her hair.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." He heard Amy cry in the background.

"You did this." He ground his teeth as he looked at her, the Oncoming Storm fully emerged. She recoiled when she met his eyes, he was pleased. "You did this." He repeated before refocusing his attention on Rose, her eyes were closed. "Rose?" He shook her lightly, but she didn't respond. "Rose, talk to me." He knew he should remain calm, but he was quickly becoming overrun with despair.

"Doctor!" River called out. "What's going on?" He ignored her, leaning down so he could place his forehead on Rose's while rocking back and forth slowly as he cradled her.

"You promised me forever." He could feel the tears slipping past his eyes now. "You can't do this to me again. You promised."

"We need to get her back to the TARDIS." It was Rory. He placed a hand on his arm, but the Doctor shook it off. "She's still breathing, Doctor. There's still time."

"What the hell is going on?" Canton was awake again it seemed. He didn't care.

"Help me." He said quietly, but Rory heard him. He nodded once, kneeling down beside him so he could shift her over to Rory's lap while he stood up. He could hear Amy's cries and River's shouts as she talked to Canton about something. Something was coming towards them.

That's when he saw them, tall, slim, aliens dressed in suits.

He didn't have time for that. He bent down so he could lift Rose up in his arms, running back towards the TARDIS.

Why did River and Canton look so scared? They were staring at something behind him, but he didn't have time for that now. He needed to get Rose to the sick-bay.

"River, take her into the vortex!" He called out over his shoulder as he took a left and quickly walked up the staircase that emerged through a hole in the wall.

The TARDIS had moved the sick-bay to the second door down the hall, and he sent waves of gratitude through his mind, thanking her.

He placed Rose on the table, making quick work with taking of her jumper and then her shirt so he could get access to the wound.

"What do you need me to do?" Rory asked. The Doctor had forgotten about him up until that moment but now he was forever grateful that Rory was with him.

"We need to sterilise the area around the wound and..." He cursed out loud when he couldn't find the instruments needed in the first drawer. "And give her some pain relief." He finally found what he was looking for and went over to Rose and Rory. It was time to save her life.

* * *

Amy was beyond herself with guilt and remorse.

She had... She had shot... She had shot Rose.

She wasn't aware she had made it back to the TARDIS until Canton's arms released her shoulders as he sat her down on one of the jump seats. She didn't deserve to be back there. They should have left her out there with the... She couldn't remember what it was they had been running from.

The astronaut had been there... and the girl. The girl had been inside the space suit. She had tried to shot the girl but Rose had gotten in the way. She had shot Rose instead.

"No." She buried her head in her hands, her body shaking from a mix of shock and grief.

She needed to go and see her. She needed to be sure that she was... that she was still alive.

Without taking notice of River and Canton, who seemed to be busy arguing over something, she stood up and walked down the short staircase towards the doors and then up the one emerging through a hole in the wall. She couldn't remember if she had ever walked up that staircase before. She had only taken a few steps down the corridor before she heard the urgent tones of Rory and the Doctor.

Rory.

He hadn't so much as looked at her since he and River came back. He must hate her. She couldn't blame him. The Doctor hated her after all.

She reached the open door a few seconds later, but she didn't dare go inside so she stayed by the opening, supporting herself on the doorframe. The sight before her had her almost keeling over. Rose was hooked up to several machines, monitoring her heartbeat and other things she couldn't begin to guess at right now.

Both the Doctor and Rory were dressed in robes, the same kind the doctors used to wear in her shows when they operated. They were stained with blood.

On the floor just inside the room lay the Doctor's bloodstained jacket together with Rose's jumper. It was barely recognisable thanks to the blue colour having turned red, and the lining was torn from where the Doctor had cut it apart in order to remove it faster.

It became too much. She lowered herself down into a crouching position, her back to the doorframe as she took in deep breaths.

"What are you doing here?" She flinched at the hostility in his voice. She stood up again on shaky legs, unable to look away from the Doctor. She had never seen him like that before. So... so full of loathing. At her, she guessed.

"I... I just wanted..."

"Leave." He cut her off and turned back to Rory. "I've found it. We'll need to act quickly once I've pulled it out to stop the bleeding. Take my sonic and turn it to setting 1043."

"Come on." She was pulled away from the door before she had a chance to see any more. Once she was out of hearing distance she took notice of the person who had grabbed her. It was River.

"He hates me." She stated, surprising herself of the steadiness in her voice.

"He's just upset right now." River rubbed a hand up and down her back as they walked down the stairs to the console room. "He'll calm down once she's out of the danger zone."

"Wait." She stopped in the middle of a step. "You knew her." She looked River straight in the eyes. "You knew her when we saw her in the diner, so it must mean that she will survive. Right?" Please, let it be so.

"Time can be rewritten." River sighed and looked away, and Amy deflated.

"He's never going to forgive me." She shook her head, continuing past River until she reached the console. "If she... He'll never forgive me." She leaned her hands on the console, bending her head down and breathing out a long breath.

"Of course he'll forgive you." River came up beside her. "You didn't do it on purpose."

"He won't see it that way." She turned her head away from River.

"Yes, he will." River put a hand on her shoulder. "Just wait 'til he comes back out here and talk to him."

She didn't reply. She pushed herself away from the console and went to sit at the same jump seat as before. She was going to stay there until the Doctor came for her.

* * *

One hour, thirty-six minutes, and twenty-seven seconds. That's how long it took before Rose was stable.

The Doctor brushed a stray lock away from her face as he breathed out a sigh of relief. She would make it. The bullet had missed any vital organs so there wouldn't be any lasting damage. She just needed to rest for a couple of weeks and she would be as good as new.

Finally being able to relax, the Doctor started to realise he might have been a bit harsh on Amy. Sure, she had tried to kill the astronaut, but she hadn't seen it was the girl until it was too late. Of course, why had she tried to kill the astronaut in the first place? Even if it had been someone else in there she had no right to shoot it before giving it a chance.

He needed to talk to her.

Rose. She had acted on instinct but Amy had already pulled the trigger. There was nothing neither could have done to stop it. It was nothing more than an accident.

"I'm gonna go and talk to the others." Rory said, breaking him from his thoughts.

"Thank you, Rory." He said without taking his eyes off of Rose. He wasn't sure he could have done it without the Roman.

"Any time." And with that he left, leaving the Doctor alone with the sleeping Rose. He sat down on a chair beside her and just took her in, holding her hand in a vice grip.

They had moved her over to a more comfortable bed once the surgery was over, and if he squinted enough with his eyes, he could imagine her just being asleep and not unconscious by a mix of shock and anaesthesia. By his calculations, and he was usually right, she would be asleep for another two hours before her body was recovered enough to wake up.

He had no intentions of leaving her alone during that time.

"You need to talk to Amy." But of course his plans were foiled by River when she walked into the room an hour later.

"I know." He shifted on the chair so he could see the bushy haired woman. "I should apologise."

"Damn right you should." River came over to him. "She's beside herself with guilt." She gestured to Rose. "How is she?"

"Hasn't Rory told you?" He raised his delicate eyebrows.

"Yes, but I want to hear it from you." She walked over to the other side of the bed and took a hold of her free hand.

"She will be okay." It was the first time he had said it out loud and it lifted a heavy burden from his shoulders. She would be okay. She would be able to keep her promise to him.

"Good." River breathed a sigh of relief, and for the first time, the Doctor could see how deeply River cared for Rose. Too deeply to be between two acquaintances. It was between two friends. Best friends he would wager. He was glad that that future would still happen because it meant she would survive.

"Will you stay with her?" He didn't bother explaining where he was going. She already knew.

"Of course." She nodded.

He took one last look at his pink and yellow girl before...Wait... Did he say his? He meant it in a completely platonic way. It was just a figure of speech. Yes. That's it. A figure of speech. Okay, so he took one last look at Rose before standing up and heading to the console room.

He found Amy sitting in one of the jump seats, her head in her hands and Rory standing awkwardly beside her. She looked up as he descended the stairs, hearing his heavy footsteps.

"Doctor." She stood up in a flash, her eyes scared and weary.

"We need to talk." He sent a look in Rory's and Canton's direction, and without a word, Rory placed a hand on Canton's shoulder and guided him down the third corridor so he could be alone with Amy.

They must have stood staring at each other for minutes, neither saying a word. Sure, he could calculate the exact time it was thanks to his internal clock, but he didn't want to. For once, he just wanted to 'go with the flow' as they say.

Eventually though it became unbearable, looking at her guilty face. She looked so scared of him, like one move would make her turn around and run away. A small part of him wanted to test the theory, the larger part though wanted to apologise for being harsh on her.

"I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry."

They said at the same time and Amy let out a short laugh of relief while he could feel the corner of his lips twist up a little, though neither made a move to come closer to the other.

"I never meant to hurt her." Amy's voice was filled with so many raw emotions, and for the first time he saw the redness in her eyes.

"I know." He wriggled his hands a little. He wasn't used to these sorts of talk and it was frankly making him a bit uncomfortable. "I'm sorry for..." He waved a hand awkwardly in the air, hoping she would understand.

She didn't say anything, just nodded once, but he knew. Things would probably be a bit stiff between them for a while, but at least they knew were the other stood. Give it time and they would be back to normal, and he wasn't a Time Lord for nothing, time was his speciality.

"How is she?" He noticed how she swallowed a few times. Probably as nervous as I am, he thought.

"She will make a full recovery." Once again, he saw relief flood her body and this time his smile was bigger, though still not big enough to really count as one.

"Why did you try and shoot the astronaut?"

"I..." She averted her eyes. "I can't tell you."

"Has it something to do with the letters?" He leaned forward to study her face for any give-a-ways, but he found none. At least none he could make sense of.

"Please." She pleaded. "I can't tell you."

He desperately wanted to push the subject more, but he knew it would be either useless or he would greatly regret knowing the truth. So he sniffed once, tweaked his bowtie and took a step back.

"I need to go back to Rose." He turned around.

"Wait!" He stopped just before the stairs and looked over his shoulder at Amy. "Can I... can I talk to her?" He took in a deep breath before turning fully towards her.

"I don't think it's a good idea." He scratched his head. "She needs to rest."

"It will only be a minute." Amy took a few steps forward.

"No." He said firmly. "I don't want you to see her right now." He heard Amy gasp as he turned back around, but he ignored her.

He may have forgiven her but he wasn't yet ready to let her see Rose. Who knows what kind of stress it could put on her? No, she needed to rest. Amy could talk to her in a few days.

* * *

River followed the Doctor with her eyes until he was out of sight, then she turned back to face the unconscious girl on the bed.

Her hearts had broken when her wolf hadn't recognised her at the diner, but at the same time she felt blessed. She now had the chance to get to know Rose from the beginning and it was a journey she was glad to be a part of.

She had only sat by her bedside for ten minutes when she started to stir. An hour and ten minutes, River thought, she was already changing.

It was another five before her eyes started to move under her eyelids and seconds later she was opening them. River noticed her apparent struggle with the light and sent a silent request to the TARDIS to dull them. Not for the first time was she thankful for being a child of the TARDIS.

With the light dulled, Rose opened her eyes more fully, meeting River's blue-green eyes with her hazel ones. She recognised the flicker of disappointment in her feature before it was replaced with the signature grimace of pain as she tried to lift herself up on her elbows.

"Don't try and sit up yet." River told her, placing a hand on her shoulder to push her back down.

"Where's..."

"He's talking to Amy." River answered her unfinished question. Oh, she knew exactly who Rose was asking for and she found it strangely entertaining to see them together in this early stage. They were both so young and awkward and she cherished every moment of it. "He should be here any minute, but you woke earlier than anticipated." She smiled cheekily.

"How... how's Amy?" Her voice was raspy so River stood up and went over to the sink to retrieve a cup of water.

"She blames herself." River answered honestly, her back to Rose. "But don't worry; the Doctor is having a talk with her."

"I should talk to her too." Rose said hoarsely, and River smiled a little as she walked back to the bed.

Rose, always the compassionate one. Unless you came between her and the Doctor, no matter the circumstance. Oh, she had witnessed her jealousy closely. Amy seemed to have fallen outside of that category though, probably due to Rory. She wondered briefly which category she was in at the moment.

"I'm sure there'll be plenty of time for that later." River said and then raised the cup of water to her lips and Rose drank greedily.

"She's awake!" The Doctor's voice seemed to startle Rose and she turned her head to the door, accidentally spilling some of the water. River quickly took the cup from her before she spilled more, and sat it on the bedside table. "Why didn't you tell me?" He sent her a, in her opinion, unnecessarily harsh glare while he strode over to the bed.

"She just woke up." She said even though she could see he wasn't listening any more. The moment he had reached the bed his eyes had been glued to Rose's.

"Doctor." River watched as Rose tried to lift her hand up to him, but she was too weak. He caught her hand in the air and just like that his harsh demeanour was erased from his face, replaced with a soft smile.

"Ssh," He used his free hand to stroke her cheek. "I'm here."

"I will leave you two alone." River said but neither acknowledged her. They were too deep into each other's eyes so she stood up and walked away quietly, stopping by the door and sending them a look of fondness.

* * *

"You scared me there for a moment." The Doctor held her hand tightly against his chest, and Rose revelled in the feel of his hearts underneath it. It had never failed to relax and calm her, starting with the evening after she had seen her father die.

That was the first time they had 'cuddled' together on the sofa in the media room, his arms wrapped around her back, rubbing soothing patterns over it while her head had rested on his chest, listening.

That was also the first time she had realised she liked him more than a friend. Not that she would ever confess that to the Doctor. She was quite certain that he didn't feel the same for her, let alone anyone else. It's not that he was incapable of love; it was just that she believed he was above it.

Sure, he loved many people, but just as friends. He was never _in_ love with them.

He had let slip once though that he had been a father, and she sometimes wondered if he had loved his Gallifreyan wife. Well, of course he must have. He wouldn't have had children with her if he didn't. But still, she knew so little of the customs of Time Lords so she couldn't be sure.

Looking at him now though, holding her hand as his eyes roamed hers with a mixture of relief and happiness, she could not stop herself from hoping that maybe... But no, he would never feel for her that way.

"I'm okay now." She smiled weakly at him, the pain still marring her voice and making every movement harder.

"You should try and not move too much." He let go of her hand. "May I?" He asked, his hands hovering over the blanket. She nodded once and he lifted the blanket enough to reveal the surgical tape underneath. They were slightly stained. "I need to change them." He said and walked over to a trolley on which lay unused packages of gauze and surgical tape.

He made quick movements of removing the old ones and replacing them, his hands seemingly working of their own accord. She had never given much thought to the title aspect of his name after the first few days of travelling with him, but now she realised that he wasn't just a doctor by name, he was also a doctor by profession.

Oh, sure, he used to joke about being a doctor in this and that, but never once had he mentioned being a doctor of medicine.

"It should be completely healed in two weeks." He said as he pulled the blanket back down. "I recommend plenty of rest."

"Is that the doctor's order?" She teased, feeling she needed to lift up the mood a bit.

"It sure is." He teased back, grinning.

"Maybe I should get a second opinion?" She grinned back.

"Oi," He pointed a finger at her. "I'll have you know that I'm the best of the best. There's no one better qualified than me to assess your recovery time."

"You need to be careful." All humour was gone from her voice and she saw him deflate a little.

"Why?" He tilted his head in worry.

"Because soon your ego will be too big for the TARDIS. You won't fit inside any more." She wasn't able to hold back any more and she grinned at him, her tongue peeking out just like usual.

"Nah," He grinned back, all worry gone from him now that he knew she had been joking. "That's what you and the others are for, to keep me grounded."

"I thought it was so you would have someone to save you while you're being busy saving everyone else."

"That to," He smiled while patting her leg, until he realised what he was doing and awkwardly stopped and took a step to the side. "You're hungry." He stated, scratching his head. "I'm gonna..." He waved his hand at the doorway. "Be back in a mo."

She laughed softly as she watched him stumble away, growing more and more fond of his new quirks.

* * *

Amy couldn't sleep.

She had gone to bed after spending an awkward dinner with River, Rory, and Canton. The latter still uncomfortable inside the TARDIS while the other two kept sending her looks she didn't want to acknowledge.

After eating her share in silence, she stood up and went for her room. She saw the Doctor coming up from the console room so she hurried down the hallway before he had reached the galley. She was in no mood to talk to him again so soon.

That had been three hours ago.

Rory had come to bed only an hour after her but she had pretended to be asleep when he had tried talking to her, and now he was asleep for real while she stared up at the ceiling, tracing invisible patterns.

She needed to talk to Rose and she needed to do it without the Doctor hanging over them.

She pushed her cover off as slowly as she could and then proceeded to climb out of bed, stopping every time Rory's breath hitched or he moved. It was a slow procedure but finally she stood with both feet on the ground and her robe hanging loosely over her shoulders.

Tip-toeing out of the room, she made it to the hallway without waking Rory. She adjusted her robe so it sat more accurately with the front open. She walked out on the ramp overlooking the entire console room. Noticing it was empty, she as quietly as possible descended the stairs, crossed the short distance to the stairs leading down towards the doors, and up the stairs through the hole in the wall.

The door to the sick-bay remained in the same place but it was closed. Figuring that if the Doctor had been there it would have been open; she pushed it open slowly and peaked inside.

All she saw through the dim light above the bed was Rose's still form and no Doctor, so she opened the door enough for her to slip past and then closed it softly behind her.

"Rose?" She whispered loudly into the room.

"Hmm... yeah?" Rose answered sleepily from the bed, lifting herself a little up on her elbow. "Amy?" She frowned. "Wha' are you doin' here?"

"I couldn't sleep, and ehm... I needed to talk to you." Amy walked up to her and took one of the chairs beside the bed. Rose shifted so she lay on her side, staring at Amy curiously. "Won't it hurt? Laying like that?"

"Nah, 's fine." Rose waved her of. "The pain's tolerable now."

"I'm sorry." Amy looked up into her eyes, but she couldn't make out her expression because the light shone from behind, casting her face in shadows.

"'s not your fault." Rose mumbled and Amy could see that she was staring down on the bed.

"The sho... the shooting was an accident." Amy stated, and she saw Rose looking up again. "But my behaviour wasn't." She swallowed. "I shouldn't have acted so..." She waved her hand around, trying to find the right word.

"Jealous?" Rose suggested with a light tone.

"Yes," She nodded, smiling a little when she saw the outlines of Rose's own smile. "Jealous."

"I know the feeling." Rose breathed out and shifted so she lay on her back again, her hands clasped on her stomach. "'s hard to realise that the man you thought was your whole world had a whole other life before you. Several in fact." She chuckled, sharing a look with Amy.

"It's a bit of a shock." Amy agreed. "The man is the personification of privacy."

"You got that right." Rose snorted but then she became serious again. "You should never try and compare yourself to his other companions." She tilted her head, meeting Amy's eyes. "He brought you on for a reason and you jus' 'ave to believe it was 'cos he saw somethin' special in you."

Amy sat back in the chair, mulling over the words Rose had just said and realised that she was right. The Doctor wouldn't just take anyone with him. She deserved her spot on the TARDIS and she would be damned if she were to lose it now just because of her mistake.

She looked over at Rose, who was staring up at the ceiling, probably thinking something similar to what she was.

"Do you love him?" The question surprised her as it was leaving her tongue, but it was one she had been aching to ask since the warehouse.

"Course I do." Rose said, still looking at the ceiling. "He's my best mate." Jealousy flared for a short second when she heard those words.

The Doctor was Amy's best friend too and she wondered briefly which one of them he considered his. But that was foolish thinking and the exact opposite to the point Rose had made just minutes before.

"Yes, but are you _in_ love with him?" She pushed and she saw Rose hesitating before answering, her gaze falling down to her hands.

"I don't know." She said so softly Amy had to strain her ears to hear it. "I mean... yes, but 's complicated." She reached out a hand and grabbed her arm before Amy had a chance to react. How could she be so fast? "You can't tell him." She pleaded, her pupils wide as she looked into Amy's.

"Why?" Amy frowned. "What if he feels the same?"

"He's a Time Lord." Rose stated. "He has a lifespan of thousands of years. Compare that to a human and our lives seem shorter than a mayfly's." She released Amy's arm with a sigh. "He would never allow himself to fall for someone like that, someone he would outlive. And I'd rather spend the rest of my life being his friend, never knowing if he feels the same way, then to confess and have to endure his rejection."

The pain was so raw in Rose's voice that by the end of her short speech, a fresh tear was rolling down Amy's cheek.

She had never thought of it like that before. He had tried to tell her once when she had kissed him, but she hadn't paid it much thought. But now it came rushing back with a vengeance.

_"I'm 907 years old. Do you understand what that means?"_

_"I don't get older, I just change. You get older. I don't, and this can't ever work."_

She glanced at Rose, who was back to staring at the ceiling, but now she could detect the underlying hurt in her features.

Of course she would never tell the Doctor, not when the love Rose had for him was so plain to see now that she knew about it. She tried to imagine it being her and Rory and she knew that she would make the same choice as Rose. Denial is better than rejection every time.

"I won't tell him." She said softly, and Rose tilted her head towards her.

"Thank you." She said softly, a small smile on her lips.

"You should get some sleep." Amy stood up but hesitated before taking the first step. She didn't know much about Rose Tyler, but perhaps that could change. They would be spending a lot of time together and why not try and be friends with her instead of just coping. "Why did you leave him?" She didn't dare looking at her.

"I didn'." Amy furrowed her brow as she turned to Rose, who was sporting a similar expression. "I mean," She sighed. "'s complicated and I'm not sure I'm the right person to tell you because honestly, I don't know much about it."

"How can you not know?" Amy was confused now. If she were to leave the Doctor, she would damn well remember why.

"As I said,'s complicated, and I'm not sure the Doctor wants me to tell you." Rose did sound apologetic, which was something, Amy thought. Perhaps it was a question better asked to the Doctor. "All I can say is that I didn' leave of my own free will," Rose continued, probably taking Amy's silence as something bad. "And that the Doctor found a way to bring me back."

"So it wasn't a chance meeting?" Amy asked. "You two running into each other, he had planned it?"

"Yeah," Rose nodded, her lips twitching a little as if she was trying not to smile.

Amy was still jealous of course, but it was becoming more manageable. Partly due to guilt, but also because she was genuinely starting to like Rose as a person. If she made the Doctor happy then she wouldn't make it harder on them. She just hoped she would get the full story one day soon.

"Maybe you could tell me how you met the Doctor when this is all over?" She said, surprising herself once again but this time it was because of the honesty in her voice. She truly did want to hear their story.

"Sure," Rose smiled. "But only if you tell me yours."

"It's a deal." Amy smiled back and then made her way to the door. "Don't tell the Doctor I was here." She looked at Rose with a slight grimace. "He didn't want me to come and see you."

"Of course." Rose nodded, a knowing expression on her face. "Good night." Rose called softly as she slipped out through the door.

"Good night." Amy said back as she closed it.

She sighed with relief as she made her way back to the console room and up the next staircase that would lead her to her room. That went better than expected, she thought.

* * *

"How did it go?" Was the first question leaving Rory's mouth as he saw Amy walking inside their room. He had woken up half an hour earlier to an empty bed and being as smart as he was, he quickly deduced that she had gone to see Rose.

"It was good." Amy said with a contemplative look. "Yeah," She nodded. "We both needed that talk."

"So," He dragged the syllable out.

"So, what?" She acted nonchalant as she removed the robe and climbed into bed beside him.

"What did you find out?" He loved Amy, he really did, but sometimes he was too tired to play her games and then it was better to just be straight with her.

"I can't tell you." She turned off the lamp beside the bed and shifted so she lay on the side, her back towards him.

"You can't tell me?" He lifted himself up on his elbow, leaning forward in an attempt to see her face but it was too dark to make out any decipherable expressions.

"Nope." She shook her head, or tried to shake it as best as she could lying down.

"Why?" He was starting to get irritated now, not that it was noticeable. He was good at hiding his emotions like that.

"She asked me not to." Amy turned her head so she could look at him over her shoulder. "I promised I wouldn't tell anyone."

"Not even me?" He huffed.

"Not even you." She smiled sweetly and laid her head back down. "Good night, Rory."

"Yeah," He laid back down himself. "Good night, I guess."

Why did women have to be so, so, mysterious? First River and now Amy. Probably Rose too, he mused. If he ever got a chance to talk to her, that is. Even the Doctor was more forthcoming than them.

* * *

"We need a plan." The Doctor said as he paced in front of the console; River, Amy, Rory, Canton, and Rose were standing around him.

His gaze fell on Rose as he stopped his pacing, frowning a little as he took in her straight posture with no hint of pain.

It had only been a week since she was shot, but she was already healed and back to normal. He had estimated it to take two weeks due to his more advanced technology, so he was quite surprised when he had changed the gauze on the fifth day and discover the wound was gone, only a scar was left.

He had quickly figured out though that it was most likely due to some after effect from the Pandorica, it had only been a week and a half after all. Maybe she wasn't done cooking.

"And that plan would be?" Canton asked, rousing him from his memories.

"I don't know yet." He confessed, pacing another lap. "We need to gather information about our supposed kidnappers first."

"How will we do that," Amy piped up. "If we can't even remember them?"

"With these." He held up three lanyards with pens attached to them. "Canton!" He put the pens back in his pocket as he walked up to the former agent. "I need you to report back to the President, tell him what's going on, but make sure you are alone." He glanced around before leaning forwards to whisper in his ear. "We don't want any eavesdroppers."

"What about you then, Doctor?" He raised an eyebrow. "How do I explain your absence?"

"Oh," He grinned as he clasped his hands together. "I just broke into the Oval office and kidnapped a former agent. I believe I'm a wanted man."

"You want me to arrest you?" Canton huffed.

"More than that," He said gleefully. "I want you to imprison me."

* * *

"I want to go with them." Rose insisted for the umpteenth time since Canton had left. "I'm fully healed now, let me do my part."

"No." The Doctor was being stubborn and he refused to meet her eyes, keeping his focus on the console.

"She will be with me, Doctor." River cut in. "She won't be alone."

"What if you get hurt again?" He said quietly, ignoring River. He looked up at her with dark eyes. "I can't..." He broke off, shaking his head.

"I won't, Doctor." She said softly, moving her hand to his back so she could stroke it softly. "River will protect me." She met River's eyes, urging her to say something.

"Of course I will." River said softly. "I won't let her out of my sight."

"I've lost you so many times already, I can't lose you again." He turned so they were face to face.

"You won't." She closed the remaining distance so she could give him a hug, leaning her head on his chest so she could listen to his steady heart beats.

"You can't know that." His voice was muffled by her hair.

"This time you can." She leaned back so she could see his face, raising a hand so she could brush his bangs away from his forehead.

"We won't see each other for months." He said softly as he leaned his forehead at hers. She felt his breath ghost over her as he sighed.

"I know." She drew in a deep breath and pushed away from him, placing her hands on his shoulders to prevent him from walking away. "I need to do this, Doctor." Her eyes roamed his, willing him to understand.

"Doesn't mean I have to like it." He huffed, his lips pouting a little. It took all her willpower not to close the distance between them again.

"Are we ready?!" Amy's voice filled the console room and they broke apart completely.

"We're ready." She said, not breaking eye contact with the Doctor, daring him to interject.

"You know what I will do if she doesn't return." The Doctor said. He was still looking at Rose, but she knew he was addressing River.

"Of course." River answered.

"Good." He shifted his gaze to River, his jaw tense and eyes dark, before turning around and bouncing around the console like a child as he pulled the levers. His mood changes were giving her a whiplash, Rose thought. "Now," He began, addressing all of them. "We have three months. Three months to get as much information on these aliens as possible." He stopped and turned so he could look at all four of them. "Don't do anything stupid like getting yourself killed." He pulled a final lever and the TARDIS landed with a thud.

"First stop, Florida." River laughed and opened the doors. "Come on Rose, let's find some aliens."

"Three months." Rose looked at the Doctor one last time, fighting every impulse to go over to him and give him a second hug.

"Three months." He echoed, a wistful look on his face.

"Rose!" River called from outside.

"Coming!" She called back, and with one last look at the Doctor and a nod of goodbye to Rory and Amy, she picked up her knapsack and ran out after River.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos to those who caught the reference in the beginning. I won't say from which show, that would be too easy, but one clue can be that it's about a young boy.
> 
> OK, here's the thing. I did actually manage to finish one chapter, that I had started before I moved, today, so I might be able to keep a fairly consistent update schedule since I seem to be able to write on weekends, but still, no promises. But I will at least post the next chapter so we can finish this arc. I will do it like this, that after each new chapter I've finished, I will post the next one, no matter which day and how far between the updates.
> 
> I hope you're having a great summer and that you watched GoT. That battle was epic.
> 
> Have a great week =)


	6. Boulevard of Broken Dreams

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta:ed by Sam

**Chapter 6 Boulevard of Broken Dreams**

* * *

_I walk a lonely road_   
_The only one that I have ever known_   
_Don't know where it goes_   
_But it's home to me and I walk alone_

_I walk this empty street_   
_On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams_   
_Where the city sleeps_   
_And I'm the only one and I walk alone_

_~Green day_

* * *

"How many marks do you have today?" River asked as they settled down for the night in an empty building, three stories up and in the middle of a renovation.

"Ten." Rose answered as she put down her knapsack and started pulling out two cans of beans for their dinner.

"Seven for me." River walked up to her with her blaster out and ready.

"Don't make them as hot as last time." Rose said as she put down the cans on the ground and watched as River fired a steady stream of light at them from her blaster, cooking them up instantly.

"There's more and more of them the closer to the city we come." River picked up one of the cans and handed it to Rose. "Nice and warm." She winked before taking the second one for herself.

"Yeah," Rose nodded. "I've noticed." She sat down on a box and started opening the can.

They had been out in the field for a month now, starting with Florida and heading north. They were now half-way through South Carolina.

Rose had gotten to know River quite well during that time, and they had made a habit of telling each other a story from their adventures. Not that River ever told her anything about her childhood or anything previous to meeting the Doctor. If Rose asked she would just spout on 'Spoilers', give her a wink, and then move on to another topic.

Still, Rose liked River. She was the closest thing to a friend she'd had since leaving with the Doctor. She hadn't realised it at the time, but being with River now made her see how much she had missed hanging out with people who weren't boys.

The travels during her time with the Doctor had sometimes gotten a bit too much testosterone filled, especially when Jack and Mickey had been there, so this felt nice. She hoped she would become closer to Amy as well when they returned to the TARDIS. She hadn't spoken to her since her first night after the shooting, the Doctor being too overprotective to let anyone in to see her.

Even after her recovery he had refused to leave her alone for more than a few minutes at the time. She had to practically force him to leave her alone when it was time to sleep.

"You called me Wolf today." Rose said after swallowing a spoonful of beans. "Back at the factory."

"I did?" River looked surprised.

"Yeah," She swallowed another spoon. "Before we ran, you called me Wolf and told me to duck so you could shoot whatever was after me."

"I don't remember." River frowned.

"You've called me that before." Rose ploughed on, putting down the empty can and leaning back against the dusty wall. "Back at the diner where we first met..." She paused. "Or rather, where I first met you. You called me Wolf before you realised I was a younger version of myself." River didn't say anything; she was looking down at her can of beans, so Rose decided to continue. "It's because of the Game station, isn't it? I told you about it, or will tell you about? God, it's annoying to talk like that." She snorted as she shook her head.

She could see River hesitating, seemingly debating what to say. Rose was half expecting her to spout out 'spoilers' again. So she was surprised when she didn't.

"Yes." She said simply, not looking up from her beans. "You will tell me about the Game station."

"Why?" She hadn't meant to sound so harsh, but she barely talked about Bad Wolf, even with the Doctor. It was just something the two wanted to forget about and move on from. He had done tests on her of course, while they were still staying at her mother's at Christmas, but they had all come back negative. No permanent damage done to her.

So why had she told River? Or would tell River?

Sure, the two of them had become close the past month but would they really be that close?

"I can't tell you the details." River looked up for the first time. "Let's just say you needed someone to talk with. Someone other than the Doctor."

"And you decided to call me Wolf after that?" She said softly. She wanted to ask her why she couldn't talk about it with the Doctor, but she knew there was no pushing the subject.

She used to talk to her mother before, after the more taxing adventures. Nothing explicit, but it was a nice way to calm down and ground herself. Talking with someone who wasn't there with them brought things into a new perspective and it often helped her to sleep afterwards.

Would River become that person instead? Would she be the one she vented on?

She studied River as she sat on the ground, her legs crossed and tinkering with her blaster; her empty can standing beside her. She was starting to become the older sister she never had and she was strangely okay with that.

There was the whole thing with the Doctor and her knowing his name, but maybe there was another explanation to it. She wasn't about to let a bunch of maybe's decide how to live her life.

"Partially," River admitted with a smirk, winking as she looked up at her. "You don't like it?"

"It's better than Petal." She laughed, thinking back to the time Mickey had tried out different nicknames for her when they dated.

Mickey.

She missed him some days. But she knew he was happy back in the parallel universe. Now he had the other her as well.

"Petal," River mused. "Might use that instead." She laughed.

"Not unless you want me to call you Paradox." Rose warned with a hint of amusement in her voice. It was a name she had thought of more than once when it became more and more clear that River's life was a very big and very complicated circular paradox.

"Paradox." River seemed to test the word and nodded. "I like it."

"You like it?" Rose raised her eyebrows in disbelief before a thought struck her. "I'm already calling you that aren't I."

"Spoilers." River laughed again and Rose let out a chuckle of her own.

"The Wolf and the Paradox." She shook her head. "What a team."

"The best." River smiled

* * *

"I see you!" River took out her pen and marked her arm. "I see you!" She repeated and reached out her hand to grab Rose's. "They're coming."

"I know." Rose replied and squeezed her hand.

"Doctor Song and Miss Tyler." Canton rounded the corner with his agents.

"Come on." She said quietly so only Rose would hear her, and dragged her around.

"Doctor Song?" Canton called after her and she looked over her shoulder and saw them. They were getting closer.

She started running, Rose close by her heel still holding her hand.

"Go, go, go!" She heard Canton call out and they started running faster, but were stopped when they reached the edge of the building.

"That's very high." Rose said and looked down.

"Tell me about it." River almost swallowed when she saw the street very far down.

"Don't move! It's over!" Canton was behind them now and they turned around.

"They're here, Canton." She pleaded, knowing she must act her part. "They're everywhere."

"I know." Canton replied, seemingly unperturbed. "America's being invaded."

"Too late." Rose said. "They've already taken over."

"You're coming with us, Dr. Song and Miss Tyler." One of the agents took a step forward. "There's no way out this time."

"There's always a way out." River replied with a coy smile. "Do you trust me Wolf?" She asked the blond beside her.

"With my life." Rose answered a similar smile on her face.

River raised her arms; bringing Rose's up with her and started falling backwards out of the building. Rose followed her lead and together they fell through the air.

They turned in the air so it looked like they were diving and soon after the TARDIS appeared before them, the doors open. Without slowing down, they fell through the console room and straight into the pool.

"Well, that was fun." Rose laughed as they hauled themselves up. "Never done that before, it's surprisingly refreshing."

"We should go skydiving." River laughed as well. She had missed the connection between her and Rose when she had first run into her and the Doctor, but during these three months they had grown closer again and now they were almost back to normal.

She was glad, because it had hit her very hard when Rose hadn't recognised her.

Rose was like a sister to her and to lose that, even for a few weeks, had been torture.

"We should head out to the console." Rose said as she handed River a towel.

"Did you see his beard?" River teased as they walked out of the pool room.

"I know." Rose snorted. "I hope he won't decide to keep that."

"It would make a few things harder." River winked at her but Rose just shook her head. She loved dropping hints like that.

"...they've been here a very long time. But nobody knows that, 'cos no one can remember them." They hear the Doctor say as they walked into the console room.

"So what are they up to?" Canton asked.

"No idea. But the good news is... we've got a secret weapon." The Doctor began but stopped when he noticed them.

He walked straight up to Rose; a huge grin on his face that was very similar to the one Rose was sporting, and engulfed her in a hug that lifted her of the ground. He even spun her around a few times before setting her down.

"I've missed you." River heard him mumble before deciding to give them a little privacy and walked over to Amy and Rory.

"You're back okay?" She smiled at them.

"Hmm, yeah..." Amy said and nodded at Rose and the Doctor that were still hugging but also talking mutedly. He was saying something good, if going by Rose's smile was any indication, River thought. "He didn't give us hugs like that."

"Yes well," River tilted her head apologetically. "He does that."

"Doctor!" Amy called out, getting their attention.

"What, Pond?" The Doctor turned around, but kept his arm around Rose's waist and looked at Amy with an irritated expression.

"Maybe we should go back to the topic?" She gave him a no nonsense look which seemed to snap the Doctor back to the present.

"Yes," He clapped his hands together. "Good thinking Pond." He walked over to the doors, passing Amy on the way and ruffled her hair. "As I was saying, a secret weapon."

"Apollo 11's your secret weapon?" River asked as she stepped out onto the wetlands with the others.

"No, no, it's not Apollo 11, that would be silly." The Doctor shook his head. "It's Neil Armstrong's foot."

* * *

It felt like coming home when the Doctor hugged her, spinning her around as he tended to do when they hadn't seen each other for a while.

"I've missed you." The Doctor spoke into her ear.

"I've missed you too." She said back and pulled away a little so she could see him.

"I never want you to leave like that again." He said, his eyes turning a shade darker as he looked at her and she smiled up at him. The intensity of emotions in his voice almost overwhelming her. "You have no idea how hard these three months have been."

"I know, Doctor." She lifted her hand to brush over his cheekbones. He leaned into her touch and closed his eyes.

"Doctor!" Amy's voice snapped them both out of their little bubble and Rose stood back as the Doctor walked up to the doors.

"Apollo 11's your secret weapon?" River questioned and Rose could hear the disbelief in her voice.

"No, no, it's not Apollo 11, that would be silly." The Doctor shook his head. "It's Neil Armstrong's foot."

"Neil Armstrong's foot?" Canton asked. "How?"

The Doctor ignored him and walked back inside again.

"River, take Amy's phone and upload the image into the TARDIS's database." He started climbing the stairs as River took the phone from Amy.

"Where are you going?" Rose asked him and he looked over his shoulder at her.

"I need to shave." He said with a wink and then continued up the platform and out of view.

"When did you take this?" She heard River ask Amy and went over to them to look at the phone. There was a picture there of a creature in a slim suit and a weird looking face. Staring at it she started to remember the encounters she and River had during the three months. So that's how they look like, she thought.

"In the bathroom at the oval office." Amy answered. "But I didn't remember it until now." She scrunched her face.

"That's how they work." River said and put the phone into a slot in the console, breaking both Amy's and Rose's vision of it.

"How who work?" Amy asked, a slight dazed look on her face.

"Exactly." River said and Rose and Amy shared a look and a shrug.

"Is it uploaded?" The Doctor's voice appeared behind them and Rose jumped in surprise.

"Don't sneak up on me like that." She snapped.

"I didn't." He frowned. "You waved at me as I stepped down the stairs.

"No I didn't." She shook her head. "I would have remembered that."

"They were looking at the picture." River said as if she was explaining something but apparently it meant something to the Doctor.

"Right." He clapped his hands together. "We seem to have reached a problem with these aliens." He started pacing as he explained. "But thanks to my superior brain, I have come up with a solution." He held up a gun-shaped thing.

"What is that?" Rose eyed the thing sceptically.

The Doctor ignored her and walked up to Canton and injected something from the gun into his hand.

"Ow!" Canton exclaimed and rubbed his hand.

"So, three months, what have we found out?" The Doctor moved on to Rory.

"Well, they are everywhere." Rory stated. "Every state in America." The Doctor took his hand and injected it. "Ow!"

"Not just America, the entire world." The Doctor corrected.

"There's a greater concentration here though." River cut in.

"Yeah," Rose nodded. "They seem to gather most around the larger cities and where the more important people live."

"That's how they work." The Doctor nodded walked up to her and injected her.

"Ow!" She hissed and the Doctor took her hand a placed a chaste kiss on the spot before dropping it and moving on to Amy.

"They work from behind the scenes." He injected Amy.

"Ow!" Amy cried out and then Rose watched as she and the Doctor had quiet conversation before Rory walked up to them.

"So you've seen them, but you can't remember them." Canton stated with a frown.

"You've seen them too." River told him. "That night in the warehouse, remember? While you were pretending to hunt us down we saw hundreds of those things. We still don't know what they look like."

"They were there too when we jumped of the building." Rose pointed out.

"It's like they edit themselves out of your memory as soon as you look away." Rory said. "The exact second you're not looking at them, you can't remember anything."

"Sometimes you feel a bit sick though, but not always." Amy cut in.

"So that's why you marked your skin?" Canton asked.

"It was the only way to keep track of them." Rose nodded. She unconsciously traced a faint line on her arm.

"How long have they been here?" Canton continued.

"We don't know." Rose shook her head.

"That's what we've spent three months trying to figure out." Amy stated.

"Not easy, if you can't remember anything you discover." Rory said humourlessly.

"But how long do you think?" Canton pushed on.

"As long as there's been something in the corner of your eye, or creaking in your house, or breathing under your bed, or voices through a wall." The Doctor said ominously and Rose shook her head at his, a bit over the top, performance. "They've been running your lives for a very long time now, so keep this straight in your head. We are not fighting an alien invasion, we're leading a revolution. And today the battle begins."

"How?" Canton frowned.

"Like this." The Doctor reached back and injected River.

"Ow!" She exclaimed.

"Ha-ha!" He said with a goofy smile. "Nano recorder. Fuses with the cartilage in your hand." He injected himself. "Ow! Then it tunes itself directly to the speech centres in your brain. It'll pick up your voice, no matter what. Telepathic connection. So the moment you see one of the creatures, you activate it. And describe aloud exactly what you're seeing." He pressed his palm and held it up.

" _And describe aloud exactly what you're seeing._ " His voice played out from his hand.

"Because the moment you break contact, you're going to forget it happened. The light will flash if you've left yourself a message. You keep checking your hand. If you've had an encounter that's the first you'll know about it." He explained and Rose looked down at her own hand. It was quite genius, not that she would say that to him. His ego was big enough already.

"Why didn't you tell me this before we started?" Canton sounded irritated.

"I did." The Doctor walked up to the console. "But even information about these creatures erases itself over time. "He pressed a few buttons and Rose saw a figure appear behind Canton. A figure she recognised instantly as one of the creatures. So that's what they look like, she thought.

She watched as Canton turned around and noticed the creature.

"My God, how did it get in here?" He exclaimed.

"Keep eye contact with the creature and when I say, turn back, and when you do, straighten my bowtie." The Doctor said and Rose stared in silence as Canton turned back around and straightened the Doctor's bowtie.

"What?" He said as he noticed them all staring at him. "What are you staring at?"

"Look at your hand." River said and he opened his palm which was flashing red.

"Why's it doing that?" He seemed scared.

"What does it mean if the light's flashing?" The Doctor said patiently. "What did I just tell you?"

"I haven't..." Canton trailed off.

"Play it." The Doctor said and Canton pressed his palm and the conversation from a few seconds ago played up.

He turned back around and looked at the creature.

"It's a hologram," The Doctor started to explain. "Extrapolated from a photo on Amy's phone. Take a good long look." He pressed a button and the hologram disappeared. "You just saw an image of one of the creatures we're fighting. Describe it to me." He snapped his fingers at Canton.

"I can't." Rose could see Canton was really trying but it was useless. She couldn't remember the creature, she could barely remember the conversation they had a few minutes ago, so she doubted he would be able to either.

"No. Neither can I." The Doctor seemed a bit disappointed. "You straightened my bow tie because I planted the idea in your head while you were looking at the creature."

"So they could do that to people." Amy said, looking horrified. "You could be doing stuff and not really knowing why you're doing it."

"Like post hypnotic suggestion." Rory suggested.

"Ruling the world with post hypnotic suggestion." Amy nodded.

"That's horrible." Rose shuddered when she thought about what they could do, or already had done, using that. How many wars were started because of them?

"Now then, a little girl in a space suit." The Doctor ignored them and changed the topic. "They got the suit from NASA, but where did they get the girl?"

"Could be anywhere." Canton pointed out.

"Except they probably stayed close to that warehouse, 'cos why bother doing anything else? And they take her from somewhere to cause the least amount of attention. But you'll have to find her. I'm off to NASA." He started typing in things in the scanner and Rose walked up to him and looked over his shoulder. He had typed in coordinates in Florida.

"Find her?" Canton frowned. "Where do we look?"

"Children's homes." The Doctor said solemnly.

* * *

"How long you think it's gonna take before he gets caught?" Rory asked the room at large, which at the moment only consisted of him, River, and Rose.

"Fifteen." Rose shrugged. She was sitting on the staircase again, while he and River sat on each of the jump seats.

They had been left alone on the TARDIS while Amy and Canton investigated a children's home and the Doctor made some minor adjustments on the Apollo 11.

"Fifteen?" River raised her eyebrows at Rose. "You think too highly of him. Ten minutes tops."

"You're on." Rose grinned.

Rory watched their interaction with amusement. He didn't know much about either of them, except that they seemed to fit together like two peas in a pod. It was quite fun to watch.

"Twenty minutes." Rory decided to get in on the fun.

"Twenty?" River said incredulously. "Now _that_ is putting too much faith on the Doctor." She laughed.

"Well, you took the good bets and I can't very well say five. Not even he is so careless." He looked between the two as they exchanged a knowing look.

"Fair enough." Rose grinned. "Oh, have you ever made a bet with him?"

"Don't think so, no." Rory shook his head while River just shrugged. Right, spoilers.

"I wouldn't recommend it." She leaned a bit towards him and whispered with a hint of conspiracy. "He still owes me ten quid."

"What did you bet on?" He unconsciously leaned towards her as well, eager to find out more about her and the Doctor.

"Well," She shifted so she was leaning back on her elbows. "He had promised to take me to this concert, Ian Dury and the Blockheads back in 1979, but you know him," She rolled her eyes. "He got the date wrong and we landed one hundred years earlier."

"One hundred years!" Rory exclaimed. "Now that must be the record of his bad driving."

"Which body did he have?" River asked.

Body, Rory thought. What did they mean by that?

"His tenth." Rose answered, unaware of Rory's confusion. "It was shortly after his regeneration."

Regeneration, right. Rory remembered now. River had told them about it after the lake. So Rose had known another version of the Doctor. It made sense in a way, with the way they acted a bit hesitantly with each other.

"The one with the great hair?" River winked at Rose who started to blush.

"Ehm, yeah." She didn't meet River's eyes. "Yeah, okay." She seemed to mentally shake herself. "So we landed in Scotland, 1879, where we ran into Queen Victoria. So," She dragged to word out. "Long story short, there was a werewolf and I made a bet with the Doctor that I could make the Queen say 'We are not amused'." She said with a posh voice.

"And did you?" River asked but Rory had a bigger question.

"Werewolf?" He frowned. "Now that's just... Werewolf?"

"Yep." Rose said, popping the 'p'. "It was an alien, and we think he might have scratched the Queen." She pondered. "But I did win. She said it right after she knighted us and just before we were banished."

"Wait wait wait," He held up a hand while he used the other to rub his forehead. "What you're saying is, that there's an alien out there that looks like a werewolf, and who scratched the Queen... turning... her?" He grimaced and Rose nodded as confirmation. "Right." He nodded. "And then she knighted you and the Doctor for, what? Saving her life?" Rose nodded again. "And then she banished you?"

"Pretty much, yeah." Rose grinned and when Rory glanced at River, he noticed that she just sat there with a fond smile on her face.

"Now that..." He drew in a breath. "Wow." He blew it out again.

" _Rose?_ " A voice came out of the speaker on the console. " _It's me, I've... been caught._ "

"How long?" Rose asked River who checked her watch.

"Fourteen." She shook her head with a tight lipped smirk. "You're good."

" _If you could get the President here, it would be most welcome._ "

"I know." Rose grinned.

" _Hurry!_ " There was another sound, like someone was banging something, and then the line cut out.

"We better get to it." River walked up to the console and started putting in coordinates. "Next stop, the Oval Office."

* * *

Rose stood by the scanner and watched as the Doctor talked to the President in the Oval Office. Rory was off changing his clothes and River had walked a ways away to answer the phone.

" _You have to tape everything that happens in this office, every word, or we won't know if you're under the influence._ " The Doctor's voice came through the scanner as he walked towards the TARDIS.

" _Doctor, you have to give me more than this. What were you doing to Apollo 11?_ " The President asked.

"I'm on it." She heard River say into the phone just before she ran to the doors. "Doctor, it's Canton!" She called out. "Quick, he needs us!"

"Why?" Rose asked her as the Doctor came running in. "What happened?"

"It's Amy." She said her eyes moving up to the staircase where Rory emerged.

"What about Amy?" He asked as he walked down.

"We better hurry." River ignored him and instead helped the Doctor fly the TARDIS.

They landed in a dark hallway and they heard Canton yelling further down, and without a word, all four of them sprinted towards him.

"Amy, I'm going to try and blow the lock." Canton said. "I need you to stand back." He raised his gun just as they arrived by the door.

"Ok, gun down, I've got it!" The Doctor stepped forward. "Amy, we're here. Are you okay?" He soniced the door.

"I can't see!" They heard Amy's distressed voice as he got the door opened.

Rose looked around the room as they entered, but apart from the spacesuit on the floor, the room was empty.

"She's not here." She whispered mostly to herself, sharing a horrified look with River who was walking up to the suit.

"Where is she, Doctor?" Rory asked, clearly distressed.

"It's dark, it's so dark." Amy's voice called out, just as if she was in the room with them. "I don't know where I am. Please, can anybody hear me?"

Rose followed the sound until her eyes landed on a flashing light on the floor, the nanorecorder. She felt sick, seeing it like that.

"They took this out of her?" Rory said, having picked it up. "How did they do that, Doctor?" Amy started crying. "Why can I still hear her?"

It was becoming too much. Rose stepped out of the room, barely catching the Doctor explaining to Rory that it was a live feed. She needed air, but the best she could do was going to the hallway. She sat down in a crouching position.

They had taken Amy.

She took in a few deep breaths, her head bent down between her knees.

"Hello," She heard a tentative voice and looked up. A man stood before her, a confused look on his face. "I think someone had been shot. I think we should help. We... I can't... I can't remember."

"Doctor!" She called out as she stood up, placing a hand on the man's shoulder to try and calm him down.

"What?" The Doctor came to stand beside her. "What's going on?"

"He said someone's been shot." Rose looked up at him. She could see the worry in his eyes, over Amy most likely, but it was quickly replaced with determination.

"Where?" His eyes roamed the man's, searching for answers.

"In my office... I think." The man said, looking between him and Rose.

"Take me there." The Doctor demanded, and with a short nod the man began walking down the hall and towards a set of stairs.

Rose stayed behind as the Doctor walked with the man, still not feeling well enough to go with him. River took one look at her as she walked out of the room, and with a nod, she followed after the Doctor with Canton in tow.

"Can you help me with this?" Rory's voice came from behind and she turned to see him dragging the spacesuit. "It's heavier than it looks."

"Sure," She took one last look at the now empty hall, and then bent down to help Rory carry the suit into the TARDIS.

* * *

After dropping Canton and the wounded alien; the Silence it had called itself; back at Area 51, they decided to regroup in the warehouse where the aliens had first been seen.

Rose watched an old black-and-white TV, broadcasting the moon-landing. She was kind of excited about it, having never actually seen the footage for real. River and the Doctor were examining the spacesuit but she wasn't really listening to what they were saying.

Rory seemed a bit out of it though, worried about Amy. They would get her back, she was sure of that. The Doctor just needed to set his plan in motion first, whatever it was. He had a knack for keeping all the information until the very last minute. Just to show off, she figured.

"Why does it look like a NASA spacesuit?" Rory's question made her pause and tune into the conversation. That was a very good question. Why would an advance group of aliens rely on Earth technology? She had asked the Doctor the same question the last time they were here, maybe this time she would get an answer.

The Doctor walked up beside her, staring at the TV.

"Because that's what the Silence do. Think about it." He glanced at all of them. "They don't make anything themselves. They don't have to. They get other life forms to do it for them."

"So they're like parasites then?" River asked.

"Super parasites." He corrected. "Standing in the shadows of human history since the very beginning. We know they can influence human behaviour any way they want. If they've been doing that on a global scale for thousands of years..." He trailed off.

"They've been controlling our development." Rose whispered, looking at the Doctor for confirmation. Hoping she was wrong.

"Exactly." He tapped her nose. So much for that hope. "Then why did the human race suddenly decide to go to the moon?"

" _Ten, nine, ignition sequence start, six, five, four..._ " The TV was counting down.

"Because the Silence needed a space suit." They all turned in tandem to watch the TV.

" _...one, zero, all engines on. Lift off. We have a lift off. 32 minutes past the hour, lift off on Apollo 11._ "

"I've got incoming." River took up her handheld and gave it to the Doctor.

"It's Canton." He explained when he saw her questioning gaze, and then started a recording.

" _You should kill us all on sight._ " The voice of a Silence came out of the futuristic computer, but Rose was too far away to see the actual footage.

The Doctor pocketed the device before joining River back at the spacesuit. Rose made to follow but then she noticed how Rory had gone and sat down further away, holding Amy's nanorecorder in his hands.

She stood debating if she should go and talk to him, when Amy's sobs stopped and she started talking instead.

" _I love you. I know you think it's him. I know you think it ought to be him. But it's not, it's you. And when I see you again, I'm going to tell you properly, just to see your stupid face. My life was so boring before you just dropped out of the sky. So just get your stupid face where I can see it. Okay? Okay?_ "

Rose took in Rory's dejected form, his head dropped. He thought she meant the Doctor. Even the Doctor seemed to think that she noticed as he walked over to Rory.

She hadn't had much time to talk with either Rory or Amy, but she knew without a doubt that Amy loved Rory, and not the Doctor. The conversation she had had with Amy in the sick-bay was evidence enough.

Not wanting to intrude on their conversation, she made her way over to River.

"Oi, Paradox, found something yet." She teased, looking over her shoulder at the spacesuit.

"I don't know." Rose looked up at River with a frown, worried when she heard her concerned voice. "It feels familiar in a way."

"How?" She looked down at the spacesuit again. "Have you come across it before?"

"I can't remember." River put a hand on her forehead, rubbing it as a way to ease a headache. "I can't seem to access the memories."

"You think it has to do with the Silence?" Rose asked.

"I think..." She lowered her hand with a sigh. "It all fits." She muttered, a devastated expression on her face. "The beach, Demon's run..."

"What are you talking about?" River met her eyes dead on.

"I know exactly where I've seen this spacesuit before, and I'm sorry," She took both of her hands in hers. "But I can't tell you." She pleaded with her eyes. "It's too big a part of the future," She glanced at the Doctor who was now standing up beside Rory. "The Doctor's future. And," She met her eyes again. "I don't want you to find out about me this way."

"Find out what?" She was starting to get scared. "You're scaring me, River."

"I'm sorry, just..." She swallowed. "Don't hate me when you find out." She let go of her hands before she had a chance to retort, walking over to the Doctor with a fake smile plastered on her face.

Why couldn't she tell her? And what did the spacesuit have to do with a beach and some demons? But more importantly, what had River done to make her so scared?

* * *

It all happened so fast after that.

The Doctor announced that it was time to put the plan in motion and go and save Amy.

It was easier than she had thought, tracking down the Silence, freeing Amy, and then apparently tricking the Silence to have themselves exterminated with the help of Neil Armstrong's foot, just like the Doctor had said earlier.

The Doctor and River, well, mostly just River, took down the Silence in the room while she helped Rory free Amy and get into the TARDIS for safety.

She observed as Rory finally got it into his head that it had been him Amy was talking to, and she smiled as they reconciled.

They reported everything; well some of it, to the President, and then it was time to drop River off at Stormcage.

"You could come with us." The Doctor said as they stood outside of River's open cell.

"I escape often enough, thank you." River smiled at them. "And I have a promise to live up to. You'll understand soon enough."

"I'm gonna miss you." Rose stepped forward and gave her a big hug.

"We'll see each other again soon, Wolf." River talked into her ear. "Just know that I had no choice."

"No choice in what?" Rose leaned back.

"You'll see." River smiled sadly and let her go.

"Until next time then." The Doctor said and took Rose's hand when she stepped back.

"Until next time, Doctor." She nodded. "Wolf."

"Paradox." Rose grinned.

The Doctor tugged at her hand before she had a chance to give River a second hug, practically dragging her inside the TARDIS when she took one more look back at River and the now closed cell.

* * *

"Rose?" The Doctor called for his yellow and... Wait? Did he say _his_ again? He needed to stop doing that. The Doctor called for Rose where she sat in one of the jump seats, a book in her lap and her legs crossed at the ankles.

Rory and Amy had left to do, whatever they did during their free time. He guessed they needed some alone time after the whole abduction debacle, but there was something off about Amy.

"What is it?" Rose lowered her book and gave him her full attention.

"Come and take a look at this." He stepped aside she could see the scanner as she came and stood beside him.

"It's a pregnancy test?" Rose said, her eyebrows rose in confusion. "On Amy."

"Yes," He tapped a few buttons on the scanner to show her his predicament.

"It's switching between positive and negative." Rose stated, looking at him for clarification

"She told me before you got shot that she was pregnant," He explained. "But after you came back from your mission over the states, she claimed it had been a false alarm. I took this scan right after we dropped River off and you went to take a shower."

"But it's been almost four months since the warehouse." Rose frowned. "If it was a false alarm, the scanner should only show negative, right?"

"Exactly." He crossed his arms and leaned his back against the console. "Something has happened to Amy, and I have a strong feeling that the Amy in this TARDIS isn't the same Amy that was in the warehouse."

"How is that even possible?" Rose mirrored his posture.

"I don't know, and I hate not knowing."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaand cut.
> 
> So, that's the end of this story arc, I hope you liked it and look forward to the next chapters =)
> 
> I know the ending was a bit rushed, but I just didn't see a reason to type up the whole rescuing Amy part since Rose would have had a very little role in it so it wouldn't really change much from canon.
> 
> Oh, and no one seemed to pick up on the reference in the last chapter, which frankly makes me a bit disappointed in you all =( It was from Merlin, and it was the part where the Doctor holds Rose in his arms which resembled a very sad and very similar scene in Merlin. Those of you who have yet to watch Merlin, go and do it now. It's on Netflix so no excuses.
> 
> I hope you'll do better this chapter and guess the correct reference that is in this chapter at the end.
> 
> Now I will try and do some writing, hopefully finish the chapter I started last week which would mean a update as early as next week. But to be fair, I will write next week as well so there's a high probability for an update next week no matter what.
> 
> Have a great week and I hope you all had a good weekend =)


	7. Can you feel the love tonight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this one is a fluffy filler chapter that is more about exploring the Doctor's and Rose's relationship than actual plot but I hope that won't disappoint. We all need some fluff now and then.
> 
> Beta:ed by Sam

**Chapter 7 Can you feel the love tonight**

* * *

_I can see what's happening_

_And they don't have a clue_

_They'll fall in love and here's the bottom line_

_Our trio's down to two._

_..._

_So many things to tell her_

_But how to make her see_

_The truth about my past, impossible_

_She'd turn away from me_

_~The Lion King_

* * *

"Anything new?" Rose asked the Doctor. He once again stood by the scanner, a frown on his forehead as he took in the readings.

"Maybe." He answered, his tone dejected. "It's like something is controlling her, sending me the wrong signals." He hit the scanner. "Why won't it work?" He clenched his teeth. Rose walked up to him and placed a hand on his arm while she rested her head on his shoulder.

"You'll figure it out soon, yeah." She rubbed her free hand up and down his back. "You always do."

"Rose Tyler," He said softly and she lifted her head so she could see his face, a soft smile gracing his lips. "How do you do that?"

"Do what?" She frowned.

"Calm me down." He lifted his hand up to tuck a stray strand of hair behind her ear. "You look beautiful."

"You think?" She took a step back and swirled around, her blue dress rising a little from the breeze. "Took me ages to find the right one." She looked down on the sleeveless cocktail dress, the skirt just short enough to allow dancing, missing how the Doctor's eyes roamed her body before returning to her face.

"Just perfect." His smile almost made her breath hitch; it was so raw and emotional, the hidden façade nowhere to be seen.

"For a human?" She teased, taking his hand.

"For a human." He chuckled and entwined their fingers.

"You look quite dapper yourself," She used her free hand to trace the lapels of his white jacket; the white shirt and black bowtie a wonderful contrast with his black trousers. "For a Time Lord." She grinned up at him.

"Oi, I'll have you know that there's not a single species out there that can rival my dapperness." He pouted.

"Oh, I don't know." She leaned back, pretending to take him in while she pondered. "Mickey always looked good in a suit."

"Mickey the idiot?" He exclaimed, looking highly offended. "Mickey the idiot looking better than me in a suit?" He huffed. "I don't know if I should be offended of appalled by your apparent lack of taste."

"Well," She moved her hand to his bowtie. "I only know one person who can pull off a bowtie." Her smile widened when she saw understanding dawn on his face, his lips spreading into a matching smile.

"Bowties are cool." He waggled his eyebrows, making her laugh out loud.

"Yeah," She nodded, never taking her eyes off of him. "They are."

"Oi, you two!" The Doctor closed his eyes in annoyance, recognising the voice without having to turn around. Rose however, had clear view of Amy standing on the landing and had to force herself to keep a neutral expression and to not show her anger at being disrupted. "Why are you dressed for a party?" She walked down the stairs as the Doctor turned around, releasing her hand in the process which made Rose almost groan with disappointment.

"Me and Rose are going to a cocktail party and you are not invited." He started pushing a few buttons on the console, taking them out of the vortex.

"Rude." Rose coughed behind his back and he looked over his shoulder at her and gave her a cheeky grin.

"You were just going to leave without telling us?" Amy crossed her arms over her chest, levelling the Doctor with her sternest glare.

"Well," He scratched his cheek before resuming his work on the console. "You were asleep."

"We were not." Amy exclaimed.

"No?" The Doctor looked between her and Amy with a confused expression.

"We were watching a movie in the media room." She sounded exasperated.

"Same difference." The Doctor shrugged it off and moved to the other side of the console.

"It is not! It's..." She trailed off, closing her eyes as she rubbed at her forehead. "Never mind." She sighed. "It's like talking to a child." She muttered as she turned around to walk back up the stairs.

"Since he won't say it," Rose decided to speak up. "I'm sorry."

"I know." Amy stopped and looked down at her. "I have spent months trying to teach him some manners but it just won't stick."

"Try two years and three different versions of him." Rose grinned up at her. "It's a lost cause."

"Oi, I can hear you." The Doctor poked his head out from around the console.

"We know!" They said in chorus and then burst out laughing.

"Good night, Rose." Amy waved at her as she shook her head with a grin. "Have fun."

"You too, Amy." Rose waved back and then sent a look to the Doctor, indicating with her head towards Amy.

"Yeah, ehm," He cleared his throat, not taking his eyes of the console. "Good night, Amy."

"Yeah," Amy shook her head as she disappeared down the corridor. Rose sighed as the Doctor pulled one last lever, landing the TARDIS with a soft thud.

"What?" He looked at her with a frown.

"Nothing." She shook her head and held out her hand towards him, wiggling her fingers. He took it without hesitation, even though he still frowned at her. "Come on," She tugged him towards the door. "We don't wanna be late for the opening performance."

"Yes," He dragged the word out before snapping out of his thoughts. He bounced down the remaining distance to the door, snapping his fingers so the doors could open with a flourish.

He lead her out into a beautiful garden filled with multicoloured lights in the trees, and white delicate tables and chairs positioned along the hedge that surrounded them, leaving the middle section open for dancing.

At the very end of the large garden was a stage, currently occupied by a slow playing jazz band. At the opposite end, a bar had been mounted, the bartender preparing cocktail after cocktail to the awaiting guests.

Waiters and waitresses walked around the people with practised moves, carrying plates filled with nibbles. The Doctor looked longingly at them but he stayed still, letting her take it all in first.

It was like they had stepped into a scene from a 1940s movie, except that it was actually the 43rd century and they weren't on Earth. They were on a planet that had been settled by humans a few centuries earlier and one of the families had a fascination with Earth history so every year they arranged a party dedicated to a certain period. This year it was the 40s.

"It's beautiful." Rose beamed at him and the returning smile he gave her was so bright and happy it almost made her heart stop for a second. She couldn't remember ever seeing him quite so happy before. At least not with that face.

"May I?" He gestured out towards the dance floor and after nodding once, he pulled her out there and into a slow dance, his hand tentatively resting on her waist as if he wasn't sure he was allowed, and the other kept a firm grip on her hand.

She had never been more content in her life.

* * *

"I can't believe him." Amy grumbled.

Rory watched her as she paced back and forth in front of the sofa. She had left to get some refreshments but had returned empty handed with a temper to boast.

"What exactly did he do?" He asked tentatively, not wanting her to get angry at him as well.

"He and Rose are apparently, and I quote 'going to a cocktail party and I am not invited'." She shook her head as she let out an emotionless laugh.

"Oh," It all made sense now.

"I know." Amy lifted her arms in frustration. "Can you believe him?"

"Well..." Yes, he could believe him. It was quite clear to anyone who had been around the Doctor lately that he had been itching to get some alone time with Rose. Not that he could say that to Amy of course.

He had actually noticed them sneaking off twice before since they'd been back. He had asked Rose about it when they came back the second time just in time for breakfast and asked her if she wasn't tired after being out all night. She had just shrugged it off saying she rarely slept anymore.

He hadn't wanted to push, but clearly it wasn't normal. That and her sometimes too fast reflexes were starting to unnerve him slightly. He should probably talk to the Doctor about it. He didn't know half the stuff he had given her after she was shot, maybe some of it had affected her and changed her.

"He could have at least told me before I found them all dressed up and... and... all flirty." She grimaced. "You know, it was one thing seeing him flirt with River because it was all harmless and fun, but seeing him do it with Rose..." She trailed off with a shudder. "I like Rose, but it's just so weird seeing him like that."

"Yeah," He nodded. He didn't think it was weird because the two were clearly in love with each other, but one didn't disagree with Amy if one didn't want to sleep on the top bunk that night.

"He's my best friend and all, but I've always pictured him as above all that, you know." She flopped down on the sofa beside him, one leg tucked underneath her. "He still hasn't told me what happened to her, I mean... she told me she didn't leave of her own will and that he clearly had planned on picking her up again, but he refuses to tell me why."

"Wait," He frowned, holding up a hand. "I'm not following."

"She's his former companion, yeah." She shifted so she her face was directed towards him.

"Yes." He knew that much.

"Well, so when I talked to her in the sick bay I asked her why she left him, and she told me she didn't. Apparently she never left on her own."

"You think he made her leave?"

"I don't know." She leaned back on the sofa with a groan. "He's clearly happy to have her back so I don't think so. But..." She shrugged. "Why did he wait so long before getting her? We've been with him for months and not once did he mention her."

"Have you tried asking him?" He could see on her expression that it had been a stupid question.

"Yes," She rolled her eyes with an exasperated groan. "She just says that I should ask him, while he says that's it's none of my business."

"Well," He tilted his head. He did have a point.

"I know," She sighed in frustration, apparently reading his reaction differently. "It's just so frustrating."

"They will tell you when they're ready." He placed a hand on her arm, rubbing soothing circles.

"I know." She sighed again, but this time with resignation. "Let's just watch the movie, okay?" She picked up the remote.

"Ehm," He raised his eyebrows.

"What?" She raised hers back.

"The refreshments." He tried to smile sweetly, but really, he's a guy. It probably came out more as a constipated grimace.

"You get them, stupid." She bumped shoulders with him, and he got up with a very annoyed sigh. "Don't forget the Jammy Dodgers!" She called after him as he exited the room. "I think he's hid some under the sink."

* * *

For the first time in a long time, the Doctor didn't feel like running.

He was holding Rose in his arms as they swayed to the soft music, occasionally they would talk about old memories or future adventures, but for the most part they stayed silent, relishing in each other's comfort.

It had been a long time since he had been so content.

"Do you know why River's in prison?" Rose asked, her voice a bit muffled by his shirt where she rested her head on his chest.

"She killed a man." He answered, his voice surprisingly even, even though it was a topic he'd rather not discuss. He liked her, and he trusted her enough, but their supposed future together still made him uneasy and sometimes a bit angry.

"Who did she kill?" She didn't sound entirely surprised by his answer, and not for the first time did he wonder what they had endured together during their three month excursion.

He had wanted to ask her every day the last week since they came had left River back at Stormcage, but he had always stopped himself. He felt that it was too personal and that she would tell him if she wanted to.

He was quite proud of himself about that. His last two bodies would have nagged her until she relented and gave in.

Even when they had went to see Alexander the Great two nights before and they had been temporarily imprisoned for several hours did he ask her. Instead they had talked about anything but.

Maybe he had finally learnt to be patient. Or perhaps it was just because he wanted to show her he could be trusted. Either way, he wasn't planning on stopping a working concept.

"I don't know." The music picked up in speed so with practised moves he twirled her around before catching her again in a more distant embrace that was part of the dance. He missed the closeness already. "I have my suspicions though."

"Are you gonna share them with me?" She looked up at him through her lashes, a move she often did when she wanted him to comply with her.

"Not yet." He looked away, knowing it was the only way for him to break free from her spell.

"Why?" He could hear it on her voice that she was confused, and sure enough, looking back he instantly recognised the frown on her brow and as on instinct, brought a hand up to rub it away.

"Because," He began, choosing his words carefully. "If I'm right, I don't want you to carry that burden for longer than necessary."

"So you will tell me?" She raised her eyebrows.

"When the time's right, yes." He nodded, spinning her a second time before dipping her slightly. He wanted to be honest with her. He wanted to tell her everything, but... He couldn't tell her this. Not yet.

"Why don't we move on to more," He pulled her back up and whispered in her ear. "Pleasant subjects?"

"What do you have in mind?" He could hear the strain in her voice, something he knew was created by his proximity and he almost shivered in pleasure that he had been able to evoke that in her.

"I have a few ideas." He leaned back and gave her a, what he thought was, seductive smile and watched as her eyes flickered to his mouth for a fraction of a second. Too fast for a human to pick up, but not fast enough for a Time Lord with superior biology.

It was like time slowed down to almost a complete stop, his brained worked in overdrive as he took in all the little details on her face; from the slightly blown pupils to her red-tinged cheeks.

He needed to step back, slow things down. It was all happening too fast and with the completely wrong end-game.

It was all fun and games to flirt when the others were around; it always stayed at a friendly level then as they kept them grounded.

Doing it now when they were alone in what he would admit was a romantic environment; that was bad. He couldn't blame her for jumping to the wrong conclusions, he could only blame himself. He was teasing her, leading her on, and it had to stop immediately.

It was not that he didn't want to; it was more that he _shouldn't_ want to.

Time Lords had always held themselves above such things, viewing love and affection as something to be looked down upon. It was fine and dandy for the regular Gallifreyans, but Time Lords and Time Ladies needed to be above it. They were to be held as examples and only bond when it was convenient for an alliance.

He rarely stuck to their rules, even less so since the time war, preferring to implement his own, but this was one rule he had followed strictly since he graduated the Academy.

Not because of the reasons the other Time Lords and Ladies did though, no, it was because he didn't want to put himself in a position where he would outlive whoever he entered a relationship with by lifetimes. He had already pushed it enough by bringing companions on time after time, he would not step over the line more than that. Not even for her.

She deserved better.

He had stepped over the line way too far when he brought her back. It had been selfish and highly irresponsible, so he owed it to her to just be her friend. Her best friend, but nothing more.

It wasn't fair on her to bring her even closer to the mess he called a life. She deserved so much more.

He knew she loved him, at least the old pinstriped him, even though she hadn't said it in this timeline. She was growing more and more comfortable with his new face, probably still loved him even though he couldn't fathom why, and of course he... But it didn't matter.

Nothing could happen between them.

He had already lost her twice, three times if he counted the shooting. The only reason he had been able to move on after Canary Wharf and then later give her over to his duplicate, was because they had never bonded beyond friendship.

Getting into a relationship now and then lose her, he wasn't sure he would survive it.

Not wanting to upset her by acting all awkward and running away deep into the TARDIS until it had all settled, he decided to just slowly ease them into a more friend based atmosphere.

He spun her around for the third time and relished in the way she laughed as her hair flew around her head and her dress flourished in the wind created.

When the song ended, he dragged her over to one of the tables, leaving her alone so he could talk to the band real quick before heading over to the bar to get them some drinks; two banana daiquiris. He had been very happy when he found out, shortly after his regeneration, that his new taste buds still liked the taste of them.

"Drink up, Rose Tyler," He handed her one of the drinks. "You're going to need the energy."

The band started playing a more upbeat song and soon couple after couple started dancing enthusiastically in a swing worthy of any 40s party back on Earth.

* * *

The laughter could be heard all the way from the console room.

Amy groaned into her mug of coffee as the obviously pissed voice of the Doctor reached her ears. She knew he could get drunk if he held back on his body's natural response to metabolise anything that could slow him down immediately, but the fact that he had decided to do it now was driving her mad.

She was so not in the mood for interacting with a drunken Doctor; he always managed to either insult her even more than usual, or blow something up. He always claimed to never remember it afterwards, but she knew he did. He always did. She had caught sight of his smirks more than once.

"Rory, come on." She muttered, tapping her foot impatiently. Her Roman had gone for the restroom only minutes before the voices had appeared and she silently pleaded for him to come back before they reached the galley.

Apparently not.

"Amy Pond!" The Doctor exclaimed happily as he strode into the galley. "Pond, Pond, Pond." He tapped his hands on the counter in pace with his words. "Amelia Pond." He stopped in front of her, the table the only thing separating them.

"What?" She bit out, a scowl on her face.

"Look, Rose," He ignored her as Rose finally made it into the galley after him, clearly more unstable on her feet than he was, as evident by the way she clutched at the door-frame. "Coffee!" He clapped his hands as an exciting kid.

"There's more in the..." But it was useless. He snatched her mug from her and emptied it in one big chug.

"I'm sorry." Rose groaned out, still standing in the doorway. "He's still quite pissed." Amy guessed she was trying to give her an apologetic smile but it came out more as a grimace.

"Hungover?" She lifted her eyebrows.

"Yeah," She nodded and rubbed at her forehead, her eyes not looking at her but still focused on the Doctor who had now moved on to the stove and was trying to get it to start but it wouldn't work.

Rory arrived just as the Doctor pulled out his screwdriver, pointing it at the stove and gave out a happy shout as it lit up.

"Doctor...?" Rory gaped at the sight and Amy jumped out of her chair with a yelp as the flames rose higher than they should, singeing the roof in the process. Rose just lowered her hand over her eyes and shook her head with an exasperated sigh.

"It's supposed to do that!" The Doctor exclaimed, flailing his hands in a vain attempt to put out the fire before quickly diving into a nearby cupboard and pulling out a fire extinguisher.

Amy didn't know if she should be happy or glad that this time he had decided to blow something up instead of insulting her. Before she had time to make up her mind a blaring alarm resounded around them

"A distress signal!" The Doctor, now apparently sober; damn that superior biology; grinned giddily. "How exciting." Without an explanation, he rushed out of the galley and towards the console.

"We should probably follow, yeah?" Rory gestured with his head out into the corridor.

"Yeah," Amy took one last look at the still smoking stove and abandoned extinguisher before turning with a sigh to the corridor. "The TARDIS can probably take care of that."

"Great," She heard Rose mutter as she passed the blond woman. "Guess the shower will have to wait."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it and that it wasn't too fluffy.
> 
> I don't know when the next one will be out since I haven't written anything today and probably won't because I'm too tired. But perhaps tomorrow I will get some done but I don't know. I will be away during the day so... It's chapter 11 I will be writing since I want to have three chapter done before posting as a buffer and it's a original one based on a line at the end of The Doctor's Wife, and those always takes more time unless inspiration struck. But anywho, enough of my ramblings...
> 
> Have a great weekend and future week and don't bother going out. Summer is for staying indoors and read =D


	8. Love don't roam

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this chapter was supposed to be up last weekend but I didn't have any internet so therefore you get it on a Wednesday instead. I won't have access to a computer this weekend so I can't start on a new chapter until next week so not sure when the next update will be =/
> 
> Anyway, I hope you'll like it and don't think I've made too many changes.
> 
> Beta:ed by Sam

**Chapter 8 Love don't roam**

* * *

_I have wandered, I have rambled_   
_I have crossed this crowded sphere,_   
_And I've seen a mass of problems_   
_That I long to disappear._   
_Now, all I have's this anguished heart,_   
_For you have vanished too._   
_Oh, my girl, my girl, my precious girl,_   
_Just what is this man to do?_

_~Neil Hannon_

* * *

" _We're shark bait, every single one of us. Stuck on the ocean, waiting until the wind changes._ "

"Do you hear that?" The Doctor held his ear against the hatch, listening intently.

"Hear what, Doctor?" Amy questioned a bored tone to her voice. If he were to turn around he'd probably find her standing with her arms crossed and a scowl on her face.

"Someone's above us." He whispered as he looked over his shoulder, and sure enough, she stood exactly as he had pictured. Looking behind her, he saw Rose and Rory talking silently to each other, her eyes partially closed from the alcohol induced headache; not for the first time was he thankful for his superior biology. His eyes swept over Rose's body for a fraction of a second, taking in her rumpled cocktail dress and red-tinged cheeks.

Maybe he should have waited for her to change clothes and rest off her hangover first before embarking on a new adventure. He looked down upon himself, brushing invisible dust off of his white tuxedo. Oh, well, too late for that now.

"Let's knock." He said giddily instead, ignoring Amy's irritated scowl.

He knocked several times on the hatch above his head, wringing his hands with excitement when he heard the people on the other side talk amongst each other.

"Yo ho ho!" He exclaimed as the hatch burst open before he took in the gun only inches from his face. "Or does nobody actually say that?"

"Who are you?" The man with the gun asked, his thick burly beard shaking from barely concealed anger.

"We got your distress signal." He climbed out of the hatch, which in retrospect he probably shouldn't have, because the moment his foot touched the deck one of the pirates grabbed him from behind and ushered him away from the others before he had a chance to warn them.

"Doctor?!" He heard Rose call out for him but he was too far away to see her and the pirate was surprisingly strong,

"Take him to my cabin," The man with the gun hollered. "The others too."

The pirate practically threw him down on a chair, not bothering to restrain him, and he was just about to stand up when the door opened again and Rose, Amy, and Rory were ushered inside in similar manner.

"Are you okay?" His eyes swept over all of them as soon as the pirates left them alone.

"Yeah," Rory nodded. "They were surprisingly gentle."

"I know." He frowned at two pirates standing on the other side of the door. "I would've thought they'd at least bind our hands."

"Maybe we should just be grateful that they didn't and just sit down." Amy suggested and sat down pointedly on a chair, her legs crossed.

"Yeah, but where's the fun in that?" He pulled out his sonic screwdriver and started taking some readings.

"Do you have to?" Rose groaned and rubbed her forehead. "Tha's very annoying."

"Oi, someone's grumpy." The Doctor laughed but quickly quieted when he took in Rose's scowl. "You know, I have a pill for alcohol induced headaches, clears the pain away in a flash. Oh," He grinned. "I like that word, flash. Flash, flash, flash." He said quickly then stopped with a frown. "Hmm, it doesn't sound as good anymore. You know that feeling when you say a word too many times and it kind of loses its meaning..."

"Doctor?" Rose said sweetly, stopping his tirade. Perhaps too sweetly now when he thought about it.

"Yes?" He asked warily.

"Do you have the pill with you?" She was still smiling innocently at him, but he could see the hint of something else behind it.

"Ehm... no." He said sheepishly, wriggling his hands.

"Then can you please CAN it?" She shouted the last two words.

"Oi, no need to shout." He huffed.

"Do you still wear your glasses with you?" She sighed, covering her eyes with one hand.

"Glasses?" Amy piped in. "You wear glasses?" She smirked.

" _Wore_ glasses, Amy." He corrected with an eye roll. "Past tense, and yes, I think they're here somewhere." He started digging through his pockets until his fingers brushed a familiar pair of black-rimmed spectacles.

"Can you shade them?" Rose asked, still holding her hand over her eyes.

"Shouldn't be a problem, I have done it before." He held them in front of his screwdriver, turning the transparent glasses dark. "That should do it." He walked over to her and held the glasses in front of her.

"Thanks." She took them from him and immediately put them on with a contempt sigh. "Much better."

The door banged open before the Doctor had a chance to respond, the man with the burly bears stepping in first.

"You said you picked up on our distress signal." He directed the question at the Doctor.

"We did." He nodded, instantly on alert and moving so he stood in front of Rose and the others.

"We made no signal." The pirate responded.

"Our sensors picked you up." He frowned. "Ship in distress." He glanced at the others for confirmation, but Amy just shrugged and Rory wasn't listening, instead he was crouching down beside Rose and yet again talking in hushed tones. He probably should ask them about that later.

"Sensors?" The pirate frowned to.

"Yes. Ok. Problem word. Seventeenth century." He clapped his hands together. "My ship automatically, er... noticed-ish... that your ship was having some bother."

"That big blue crate!?" He questioned. So they had found the TARDIS. They better not have done something to her.

He snapped his fingers in confirmation, not missing the eye roll Amy was giving him.

"Tis more magic, Captain Avery. They're spirits." One of the pirates said. "How else would they have found their way below decks?"

"Well," He dragged the word out like he so often had done in his past body, noticing Rose glancing at him at the corner of his eye. "I want to say multidimensional engineering, but since you had a problem with sensors I won't go there. Look," He waved a hand at the others. "I'm the Doctor; this is Amy, Rory, and Rose. We're pirates, same as you. Arghhhh!"

He turned to look at Amy, Rory, and Rose, only to be met with three disapproving looks. Or at least he thought it was three since he couldn't very well see Rose's eyes under her shades. Disappointed, he turned around and was face-to-face with the gun again.

"Except for the gun thing." He swallowed. "And the beardedness."

"Pirates?" The superstitious one laughed. "Wearing that?" He pointed at the Doctor.

"We came from a party, okay." He tweaked his bowtie with a huff. "Didn't have time to change."

"You're stowaways!" Captain Avery exclaimed. "Only explanation. Eight days, we've been stranded here. Becalmed. You must have stowed away before we sailed."

"What do we do with 'em?" The same pirate as before asked.

"Oh," Captain Avery smirked. "I think they deserve our hospitality."

"No," He shook his head. "I don't think that's necessary."

* * *

To say she was surprised would be an exaggeration. Rose knew from the moment they stepped out of the TARDIS and found themselves on a pirate ship, that the Doctor would find a way to get them in trouble.

Looking at him now, standing on the edge of a plank, she could only roll her eyes and wait for him to get them out of the situation. They had faced worse situations before so it shouldn't be a problem, or so she thought.

"I suppose that laughing like that is in the job description." The Doctor said. She knew he was just goading them to buy more time. "'Can you do the laugh?' Check. Grab yourself a parrot. Welcome aboard." She knew she should he irritated at him but it was hard not to laugh.

"Stocks are low," The Captain said. "Only one barrel of water remains. We don't need four more empty bellies to fill. Take the doxys below to the galley. Set them to work, they won't need much feeding."

Maybe she had spoken to soon earlier.

The pirate holding her grabbed her even more harshly by the arms, dragging her alongside Amy to the hatch.

"Oi," She exclaimed. "No need to be so rough, mate."

"Rory, a little help?" Amy looked at her husband.

"Hey, listen right." Rory began, unable to come closer because of the pirate holding him. "They're no doxys."

"I didn't just mean tell him off." Amy groaned. "Thanks anyway."

Rose locked eyes with the Doctor as she was forced below the deck, he nodded once in reassurance and she knew he would get them out of it.

"I guess we'll have to do things ourselves then." Amy said as soon as they were alone. "Let's see what's in here." She opened up a chest filled with swords.

"Have you ever used a sword before?" Rose questioned and picked one up, weighing it in her hands.

"Nope." Amy picked up one of her own. "But it can't be that hard, can it?" She grinned at her.

"You're asking the wrong girl." She grinned back.

"Why not dress for the part?" Amy gestured towards a long coat hanging on a peg, accompanied by the standard tricorne hat.

* * *

"Where's the rest of the crew?" The Doctor noted the absurdness of only five people on such a large ship. "This is a big ship. Big for five of you. I s'pose the rest of them are hiding some place and they're going to jump out and shout 'boo'."

"Boo!" The Doctor couldn't have planned it better if he had actually planned it. He watched as Amy and Rose jumped out from behind some barrels and pointed swords at the Captain who immediately threw down his gun.

"Amy? Rose? What are you doing?" He asked carefully as he stepped down from the plank. He noticed that they were both dressed as pirates with big coats and pointed hats. If his eyes lingered a little longer on Rose, and if his hearts started beating a little faster by the sight of her, well then it was only because he admired the accuracy of her costume and not at all because of the way it accented certain aspects of her physique.

"Saving your life." Amy responded to his almost forgotten question. "Okay with that, are you?"

"Put down the sword." Avery hissed. "A sword could kill us all, girl."

"Yep, thanks." Amy said sarcastically. "That is actually why I'm pointing it at you."

That's when all it all went downhill.

One of the pirates tried to unarm Amy with a wooden handle but was stopped by Rose. The Doctor tried to intercede but Avery pushed him back into the rigging and he could only watch as the pirate took another swing at her that she easily dodged, but the move made her lose her footing and she stumbled into a barrel.

"Rose, are you okay?!" Amy called out for her as she moved in between her and the pirate.

"Yeah," Rose gave her a faint smile. "'s just a scratch."

"She's dead." The pirate stopped his ministrations.

"What?" Amy frowned and then looked behind her at Rose. "She's not dead. She's standing right there. Alive."

"Amy," The Doctor slowly, never taking his eyes of off Rose's hand. "Look at her hand."

"What's going on?" Rose looked at him, her eyes hidden behind the shades but he could hear it on her voice that she was scared.

"I don't know." He shook his head, eyes fixed on the black spot in the middle of her palm.

"One drop, that's all it takes." Avery said. "One drop of blood and she will rise out of the ocean."

"Come on." Amy rolled her eyes. "It's just a scratch. What are you all in such a huff about?"

Her back to the pirate, he managed to disarm Amy, but the momentum of the move sent the sword flying away towards Rory who tried to catch it only to get cut on the edge. It took only a few seconds before an identical spot appeared on his hand as well.

"Doctor?" Rory turned to him. "What's happening to me?"

"She can smell the blood on your skin." Avery answered for him, as the Doctor stood silently and shifted his gaze from Rory's hand to Rose's. "She's marked you for death."

"She?" Rory questioned.

"A demon, out there in the ocean." Avery explained, but his choice of words snapped the Doctor out of his shock.

"Okay." He clapped his hands together. "Groovy. So not just pirates today. We've managed to bagsy a ship where there's a demon popping in." He took up Rose's hand gently and traced the mark with his fingertips. "How are you feeling?"

"Still a headache from the hangover, but other than that, I'm fine." Rose answered, and he could feel her eyes burning into the side of his face but he didn't look up.

"I'm gonna fix this, okay." He said softly and looked up at her.

"I know." She smiled weakly back at him just as a song was starting to arise around them.

"Quickly now," One of the pirates hollered. "Block out the sound."

The Doctor turned around and saw the pirates putting their hands over their ears.

"What?" Rory exclaimed.

"The creature," Avery began. "She charms all her victims with that song."

"Oh, great," Rory rolled his eyes. "So put my fingers in my ears, that's your plan? Doctor, come on, let's go... let's go back to the... back to the..." He became more and more incoherent as he started to giggle.

"The music," One of the pirates said. "It's working on him. Look."

"You are so beautiful." He smiled dopily at Amy.

"Doctor." Rose's voice made him tear his eyes away from Rory to a confused looking Rose. "What's going on?" She had taken off her shades while he had had his back towards her and was now holding them in her hand and she used to other one to rub at her forehead. "The song," She grimaced. "It's inside my head. I can't get it out."

"Rose, look at me." He grabbed her shoulders. "Just relax, okay." His eyes roamed her face. "Everything will be alright, I promise."

"Oh, my God!" Amy's exclamation made him look over his shoulder and he saw a green-glowing woman rise up out of the water and onto the deck.

Everyone stood entranced as Rory stepped away from Amy and walked up to her. He reached out his hand and with just one small touch, his body dispersed and all that was left of Rory was his lingering scream.

"Rory!" Amy screamed and fell down on her knees. "Where did he go?" She started to cry.

"Amy!" The Doctor ran over to her and crouched down in front of her and enveloped her in a hug. "It's okay, we'll get him back. It's not the first time, ay." He managed a small chuckle.

"I need to go to her." Rose's ethereal voice reached his ears and both he and Amy snapped their attention to the girl in questioned.

He had completely forgotten about her the moment Rory had disappeared and now she was halfway over to the siren.

"Rose!" He called out as he rose back up on his feet. "Don't touch her."

"It's okay, my Doctor." Rose looked at him with a smile. "I will save him."

"No!" He screamed as she reached out her hand and touched the siren; both of them disappearing just seconds before he reached them, the only thing left were her shades now lying on the floor with a broken glass.

* * *

The moment the siren appeared on the boat, Rose's head was filled with beautiful song. It was calling out to her and at first she tried to resist it, but as she watched Rory disappear and the Doctor left her to comfort Amy, the pull got too strong and she let the song fill her. In seconds it felt like she was whole again, like some part of her that had been missing had finally come back and she could see so, so much.

She could see the beginning and the end of the universe; all that is, all that was, all that ever could be; and it was beautiful.

She saw the birth of stars and galaxies, and later their deaths.

She could see the timelines.

She saw the Doctor, his hair sprinkled with grey strands, and he was surrounded by children. He looked so happy, and he still wore his pinstripes which brought a smile to her lips.

She looked at her own timeline and saw the journey she would have with the Doctor, and her heart swelled with happiness at all the things that would be. All the adventures they would witness and all the heartbreak they would experience.

She saw River, who she had been and who she would become. She had never been more proud of her even though her heart broke at the fate she would have to endure; both as a child and then later in the forest.

Then she saw Rory and she knew what needed to be done. If she didn't, then things would take a very different turn and her Doctor might not have the motivation to stay put when she struggled.

"I need to go to her."

"Rose!" The Doctor called out for her. "Don't touch her."

"It's okay, my Doctor." She smiled at him, the lonely angel who had saved her in so many ways. "I will save him."

"No!" She heard his scream as she reached out her hand to the siren and felt herself being pulled apart into a million pieces and then put together on the other side. The moment her knees touched the cold floor, whatever had been filling her mind before disappeared and left her feeling hollow and empty.

She couldn't remember what had happened after the siren had appeared; all she knew was that she needed to find Rory.

Standing up on shaky legs, Rose looked around her. She appeared to be on some kind of space ship, going by the strange symbols on the walls. There was a large window behind her, overlooking the deck of the pirate ship which seemed to be empty at the moment. She wondered how much time had passed since she got transported.

She walked down the stairs leading down to the bridge where the dead bodies of the former crew still sat at the controls and realisation started to hit her as she heard the distress signal coming from the control board.

Hurrying her steps, she soon found a room filled with beds hanging from the ceilings. All of the faces were unknown to her except for one, Rory's. She made to unhook him but the siren showed up again with an angry hiss.

"I'm his friend, I want to help." She held up her hands in a placating gesture, and watched as the siren calmed down and held out her hand where a shimmering light appeared around it. "I'll just put my hand in here?" She asked but got no answer. "Alright," She took in a deep breath. "Here goes nothing." She put her hand through the ring and the siren disappeared. Shrugging once, she made a new attempt to unhook Rory, this time without any interruption from the siren.

"Amy," Rory mumbled before opening his eyes. "Rose?" He frowned. "Where's Amy?"

"She's not here yet," Rose said softly and helped him sit up. "But don't worry, the Doctor will figure it out soon."

"Figure what out?" He looked around at all the beds and people laying on them. "Where are we?"

"I think we're on a spaceship?" It came out more as a question, but what else could it be?

"A spaceship!?" He exclaimed. "How?"

"Inter-dimensional travelling," She tilted her head with a frown, where had that come from? "I think we've just been transported by the siren into another dimension existing in the same spot as the ship."

"Inter-dimensional travelling?" Rory looked at her like she had grown another head. "How do you know that?"

"I don't know." She scrunched up her face a little as she tried to remember. The answer was there somewhere at the back of her head, but she couldn't access it. It was like it was just out of reach. "I just know, somehow." She said slowly and looked up at Rory.

"Okay," He swallowed once. "Say you're right, how do we get back?"

"I have no idea." She shook her head.

* * *

"She's alive, I know she is." The Doctor paced back and forth in the magazine.

"Doctor," He heard Amy say hesitantly.

"Not now, Amy." He snapped and saw how she recoiled at the harshness in his voice and sat back down beside Avery and his son. "How can you send out a distress signal from a 17th century ship, it's doesn't make sense. Unless... Of course." He clapped his hands. "I know how to save them."

"How?" Amy stood up again.

"We're gonna need the TARDIS." He looked at Avery. "My ship, it can bring them all back. I need to and get it."

"And leave us all here to die?" Avery stood up, puffing out his chest as he tried to look intimidating.

"It's safer in here, trust me." He locked eyes with Avery. "Just avoid the water and your son will be safe."

"You can promise me that?" For the first time since they arrived, the Captain looked properly scared.

"I promise." The Doctor patted him twice on the shoulder before turning his attention to Amy. "Pond, are you coming?"

"You bet." The ginger woman smirked as she walked up to him.

With one final nod towards Avery and his men, the Doctor and Amy left the magazine in search for the TARDIS.

* * *

"They're not here." Rory threw his arms up in frustration as the two of them stood on the observation deck and looked out over the pirate ship. "How are we gonna signal him if he's not even there?"

"Don't ask me." Rose glared back at him and Rory realised he wasn't fair on the girl. It wasn't her fault they were stuck on a spaceship in another dimension.

"I know, I'm sorry." He deflated. "It's just so frustrating, you know."

"I know." Rose walked up to him and put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "He will figure it out though, I know he will."

"Yeah," Rory nodded. He didn't have the same faith in the Doctor as Rose had, and Amy too for that matter, but he knew the alien would find a way to bring them home. The only question was how long exactly it would take.

"We could always tell stories to pass the time." Rose suggested with a shrug and leaned back against the wall. "I bet you have some good ones." She smiled wide at him and her happy mood did lift his spirits a little. At least enough for him to go on with her idea.

"I could tell you about the time I was turned into plastic." He suggested and leaned down beside her, his arms crossed over his chest as he looked out over the empty deck of the ship.

"You were turned into plastic!" Rose laughed. "Wait," She held up a hand before he had a chance to respond. "Let me guess, The Nestene Consciousness?"

"How did you know?" Had Amy or the Doctor already told her?

"Because that's how the Doctor and I first met." Her eyes seemed to glaze over as she remembered back. "My boyfriend got replaced with a plastic dummy."

"Your boyfriend?" He didn't know she had a boyfriend. Was that the reason she and the Doctor never took their relationship further?

"Ex- boyfriend," She corrected. So much for that theory. "He's a whole universe away." She sighed, her gaze far away.

"It can seem that way when you're travelling with the Doctor." Rory nodded. Sometimes he forgot how bizarre his life actually was.

"No," Rose shook her head as she looked at him. "I mean he's literally a universe away. A parallel universe."

"They exist?" Rory could feel his eyebrows disappear into his hairline.

"You have no idea." She laughed again. "But that's a story for another time. Come on," She nudged his shoulder with her own. "I want to hear about your encounter with the plastic."

Knowing it was futile to try and make her talk, Rory conceded to tell his tale about the last Centurion and the Pandorica. Apparently she already knew some of the details about it, but she refused to go into specifics why, claiming it was between her and the Doctor.

At least he had _some_ new information to pass on to Amy.

* * *

"She can't get a lock on the plane." The Doctor grumbled as he studied the controls.

"The what?" Amy frowned.

"The plane." He repeated. Oh, he was impossible sometimes.

"What plane?" She came up to stand beside him, trying to make sense of the readings on the scanner but with no luck. It was all in Gallifreyan.

"The other dimension." He hit a few buttons which elicited angry spark from the console. "She can't see it so she can't lock onto it. If she can't lock onto it, then we can't move."

"Can you fix it?" She grabbed hold on the console as the TARDIS started to shake.

"The parametric engines are jammed." The Doctor pulled a few levers. "Orthogonal vector's gone. I'm almost out of ideas."

"That's a first." She chuckled, trying to light the mood but he ignored her and instead pressed another button, making the TARDIS shake even more.

"Argh!" He exclaimed and grabbed hold on the console bedside her. "I've lost control of her, she's about to dematerialise, we could end up anywhere!" He called over the roar of the cloister bells.

"We could also end up with Rory and Rose." Amy called back and then threw her arms over her head as the console started to elicit more and more sparks.

"That's one possibility, yes!" He cried out. "Duck!" He threw himself over her, making them both stumble to the ground as more and more sparks erupted and the shaking intensified. "We should get out." His breath hit her cheek in puffs as he moved so he wasn't lying on top of her anymore.

"But we won't." She levelled him with a hard stare. "Not if there's a chance we'll get to them."

"Are you sure?" His eyes roamed hers but she never wavered.

"Yes." She nodded.

"Then hold on!"

The TARDIS was shaking so much it felt as if she would break in two as she dematerialised and Amy hoped beyond hope that she would take her to Rory.

* * *

Rose heard her before she saw her, the TARDIS materialising sequence echoing from down the hall.

"They're here." She jumped up from the floor where she had glided down during Rory's tale, grabbing the hand of said boy and dragged him down the stairs and out into the corridor leading to the med bay before he had a chance to utter a single word.

"We seem to have landed in some sort of medical wing." She watched as the Doctor stood beside the TARDIS with his sonic in hand while Amy walked around amongst the beds.

"Doctor!" She called and stepped into the room.

The Doctor stopped mid-motion, his hand still in the air as he had been sonicing the surroundings.

"Rose?" He said softly like he didn't believe it at first.

"You made it." She laughed happily and started running towards him, jumping into his arms as he held them open to her just as he had done after they got separated at Krop Tor, not even realising Rory had let go of her hand ages ago and was now snogging the life out of Amy.

"My precious, precious girl." The Doctor said into her hair as he spun them around. "You scared me there for a second."

"I will never leave you, Doctor." She snuggled deeper into his shoulder as he sat her down but didn't release his hold on her.

"Forever?" He leaned back enough to look her in the eyes.

"Forever." She repeated with a soft smile before reclaiming her spot on his shoulder.

* * *

It was surprisingly easy to convince the siren to let the crew go and return them to the pirate ship, the Doctor even gave Avery the medicine he needed to treat his son. After that it was just a matter of making sure the siren couldn't 'help' anyone else.

Using the TARDIS to tow the ship, they returned it to its original home planet where the families of the dead crew made sure they would all stay away from Earth before proper implantations were made on the siren's coding and medication had been developed to make sure no one else got infected by the same disease.

Back on the TARDIS, Rose bid the Doctor and the Ponds goodnight as she was finally able to take that much needed shower she had been craving since she had returned from the party the night previous, and then she was planning on take a very long nap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it =)
> 
> If you have any questions then don't hesitate to send me a review or PM. Can't promise I'll answer them because of plot, but it's worth a try =P
> 
> Oh, and if you have suggestions for songs that fit the first half of The Doctor's Wife, specifically up to where the Doctor realises Amy and Rory are in danger, then please tell me. I want it to encompass the relationship between the Doctor and the TARDIS or the story in general.
> 
> Have a great week everyone =D


	9. Beat It

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, first of, I'm sorry it's taken so long for me to update but after the last chapter I was just so tired every weekend that I haven't had the energy to write until two weeks ago when I got back home. I've started school now which means that the days are shorter so I should have more energy left to write unless I'm studying for a test which I will be doing next week, but at least I will have time to write and weekdays as well again =)
> 
> I hope you haven't given up on me, and now that no matter how long it will take, I will finish this story.
> 
> Beta:ed by Sam who has finally gotten an account on fanfiction.net in the name of tarree87. I don't know how to link so you'll just have to search for the name so you can give him your praise which he highly deserves.

**Chapter 9 Beat It**

* * *

_They told him, "Don't you ever come around here._  
_Don't wanna see your face. You better disappear."_  
_The fire's in their eyes and their words are really clear_  
_So beat it, just beat it_

_..._

_Just beat it, beat it, beat it, beat it_  
_No one wants to be defeated_  
_Showin' how funky strong is your fight_  
_It doesn't matter who's wrong or right_

_~Michael Jackson_

* * *

"Rose?" Rose woke to someone softly stroking her hair out of her forehead and she blinked open her eyes to find the Doctor staring down at her with a soft smile from where he sat at the edge of her bed.

"How long did I sleep?" She sat up with her back against the headrest, trying and failing to fight back a yawn.

"Not too long," He stood up and walked over to the mantelpiece and started rummaging through her collection of alien artefacts that she had collected since she began travelling with him. Though she supposed, all but two had actually been collected by the other her, but that was something she was trying to ignore and forget. "About four hours I would say. The Ponds are asleep."

"Does the mighty Time lord not know the exact time?" She teased, slipping out of bed and putting on her robe.

"Of course I know the exact time," He dropped the photo of her and her first Doctor back on the mantel and turned to her with a pout. "I always know the exact time."

"Then why 'ave you started to wear a watch?" She pointed at the big golden watch he for some reason wore on the inside of his wrist instead of the normal way.

"To look cool." He grinned goofily at her.

"Daft old man." She muttered with a shake of her head which only made him grin wider. "Alright, I need to get dressed so where are we going exactly?"

"To a party." He flung himself down on her bed, his legs hanging over the edges.

"Another one?" She frowned, thinking back to the last one only a month prior while she opened her cupboard to look what kind of dresses the TARDIS had provided for her this time.

"Oh, but this one's different." She heard him shuffle around on the bed and peeked a glance to see he had propped himself up on his elbow so he was lying on his side, watching her.

"Different how?" She fought down the blush threatening to erupt when she felt his eyes boring into her back, and forced herself to focus on the dresses.

"It's in Wales." He clapped his hands together, and this time she turned completely around to see him jump off the bed.

"Wales?" She raised her eyebrows in disbelief.

"Wales." He confirmed. "We're going to a royal feast, or more accurately, the engagement party of Prince Joffrey of Wales, second in line to the throne, and," He stuck his hand down into his jacket pocket and fished out the psychic paper. "I just so happen to have an invitation."

* * *

"Oh wow." The Doctor took in Rose's awestruck expression as they stepped into the royal hall, having successfully used the psychic paper to get in. They were now Dame Rose of the Powell Estate, and Sir Doctor of TARDIS, so not _that_ far-fetched of a lie for once.

"Rose," He bumped his shoulder against hers, but only enough to get her attention.

"Yeah," She answered absent-mindedly, her eyes still roaming over the large ballroom with the high ceiling and golden chandelier hanging high above them. Couples from different houses and alien worlds were taking turns dancing and talking around them as they waited for the banquet to begin.

"You're gawping." He chuckled when she sent her a glare, snapping her mouth shut immediately.

"Shut up." She muttered, but smiled again as she resumed her gaze over the room. "When exactly are we?" She asked, walking up to one of the paintings on the wall depicting the late King Edmure, Prince Joffrey's grandfather.

"Oh," He took a quick look at his watch, ignoring the bemused smirk Rose was sending him. No matter what she said, he did not need a watch to keep track of time. It was just... easier that way. Plus, it did look cool. "About four hundred years into your future. The human kind is spreading like wildfire through space, but back on Earth the old traditions remain. Well, with one or two aliens coming to visit now and then." He added when one of the royal guests, a Zeedium from the planet Zood, accidentally knocked a glass down with its long tail.

"Is that a Zeedium?" Rose looked at the alien with fondness. "I haven't seen one since that time we..."

"...we got stranded on their moon, yes, I remember." He interrupted her. "Let's see if they remember us, shall we?" He offered her his arm which she took with a graceful curtsy, and together they walked up to the alien in question.

* * *

"Doctor!" River practically shouted into her communicator. "Doctor, can you hear me?" No answer. "Damn him." She cursed, and all but threw the communicator down on the desktop of the spaceship she was currently _borrowing_ , doing her best to not lose track of the Sontaran ship in front of her, only visible as a blip on the radar.

Before it disappeared completely.

"Oh no, you don't." She growled, typing furiously on the console to get a reading on the ship, calculating their estimated landing point to a small town in Wales in the 25th century.

Landing just outside of a large mansion like building, River quickly spotted the TARDIS parked behind a dumpster just to the side of the parking lot. Classy, she thought and shook her head at the Doctor's ability to park the TARDIS.

There were at least a dozen different space ships parked here and there on the lot, but no sign of the Sontaran ship.

Taking a second look around, she concluded that the gathering inside the large mansion was a bit fancier than she was dressed for, with her green tank top and khakis. So after a split second decision, taking into consideration that she somehow had beaten the Sontarans there, she headed over to the TARDIS for a change of clothes. Luckily, she just so happened to have a spare key.

River stepped into the seemingly empty TARDIS, but she knew somewhere in the depths her parents were sleeping deeply. She stroked the console as she passed it to get to the wardrobe, sending fond thoughts to the sentient ship and getting a small hum of satisfaction back.

Being a child of the TARDIS meant she had a slightly deeper connection to the old ship than the Doctor, not that she would ever let River take her from her thief and her Wolf.

Now clad in an auburn dress that reached all the way down to her ankles, River strode into the mansion with her head held high, using only a small amount of hallucinogenic lipstick on the two guards, and proceeded into the large ballroom.

Scanning with her eyes, she quickly found Rose and the Doctor dancing very closely together to a slow waltz. She wondered if they had been to Apalapucia yet or if she would have to act clueless.

Pulling out her journal from a hidden pocket on her dress, she walked over to the dancing couple and in one swift move, took over the Doctor's position in front of Rose.

"River?" Rose exclaimed happily, immediately bringing her arms around the older woman's neck and giving her a fierce hug.

"Nice to see you too, Wolf." She grinned at the younger woman before pulling away to give the slightly miffed Doctor a wink and a grin.

"Hello, River." He muttered, pouting. He took off his top hat and started twirling it in his hands.

"Doctor," She nodded once before turning back to Rose. "Now," She opened her journal. "Where are we?"

"Oh, ehm..." Rose started patting down her dress before realising she didn't wear any pockets, so she turned to the Doctor with her hand out who just stood watching it with a confused look. "Doctor." She wiggled her fingers.

"Yes, right!" He clapped his hands together, dropping his top hat on the floor but made no move to pick it up as he started rummaging through his trouser pockets and produced an identical book to her own, except Rose had filled in the top two squares in white markers to make it look more like the TARDIS. "Here you go." The Doctor handed the journal to Rose, who took it with a smile before refocusing her attention on her.

"Have we done Easter Island yet?" River flipped through her diary until she reached the intended page.

"Ehm, no." Rose answered hesitantly.

"Jim the fish?" She quirked an eyebrow, but Rose shook her head.

"Hmm," She decided to change tactics and started at the beginning instead. "How about the teselecta then, have we done that?"

"Erhm," River looked up to see Rose exchanging a look with the Doctor, who shrugged. She then noticed that Rose hadn't even opened her book yet, and a feeling of trepidation came over her.

"Maybe you should tell me how far we've come instead." She closed her book and folded her arms over her chest, hugging the journal to her in an attempt to regain strength and not show weakness in front of her Wolf and the Doctor.

"Well," Rose began, still not opening her book. "We've only met the once. Apollo 11?" She asked hesitantly.

River didn't remember much about her time in the 60s, only that she had met both her mother and her Wolf there. The last thing she remembered was watching her mother shoot the nice woman in front of her while she was trapped inside the suit. Looking at Rose and the Doctor now though, she knew it was still too early to reveal that secret to them so she had no choice but to shake her head in denial.

"I'm afraid not." She gave Rose a weak smile, which the blonde answered with one of her own.

"How about you, Doctor?" Rose asked the Doctor, who had somehow put on his hat again without her noticing.

"I'm afraid my previous adventures with River are still in her future." He held her gaze as he said it, conveying his apology through it.

"Well," She began to say but was interrupted by a loud bang as the doors to the ballroom flew open and a group of ten Sontarans marched in. Damn it, she had forgotten all about them.

"Inhabitants of Earth," The commanding officer said. "We bring you greeting from the sixth Sontaran fleet."

Well, that was unexpected.

* * *

The evening would have been perfect if it wasn't for one small detail. Well, maybe not that small, Rose thought as she watched the Doctor chase around after a fly while everyone else stood silent with shock.

Okay, so maybe a fly was a small thing, but... the fly just so happened to be the Zeedomians' warrior chief who had accidentally been turned into a fly when one of the Prince's guards tripped on the Zeedomian Ambassador's tail and fired of his gun who hit the warrior chief right in the chest.

It would have been comical if it wasn't for the fact that the Zeedomians were a very proud and a very militant race, being known to bring their enemies down with one swift attack. Earth so far had stayed on good terms with them, but it could all change now.

"Gotcha!" The Doctor exclaimed happily, having captured the errant fly in his hands.

"You will release our warrior chief or I will declare war on this nation." The Ambassador said with a gnarled voice, his lizard like mouth making it difficult for him to pronounce the words.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, now hang on a minute." The Doctor held his hands up, and Rose wondered for a brief second where he had put the fly. "There's no need for any kind of war, this is just a big misunderstanding."

"Release the warrior chief or your Queen will be disintegrated." The Ambassador waved a hand towards one of his guards who quickly seized the surprised Queen, pointing a blaster at her head.

"Let go of my mother at once!" Prince Joffrey cried out, breaking free from his guards who had acted as a shield as soon as the first shot had been fired. "I will not tolerate such insolence at my own engagement feast."

"I can knock them out with this." River whispered beside her, and when Rose looked at the side she saw her holding a small silver ball with symbols she couldn't decipher written on it, though she did recognise it as a knock out ball.

"Wouldn't that knock us out as well?" She questioned, half listening to the Doctor as he tried to act as a mediator between the Prince and the Ambassador.

"Perhaps," River shrugged. "But with mine and the Doctor's superior biology, we would wake up much sooner that the others and could take care of the fly problem in peace."

"I don't know." Rose worried her lower lip a bit as the thought, but before she had a chance to give River a proper reply a loud shot was emanated from the Zeedium guard's blaster and where the Queen once had stood was only a pile of residual dust.

* * *

"No, no, no, why would you do that?" The Doctor raked his hands through his hair in agitation.

"You killed her!" The Prince almost wailed and fell down on his knees in despair. "You will regret this." He hissed at the Ambassador.

"We did not incinerate her." The Ambassador said which made the Doctor stop his pacing and look at the lizard like alien.

"Then where did you put her?" The Doctor walked up to him, the Oncoming Storm just behind the surface.

"She is safe." He stated simply. "She is in what you call, a pet shop."

"A pet shop!?" The Doctor said incredulously. "Why would you put her in a pet shop?"

"You turn our warrior chief into an animal; we do the same to your Queen." The Ambassador smirked.

"You turned my mother into a..." The Prince stood up on slightly shaky legs, shaking his head. "You turned the Queen of the United Kingdom, into a... into a _pet_." He spit the last word out.

"Turn our chief back and we will return your mother." The Ambassador stated.

"I don't know how." Prince Joffrey threw his hands up in despair. "The blasters aren't supposed to be able to turn someone into a fly in the first place."

"Not our problem." The Ambassador sneered.

"Not your p..." The Prince shook his head. "Now listen here you..."

"Now wait a second, just a tick." The Doctor interrupted him before he had a chance to make things much worse. "Give me a mo, and I will turn your chief here," He patted his pocket. "Back into the fearsome warrior he once was."

"You can do that?" The Prince looked at him with raised eyebrows, relief evidence in his eyes.

"Sure," He waved his hand. "I'm just gonna pop back into my ship and I'll have him back in a jiffy." He rubbed his hands together and took one step back towards River and Rose. "I will need the help of my assistants of course." He smiled at the Prince and Ambassador.

"Assistant?" Rose whispered.

"Not now." He whispered back. "River, coming?" He grabbed Rose's hand before River had a chance to give him a witty retort, and spurted out of the ballroom. "Back in a mo." He called out behind him.

* * *

"Which one is it?" Rose eyed the orange fishes swimming in the large tank.

"The one that looks like a Queen, obviously." The Doctor said beside her, and she fought hard not to snap at him when she said her next words.

"How does a fish Queen look like?" She said through gritted teeth, starting to feel fed up with the Doctor's childish behaviour.

First he had accidentally lost the fly inside the TARDIS as they made their way to the pet shop, and then he had spent another ten minutes just staring at the bunnies in their cage when they got there. If River hadn't been there to keep her calm, she would have done something she might regret later.

Still, a happy Doctor was better than a grumpy Doctor even if she had to endure his childish antics.

"Like that one," He pointed at one of the fishes, which to her looked just like all the else, but she was done with arguing for the day and instead told the tired salesman, whom they had woken up in the middle of the night, which fish they wanted as the Doctor picked out a nice bowl for it.

"Do we need fish food?" River called out to them. Rose looked over to her and saw the woman eyeing several different packages of food.

"I don' know." Rose frowned. Was it necessary to buy food for a fish that would be turned into a human again soon?

"Of course we need food." The Doctor shook his head at the two of them and Rose rolled her eyes as she sighed. "The Queen of Britain needs all the food she wants." He said as he looked into the bowl now containing the fish, with a goofy grin on his face.

"She won't know the diff..."

"Hold on!" The Doctor stopped her mid sentence, holding his free hand up.

"Is that a phone?" River questioned.

"I think it's the TARDIS' phone." Rose frowned again.

"I better take it." The Doctor said and quickly ran inside with the fish in its newly acquired bowl.

"We need to pay for her first, Doctor!" Rose called after him but he had already disappeared behind the doors. "Sorry 'bout that." She smiled apologetically at the salesman who just grunted incoherently as he looked at Rose with eyes that screamed of boredom. Not for the last time was Rose happy the Doctor had blown up her old job.

She shared a shrug with River as the man left her to go and sit down, almost letting a laugh slip by when River mouthed something indecent to her.

"So," She walked up to River. "Fish food?"

"I'm deciding between these two." River held up two packages. "They're both for gold fishes, but this one," She held up the more expensive looking one. "Is made of a better brand."

"Who cares?" She groaned. "We're not keeping her." The look on River told her more than she wanted. It was like Arthur the horse all over again. Seriously, what was with time travellers and pets that don't belong on a TARDIS? "No." She shook her head and watched as River deflated slightly.

"Rose, we've got the wrong fish!" They heard the Doctor call out from the open doors before disappearing behind them again for few seconds before stepping out fully, the bowl in his hands and the top hat on his head.

"Great." Rose muttered with a sigh and looked back at the fishes in the tank.

* * *

"Um... what year is this?" The Doctor heard Amy say as he stepped into the TARDIS.

"I think that's probably for me!" He called out. "Hold this!" He gave the bowl to Amy as he took the phone from her. "Hello?"

" _Have you found her? Have you found my mother?_ " The Prince's frantic voice was heard on the other end.

"Ah! Yes, everything's fine! Don't worry." He almost flinched as he heard his own words.

" _Why should I worry?_ " The Prince asked, sounding suspicious.

"Well exactly," He started to pace back and forth, forcing Amy to duck from the wire several times. "Why should you be worrying? Who even mentioned worrying?" Good save. "She's fine! No, your mum is, your mum is fine." He removed the phone from his ear as the Prince started rambling something boring to him, and leaned a bit towards Amy. "Don't answer this phone." He said sternly with no hint of amusement. "I answer this phone."

"Where have you been?" Amy whispered.

"A party, just a party." He said and then tuned back into the conversation on the phone. "Um, yes," He answered the Prince's question. "Your mum is here actually, but she can't come to the phone at the moment."'

" _Why?_ "

"Well, she's... busy." He almost grimaced at his bad lie. "Well, you know... the Commonwealth..." He removed the phone a bit from his mouth and leaned down to the bowl to address the Queen. "It's your son, ma'am, he wants to talk to you. We can't let him see you like this... well, hear you, not that he could hear you, you're a fish!" He grinned at his own joke when the phone started ringing again. "Sorry," He said to the Prince. "I've got another call coming in."

"Hello?" His ear almost hurt from the loud voice of the Zeedomian Ambassador.

" _Where is my warrior chief?_ "

"There is not a bit of use yelling, Ambassador, your warrior chief is trapped in my TARDIS and until you've turned her majesty here back into a human being, he's staying put."

" _If you harm him in any way._ " The Ambassador threatened.

"Don't worry. He's perfectly safe..." He trailed of as he caught sight of a rolled up news paper with something suspiciously similar to a fly smashed on it. "Just putting you on hold." He told the Ambassador before he had a chance to object and took up the paper after hanging up the phone. "What have you done?" He turned to Amy.

"I thought it was a fly..." Amy grimaced.

"So much for the slaughterer of 10 million souls." He sighed and threw the paper over his head. How was he gonna fix this?

"What is going on?" Amy frowned.

"I was at a party." He grimaced at her. "There was a slight incident."

"Wait, what, so you sneak out at night to party?" Amy questioned and then seemed to take in his appearance more intently. "Is that why you're dressed up?" He beamed at her for noticing his fancy attire. "You never dress up. Is it because of Rose? Is she at the party with you? Is River there as well?" That last comment ruined his happy mood.

"Oh," He pulled of his top hat. "Why would she be there?"

"Don't," She warned as he made his way around the console. "Just don't lie to me, Doctor." She met him on the other side. "You're rubbish at it."

"Look, I do not sneak out at night to parties with, with... with Rose, and , and River Song!" He put the hat on top of Amy's head just so he could get rid of it.

"Hmm, how is she?"

"Fine." He answered automatically.

"See?" Amy smirked as she caught his lie. "Rubbish."

"Sorry," He took the fish from Amy, not really wanting to get more in depth about his lies at the moment. "But I'm in the middle of a thing." He made his way to the door in long strides.

"Doctor." He stopped immediately by the urgency in her voice. "Doctor." She said again as he turned around. "I..." She stepped won the stairs towards him. "I need to talk to you... there is a reason that I couldn't sleep..."

Oh, no, he knew that serious face and he was in no mood to take care of it. Swallowing once, he decided to call for help.

"Rory!" He called for the Roman.

"What are you doing?" Amy whispered harshly.

"You've got the serious face on. I always shout for Rory when you've got the serious face." He spoke quickly. "Rory! She's having an emotion!"

"What?" Rory came out yawning. "What's wrong, Amy?"

"Why are you calling him?" Amy hissed at him.

"It's his turn." And with that he turned back around.

He heard Amy shout something at him and Rory, but he couldn't be bothered for he just discovered a terrible mistake.

"No!" He cried out, holding the bowl up to his face. "It's the wrong fish..." He looked at Amy. "I've taken the wrong fish." He opened the doors. "Rose, we've got the wrong fish!" He closed the doors again. "Uh, look sorry you two, I've made a mistake. I've got three hours to save the Commonwealth."

"What happens in three hours?" Rory asked as he took back his top hat.

"The pet shop opens."

* * *

They did eventually find the right fish much to the relief of the shopkeeper whom they had forced up in the middle of the night.

With the fish in bowl, they headed directly back to the mansion. Rose noticed the Doctor looking around a bit in the console room before almost imperceptible sagging in relief. Why, Rose had no idea but she was glad they were on their way to solve this problem so she could get some shuteye. The four hours sleep she got earlier wasn't nearly enough for dealing with both River and the Doctor in one night, especially during an adventure.

She stood by the side as the Doctor dealt with the Zeediums, who were clearly unhappy about the death of their warrior chief. She couldn't hear what they were saying but she could tell by their and the Doctor's body language that they had threatened him at least twice.

"Do you think he'll be able to solve it?" She asked River, who up to then had been busy with her handheld. She looked up over the rim of it and gave her a cheeky smile.

"He's the Doctor," She smirked before looking back down at the handheld. "I've never met anyone with a bigger gob."

"Try his earlier incarnation." Rose mumbled and leaned back against the wall with a sigh.

"What's that sweetie?" River looked at her again.

"'s nothin'." She shook her head and looked over at the Doctor and straightened up. "Somethin's happenin'."

The Doctor was performing a series of handshakes with the Ambassador, which Rose recognised from their visit to their planet as the official treating gesture.

"Finally!" River exclaimed, throwing her hands up.

It only took another ten minutes for the Zeediums to turn the Queen back, and another ten for them to decided it was for the best not to turn the warrior chief back on account of the way he died

After saying goodbye to River for this time, the Doctor and Rose headed back to the TARDIS, where the Doctor yet again kept looking around for no reason Rose could decipher.

"Are you tired?" The Doctor asked as he sent them into the vortex.

"I was," She confessed and sat down on one of the jump seats. "'m not any more though."

"Do you have anything in mind?" He waggled his eyebrows at her as he pulled down a lever.

"I have a few ideas." She grinned back at him, her tongue poking out just like it used to.

"Lead the way." He entwined their arms and despite his words, was the one to lead her up the stairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it and if you have any questions don't hesitate to either PM me or leave a review =)
> 
> Have a great week.


	10. Fire in the rain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the comments and kudos, it really warms my heart =)
> 
> Beta-ed by tarree87, aka Sam =)

**Chapter 10 Fire in the rain**

* * *

_I remember you and me_   
_Before we knew our destiny_   
_Never walked the road before_   
_Though you longed to search for more_

_We put everything aside_   
_With our futures on the line_   
_I could say it's 'cause of you_   
_You showed the dream we walked into_

_~Måns Zelmerlöv_

* * *

"So I was trapped inside this, this, fictional world," The Doctor waved his hands around as he tried to explain. "And I could do nothing but watch Rose from the other side. It was extremely frustrating."

"Yeah, but I saved your skinny arse didn't I?" Rose grinned at the Doctor who smiled back fondly.

Rory watched his two friends fondly and, not for the first time during the seven months he had known Rose, did he wonder when they would give up the pretence and start doing something about the, frankly, ridiculously large tension between them. It was like watching two dogs in heat that were trapped on each side of a barred fence.

Well, perhaps not the best comparison since only female dogs goes into heat, but the point still stands. Something needed to be done.

"'an I couldn't find 'im," Rose said and Rory shook his head to get back into the conversation. "All the others were there, but not the Doctor. But then I walked by a TV and I saw none other than 'im running with the Olympic torch all the way up the stairs to light the fire."

"You lit the fire on the 2012's Olympics?" Rory could feel his eyebrows disappear under his fringe.

"Yes." The Doctor nodded, his hands entwined behind his back as he rocked slightly back and forth.

"So you're telling me," Rory shifted his eyes to and fro Rose and the Doctor. "That if I put on the Olympics next summer, I will see you running with the torch?"

"Yes," The Doctor nodded again. "Well," He tilted his head. "Technically you wouldn't see me, as in this body, but yes you would."

"Amy," He looked at his wife as she descended the stairs down to the console. "Do you believe any of this stuff?"

"If it's the Doctor, I believe anything." Amy walked up to him and circled her arm around his waist and leaned her head against his shoulder.

"So if he told you he'd battled an army of Jedi's, all with their own lightsabers, while singing the tune to Old McDonald, you'd believe him?" Rory tilted his head so he could look at his wife.

"Don't be ridiculous," The Doctor interrupted before Amy had a chance to answer. "I'll always be on the side of the Jedi's."

"That's not what..." But Rory was unable to finish his sentence as the warning lights began flashing on the console and the Doctor quickly left to deal with them.

Amy released her hold on Rory and walked down under the console with Rory following closely behind, leaving Rose and the Doctor to deal with the lights.

"Hey," Rory caught the hem of her shirt arm. "You're still thinking about it, aren't you?"

"Shhh!" Amy looked around to make sure they were alone and then whispered. "We saw him die!"

"Yeah," Rory whispered back. "200 years in the future."

"Yes, but it's still going to happen." Amy broke free from his hold. "And where's Rose?" She questioned. "She wasn't at the beach."

"Amy," Rory drew in a breath as he steadied himself to look into his wife's eyes. "Think about it. It was 200 years into the Doctor's future. You know why she wasn't there. There weren't future versions of us either."

"No," Amy shook her head. "There must be another reason. River said..."

"River doesn't live her life in order," Rory cut her off. "She could still see her hundreds of years from now but for Rose only a few would have gone by."

"No!" Amy whirled on him. "You're wrong. She..." But she was interrupted by a loud knocking on the TARDIS doors. "What was that?" She frowned and shared a look with Rory before quickly heading back up to the console. Rory sighed once before following after his wife.

* * *

"Did someone just knock?" Rose asked the Doctor as the two slowly turned around to face the doors.

"Yes." The Doctor nodded and took a few steps towards the doors.

"Right." She heard Rory say and looked behind her to see Amy and Rory coming back up to the platform. "We are in deep space."

"Very, very deep." The Doctor said with a suspicious grimace on his face as he made his way closer to the doors as it knocked again. "And somebody's knocking."

The three of them watched as the Doctor opened the doors slowly only to exchange his wry grimace into a smile as a small glowing box appeared to be floating outside the doors.

"Oh, come here." The Doctor beamed. "Come here, you scrumptious little beauty!" He exclaimed and reached out his hand to take the box but it whizzed by him and into the TARDIS only to zoom back and hitting him in the chest.

"Wha's that?" Rose walked down the ramp towards him, peering at the glowing box in his hands.

"I've got mail." He beamed up at her and she couldn't help but let his enthusiasm rub off on her and let out a small laugh.

"Who's it from?" She was now standing beside him and studying the box for any signs of recognition, but the only identification on it was a snake and she had no recollection of seeing it before.

"It's a Time Lord emergency messaging system." He explained to her and held out the box a little for her to see it better. "In an emergency, we'd wrap up our thoughts in psychic containers and send them through time and space."

"So another Time Lord has sent this out?" She looked at him for clarification. "Another Time Lord that needs our help?"

"Oh yes." He nodded without taking his eyes off the box.

"You said there were no other Time Lords left." Rory quipped up.

"There are no Time Lords left in this universe," He snapped out and made his way over to the console in just a few strides. "But the universe isn't where we're going!" He threw the box to Amy who caught it easily. "See that snake? The mark of the Corsair. Fantastic bloke. He had that snake as a tattoo in every regeneration. Didn't feel like himself without the tattoo. Or herself, a couple of times. Ooh, she was a bad girl!"

He threw down a few levers, making the TARDIS spark and shake.

"What's going on, what are you doing!?" Rose shouted at him as she clung to the railings on the ramp.

"What's happening?!" Rory exclaimed at the same time.

"We're leaving the universe!" The Doctor cried out jovially.

"You said it was impossible to travel between universes!" Rose called out, feeling a bit uneasy with the Doctor's behaviour and feeling a pit of dread collecting in her stomach.

"I can't!" The Doctor called back. "But I can leave it."

"How can you leave the universe?" Amy asked.

"With enormous difficulty!" He shouted out to be heard over the loud clanging of the cloister bells. "Right now I'm burning up TARDIS rooms to give us some welly. Goodbye swimming pool, goodbye scullery, sayonara squash court seven!"

* * *

The TARDIS landed with a jolt, almost knocking the Doctor sideways, but years of training kept him on his feet.

"Ok. Ok." Amy said, trying to steady herself. "Where are we?

"Outside the universe," He answered calmly but with just a hint of mystique which, as he saw in the corner of his eye, made Rose Tyler roll hers. "Where we've never, ever been."

"Stop being so melodramatic." Rose grinned at him, her tongue poking out just so and to stop himself from doing something stupid, he pretended to be insulted and huffed as he tweaked his bowtie.

"For your information, Rose Tyler," He walked towards her. "I'm being perfectly..."

He didn't get to finish his sentence as all the power from the TARDIS seemed to give out and they were cast in a gloomy light, all the orange in the room disappearing.

"Is that meant to be happening?" Rory asked, looking around the room with wide eyes.

"It's the power." He swallowed heavily, feeling a sense of dread settling in his stomach. "It's draining." He walked back up to the console to try and restart the old girl again but nothing happened. "Everything's draining!" He cried out in frustration. "But it can't. That's... That's impossible."

"You keep saying that, Doctor." Rose said softly and he moved his head so he could see her. "Around you though, everything's possible."

"Not this," He shook his head without breaking contact with her. "I won't allow it."

"What's happened?" Rory asked, forcing him to turn his attention to the Roman instead.

"It's the matrix, the soul of the TARDIS." He took a few steps towards the door but stopped as he came next to Rose. "It's gone, vanished." He said the last part to her.

"We'll sort this out." Rose put a hand on his arm and he could feel the tension draining from his body. "We always do, yeah." She smiled.

"Yeah," He nodded. "We always do." He smiled back.

Taking a deep breath to steady himself, he pushed past Rose and walked the last part towards the doors in three long strides. Without hesitation, he opened the doors and stepped out on the unknown planet.

"So," Amy asked innocently as the four of them started looking around. "What kind of trouble's your friend in?"

"He was in a bind," He answered absent-mindedly as he picked up a few bits and pieces on the ground only to throw them away again. "A bit of a pickle, sort of distressed."

"Aw, you can't just say you don't know." Amy teased.

"But what is this?" Rory the Roman cut in. "The scrap yard at the end of the universe?"

"Not end of," He corrected. "Outside of."

"Well, that's more helpful." He heard Rose mutter and smirked, pleased that he had managed to annoy her.

"How can we be outside the universe?" Rory scrunched up his brow a little. "The universe is everything."

"It's much more than that." He put an arm around the Roman's shoulders as he tried to explain. "Imagine there are billions and billions of parallel worlds out there, containing every single possibility you can think of."

"Yeah," Rory nodded.

"Every single one of them is like one giant soap bubble, and one of them just happens to have a tiny soap bubble attached to it."

"Ok."

"Well, it's nothing like that." He let go of Rory so he could put a hand on the TARDIS, smiling inwardly that he had managed to annoy Rory as well. Only Amy left, he thought smugly. "Completely drained," He muttered. "Look at her."

"So we're in a tiny bubble universe, sticking to the side of the bigger bubble universe?" Amy asked.

"Yeah. No. But if it helps, yes." He answered diffusedly. "This place is full of rift energy. She'll probably refuel just by being here." He thought aloud. "Now this place," He turned to his three companions. "What do we think, eh?" He picked up handful of dirt and threw it into the air. "Gravity's almost Earth-normal, air's breathable, but it smells like..."

"Armpits." Amy suggested helpfully.

"A badger's armpits." Rose scrunched up her nose.

"Have you ever smelled a badger's armpits?" He asked her, curious as to her answer.

"Nope," She popped the 'p'. "But this is what I imagine it would smell like."

"Where did this stuff come from?" Rory asked.

"There's a rift." He answered, feeling his brain working miles a minute to come up with the right answer. "Now and then, stuff gets sucked through it." Yes that sounded just about right. "Not a bubble, a plughole. The universe has a plughole and we've fallen down it."

"Thief! Thief!" His train of thought were interrupted by a crazed looking woman running towards him. "You're my thief!"

"She's dangerous!" An older woman walking behind the first one warned. "Guard yourselves!"

"Look at you!" The first woman exclaimed as she stared him up and down. "Goodbye! No, not goodbye, what's the other one?" Before he had a chance to make a suggestion, she threw herself around him and kissed him smack on the mouth.

"Watch out!" An older man called out. "Careful, keep back from her!"

The Doctor watched somewhat in shock as the older couple dragged the woman away from him, noticing in the corner of his eye similar expressions of shock on Amy, Rose, and Rory's faces.

"Welcome, strangers, lovely." The older man said. "Sorry about the mad person."

"Hang on," Rose quipped up before he had gathered enough wits to ask his own questions. "Who are you? And why," She turned to the woman. "Did you call the Doctor a thief? You don't know him." She said with a hint of accusation in her voice, and he felt a pang of pride in his chest that she had come to the same conclusion as him.

"Yeah," He eyed the three people. "Why am I a thief? What have I stolen?"

"Me." The younger woman exclaimed happily. "You're going to steal me. No, you have stolen me. You are stealing me." She rambled. "Tenses are difficult, aren't they?" She smiled at him like a love sick puppy.

"Oh, we are sorry, my dove." The older woman apologised. "She's off her head." She gave him a short smile before turning to Rose. "They call me Auntie." She extended her hand to Rose, who shook it hesitantly.

"I'm uncle." The older man told her. "I'm everybody's uncle. Just keep back from this one, she bites!"

"Do I?" The younger woman said delightedly. "Excellent." She threw herself forward and bit him in the neck.

"Ow!" He cried out. What kind of insane woman was she? "No, ow, ow!"

He rubbed at his neck as Uncle and Auntie pulled the woman away from him. He was half tempted to go and hide behind Rose in case she did anything more, but his pride stopped him.

"Oh, biting's excellent!" The woman said happily. "It's like kissing, only there's a winner!"

"Sorry." Uncle apologised. "She's doolally."

"No, I'm not doolally." The woman defended. "I'm... I'm... It's on the tip of my tongue." The Doctor could see the moment she got an idea in her head, and knew he would not like it. "I've just had a new idea about kissing." And he was right. "Come here, you!" She started chasing him, and who cares about pride, he quickly made his retreat behind Rose.

"Idris," Auntie chastised her. "No, no!"

"Oh," Idris looked sad. "But now you're angry. No, you're not. You will be angry. The little boxes will make you angry."

"Sorry?" He took a few hesitant steps around Rose so he could come closer to the woman, apparently named Idris, ignoring Rose's smug expression at his previous hiding spot. "The little what? Boxes?"

Idris started laughing, making him pout until he felt Rose's hand in his.

"What's so funny?" Rose asked her, squeezing his hand a bit.

"Your chin is hilarious!" Idris pinched it before he had a chance to back away, then turned her attention to Rory. "It means the smell of dust after rain."

"What does?" Rory frowned.

"Petrichor." Idris answered matter of factly.

"I don't trust them." Rose whispered to him as the three strangers were busy with each other.

"Me neither." He squeezed her hand. "There's something wrong with them."

"Whaddya mean?" She furrowed her brow a little.

"Look at their hands and feet." He used his free hand to point slightly. "They don't match."

"Oh," Was all Rose said.

"Oh, indeed." He clenched his jaw.

"Nephew," Uncle said. "Take Idris somewhere she can't bite people."

The Doctor turned around and saw an Ood standing behind him.

"Oh, hello!" He smiled at the Ood.

"It's an Ood." Rose said with a weary expression on her face.

"It's okay," He assured her, giving her hand another squeeze. "Me and Donna went to the Ood's home planet; they're really quite friendly when they're not possessed by an ancient creature."

""Friendly, you say?" Amy asked, eyeing the Ood suspiciously.

"Yes," He nodded and walked over to it, reluctantly letting go of Rose in the process. "Hello, Ood. Can't you talk?" He eyed the translator ball. "Oh, I see, it's damaged. May I?" He opened up the ball. "It might be on the wrong frequency."

"Nephew was broken when he came here." Auntie explained. "Why, he was half dead. House repaired him. House repaired all of us."

The Doctor took in the hidden meaning behind her words, getting some clarifications about their mismatched hands and feet, as he repaired the translator.

It came online with a slight buzz, and then a myriad of voices streamed out of it until one voice dominated the others enough to make out the words.

" _If you're receiving this message, please help me. Send a signal to the High Council of the Time Lords on Gallifrey. Help! I'm still alive! I don't know where I am. I'm on some rock-like planet._ "

Nephew turned off the translator immediately, only making the Doctor's suspicions grow.

"What was that?" Rory asked. "Was that him?"

"No," He shook his head. "No, it's picking up something else. But that's..." He trailed off. "That's not possible. That's..." He could feel the anger growing inside him. "Who else is here?" He asked the old woman. "Tell me. Show me! Show me!" He demanded.

"Just what you see." She answered without a hint of fear from his demanding eyes. "It's just the four of us, and the House. Nephew," She turned to the Ood. "Will you take Idris somewhere safe where she can't hurt nobody?"

"The House?" The Doctor asked as he watched the Ood carry the unconscious woman away. "What's the House?"

"House is all around you, my sweets." She smiled at them. "You're standing on him." Uncle jumped up and down to emphasise her point. "This is the House. This world. Would you like to meet him?"

"Meet him?" Rory exclaimed but the Doctor ignored him.

"I'd love to." He smiled sweetly back at the woman, reaching his hand back towards Rose and followed the odd couple inside after Rose had taken it.

"Did you recognise the voices?" Rose asked him, walking as close beside him as possible.

"They were other Time Lords." He answered bitterly, refusing to accept what might have happened to them on this rock. "It's not just the Corsair that's been trapped here. Somewhere close by there are lots and lots of... Time Lords." He refused to voice his suspicions out loud. As long as he didn't acknowledge it, there might still be a chance he was wrong.

They all stopped by a large grate deep inside the cavern.

"Come." Uncle waved his hand at him to come closer. "Come, come. You can see the House and he can look at you and he..."

The Doctor tuned him out as he looked down through the grate.

"I see." He took a step back. "This asteroid is sentient."

"We walk on his back," Auntie began. "Breathe his air. Eat his food..."

"Smell his armpits." Amy cut in, and the Doctor heard Rose snort from slightly behind him.

"And do my will." Uncle and Auntie said simultaneously with a different voice. "You are most welcome, travellers."

"Doctor..." Amy said slowly. "That voice, that's the asteroid talking?"

"Yes." He nodded, feeling a bit irked as he put the puzzle pieces together. "So you're like a... sea urchin. Hard outer surface; that's the planet we're walking on. Big squashy, oogly thing inside. That's you."

"That is correct, Time Lord." House answered.

"Ah!" His suspicions were growing stronger. "So you've met Time Lords before?"

"Many travellers have come through the rift, like Auntie and Uncle and Nephew. I repair them when they break."

"So there are Time Lords here then?" He needed to be sure.

"Not any more," And with that he knew he was right. "But there have been many TARDISes on my back in days gone by."

"Well," He said with fake humour. "There won't be any more after us. Last Time Lord. Last TARDIS."

"A pity." House sounded almost regretful, but the Doctor could detect the true meaning behind it. "Your people were so kind. Be here in safety, Doctor. Rest, feed, if you will."

"We're not actually going to stay here, are we?" Rory sounded afraid at the prospect.

"Why not?" He shrugged. "It seems like a friendly planet. Literally." He gave a small grin as Rose bumped his shoulder.

"Care to let me in on your thoughts?" She asked him, looking up at him in a way that almost made his knees give out.

"Not know." He said just loud enough for only her to hear then turned to Auntie. "Mind if we poke around a bit?"

"You can look all you want." She answered. "Go, look. House loves you."

"Come on then, gang." He tugged on Rose's hand. "We're just going to, erm... see the sights."

They had walked down the tunnel for a while before the distant voice of Idris travelled towards them. He could tell that Amy and Rory didn't hear it, but Rose looked at him with a questioning look that told him that she could. How she was able to was beyond him, but it wasn't the first weird thing he had noticed about her in the last seven months since he had brought her back.

"So," Rory began. "As soon as the TARDIS is refuelled, we go, yeah?"

"No." He shook his head. "There are Time Lords here. I heard them and they need me."

"You told me about your people," Amy piped up. "And you told me what you did."

"Yes," He fought to not grind his teeth. Why did she bring that up? He had told her that in confidence after she had lost Rory. Not that she had remembered losing him. "But if they're like the Corsair, they're good. I can save them!"

"Then tell them you destroyed the others?!" Oh, how she infuriated him at times.

"I can explain." He defended. "Tell them why I had to."

"You want to be forgiven." It wasn't a question.

"Don't we all?" He said silently.

That seemed to do it for Amy.

"What do you need from me?" She asked, now with a newfound determination.

"My screwdriver." He said quickly, a plan growing in his head. "I left it in the TARDIS. It's in my jacket."

"You're wearing your jacket." Rory pointed out.

"My other one." He said like it was obvious.

"You have two of those?" Rory asked incredulously.

"You should see his wardrobe." Rose grinned. "He has way more than just two."

"You've been inside his room?" Rory's eyebrows disappeared under his fringe. "I didn't even know he had one."

"Of course I have a room." The Doctor huffed.

"I want a full detail on what you did in his room later," Amy said to Rose who smiled mischievously back at her, and then turned to him. "Doctor, listen to me. Don't get emotional because that's when you make mistakes."

"Yes, boss." He faked saluted.

"I'll call you from the TARDIS." She tossed him her phone which he caught perfectly with one hand. "Rory, look after him." She then turned and left in the direction of the TARDIS.

"Rory," The Doctor said to the Roman. "Look after her."

"Yeah." He nodded and headed after Amy.

"You're not going to try and trick me as well?" Rose said without taking her eyes of Rory's retreating back.

"Never again." He said simply.

"Good." She said and then tugged him with her towards Idris.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked the first part of this two-parter.
> 
> Please give a comment if you liked it and let me know what you thought, it would really mean a lot to me so see what you all think about my story.
> 
> Have a great week =)


	11. Alive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta:ed by tarree87 =)

**Chapter 11 Alive**

* * *

_You came through the door_   
_You came through it all_   
_One step further and_   
_I will lose it all_   
_Everything you said_   
_Everything was so right_

_..._

_I'm alive_   
_For the first time in my life_   
_I just know that I'm alive_   
_I want to dance the night away_   
_I'm alive_   
_I'll always be there by your side_   
_I just know that I'm alive_   
_This is the feeling of my life_   
_I'm alive_

_~Da Buzz_

* * *

Rose watched as the Doctor fished out Amy's mobile from his pocket to answer it as it ringed. He took out his screwdrivers as well and tossed it once in the air like the old him used to do. Seeing him do that brought out a wave of memories in Rose and she fought hard not to let the Doctor notice.

"Yeah," The Doctor said into the phone, assumedly to Amy. "It's around somewhere. Have a good look." He activated the screwdriver and pointed it in the direction Rose knew the TARDIS was and hung up the phone.

"You locked them in." It wasn't a question, and she knew the Doctor knew that as well.

"It's for their own safety." He answered a bit brusquely and walked briskly down the tunnel without waiting to see if she would follow.

"Why not let them decide that for themselves." She hurried after him, falling in line with his long strides as she half-jogged beside him.

"Because," He stopped abruptly and swirled around to come face to face with her, his eyes a swirling pool of darkness. "They don't know what's best for them."

He didn't scream or yell, but Rose could feel the underlying anger in his voice as if he had just screamed his lungs dry, and for the first time since she'd met the man with a leather jacket and a penchant for danger, she felt afraid.

Unable to form any words, she stared at the man she loved with open mouth and fear in her eyes. She knew he noticed because he immediately backed away and hung his head, fiddling a bit with his screwdriver as he refused to look up at her.

"I'm sorry." He said in almost a whisper, still not meeting her eyes, which, frankly, she was glad for because she had yet to shake the fear of them.

"We should eh..." She cleared her voice to make it sound steadier. "We should find the Time Lords, yeah." She wanted to sound brave and nonchalant, act like nothing had happened, but it was hard.

She took the lead down the tunnels, feeling his presence right behind her but neither said another word until they reached a small chamber with a cabinet mounted on the wall in an alcove, hiding behind a curtain.

The Doctor pushed past her and yanked the curtain away so he could open the cabinet, revealing several small boxes identical to the one he had received earlier, all of them murmuring calls out for help.

"Just admiring your Time Lord distress signal collection." Rose almost jumped at the sudden noise as he spoke, looking behind her to see Uncle and Auntie standing there. "Nice job." He continued. "Brilliant Job. Really thought I had some friends here... but that is what the Ood translator picked up. Cries for help from the long dead." He sounded calm, but like before, Rose saw the anger in his eyes as he turned to face the odd couple. "How many Time Lords have you lured here, the way you lured me? And what happened to them all?"

"House," Auntie spoke up. "House is kind and he is wise."

"House repairs you when you break." The Doctor was full on angry now as he stepped closer to them. "Yes, I know. But how does he mend you?" He raised his screwdriver and scanned Uncle. "You have the eyes of a 20 year old."

"Thank you." Uncle smiled at him.

"I mean it literally." Disdain was pouring out of the Doctor as he looked the man up and down. "Your eyes are 30 years younger than you are." He ripped off Uncle's hat. "Your ears don't match, your right arm is two inches longer than your left, and how's your dancing, 'cause you've got two left feet. Patchwork people." He spat. "You've been repaired and patched up so often I doubt there's anything left of what used to be you." He pocketed his sonic and slapped Auntie's hand. "I had an umbrella like you once."

"Oh, now," Auntie said dismissively, not realising the danger she was facing. "It's been a great arm for me, this."

"Corsair." The Doctor stated, and Rose followed his gaze to the tattoo now visible on Auntie's arm, feeling a wave of sadness wash over her for the Doctor.

"He was a strapping bloke, wasn't he, Uncle?" Auntie turned to the old man. "Big fella. I got the arm and then Uncle got the spine and the kidneys."

"That's just sick." She muttered to herself, feeling ill just thinking about it.

"You gave me hope." The Doctor said silently, the oncoming storm on the verge of breaking free. "You gave me hope, and then you took it away. That's enough to make anyone dangerous. God knows what it will do to me! Basically... run!"

Rose watched as Auntie ran off while Uncle just took a few steps backwards.

"Poor old Time Lord." He shook his head. "Too late. House is too clever." He then left after Auntie.

Rose was about to go up to him and maybe comfort him somehow, her fear forgotten when she witnessed his despair, but the phone rang before she had a chance to decide.

"The Boxes will make you angry." The Doctor said into the phone, and Rose remembered the cryptic words Idris had said earlier, realising the Doctor must have remembered it just now as well. "Stay put, stay exactly where you are." He closed the phone and then took her hand in his, squeezing it a bit to reassure her she guessed. "We need to find Idris." He said as he dragged her away from the cabinet.

"How did she know about the boxes?" Rose asked, knowing it was a stupid question but unable to help herself voice it.

"I don't know, but I'm going to find out." He answered with finality in his voice that made Rose close her mouth and follow silently after.

They found Idris after only a few minutes, the woman calling out nonsense into the empty tunnels making it easy to find her.

"How did you know about the boxes?" The Doctor let go of her hand as he stepped up to the crazy woman. "You said they'd make me angry. How did you know?"

"Ah," Idris shined up with a smile. "It's my thief." She beamed at the Doctor and then turned to Rose. "And my wolf, how could I forget."

"How do you know that name?" Rose stepped up beside the doctor, eyeing the woman with narrowed eyes. "Only a handful of people know about tha'."

"Oh, I know." Idris smiled happily at her. "I was there."

"Who are you?" The Doctor cut in.

"It's about time." Idris turned her smile back at him.

"Who are you?" The Doctor repeated.

"Do you not know me?" Idris looked sad. "Just because they put me in here?"

"They said you were dangerous." The Doctor eyed her warily.

"Not the cage stupid." Idris laughed. "In here." She put her hands on either side of her face. "They put me in here. I'm the... Oh, what do you call me? We travel. I go..." She opened her mouth and out came the exact sound the TARDIS made every time they landed or moved.

"The TARDIS?" The Doctor's eyes were threatening to pop out of his skull in shock, and Rose suspected she sported a similar look.

"Time and relative dimension in space. Yes, that's it." Idris nodded. "Names are funny. It's me. I'm the TARDIS."

"You can't be." Rose shook her head. "How is tha' possible?"

"We've stopped asking that question a long time ago, haven't we my wolf?" Idris said softly. "You told the Doctor so just this morning."

She was right, Rose realised. But how was it possible.

"You're the TARDIS?" The Doctor asked Idris, but Rose was barely listening, just watching the woman in front of her who by some impossible way was the TARDIS.

"Yes."

"My TARDIS?" A smile threatened to break out the Doctor's lips.

"My Doctor." Idris smiled. "Oh!" She exclaimed. "We have now reached the point in the conversation where you open the lock."

The Doctor opened the lock with the sonic and Idris stepped out, studying their faces.

"Are all people like this?" She asked, tilting her head a little.

"Like what?" The Doctor frowned.

"So much bigger on the inside? I'm..." She closed her eyes for a second. "What is that word? It's so big, so complicated. It's so sad."

"But why?" The Doctor was starting to pace now. "Why pull the living soul from a TARDIS and pop it into a tiny human head? What does it want you for?"

"It doesn't want me." Idris stepped up to him and sniffed him.

"How do you know?" The Doctor sniffed the same spot, probably to see if he smelled bad. Always vain, the Doctor, Rose thought with a fond smile barely gracing her lips.

"House eats TARDISes." Idris answered.

"He what?" Rose exclaimed.

"House what?" The Doctor said at the same time. "What do you mean?" He asked.

"I don't know." Idris shrugged. "It's something I heard you say."

"When?" The Doctor frowned again.

"In the future."

"House eats TARDISes?" The Doctor questioned.

"There you go." Idris put a finger on the Doctor's lips. "What are fish fingers?"

"When do I say that?" The Doctor asked a bit muffled.

"Any second." She removed her finger.

"Of course!" He exclaimed.

"Of course what?" Rose asked, feeling a bit left out of the conversation.

"House feeds on rift energy and TARDISes are bursting with it." He turned to her and put his hands on her shoulders. "And not raw. All lovely and cooked, processed food... Mmm, fish fingers."

"Do fish have fingers?" Idris asked but he ignored her.

"But you can't eat a TARDIS, it would destroy you. Unless, unless..." He trailed off, releasing his grip on Rose's shoulders.

"Unless you deleted the TARDIS matrix first." Idris answered for him.

"So it deleted you." The Doctor chuckled, pleased with himself for coming up with the answer.

Rose watched the interaction between the Doctor and Idris with wonder, not bothering as much anymore of being left out of the conversation since it was truly a sight to see two great minds like theirs work together.

"But house just can't delete a TARDIS' consciousness that would blow a hole in the universe." Idris explained. "He pulls out the matrix, sticks it in a living receptacle and feeds off the remaining Artron energy. You were about to say all that. I don't suppose you have to now."

"I sent Amy and Rory in there." The Doctor pulls out the phone. "They'll be eaten. Amy!" He cried into the phone. "Amy! Rory, get the hell out of there!"

Rose watched as he rushed down the tunnel away from sight, leaving her alone with Idris.

"You looked into my heart once and I looked into yours." Idris said and Rose turned away from the empty tunnel to watch the TARDIS.

"I don't... I don't remember any of it." Rose admitted, averting her eyes away from the all knowing woman.

"You don't have to," Idris smiled at her, easing the tension from Rose by a fraction. "But that sort of connection leaves a mark." She continued. "Can you feel it?"

"I..." She shook her head. "I don't..." She drew in a shaky breath and exhaled it slowly through her nose.

"It's okay," Idris reached out a hand towards her and it took all off Rose's willpower not to flinch at the touch. "It's only me then." She said sadly, resting her hand on Rose's shoulder for a few seconds. "But that's okay," She bounced back just as quickly. "I will keep it alive for both of us. The siren will help you though." She tilted her head to the side, a frown on her face. "Or she has helped you. Oh, these tenses are difficult."

"What do you...?" Rose began.

"It's gone!" The Doctor came rushing back, and Idris quickly averted her attention to him, leaving Rose feeling very confused.

"Eaten?" Idris asked.

"No," He shook his head. "It left. Not eaten," He turned to Rose. "Hijacked. He left with Amy and Rory still inside."

"Why." Rose was barely able to form the single-word question.

"I don't..." The Doctor shook his head again, visibly shaken.

"It's time for us both to go, and keep together." Rose visibly jumped by Auntie's voice. She hadn't noticed the couple had entered the cavern.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" The Doctor threw his hands up. "Go?" He eyed the couple. "What do you mean go? Where are you going?"

"Well, we're dying, my love." Auntie answered simply. "It's time for Auntie and Uncle to pop off."

"I'm against it." Uncle huffed.

"It's your fault, isn't it, sweets?" Auntie looked at her and the Doctor with a smile. Rose was surprised that her eyes held no contempt or anger. "Cos you told House it was the last TARDIS. House can't feed on them if there's none more coming, can he?"

"So now he's off to your universe to find more Tardises." Uncle continued.

"It won't." The Doctor clenched his jaw and Rose walked up to him and took his hand in hers, squeezing gently.

"Oh, it will think of something." Auntie waved him off before falling over with a groan. The Doctor let go of her hand so he could rush over and check for a pulse.

"Actually, I feel fine." Uncle said before he to fell to the ground.

"Not dead." The Doctor stood up and looked at the couple. "You can't just die!"

"We need to go where we landed, Doctor." Idris cut in before he had a chance to go into a tirade. "Quickly."

* * *

The best feeling the Doctor knew was when he got a brilliant idea. Well, he glanced at Rose quickly as she sifted through a pile of screws and bolts to find the right ones. Maybe not the best feeling, but it was definitely in the top five.

He wondered briefly what it would feel like if he came up with a brilliant idea while being with Rose. Oh, the possibilities.

"Bond the tube directly into the Tachyon Diverter." Idris popped up from the other side of the half built console, successfully interrupting him from his daydream and making him blush fiercely.

"Yes, yes," He snapped, doing his best to mask his embarrassment. "I have actually rebuilt a TARDIS before, you know. I know what I'm doing." He huffed and continued to drag the large piece of wall towards the console.

"You're like a nine-year-old trying to rebuild a motorbike in his bedroom." Idris argued, the Doctor relieved she had apparently missed his original reaction. "And you never read the instructions!"

"I always read the instructions!" The Doctor yelled back. God, that wall was heavy.

"There's a sign on my front door. You have walked past it for 700 years. What does it say?" The Doctor looked up to see Idris' smug look.

"That's not instructions!" The Doctor bemoaned.

"There's an instructions at the bottom." Idris was insistent. "What does it say?"

"Pull to open." He admitted begrudgingly.

"Yes," Idris nodded. "And what do you do?"

"I push!" He exclaimed.

"Every single time." Idris chastised. "700 years. Police Box doors open out the way."

"She's got you there, Doctor!" The Doctor looked up again as he heard Rose's laugh. He sent her a dirty look which only made her laugh even more.

"I think I've earned the right to open my front doors any way I want!" He glared at Idris as he threw the rope down and walked over to her.

"Your front doors!?" Idris shared an exasperated look with Rose who just grinned silently at the two of them. "Have you any idea how childish that sounds?"

"Childish..." He muttered in a low voice so they wouldn't hear and turned around to pick up the rope again. "You are not my mother!" He said a bit louder.

"And you are not my child!" Idris replied.

"You know," He stopped and walked back to her. "Since we're talking with mouths, not really an opportunity that comes along very often, I just want to say, you know, you" He pointed at her face. "Have never been very reliable."

"And you have?" She raised her eyebrows in challenge. A challenge he wasn't going to back down from easily.

"You didn't always take me where I wanted to go." He said over his shoulder as he walked away again.

"No," She called after him. "But I always took you where you needed to go."

He stopped dead in his track. She always did, didn't she? She always took him where he was needed the most.

He looked over at Rose and saw the raw emotions in her eyes as she shifted her gazed between them. Oh, of course she was right.

"You did!" He clapped his hands together before whirling around, a happy smile on his face. "Look at us. Talking. Wouldn't it be amazing if we could always talk? Even when you're inside the box?"

"You know I'm not constructed that way." Idris said, way to happily. Oh, why couldn't she just play along? "I exist across all space and time, and you talk and run around and bring home strays."

"Hey!" Rose quipped up for the first time and the Doctor looked over at her to see she had an offended look on her face, though he could detect an underlying hint of amusement behind her frown. Thanks to his superior biology of course. "I'm not a stray."

"Well," Idris tilted her head. "What else should I call you?"

"How 'bout my name?" Rose suggested, raising her eyebrows.

"Yes," Idris nodded. "You're absolutely right, Wolf."

No, I..." Rose sighed with a shake of her head. "Never mind."

"Oh, that's a strange feeling." Idris blinked rapidly several times before suddenly falling down, but the Doctor caught her just in time.

"You ok?" He asked her, a concerned expression on his face.

"One of the kidneys has already failed." Idris confessed as the Doctor helped her stand up. "It doesn't matter. We need to finish assembling the console."

"Using a console without a proper shell," The Doctor began, sharing another look with Rose. "It's not going to be safe."

"This body had about 18 minutes left to live." Idris responded. "The universe we're in will reach Absolute Zero in three hours. Safe is relative."

"Then we need to get a move on, eh, old girl?" The Doctor picked up the rope he had dropped earlier and continued dragging the piece of wall over to the make-shift console.

* * *

"Right. Perfect." The Doctor looked at the newly assembled console. "Look at that. What could possibly go wrong?" He groaned internally when a small piece fell off, sensing Rose's smug smile on his right side, and Idris' on his left. "That's fine," He brushed it off. "That always happens."

"You're sure 'bout this?" Rose came up to stand beside him, brushing him lightly with her shoulder.

"No." He confessed as he looked down at her with a smile, grabbing hold of her hand. "But when am I ever?"

She smiled back at him, her tongue just barely poking out, and he could feel parts of the heaviness always surrounding his hearts and head, easing just a bit. Unconsciously, he started lowering his head towards her, keeping his eyes firmly on her full lips, but she turned her head away before he had moved even an inch, resting her head instead against his shoulder.

He shook himself mentally, berating himself for his stupidity. It was against all rules to try and kiss Rose Tyler. Even thinking about it was absolutely forbidden, especially during a time like this when the very existence of the universe depended on him.

"Doesn't it always?" He said out loud.

"Doesn't what?" Rose asked, lifting her head away from him, the lack of contact felt worse than usual.

"Time to go, Rose Tyler." He ignored her question and dragged her over to the newly assembled console. "We have a universe to save."

* * *

"Whoo-hoo!" He exclaimed and saw Rose beaming at him when he looked at her.

"This is amazing!" She called over the roar of the engine.

"We've locked onto them!" Idris caught their attention. "They'll have to lower the shields when I'm close enough to phase inside."

"Can you get a message through to Amy?" He called back. "The telepathic circuits are online."

"Which one's Amy?" Idris asked. "The pretty one?" Now how was he supposed to answer that with Rose by his side?

"Ehm..." He began, and had he not had superior Time Lord Biology he probably would have started to sweat a little.

"Yes," Rose answered and when he chanced a look at her he could see a hint of a smile on her face and he released a breath he hadn't been aware he'd been holding.

"Hello, Pretty!" Idris called out into the air.

The Doctor leaned over so he could see what Idris saw, and noticed Rory climbing a ladder.

"Don't worry." He smiled. "Telepathic messaging." He turned to Idris. "No, that's Rory." He scrunched up his brow, not really listening to what Idris was saying as a thought occurred to him. "The pretty one!" He looked at her with a frown, completely forgetting that Rose was standing beside him.

"She thinks Rory is the pretty one?" Rose asked him, keeping her voice low so Idris wouldn't hear.

"Yes!" He exclaimed. He would have thrown his hands in the air had he not been worried he might fall off.

"Oh, that's hilarious." Rose laughed. "I need to remember telling Amy later."

"It's not funny." He humphed. "How's he going to be able to take down the shields anyway?" He turned to Idris. "The House is in the control room."

"I directed him to one of the old control rooms."

"There aren't any old control rooms." He frowned again. "They were all deleted or remodelled."

"I archive them." Idris said simply. "For neatness. I've got about 30 now."

"But I've only changed the desktop, what, a dozen times?" He could feel the beginnings of a headache coming.

"So far, yes."

"You can't archive something that hasn't happened yet!" He exclaimed in frustration.

"YOU can't." Idris humphed.

* * *

They landed inside the console room roughly, Rose almost falling but managed to stand upright with the Doctor's help.

"Doctor!" Amy exclaimed and the Doctor went over to hug her as Rose helped Idris up.

"Not good." She said to Rose. "Not good at all."

"You should sit down." Rose guided her to the jump seat, not yet having realised where she was.

"How do you walk around in these things?" Idris joked as she sat down.

The Doctor walked up to them and took Rose's spot as he continued to talk to Amy, leaving her with the chance to look around for the first time since they landed.

No." She said almost soundlessly, her mouth dropping open slightly as she took in the grungy look and the coral theme. "Oh, how I've missed you." She said all giddily, catching the Doctor's look briefly as she almost skipped around the console.

" _The Environment has been breached._ " Houses' voice boomed out around them. " _Nephew, kill them all._ "

"Where's Nephew?" She could hear Rory ask but she didn't really bother to listen after that.

She walked around the room in awe, not noticing the sad look Idris was giving her as she touched bits and pieces of the console.

She traced her fingers over the railing, stopping when she found what she was looking for. A tiny splat of pink nail polish. Left behind from a time long gone.

" _Doctor, I did not expect you._ " Houses' voice boomed out again, and Rose turned so she was facing the others again, even though they had their backs towards her.

"Well," The Doctor began. "That's me all over, isn't it? Lovely old unexpected me."

" _The big question is, now you're here, how to dispose of you? I could play with gravity..._ "

Rose caught herself on the railing just in time, feeling her feet lift up just before the pull disappeared.

She noticed how Idris collapsed over at the jump seats and decided to go over to her but Rory beat her to it so she stopped halfway there, right beside the Doctor.

" _Or I could evacuate the air from this room and watch you choke._ "

The Doctor grabbed her hand fiercely as they all began to gasp for breath except for him, his respiratory bypass probably kicking in, Rose thought as she keeled over, feeling the grating dig into her knees as she fell.

"You really don't want to do that!" The Doctor warned, kneeling down beside her and rubbing his free hand over her back as she kept struggling to breathe.

" _Why shouldn't I just kill you now?_ " House asked as the air returned again.

Rose drew in large gulps of air greedily, feeling the burn in her lungs as they were once again filled. She felt the Doctor's eyes on her, though she had not the energy to lift her head up to meet them yet.

"Because then I won't be able to help you!" The Doctor's voice rang out beside her, his anger practically radiating from him. He still had her hand in a fierce grip as he helped her stand up. "Listen to your engines!" He called out to House. "Just listen to them. You don't have the thrust and you know it. I'm your only hope for getting you out of your little bubble, through the rift, and into my universe. And mine's the one with the food in! You just have to promise not to kill us. That's all, just promise."

"You can't be serious." Amy exclaimed. Rose looked over at the red-head, still feeling a bit dizzy, and took in her hared expression.

"I'm very serious." The Doctor deadpanned. "I'm sure it's an entity of its word."

"Doctor," Rory called out. "She's burning up. She's asking for water."

The Doctor released Rose's had so he could walk over to the dying Idris, and Rose watched as he knelt down beside her and spoke in a hushed voice.

" _You want me to give my word?_ " House interrupted them. " _Easy. I promise._ "

"Fine." The Doctor looked away from Idris. "Ok. I trust you. Just delete, ooh, 30% of the TARDIS rooms, you'll free up thrust enough to make it through. Activate sub-routine Sigma 9."

" _Why would you tell me this?_ " House asked as the Doctor stood up.

"Because we want to get back to our universe as badly as you do. And I'm nice." The Doctor answered.

" _Ye-e-s. I can delete rooms, and I can also rid myself of vermin if I delete this room first. Thank you, Doctor, very helpful. Goodbye, Time Lord. Goodbye, little humans. Goodbye, Idris._ "

Before Rose had a chance to reach the Doctor, the room erupted in a flash of bright light and the five of them materialised in the new console room.

"Yes. I mean you could do that, but it just won't work." The Doctor started walking around the console. "Hardwired fail-safe. Living things from rooms that are deleted are automatically deposited in the main control room. But thanks for the lift!"

" _We are in your Universe now, Doctor. Why should it matter to me in which room you die? I can kill you just as easily here as anywhere. Fear me. I've killed hundreds of Time Lords._ "

"Fear ME." The Doctor warned his voice cold and berated of any emotions. "I've killed all of them."

A chill travelled down Rose's spine at his words, and the lack of emotions in his voice. She had never seen the Doctor like that before. He sounded even more broken then her first Doctor.

"Yeah, you're right." The Doctor continued. "You've completely won. Oh, you can kill us in oodles of really inventive ways, but before you do kill us allow me and my friends Rose, Amy and Rory to congratulate you on being an absolutely worthy opponent."

He started to clap before grabbing Amy by the arm and forcing her to stand up. She started to applaud with him, but Rose still felt weird about this whole demeanour of the Doctor so she kept her distance from him.

"Yep, you've defeated us, me and my lovely friends here at last but definitely not the TARDIS Matrix herself, a living consciousness you ripped out of this very control room and locked up into a human body and look at her!"

Rose looked at Idris who seemed to be one the very verge of dying, and she could feel hot tears spill from her eyes.

" _Enough! That is enough._ "

"No. It's never enough." The Doctor continued on. "You forced the TARDIS into a body so she'd burn out safely a very long way away from this control room. A flesh body can't hold the TARDIS Matrix and live. Look at her body, House."

Rose did look. She looked at the pale and dead body of Idris.

" _And you think I should mourn her?_ "

"No." The Doctor shook his head. "I think you should be very, very careful about what you let back into this control room."

Golden energy started to flow from Idris as she opened her mouth. Rose looked on in shock as the TARDIS re-merged with the console and successfully wiped House away from existence.

It all ended as fast as it started, no trace of Idris left as House finally disappeared.

"Doctor? Are you there?" A projection of Idris was coming from the console. "It's so very dark in here."

"I'm here." The Doctor said softly, his face and voice finally returned with emotions.

"I've been looking for a word." Idris said, looking at Rose as she said it. "A big complicated word, but so sad. I've found it now."

"What was the word?" Rose asked, her voice a bit croaky from the unshed tears as she walked up to the console to stand beside the Doctor.

"Alive." Idris answered. "I'm alive!"

"Alive isn't sad." The Doctor said, wrapping his arm around Rose's shoulders. She thought she would be afraid of him, but she couldn't find it in herself to truly fear him.

"It's sad when it's over." Idris smiled sadly. "I'll always be here, but this is when we talked and now even that has come to an end." She turned to Rose. "But that's what it means to be alive. Things come and things go and they never stay still, so you need to learn how to cherish the moments while you still have them."

Her words cut into Rose like she knew exactly what she was feeling. She knew she needed to stop thinking back to how things had used to be with the Doctor, and focus on the now. Focus on the Doctor that stood beside her with his arm around her shoulders, silently crying as he watched his TARDIS fade away never to be able to speak with him again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it and that you weren't too disappointed by the brief interaction between Rose and Idris, it just didn't work any other way. It would have felt too forced.
> 
> At least you got a few more clues, but even though a few of you have been close to solving it, you aren't completely there yet so keep guessing =P
> 
> Halloween is on Monday so I hope you all have a good time and scare at least one person, I for one scared my mum the other day by mistake when I accidentally got a spider indoors when I was feeding my bunny =) It was quite fun to see her running away screaming when I dropped it. All the cats vacated the kitchen with her, it was hilarious.
> 
> Anyway, I will be spending Halloween with my brother because it's his birthday. Yes, his birthday is on October 31st, and there will hopefully be some cake =P
> 
> I hope you all have a great weekend and week and hopefully the next chapter will be up in about two weeks, depending on how much time I have to write in between school and stuff. It's hard work studying for a Master. At least I promise that it will never take more than one month between the updates.
> 
> Allons-y


	12. Total eclipse of the heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it's taken so long but school has taken up my time more than I would like, though I have most of this weekend free so hopefully I will be able to finish the next story arc with the flesh episodes (I have written two out of four chapters so far) before Christmas so I can give you all a chapter on Christmas Eve perhaps or at least in the week between Christmas and New Years.
> 
> Beta:ed by tarree87 :)
> 
> WARNING! The beginning of the chapter mentions a death of a famous person.

**Chapter 12 Total eclipse of the heart**

* * *

_And I need you now tonight_  
_And I need you more than ever_  
_And if you'll only hold me tight_  
_We'll be holding on forever_  
_And we'll only be making it right_  
_Cause we'll never be wrong together_  
_We can take it to the end of the line_  
_Your love is like a shadow on me all of the time (all of the time)_  
_I don't know what to do and I'm always in the dark_  
_We're living in a powder keg and giving off sparks_  
_I really need you tonight_  
_Forever's gonna start tonight_  
_Forever's gonna start tonight_

_~Westlife_

* * *

"9th of February, 1964 Manhattan, New York!" The Doctor exclaimed, his arms wide as he gestured around him as they one by one stepped out of the TARDIS and into a dark alley.

"What happened on 9th of February, 1964 in Manhattan?" Rory asked, hearing faint voices around the corner at the end of the alley.

"What happened?!" The Doctor looked at Rory like he had just told him he wanted a pet Dalek. "The greatest thing in pop music culture, that's what happened." He tweaked his bowtie highly offended before stomping off towards Rose who was leaning against the wall a short distance away, an amused look on her face.

"That doesn't really answer my question..." Rory trailed off when he felt a soft hand land on his lower arm and he turned his head to see his gorgeous wife standing beside him, shaking her head.

"There's no use when he's in that mood, Husband." Amy grabbed his arm tighter and leaned her head against his shoulder as they both watched a silent conversation between the Doctor and Rose.

"Yeah," He sighed. "I know. But he just..." He shook his head. "He knows exactly how to push my buttons."

"That's because he's a giant child." Amy nodded towards the Doctor who had now successfully taken Rose's phone and held it above his head so she couldn't reach it. "He acts all high and mighty Time Lord, but underneath it all is one very big child." She smiled fondly up at him. "Come on," She tugged on his arm. "Let's find out what's so special about today."

"You're the best wife a man could have." Rory smiled back at her. "I love you so much."

"I know." Amy grinned before turning around and half pulling him over to the Doctor and Rose.

"Pond!" The Doctor exclaimed when they arrived by his side. "Please explain to Rose why she shouldn't ruin the whole experience of watching the Beatles first concert in America by filming it with her _camera phone_." He practically spat out the last two words.

"That's because I want to be able to see it again later." Rose crossed her arms with a huff, giving up on trying to reach her phone which the Doctor still held above his head.

"We're going to see the Beatles?" Amy choked out, glancing up at him with a wide grin before grabbing his hands. "We're going to see the Beatles." She squealed, jumping up and down.

"Yes," The Doctor spoke before Rory had a chance to. "And no using _phones_ to film it." He pocketed Rose's phone in his left jacket pocket. "Come on, Ponds, Tyler." He walked down the alley with long strides.

"We'll see about that." Rose muttered, giving Rory a cheeky grin before hurrying after the Doctor and circled her arm around his as she walked beside him. Rory saw how she carefully slipped her free hand into his pocket and fished out her phone without the Doctor noticing while telling him something inaudible to keep him distracted.

"Did you see that?" Rory guffawed and looked down at his wife who seemed to finally have calmed down.

"See what?" Amy followed his gaze to the Doctor and Rose who had now reached the end of the alley.

"She just..." He trailed off with a shake of his head. "Never mind. Come on; let's hurry up before we lose them."

* * *

Rose never did end up filming the concert; she was too occupied actually watching it.

All four of them were so pumped up in the high from the concert afterwards that the Doctor promised to take them to another one.

Unfortunately he got the date a little wrong and Rose watched silently, with tears running down her cheeks, as people started gathering around John Lennon's limp body.

She grabbed the Doctor's hand with a fierce grip, using it to keep herself grounded. Keeping him grounded too, she suspected, because even through her grief she could see how beat up he was at being unable to do something about it.

A fixed point he had said as they saw the _would be_ murderer following Lennon.

Rose knew the perils of breaking a fixed point and she was not about to repeat her mistake twice. Amy and Rory though, they didn't know, and it had taken both of them to stop Amy from following after and save him.

Rory had just stood and watched in shock, trusting the Doctor enough not to do something he strictly forbade them from doing. Eventually he had snapped out of it and was now holding a sobbing Amy in a tight hug, saying soothing words into her ear.

"We should go." The Doctor said curtly, turning around towards the TARDIS, and Rose watched as his grief was replaced with a mask of indifference.

Rose released the Doctor's hand as soon as she stepped into the TARDIS, moving to sit on one of the jump seats as Rory continued up the stairs with a now silent but red-eyed Amy.

"That was awful." She started when they were alone in the console room, her voice barely above a whisper.

The Doctor didn't answer, he just kept his back to her as he fiddled with the controls.

"I grew up reading about it in the history books, and..." She sniffed, bringing a hand up to wipe at her nose, looking anywhere but at the Doctor's back as her gaze travelled around the console room. "It shouldn't 'ave affected me so."

"Sshh..." The Doctor was kneeling in front of her within seconds, grabbing her hands in his own as he rested them on her knees. "Of course it will affect you," He said softly, releasing one hand so he could use his thumb to stroke away a tear on her cheekbone, letting it rest lightly on her cheek afterwards and she subconsciously let herself lean into his touch. "That's what makes you... you." He gave a weak smile. "Your great compassion, no matter what species, it's what I l... it's what I admire about you, Rose Tyler."

"Doctor..." She said softly, looking into his green eyes as they fell upon hers.

"Yes?" He was so close, merely inches from her face and his hand still cupped her cheek. Her gaze involuntarily fell on his lips before snapping back up on his eyes.

"I..." She swallowed nervously, licking her lips as her eyes dropped from his and landed on their entwined hands, missing the way his own moved to her lips to follow the action of her tongue. "Nothing," She smiled quickly, pushing back her inappropriate thoughts before standing up, instantly missing the feel of his hand on her face. "It was nothing."

"You sure?" He stood up as well, his eyes moving over her face as his brow furrowed with concern, and maybe just a tiny hint of disappointment, something she pointedly ignored even though her stomach made a somersault at the aspect of what she secretly hoped it had meant.

"Yeah," She said as she swung their still entwined hands between them. "I should probably..."

"Stay with me tonight."

"W-what?" She stuttered, caught by surprise.

"It's just..." He swallowed once, using his free hand to pull at his bowtie. "I could use someone to talk to, you know..." He looked down at their hands. "Like we used to do, before I..." He inclined his head a little, using his free hand to gesture around him, and Rose knew what he was referring to.

Before his first regeneration they would sometimes end up spending the night in the library or one of their rooms, just talking about things that bothered them. Mostly for the Doctor it was the Time War, but for Rose, Jimmy Stone had featured in most and her dad in the rest.

After his regeneration though, he had stopped requesting these nights, and Rose didn't dare ask him about it. He had become an expert in bottling it all up so it came as quite the surprise that he would want to have one now.

"Of... of course." She smiled at him, squeezing his hand. "Let me just..." She gestured towards the stairs. "I could use a change of clothes." She smiled her tongue touched smile at him. "How 'bout we meet in your room in half an hour? You bed is way more comfy."

"Yeah," He nodded enthusiastically, clearly relieved by her answer. "Yeah, half an hour. I can work with that." He kept on nodding.

"Doctor," Rose said with a laugh.

"Yes?" He looked at her questioningly.

"My hand," She nodded down at it, which the Doctor still held a tight grip on. "I kind of need it."

"Oh," He dropped it immediately. "Of course." He used both of his hand to tweak his bowtie. "Half an hour then?"

"Yes. Half an hour." Rose laughed again, backing away towards the staircase.

"I'll see you..." He used his fingers to form a gun. "Then, ha ha."

"See ya." Rose laughed, shaking her head as she walked up the stairs. "You big buffoon." She said silently to herself as she walked down the hallway towards her room.

* * *

Exactly thirty-one minutes and twenty-two seconds later, Rose opened his door slowly and poked her head through.

"You're late." He huffed, uncrossing his arms and standing up from the chair beside his littered workbench.

"You try untangling this hair when it's full of products." Rose pushed the door open fully, holding up her newly braided hair for emphasis.

"No, ta." He shook his head with a grimace, plopping down on the bed and kicking off his boots in the process. "I've had enough of styling my hair for at least three regenerations." He thought back to his last body and the ridiculous amount of time he used to spend styling his hair just right every morning. Though, it had brought out a very nice routine of Rose sitting beside him on a chair and telling him of the dreams she had dreamt that night or reminiscing about adventures they'd been on or wanted to go on.

Sometimes he would tell her one of his own dreams the few times he had actually spent the night sleeping, but mostly he would just listen and comment here and there.

"Yeah," Rose nodded with an absentminded smile as she took the space beside him on the bed, dressed in her pink pyjama bottoms and TARDIS blue tank top, her fluffy bunny slippers lying on the floor. "That was some, _really_ , great hair." She looked over at him. "Now your hair's jus' sorta... floppy." She reached over and lifted his bangs a little and then dropped them back down. The Doctor did his best not to let her notice how the soft scent of her lingering perfume affected him.

"Floppy!?" He asked indignantly, crossing his arms with a huff.

"It's still nice." She hurried to explain. "It suits you." She smiled her patented tongue touched smile at him and he could feel his pout melt away in seconds.

"Floppy hair is cool." He conceded, earning himself a poke in the ribs from Rose.

"Everything 'bout you is _cool_." She teased.

"Quite right." He regretted using that phrase the moment it slipped past his lips, the sound of it still not sitting right with him after all these years.

Rose didn't seem to notice his discomfort though, and the Doctor realised with a small sense of relief that she had never had to endure that awful day at Bad Wolf bay.

"... in that jacket?" Rose looked at him expectantly.

"What?" He furrowed his brow, having spaced out for a second there.

"I said," She said slowly, intoning every syllable. "Aren't you uncomfortable in that jacket?"

"Oh," He looked down at himself, still clad in all his layers of tweed and bowties. "Yeah," He scratched the back of his head a bit. "I suppose I am."

With a flourish most of his younger selves would have been jealous of; the Doctor jumped of the bed and quickly discarded himself of his beloved tweed jacket. With one quick notion, his bowtie was hanging from his hand and he gently laid it down on his bedside table. He unbuttoned the sleeves of his shirt and rolled them up to his elbows before also unbuttoning the three first buttons on the front.

He pulled off his socks and unhinged his suspenders before feeling ready to jump back into bed. He turned around and noticed a very flush Rose looking away from him, a guilty look on her face.

"You were looking." He realised with a laugh.

"No," She blushed even more, refusing to look at him.

"You like it?" He asked with a smug smile, a smile that grew wider as he noticed how she tried to hide her face under her hands. "You like it." He laughed.

"Shut up." She wailed, removing one hand so she could throw a pillow at him, which he caught easily.

He didn't say anything else as he climbed back into bed, leaning back against the headboard.

They sat in companionable silence for several minutes, during which both of them had reached for each other's hands and were now clasping them together tightly, until he could no longer take it.

"Do you find me... foxy?" He waggled his eyebrows at her.

"Seriously?" She hid her face again in her hands, and the Doctor could see her ears turning red.

He laughed long and hard after that, the slightest peak of her flustered face enough to provoke another attack, until he finally sobered up enough to tell her the reason he had wanted her to stay the night with him in the first place.

"I broke a fixed point once." He began hesitantly. "It was after Donna had left and I..." He swallowed once, feeling Rose grab his hand but she didn't say anything, waiting for him to continue. "I nearly destroyed the future of the human race." His voice broke as he thought back to the look of utter horror Adelaide Brooke had sported after he had saved her and her two team mates. "If it wasn't for a very brave woman, the human race might never have spread across space."

"What happened?" Rose's voice was quiet but steady.

"I wanted to save their lives." He looked at her then, feeling hot tears gather in his eyes, and by the look on her face as she stared back at him, he must have looked right a mess.

Without another word, she threw her arms around his neck and buried her head against the crock of it.

He returned the hug within seconds, inhaling the soft scent of her apple shampoo as her hair tickled his nose.

"You don't have to tell me any details if you don't want to." She said softly.

"Thank you." He sighed into her hair before drawing in a deep breath and leaned back, placing his hands on her shoulders so he could see her face. "But it's time." He chuckled humourlessly, shifting so he was resting against the headboard. "I'm a Time Lord but I can never seem to get the whole Lord over Time right." He quickly wiped a hand over his face to cover up the few drops that escaped.

"'S okay, Doctor." Rose wrapped her arms around his and leaned her head against his shoulder, her legs tucked in under herself. "I already knew you weren't that good with keeping track of time."

"Oi," He glared at her good naturedly. "Not cool, Rose Tyler. Not cool." He used his free hand to ruffle her hair.

Rose just laughed softly, and the Doctor revelled in the feel of his human so close to him again.

After a few minutes of silence, nothing but their synced breaths to occupy the space, he began telling her about the Time Lord Victorious.

* * *

"She deserves to know the truth." Rose argued back, but the heat in her voice was gone as she tried to stifle a yawn, stretching her arm out over his chest as she snuggled deeper into his shoulder.

"We can't." The Doctor said, not for the first time that night, entwining his fingers with hers and resting them on his stomach. "Not until we know exactly how to deal with the flesh."

"And when will we know enough?" She lifted her head just enough to look him in the eye, and the Doctor used his other arm to circle around her shoulders and tucking a lock of hair behind her ear before letting it fall back at its place on her waist. "It's been over eight months; she's due any week now."

"I'm working on it." He grumbled, looking down at their entwined hands. "I just need to find the right moment."

"She deserved to know she's... still... pregnant." Rose yawned again.

"I know." Was all he said as he watched Rose close her eyes.

"Hmm... good." She forced out, her eyes still closed.

"Get some sleep, Rose." He smiled at his sleeping human.

"Hmmm..." She yawned again and snuggled even deeper into his side. It took only a few seconds before soft snores escaped her sleeping body.

"That's... good." The Doctor stifled a yawn of his own as his eyes fell closed of their own accord. "I guess I could try and get a few hours of sleep myself." He said to himself, since Rose was too gone to hear him.

Soon the Doctor was just as deep asleep as his pink and yellow human.

* * *

Rose woke up to a cocoon of heat wrapped around her. Sometime under the night she had turned her back against the Doctor, and the Time Lord had taken that opportunity to wrap himself around her, hugging her from behind.

His lower than normal body temperature barely noticeable as to Rose, it felt like the heat practically radiated from him.

"Doctor?" She said softly, wriggling a little to get free from his arms around her waist. There was no answer, just a soft hum from the back of his throat.

Sighing once, she made careful work of extracting herself from the sleeping Time Lord without waking him, a task that was easier than expected, and when she finally stood with both feet on the floor she turned and looked back at the ancient man.

He was still very much asleep, his arms now wrapped around her pillow instead, a trick Rose had learned while just a kid and she had slept in her mother's bed and wanted to get up without waking her.

She hadn't seen the Doctor this tired since Krop Tor, when both of them had fallen asleep on the sofa in the media room after an unsuccessful attempt by Rose at staying awake to avoid the night mares she knew waited her.

They never came that night.

Feeling the sudden urge to get back to her own bedroom for a change of clothes and a shower, Rose tiptoed out of the room and closed the door softly behind her.

* * *

Amy held her hand out to stop Rory when further down the hall she saw Rose sneaking out of a room in just her pyjamas. A room, Amy knew, that wasn't hers because this door was TARDIS blue with several swirling circles printed on it and not white with a pink rose as she new Rose's door had.

"Who's room is that?" Amy asked her husband, careful to keep her voice low so Rose wouldn't notice them.

"Ehm..." Rory began, furrowing his brow as he took in the door. "I don't know. I don't think I've seen it before."

"Then let's go find out." Amy said chirpily, speaking in normal tone now that Rose had disappeared around the corner.

"Wait, can't we just ask Rose?" Rory asked.

"Where's the fun in that?" Amy made her way over to the door, noticing her husband following close behind and smirked inwardly. He never could resist a mystery.

She opened the door slowly and poked her head inside, her mouth falling open as she took in the sleeping Time Lord.

"Wha... wha... Rory... Rory." She backed away from the door.

"What?" He searched her eyes franticly. "What did you see?"

"Look inside." She gestured with her head towards the door and after taking one more worried look at her, Rory assumed her previous position.

"No way." He chuckled as he stepped back and closed the door.

"They slept in the same room." Amy stated, almost too giddy to stand still. "Oh, he's so hearing about this later."

"Don't you realise there's something more important going on here?" Rory called after her as she almost skipped down the hallway towards the galley.

"No?" She stopped and looked at her husband with a frown. "What could be more important than Rose spending the night in the Doctor's bedroom?"

"Rose spending the night in the Doctor's _bedroom._ " Rory emphasised the last word.

"What? I don't... Oh." Amy put her hands over her mouth in shock as what Rory were telling her sank in. "He has a bedroom." She whispered. "Husband, he has a bedroom." She said higher.

"Yeah," Rory nodded. "I noticed."

"Ha ha." She almost jumped on the place with excitement. "He has a bedroom!" She called out as she started running to the galley.

She and Rory had tried for months to find the Doctor's bedroom, knowing he must have one since he tended to disappear from time to time. To stumble upon it by accident was too good to let go of. She just needed to find the right time to hint about it to the Doctor.

* * *

Rose stumbled into the galley a few minutes after they had put on the kettle, dressed in her regular outfit of a jumper and a pair of sturdy jeans. To say she looked happy was an understatement.

"What got you in such a good mood?" Amy teased, hiding her grin behind her empty mug.

"Oh, nothing." Rose smiled at her. "Just had a good night's sleep, tha's all."

"Something particular happen during the night?" She raised an eyebrow.

"No." Rose said slowly. "Should there?"

"Not that I know of." Amy faked nonchalance. "Rory, did something happen tonight?"

"Nope," The Roman shook his head, his lips tight as he was fighting off a smile. "It was a very calm and relaxing night."

"Ok, you two are acting weird." Rose looked between the two, who both fought hard not to grin.

"Who's acting weird?" The Doctor stepped into the galley, took one look around, and then went to stand beside Rose by the counter.

"Those two." Rose gestured over to the table where now both Amy and Rory were hiding their grins behind their empty mugs.

"I see." The Doctor sent a glare in their direction, probably suspecting something of why they were so full of it, before leaning down and saying something too inaudible to Rose.

"You were tired, I didn't want to wake you." Rose answered with a shrug just as the kettle pinged and she took up her own mug from the sink to get herself a cuppa.

Rory went to fill their empty mugs as well and so Amy was the only one who noticed the kicked puppy expression the Doctor sported after Rose had answered him. It only lasted a few seconds though before he was back to his over exuberant self again.

"Who's up for some running today?" He clapped his hands together. "I was thinking some downtime on Hedgewick's world of wonders would be a nice way to relax from yesterday. What do you say?"

"What is that?" Rory asked before taking a sip from his mug and handing the other one back to Amy.

"It's the greatest amusement park in the galaxy." The Doctor answered. "Filled with rides of all shapes and sizes."

Amy didn't have time to tease the Doctor more that day since she was a bit too preoccupied screaming her lungs out on roller coasters and carousels and she was promptly too tired to stay awake once they returned to the TARDIS for the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked all the fluff and that you didn't die of cuteness overload =) The next chapter will feature the minisode Bad Night (Or is it Good night? I can never remember which is which) and then we will get started with the next story-arc which is the flesh episodes which will consist of four chapters. I probably won't have time to post them until next year though, but I promise that I will post the next minisode chapter before New Years.
> 
>  
> 
> When I wrote my first fanfic (Merlin/HP crossover) during 2014-2015, I had this thing where I asked all of my readers a question with each chapter to get to now them better and I was thinking of doing the same thing with this story.
> 
>  
> 
> So, today's questions will be: When did you become a whovian and why?
> 
>  
> 
> I first discovered Doctor Who through Tumblr in late January of 2014. I had started watching Sherlock at the end of December the year before (or technically a few weeks before) and while waiting for season 3 to begin a few days later I was searching the world wide web for clues and theories as to his survival in the Reichenbach fall and stumbled upon Tumblr. I had heard of it before but never venture into it until that moment. So I got an account and started following a few blogs. Some of these blogs were the usual Superwholockians so I inadvertently got exposed to Doctor Who, and since I was already watching Supernatural I thought I might as well check out this other show about and alien and a blue box.
> 
> I did look it up through Wikipedia first though and it was almost enough for me not to go though with it because the synopsis sounded so weird and childish. I'm glad I did though, and although it was a tough start, by the episode The Empty Child, I was hooked. I didn't call myself Whovian though until last fall when I started reading fanfics.
> 
> As I mentioned before, I started writing a Merlin/HP crossover in 2014 and that's because I started watching Merlin a few weeks after finishing Doctor Who for the first time and was instantly obsessed with it. Except for a few HP fics ten years ago, Merlin was the first fandom I started reading fanfics about. I did venture into a few crossovers with Doctor who but it wasn't until I finished my fic last fall that I started reading Doctor who fanfiction and fell in love all over again. I re-watched the entire show and from that moment on I was a Whovian which I have been a little over a year now =) Even though I have been a fan of the show for almost three years now.
> 
>  
> 
> Have a great week guys and I hope you get a lot of snow =D


	13. Hummingbird

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all had a great Christmas Eve (or day for those of you who celebrate on the 25th instead) or just a nice holiday if you don't celebrate Christmas, and I wish you all a Happy New year =D
> 
> Beta:ed by tarree87 :)

**Chapter 13 Hummingbird**

* * *

_People don't sing about days that didn't happen and..._  
_People don't cry for tears that weren't shed_  
_Time doesn't stop when you close your eyes, and our..._  
_Big ol' clock will keep on ticking till it dies_

_~Miss E_

* * *

"You goin' my way, doll?" The Doctor leaned against the door frame nonchalantly.

"Is there any other way to go, daddy-o?" She grinned at him as she walked down the stairs.

"Hey, you remembered." He laughed happily as he grabbed her hand when she reached him.

"Of course I remember." She swatted him playfully on the arm. "Now, where are we?" She looked around him and out into a place that seemed very similar to a space ship.

"It's a spaceship circling the planet Xkito." He answered as the door closed behind them.

"So, what happens here?" She gazed around for any hints.

"No idea," He grabbed her hand tighter. "Let's find out."

* * *

"Tell me again how you accidentally cause two suns to explode?" Rose asked under her breath, picking up her pace a bit to keep up with the Doctor's long legs while they were running down the corridor.

"That's not the important question, Rose." The Doctor stopped suddenly at a window, facing out towards the twin suns where the planet Xkito was dangerously close to being burnt to a crisp, his face a mask of dread with just hint of excitement.

"Then what is the question?" Rose panted after the long run, trying her best to catch her breath.

"How do we stop it?" He glanced down at her, swallowing slightly, extending his arm towards her.

"Run?" She asked, taking his proffered hand.

"Run." He agreed, and pulled her down the corridor again in a sprint.

* * *

"Well, that was easier than I thought." The Doctor concluded as he sent them off into the vortex again.

"This is the sixth planet we're banned from now, Doctor." Rose teased, walking up beside him.

"Only six." He shrugged. "Thought it would be more."

"There are, but only six where they know our faces." She gave him her tongue-touched grin as she swirled around to lean against the console, looking out towards the doors. "Where to now then?"

"You're not tired?" He glanced at her, pretending to be occupied with the console.

"Nope." She popped the 'p' as she tilted her head towards him.

"Well then, Rose Tyler," He started around the console, pressing buttons and pulling levers with a flourish. "How about a nice evening out in the 50's?"

"That sounds lovely." She smiled at him, and the Doctor steadfastly ignored how that made his hearts speed up just a tiny bit.

* * *

"I'm telling you, Rose, I can do it." He looked at her with puppy-dog eyes, a new trait in him that Rose had yet to learn to ignore.

"Fine," She huffed, crossing her arms as she leaned back in the chair. "But do not mention me up there." She pointed a finger at him. "I do not know you, and you do not know me."

"Cross my hearts." He accompanied the words with the gesture as he stood up, smiling like a little child who had just met Santa.

"Go on then." She sighed.

"Thank you." He gave her a quick kiss on the forehead before he bounded up to the stage to do his act.

Rose just smiled fondly at his silliness, settling in to listen to him explain the history of the universe entirely in jokes.

"I had forgotten how handsome he was." A soft voice said as she sat down beside Rose.

"Excuse me?" Rose frowned, confused as to who this familiar looking woman was until it finally dawned on her.

"My husband." Marilyn answered, picking up a flute of Champagne from a bypassing waiter. "Though I suppose it doesn't really count."

"Why?" Rose asked, glancing up at the Doctor to see if he had noticed Marilyn yet.

"He ran away before we got to the good part." She winked and Rose laughed good heartedly with her.

"That does sound like him." She wiped at her eyes, careful not to smear her mascara.

"Are you two married?" The blonde asked, taking a small sip of Champagne.

"No." Rose answered with a low voice as she looked over at the Doctor. "We're just friends."

"But you want it to be more." It wasn't a question.

"Is it that obvious?" Rose gave a wry smile at the iconic woman.

"To me, yes." She nodded. "To him..." She tilted her head a bit.

"Yeah," Rose agreed.

"Oh, I think he's finally noticed me." Marilyn said gleefully, changing the topic which Rose was glad for, waving at the flabbergasted Doctor whose eyes shifted between them in horror.

* * *

"Are you off to save the world then?" Marilyn asked them as they stood beside the TARDIS.

"How do you know about that?" The Doctor narrowed his eyes at her.

"I have my connections, Husband." She smiled sweetly at him and he groaned inwardly when she stroked his chin on her way over to Rose.

He never would have taken Rose here if he had known Marilyn would be there. It was bad enough that his future with River was up for debate, but for her to actually meet someone he had married, now that was...

Actually, she did seem to take it rather well, he concluded as he watched the two of them talking.

He frowned as he studied the two women, talking and laughing like two friends. Maybe it wasn't so bad...

"... you should come with us."

Or maybe he had spoken, okay thought, too soon.

* * *

"Where are we?" Marilyn stepped out of the TARDIS, her arm linked with Rose's.

"I don't know." Rose answered, looking around. "Doctor?" She looked behind her at the alien who stood and pouted by the door. Of course he would adamantly refuse to acknowledge that he was, indeed, pouting.

"Brixton." He said and pushed away from the door. "1993."

"Why are we here?" Rose frowned, feeling a suspicion grow within her.

"Because I can't take a famous historical figure out of history and into danger." He groused.

"So you brought us to Brixton." Rose raised her eyebrows at him.

"Yes," He strode past them down the street. "I owe a favour to a friend."

* * *

"When you said favour I imagined it was more in the line of saving someone's life, or stopping a robbery," Rose puffed, handing the package over to the waiting nurse. "Not running delivery at the local hospital."

"You could have gone with Marilyn." The Doctor replied, glancing over to where Marilyn sat by the reception, taking phone calls.

"No, ta." She leaned against the wall. "How are you doing?"

"Almost... done." He tied the last knot, before cutting off the excess bit of string. "Would you look at that." He exclaimed happily, standing up so he could lift up the newly repaired blanket to Rose. "As good as new."

"I didn't know you could knit." Rose studied the blanket critically, not finding a single thread out of place.

"I... have my talents." He hurried out of the room, thankful Rose hadn't seen his magazine, "Knitting for girls", lying on his workbench in his bedroom. He needed to find a better place for it as soon as they returned to the TARDIS. "I need to take this back to poor James, he will want his blanket back." He called behind him, not really looking where he was going until he had his face full of long burly hair as he lay sprawled across the floor on top of a very familiar woman. "River," He breathed out as he lifted himself of off her.

"Doctor," A coy smile on her face as he helped her up.

"River!" Rose exclaimed happily behind him.

"Wolf!" River smiled back at her.

"River." Marilyn said seductively.

"Norma Jeane." River said just as seductively.

"Right..." He looked between the two women. "Okay." He ran a hand through his hair. "You two know each other, great. Now." He clapped his hands together. "River why are you here?"

"Looking for you, sweetie." River answered but walked right past him to engulf Rose in a big hug.

"Do you need our help?" Rose asked the older woman, glancing at him for answers but he could do nothing but shrug.

"I have found a lead about a haunted orchestra on the forest moon of Akfjor, and I need your help." She took Rose's hand and started leading her out of the hospital so the Doctor had no choice but to follow after.

No one gave notice to the fact that Marilyn was still with them.

* * *

"Tell me again why I need to wear this?" The Doctor complained for the umpteenth time as he stood in front of the mirror in his bedroom, studying his white tuxedo with disdain. His old tweed lying purposely on his workbench to cover up his magazine.

"Because you have to fit in with the rest of the orchestra." Rose answered patiently, handing him the euphonium. "Come on, River is waiting."

"River is waiting." He muttered as he followed Rose out of the bedroom and towards the console.

"What was that?" Rose looked back at him with a frown.

"Nothing." He refused to meet he gaze.

"Thought so." Rose turned forward again and neither spoke until they were reunited with River and Marilyn.

* * *

"Another crisis averted." River handed them all a shot of something purple and smoking, which the Doctor eyed warily.

"To the Forest moon of Akfjor." Rose held out her glass.

"The Forest moon of Akfjor!" River and Marilyn said back and the all three of them downed their shots.

The Doctor took one sip of his and then spit it right back into the glass.

* * *

"I have arranged a ride for you with a fellow time traveller that will take you back to your right time." The Doctor told Marilyn as he sat down beside her.

"When are you going to tell her?" Marilyn asked, and the Doctor followed her gaze to Rose and River.

"Tell her what?" He grumbled, knowing it was no use in pretending he didn't know which one of them she was talking about.

"That you love her." Marilyn said softly. He could feel her eyes boring into his side.

"It's more complicated than that." He didn't want to have this conversation with her. He had had it enough with himself ever since he took her hand in that basement.

"Because you're an alien and she's human?" The Doctor looked at her in surprise. "It wasn't that hard to figure out." She half-shrugged.

"Something like that." He sighed, his eyes automatically going back to Rose. "I'm a Time Lord. I can live for thousands of years. Rose is lucky if she makes it to a hundred."

"But isn't it better to have loved and lost than never to have loved at all?" Marilyn asked, a soft sadness in her voice.

"I don't know." And that was the truth.

He didn't know if it would hurt more to lose her knowing what they had had, or if it would hurt more to imagine all the things they could have had but never did.

For once in his long life, the Doctor didn't know what to do.

* * *

Amy lay awake in her bed, woken by some commotion a few hours ago and what sounded like River's voice, and had been unable to go back to sleep.

She had been meaning to talk to the Doctor about something for a while, but he kept dodging her. She had tried several times that day at the amusement park but to no avail.

She finally decided that enough was enough and sneaked out of bed, threw on her morning gown, and went in search of the Doctor.

The first place she went to was his bedroom, but upon closer inspection she found it to be empty, as was Rose's room which she checked next.

She checked the library, media room, and the pool. All three were empty. The last place she checked was the galley, but there was no evidence of them in there either.

She made her way to the console room, sitting on the stairs in her nighty when the door burst open and the Doctor walked in with a euphonium in his hand, dressed in a white tuxedo.

"River! I'll see you later!" He called over his shoulder as he walked up to the console, not noticing her sitting there. "Oh, and tell Rose to hurry up will you. She can talk to Marilyn another night! She's making her miss her ride. She's going to have to take the biplanes."

"Do you do this every night?" She questioned.

"Oh!" He looked up, a bit startled. "Hello." He smiled, trying to hide the euphonium behind his back.

"You're trying to conceal a euphonium. Guiltily." She raised an eyebrow at him. "Has that ever been attempted before?"

"What?" He faked surprise. "Oh, this?" He brought the euphonium back around. "Oh, yeah, it's just one of those um... euphoniums."

"Okey..." Amy nodded, rising up so she could walk over to him. "So is THIS what you do at night when we're sleeping? Having extra adventures?"

"I don't sleep as much as you do." He looked away from her, fiddling a bit with the console. "I keep busy."

Amy was very close to mention the discovery she had made that very morning, but bit back the retort at the last minute.

"Doing what?" She asked instead. "Actually tell me for once. You're my friend, my best friend, so tell me what it is you do."

"Ok," He nodded. "Rose and I just helped out a possessed orchestra on a moon base, hence the euphonium by the way," He lifted the euphonium up for emphasis before placing it on one of the jump seats. "Before that, we prevented two supernovas, wrote a history of the Universe all in jokes, and did a bit of local work in Brixton. Lovely practice, very short staffed."

"Says you who didn't have to do all the legwork." Rose laughed as she walked into the TARDIS and up to the console.

"Well," He tilted his head a bit sheepishly. "Did Marilyn get home okay?"

"Yeah," Rose nodded at him with a smile before she looked over at Amy. Amy noticed how her smile faded a bit before she plastered it on again. "You two seem busy." She gave the Doctor a short hug. "I'll see you tomorrow." She waved at them as she climbed up the stairs.

"What's wrong?" The Doctor's concerned voice made Amy turn away from Rose's retreating form and back to the Doctor.

"We're such tiny parts of your life aren't we?" She goes to sit down on one of the jump seats. "Me and Rory, you only keep us on because you feel obliged." She felt hot tears run down her face as she looked up at him. "All the friends you make just flicker in and out. You must hardly notice us."

"Amy," The Doctor crouched down in front of her, clasping her hands in his. "You are enormous parts of my life. I would never do that to you."

"But you have Rose now." She freed her hands from his so she could wipe away her tears angrily. "Why do you need us when you've got her?"

"You're the first face this face saw." He smiled sadly at her, moving his hands up to cup her face. "I will always need you. And you are all I ever remember."

"Don't lie to me, Doctor. I saw you this morning." Amy looked at him, her eyes red from the crying. "I found your bedroom, Doctor." She answered his confusing look. "Me and Rory. We saw Rose walking out of an unknown room, which so happened to belong to you."

"Amy... It's not..." He began, but trailed off. He wasn't sure how to finish the sentence.

"It's not what, Doctor?" Amy's voice was hard and her accent more defined. "It sure looked like something to me."

"Rose and I go way back, and yes, I l... I like her a lot." He paused as he shifted his position, so instead of crunching down in front of her, he was instead sitting on the stairs beside her. Much gentler on the knees, the Doctor concluded. "She helped me when I was at my worst, after the time war." He looked away from Amy out in to the console room, but his eyes only saw the basement where he had first met Rose.

"I saved her life and she saved mine." He looked back at Amy, who had now taken his hand in hers. "I care for her a lot, sometimes more than I ought to." He paused. "I brought her back because I need her, but I need you to." He squeezed her hands. "Rose is my..." He trailed of, unsure on what the right definition would be.

"Partner?" Amy suggested.

"Yes," He nodded. "Partner. Rose is my partner, but you are my best friend."

"How exactly did you bring her back?" Amy asked, and the Doctor furrowed his brow as he looked at her. "Because I've figured that you two got separated somehow, but neither of you refuse to tell me anything. Did she leave of her own or did something happen?"

"Rose got trapped on a parallel world." The Doctor started, surprising Amy because she thought she would be met with silence this time as well. "She managed to come back when the multiverse was in danger, when the Earth got towed away."

"The planets in the sky?" Amy realised. "I should have known you were there."

"Yes," He answered. "Rose came back but after it was all done, I dropped her back onto the parallel world with another version of myself."

"A future or a younger you?" Amy was starting to feel a bit confused.

"Another me." He looked down at her. "A meta-crisis version of my old body, grown from my hand that I lost in a sword fight just after I regenerated into my last body, and the touch from my friend Donna." He swallowed, and Amy noticed how his eyes became just the tiny bit red from repressed tears. "He was part human, because of Donna, with one heart but a time lord's mind.

He was me in every sense except no regenerations and a few personality traits from Donna. All my memories and everything." He paused. "He was the perfect solution. Able to live out his life with Rose on the parallel world."

"What happened?" Amy frowned, something must have happened with the meta-crisis since Rose was here now.

"For all I know, they lived happily ever after." The Doctor smiled but it didn't reach his eyes.

"I don't understand." Amy frowned even deeper.

"I had a lock of Rose's hair in my pocket when I flew the Pandorica. A left over thing from the first time we got separated." He started. "I dropped it into the Pandorica during the reboot and a new version of her was created from the moment that hair was taken, which was a few hours before she got trapped." He stood up and walked over to the console and started fiddling with a few of the controls, his back to her. "After that it was just a simple matter of picking her up."

"Rose is a copy?" Amy had a hard time coming to terms with what the Doctor had just told her.

"No," He swirled around, facing her. "She's her own person. I created another timeline where she never got sucked into the void. Both Roses exist and both are just as real."

"Speaking of which..." She said hesitantly, feeling it was best to change the topic slightly. "Like..." She swallowed once before continuing. "When I first met you I didn't have parents. I never had parents. And then you did..." She waved her hand around. "Whatever it was you did... rebooted the Universe and, suddenly, I have parents. And I've always had parents. And I remember both lives in my head, both of them, in my head, at the same time."

"That's fine isn't it?" He asked, his brow furrowed with concern.

"But it shouldn't be." She persisted. "Why is it fine?"

"Rory was a Roman for 2,000 years." Was all he said.

"He says he hardly remembers it."

"But sometimes you'll catch him just staring..." He walked up to her and pulled her up and into a hug. "There are things, Amy, everyone's memory is a mess." He spoke into her hair. "Life is a mess. Everyone's got memories of a holiday they couldn't have been on, a party they never went to, or met someone for the first time and felt like they had known them all their lives." He leaned back so he could look into her eyes. "Time is being rewritten all around us every day, people think their memories are bad, but their memories are fine. The past is really like that."

"That's ridiculous." She scoffed.

"Yeah, now you're starting to get it!" He pulled her over to the console. "Put your hand here." He pointed to a lever.

"What is it?" She asked as she placed her hand on it.

"TARDIS telepathic circuits." He explained as he pulled another lever down.

"What do I do?"

"Nothing. Just relax." He looked at the scanner. "Your saddest memory was..." He squinted a bit at the small text. "At a fairground in 1994. Can you remember why?"

"No." She said quickly before the memory suddenly appeared before her. "Hang on, did I... did I drop an ice cream?" She looked at him questioningly. "That can't be my saddest memory."

"Remembering ice cream is always sad." He said with his gaze staring away in the distance. She was about to ask him more about that statement when the TARDIS thumped.

"Did we just land?" She looked around her. "Where are we?"

"What happened after you dropped the ice cream?" He asked.

"Nothing, I cried. No, no..." A new memory was forming in her head. "Hang on, there was a lady... and she bought me another one."

"Oh, good for her." He smiled. "What did she look like?"

"She looked like she..." She scrunched up her brow as she tried to remember. "She had a funny dress, a night dress. She had red hair. Doctor... I don't understand. Why are we doing this? What is the point?"

The Doctor didn't answer her immediately; first he made his way over to the door, waiting for her to catch up.

"The nice lady," He said. "What did she say to you?"

"Cheer up, have an ice cream." She responded immediately.

"Amy, time and space is never going to make any kind of sense." The Doctor turned his head to look at her. "A long time ago you got the best possible advice on how to deal with that. So! I suggest you go and give it!" He opened the doors, revealing their new destination to be a fairground. The same fairground from when she was five years old to be exact.

"Okay," She nodded before looking up at him. "Okay, so you tell me this life-changing thing about Rose and I ask you a big important question about life and you're basically telling me to go and buy myself an ice cream."

"No, Amy," He put his arm around her shoulders. "I'm telling you to go and buy us both ice creams. I love fairgrounds."

"I hate you." She grumbled as he led them outside.

"No you don't." He replied good naturedly. "Do you get scared on ghost trains? I get a bit scared so is it ok if I hold your hand?"

"You do realise you just this day rode the biggest roller coaster in the universe, right?" She laughed as they exited the TARDIS.

"Yes," He looked down at her. "And I held Rose's hand the entire time, so what's your point."

"Nothing." She shook her head with a smile before leaning it against his shoulder. "Absolutely nothing:"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it =) The next four chapter will be the Flesh episodes but I don't know when I will update next because I still have about 1/3 of the fourth chapter left to write and I neither of them have been proofread yet by my beta.
> 
> I'm sure many of you have heard the sad news about our Princess, Leia Organa, or as most of you know her as, Carrie Fisher.
> 
> Because of her sad passing (curse you 2016) my question today will be about Star Wars.  
> What is your fondest memory of Star Wars?
> 
> Mine is back when I was only about five-six and first started watching Star wars without knowing a word of English and had a very, very, limited reading skill. I always enjoyed watching episode VI because of the creatures in the beginning and Jabba's palace, and the Ewoks in the end who looks like big teddy bears =) I especially liked the blue elephant who played the keyboard or something, because he looked really cute.
> 
> Episode VI is still my favourite because of that.
> 
> (Please, no Rogue one spoilers because I haven't seen it yet)
> 
> Have a great week and a Happy New Year =) May the force be with you all.


	14. You don't have to say you love me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it's taken me so long to update, but I've been sick with first the RS-virus and then as an effect of that I got meningitis, which mean I haven't really been up to writing for the last three weeks. It doesn't help that school started up again last week with days spanning from 9-16 (not including the hour it takes to get there and the hour an a half to get home) so I've basically only the weekends to write, but my Saturdays are booked the following weeks and my Sundays are probably going to be spent doing homework so... But the silver lining is that from the 17th of February and forward I will start my practise for a months which means no homework, yay \o/, and hopefully more time for writing.
> 
> But I will try and get a chapter up at least once a month so fingers crossed.
> 
> Now, on with the story and if you like it, please comment because it really warms my heart during these cold winter months =)
> 
> Beta:ed by Tarree87

**Chapter 14 You don't have to say you love me**

* * *

_You don't have to say you love me_  
_Just be close at hand_  
_You don't have to stay forever_  
_I will understand_  
_Believe me, believe me_  
_I can't help but love you_  
_But believe me_  
_I'll never tie you down_

_~Dusty Springfield_

* * *

"It's time." The Doctor said to Rose as he studied the scanner, Muse's 'Supermassive Black Hole' playing around them as Amy and Rory were playing darts.

"You sure?" Rose stood up from the jump seat to stand beside him.

"Yes," He clenched his jaws as he swung the scanner towards her so she could see, and he watched as her eyes roamed over the information until she let out a deep sigh.

"I hope we did the right thing not telling her." She glanced over at the happy pair.

The Doctor didn't answer her, instead he switched off the scanner and the music in one move and turned to the unsuspecting couple with a plastered on smile and clapped his hands together. "Who wants fish 'n' chips?" He asked them and Rory raised his hand. "I'll drop you both off. Take your time. Don't rush."

"Uh..." Rory frowned. "And you?" He glanced between both of them.

"We have things to do," The Doctor waved him off. "Things involving... other things."

"Doctor," Amy raised an eyebrow at him as she leaned against the railing, a smirk plastered on her face. "If you two want some time alone, you can just say so." She winked conspiratorially.

"What?" He looked at the redhead for a few seconds before her words sunk in. "No. Amy..." Whatever reply he was about to give was forgotten as the TARDIS started to shake violently, sending him hurtling forwards and it took all his effort to stay on his feet. "Solar Tsunami!" He yelled over the cloister bells, slowly making his way back to the console. "Came directly from your sun. A tidal wave of radiation. Big, big, big!"

"Ohh," Rory grunted, hands on his stomach as he toppled forward a bit. "Doctor, my tummy's going funny."

"Yeah," Rose used one hand to cover her mouth. "Mine too."

"Well," He grimaced at them apologetically, using the console to hold his balance. "The gyros as dissipated. Target-tracking is out." He pulled down one lever, hoping to ease their comfort, but it didn't work. "No use." He shook his head at Rose. "Assume the positions!" He called out.

With a scream, Amy threw herself at one of the jump seats, her hands over her head while Rory knelt down on the floor, he too covering his head. Rose meanwhile, looked at the two with an odd expression before turning to the Doctor questioningly, holding on to the console with one hand just as he did.

He ignored her imploring look and just gave her a half-hearted shrug as the TARDIS suddenly stopped.

"Textbook landing." He exclaimed happily, releasing his grip and swaggering off towards the doors, ignoring Amy's piercing glare. "Behold!" He exclaimed, hands in the air as the other three gathered around him. "A cockerel. Love a cockerel. And..." He drew out the word, making a quick check around him to get the right bearings, using all his available senses. "Underneath, a monastery, 13th century."

"Oh," Amy said with an appreciative nod. "We've gone all medieval."

"I'm not so sure about that." Rory shook his head.

"Really?" Amy crossed her arms as she looked at her husband. "Medieval expert, are you?"

"No," Rory deadpanned. "It's just that I can hear Dusty Springfield."

"He's right." Rose quipped in, and the Doctor watched as all three of them started listening for the soft music echoing in the monastery behind them. He made his way up the stairway only to stop when he noticed an exposed pipe sticking out, something nasty dripping out of it.

"These fissures are new." He said, noticing in his peripheral how his three companions were coming up behind him. "The solar tsunami sent out a huge wave of gamma particles. This was caused by a magnetic quake that occurred just before the wave hit."

"Well," Amy shrugged a little as she took in the large building. "The monastery's standing."

"But for how long?" Rose looked uncertainly at the Doctor as he took out a specially made snow globe and shook it, designed to measure the stability of the ground underneath him.

"Yeah," He studied the way the flakes landed in the globe before tucking it away in his bigger-on-the-inside pockets. "That's the question."

"Doctor, look." Rory pointed to the pipe where the words ' _DANGER Corrosive_ ' was written.

"Ah," He clapped his hands together before taking out his trusty screwdriver. "It's a supply pipe." He ran a quick scan. "Ceramic inner lining. Something corrosive." He read out the readings. "They're pumping something nasty off this island, to the mainland."

He glanced at Rose who was having a discussion with Rory about Dusty Springfield. He had chosen this specific spot to study the Flesh because he knew this was a fluxed point, anything could happen. He hadn't considered though that maybe it wasn't the Flesh that was the problem but the acid. Swallowing once, he tore his eyes away from his blonde human, a term he had long since giving up on denying.

"Let's go." He didn't wait for answers as he climbed up the wooden stairs and out into a courtyard.

"Is everythin' alright?" Rose hurried up to him, touching him gently on the arm as he used his other one to scan the building with his screwdriver.

"I think we're here." He looked down at her. "This is it."

"Doctor, what are you talking about?" Rory looked at him with a frown. "We've never been here before."

The Doctor ignored him and set to climb up another set of steps.

"We came here by accident." Amy followed him. "Right?" She looked at Rose, who shrugged without meeting her eyes.

"I..." Rose looked at him for answers but her eyes shifted to Rory before he had a chance to help her. "Look out." She grabbed his arm and pulled it away from the pipes running along the stairs.

"Thank you." Rory gave Rose a thankful smile before eyeing the pipes with a hint of disdain.

"Acid." The Doctor answered for all three of them. "They're pumping acid off this island."

" _Intruder alert. Intruder alert._ " An alarm started blaring out around them.

"There are people coming." The Doctor warned them, taking hold of Rose's hand. "Well, almost." He tilted her head at her a little.

"Almost coming?" Amy frowned.

"Almost people." He corrected, pulling Rose with him as he started down one of the hallways.

"Where are we going?" Rose asked in small puffs, struggling a bit to keep her voice level as they rushed down the corridor, a short distance ahead of Amy and Rory.

"Need to get my bearings a bit." He answered, pulling her into a round room filled with several harnesses, letting go of her hand to scan the three people attached to them.

"So we're in the right place then?" Rose looked around herself.

"I'm quite positive." He pocketed his sonic and turned to the hallway just as Rory and Amy arrived.

"What is this place?" Amy eyed the harnesses suspiciously. "Who are they?"

"Uh, the almost people?" Rory suggested with a sheepish look.

"What are they, prisoners?" She looked contemplative. "Or are they meditating, or what?"

"Well," The Doctor wringed his hands together. "At the moment, they fall into the 'or what, category."

" _Halt and remain calm._ " The computer sounded out around them.

"Well, we've halted." The Doctor looked around at his three companions. "How are we all doing on the 'calm' front?"

* * *

Rose looked on as the Doctor used his psychic paper to get them to just the place they wanted to be at, the room with the Flesh.

They, or rather the Doctor, had done some research on when the best time would be to physically examine and study the Flesh who they suspected was being used on Amy, and had concluded that this would be the best time and place.

It was a time in flux, the Doctor had said. Meaning anything could happen.

"Meet the government's worst-kept secret – the Flesh." The woman in charge said as Rose looked down at the white liquid. "It's fully programmable matter. In fact, it's even learning to replicate itself at the cellular level."

"It's alive?" Rose looked up at the woman, failing to hide her disgust, which the woman just met with a bored scorn.

"Don't be ridiculous." She snapped. "It may act like life but it still needs to be controlled by us." Rose held back a snort of contempt when she thought back to the Flesh she and the Doctor had encountered back on New Earth. This Flesh wasn't nearly as advanced as that had been, but it could still mimic life.

"How does it work?" Amy asked, her brow furrowed in confusion.

"Okay," She pinched the bridge of her nose before exhaling slowly through her mouth. "Once a reading's been taken, we can manipulate its molecular structure into anything. Replicate a living organism, down to the hairs on its chinny-chin-chin. Even clothes, and everything's identical – eyes, voice."

"And you're controlling it with the harnesses?" Rose asked, piecing the puzzle pieces together.

"Yes." The woman nodded.

"Wait," Rory held his hands up. "Whoa-oa-oa, hold it. So..." He looked at the crew one at the time. "You're Flesh now?"

"We all are, except for Jennifer." The woman answered.

"You said it could grow." The Doctor cut in before Rory had a chance to retort. "Only living things grow."

"Moss grows." The woman said with a shrug. "It's no more than that."

"But how can you be sure." Rose pushed. "What happens after you disconnect?"

"Well," Jennifer tilted her head a little. "The nerve endings automatically cut off, like airbags being discharged except we wake up. So if a ganger..."

"Ganger?" Amy asked.

"That's what we call them." Buzzer quipped in. "Short for doppelganger."

"Right." Amy nodded slowly, and Rose could see the hidden disgust in her eyes.

"Anyway," Jennifer continued. "If a ganger falls down into the acid, we won't feel a thing. It will just be like waking up from a bad dream."

"It's weird." Jimmy cut in. "But you get used to it."

"Enough talk." The woman said before Rose had a chance to ask more questions. "Jennifer, I want you back in your ganger. Get back to the harness."

Rose watched as Jennifer walked away, not feeling at all satisfied with the answers she'd gotten, when she heard the unmistakable sound of the sonic.

"Hang on." Buzzer said and Rose turned around to see the Doctor scanning the flesh. "What's he up to? What are you up to pal?"

"Stop it." The Doctor said through gritted teeth.

"Doctor?" Rose took a hesitant step forward when she noticed his discomfort.

"Ahh!" He seemed to physically pull his arm away from the tank. "Strange." He glanced up at her. "It was like, for a moment there, it was scanning me."

"Doctor." Rose repeated when he put the sonic back in his pocket to instead place his palm above the liquid.

"Doctor." The woman warned as well, but it was too late.

"Ahh." The Doctor's hand shook as he tried to pull it away.

"Get back, Doctor." The woman continued. "Leave it alone!"

"Ahh! Ah! Ah" Gah!" He was finally able to pull it away. "I understand." He glanced up at her again, a silent plead being shared between them.

"Doctor," Amy came up to him, not having witnessed their silent communication. "Are you all right?"

"Incredible," He said silently. "You have no idea. No idea. I mean, I felt it in my mind. I reached out to it and it, to me."

"Don't fiddle with the money, Doctor." The woman rolled her eyes.

"Why is it so hard for you to see?" Rose bit out. "We all saw how it acted just know, how can you be so dismissive?"

"Now, listen here..." The woman began but whatever she was about to say was forgotten as lightening sounded around them and the ground started to shake.

"It's the solar storm." The Doctor said, and Rose could see he had his snow globe out again. "The first waves come in pairs, pre shock and full shock. It's close."

"Buzz," The woman turned to Buzzer. "Have we got anything from the mainland yet?"

"No," Buzzer shook his head. "The comms are still too jammed with radiation."

"Okay," She nodded. "Then we'll keep pumping acid until the mainland says stop. Now," She turned to the four of them. "Why don't you stand back and let us impress you."

They all stood silent as Flesh started pouring from the tank and into the tub and soon they could see a face staring to form in the liquid. First the mouth and then the eyes. Soon a fully formed Jennifer was sitting in its place.

"Well," The Doctor said. "I can see why you keep it in a church. The miracle of life."

"No need to get poncey." Buzzer shook his head at him. "It's just gunge."

"Gunge that now looks like a human girl." Rose quipped in.

"It's no more sentient than a computer." Jimmy told her as he helped Jennifer out of the tub.

"Yeah," Rose chuckled humourlessly. "And a computer is totally harmless."

"It really is." Jennifer smiled shyly at her. "We are in total control over it."

"Did I mention the solar storm?" The Doctor's voice drifted over to the three of them. "You need to get out of here."

"Well," Jimmy spoke up. "Where do you want us to go? We're on a tiny island."

"Well," The Doctor clapped his hands together. "I can get you all off it."

"Don't be ridiculous. " The woman scoffed. "We've got a job to do."

"You really should listen to him." Rose said to Jimmy as the alarm started sounding around them. "He usually knows what he's doing."

"And what if he's wrong?" Jimmy said. "Our jobs are on the line here."

"You value your job over your own life?" Rose raised her eyebrows in disbelief, and Jimmy glared at her for a long time before turning his head to the others.

"Boss," He called out. "Maybe if the storm comes back, we should get underground. The factory's seen better days. The acid pipes might not withstand another hit."

"We have 200 tons of acid to pump out." The woman answered him with a stern look. "We fall behind, we stay another rotation." She looked at her crew. "Anyone want that?"

"I tried." Jimmy shrugged.

"I know." Rose gave him a weak smile. "Is she a good boss, otherwise?" Rose looked over at the woman and the Doctor.

"Cleaves?" Jimmy asked. "I guess." He shrugged again. "She's tough but fair for the most part."

"Rose!" The Doctor called out. "Coming?"

"Yeah." She gave another small smile to Jimmy. "Maybe she'll come around."

"Maybe." Jimmy said to her back as she made her way to the Doctor.

"Where are we going?" She asked as she took his offered hand and they made their way down the corridor followed by Amy and Rory.

"The monitoring station." He answered. "I need to get a better reading of the storm." They emerged out into a room as the building shook, the centre of the room filled with a circular bank of instruments. "The wave's disturbing the earth's magnetic field." He started to explain as he let go of her hand.

"There is going to be the mother and father of all power surges. You see this weather vane, the cock-a-doodle-doo?" He didn't wait for their answers. "It's a solar router, feeding the whole factory with solar power. When that wave hits, kaboom." He splayed his hands out for emphasis before heading for the doorway. "I've got to get to that cockerel before all hell breaks loose." He stopped in the doorway and chuckled. "I never thought I'd have to say that again."

"What about us?" Rose cut in before he had a chance to head down the corridor. "What are we gonna do?"

"Just..." Rose could see how he was struggling to find the right words. "Don't wander off."

"Right." She crossed her arms but the Doctor didn't notice because he was looking at Amy now.

"Amy, breathe." He said before he left without a backwards glance.

"Yeah!" Amy called after him. "I mean, thanks, I'll try." But it was too late; the three of them were alone in a collapsing building.

"Back to the fleshroom?" Rose asked them.

"Yeah." Amy agreed, and without waiting for answer from Rory, they left the monitoring station and headed back to the others.

* * *

Rose felt a bit disoriented when she woke up and it took her a few seconds before she remembered where she was. Amy and Rory were lying beside her, both still unconscious, as she stood up on shaky legs.

"Doctor?" She called out softly as she brought one hand up to rub at the back of her head which was sore from falling to the floor when the wave hit.

She stood watching the Ponds for a while, debating whether to wait for them to wake up or to try and find her way to the Doctor.

She was just about to leave when Rory started to wake up.

"Oh," Rory moaned as he sat up. "For want of a better word... oww!"

"Are you okay?" Rose hurried over to him and knelt down.

"Yeah," He rubbed as his head but managed to give her a weak smile. "I'm fine."

"Good." She smiled back at him. "Come on." She offered him her hand to help him stand up, and albeit a bit wobbly, he managed to stand upright.

"Don't mind me," Amy grunted out as she rolled over onto her back. "I'll just lie here, resting."

"Ah, come off it, Amy." Rory rolled his eyes as he helped her up.

"Oh, thank you." She said coyly, as she grabbed hold of Rory's arm.

"You're welcome." Rory beamed down at her.

Rose had to look away from the happy couple, their flirting proving to be a bit much for her. At least she finally understood Mickey's and her mother's reaction to her and the Doctor's harmless flirting back in the day.

"We should go to the harness room, check on the crew." She interrupted them before they had a chance to be too inappropriate. They were in a monastery after all.

"Yeah, okay." Amy discretely wiped at her mouth as she took the lead, and Rose watched a dazed Rory followed after her.

* * *

"Are you all right?" Rose helped Jimmy out of the harness.

"What the hell happened?" He asked as he once again stood on solid ground.

"The tsunami happened." Amy answered. "You're hurt?"

"Well, it feels like the national grid's running through my bones. But apart from that..." He trailed off.

"You'll feel better soon." Rose squeezed his arm to comfort him and he gave her a smile in return.

"I hope the meter's not burst." Buzzer cut in. "I still want to get paid."

"Why-y-y?" Jennifer stammered, standing a ways away from the rest of them. Rose was about to go over to her but Rory beat her to it and instead she watched as he comforted her.

"Doctor." Rose breathed a sigh of relief when she saw the ancient man enter the room with Cleaves. "He's okay."

“Doctor,” Amy caught his attention before she had a chance to address him herself, and Rose watched as she walked over to him. “Look, these are all real people. So where are their gangers?”

“How long have you known him?” Jimmy asked her, and Rose turned from watching the Doctor and Amy, to looking up at him instead.

“Oh, it feels like ages.” She laughed softly. “I was jus’ nineteen when I first met him and he took me away to see the stars.”

“It can feel like that in that age.” Jimmy chuckled. “That’s how I felt when I met my wife. Like we were floating around in the universe, just the two of us.”

“Is your wife back home?”

“Ah... no.” Jimmy looked away from her. “She died two years ago. Car accident.”

“I’m sorry.” Rose squeezed his arm again.

“It’s just me and my boy now.” He gave her a weak smile. “But we’re doing okay. Considering.”

Before Rose could find an appropriate reply, the sound of Dusty Springfield could once again be heard throughout the monastery.

“That’s my record.” Jimmy frowned. “Who’s playing my record?” He said loud enough for the others to hear.

"Your gangers." The Doctor replied. "They've gone walkabout."

"No," Cleaves denied. "It's impossible. They're not active. Cars don't fly themselves. Cranes don't lift themselves, and gangers don't..." She trailed off, unable to finish the sentence as they all turned to the sound of the music.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all liked it and that you think I've repeated myself too much with the transcripts. I've tried to do mostly from Rose's pov to get more change in the episode.
> 
> So, today's question is: What did you think of Rogue One?
> 
> I finally got around to see it two weeks ago, luckily two day before my meningitis kicked in, and I absolutely loved it. It was refreshing to actually see the consequences of the empire among the "normal" citizens and not just the Jedi or the Skywalker family, it also gave such a deeper meaning to A New Hope. Plus, who doesn't love more scenes with Darth Vader =P
> 
> Have a great week everyone and may the force be with you =)


	15. Live tomorrow

**Chapter 15 Live tomorrow**

_It's cold around me, the night is young_   
_The sun has fallen_   
_And I've become the lonely one_   
_The moon is dancing among the clouds_

_And my knees are shaking_   
_And my dreams are braking_   
_But I know I live_   
_But I know I live, today_

_~Laleh_

* * *

"No way." Buzzer shook his head as they entered the dining room.

"I don't..." Cleaves took in a deep breath. "I don't believe this."

"They could've escaped through the service door in the back." Jimmy offered, as the room was void of anything remotely ganger like.

"This is just like the isle of Sheppey." Buzzer muttered as he looked around the room.

"What happened on the isle of Sheppey?" The Doctor could hear Rose ask as he sat down on the table, studying a house of cards.

"That's just a myth." Dicken scoffed. "You don't actually believe that, do you?" He eyed Buzzer.

"After this?" Buzzer held his arms up. "I don't know what to believe anymore."

"Can someone please tell me what happened?" Rose snapped, and the Doctor held back a snort when he noticed how similar to Jackie she sounded. He did not want a repeat of the look he had gotten the last time he mentioned that to her though, so he kept his lips firmly closed.

"A ganger got an electric shock," Buzzer started, giving Dicken a look to dare him to interrupt. "Toddled off, killed his operator, right there in the harness. I've seen the photos. This bloke's ear was..."

"That's enough." Cleaves cut him off. "That was a one of, a freak accident. It can't have happened here. Can it?" She directed the last bit at him.

"It would seem the storm has animated your gangers." He looked up at her.

"And ransacked our stuff." She looked around at the messy piles they had created.

"Not ransacked," He corrected. "Searched."

"Through our stuff?" She stared at him with disbelief in her eyes.

"Their stuff." He turned back to look at the card house.

"Searching for what?" Jimmy asked.

"Confirmation." He crossed his arms. "They need to know their memories are real."

"Oh, so they've got flaming memories now." Buzzer said sarcastically.

"They feel compelled to connect to their lives, yeah." He stared him right in the eyes.

"Their stolen lives." Cleaves scoffed.

"No," He shifted his gaze to her. "Bequeathed. You gave them this. You poured in your personalities, emotions, traits, memories, secrets... everything. You gave them your lives." He looked at them all in turn. "Human lives are amazing. Are you surprised they walked off with them?"

"Even if what you're telling is true," Jimmy began. "They can't possibly remain stable without us plumbed into them..." He turned to Cleaves. "Right, boss?"

"I guess we'll find out." Cleaves answered weakly.

* * *

Rose listened intently to the conversation around her, a feeling of unease settling over her when she thought about what Buzzer had said.

She knew the Doctor was right about the gangers, but what if they would turn against them, just like the other one had done. It wasn't easy just suddenly existing, she knew the feeling first hand. She was just lucky to have the Doctor there to explain everything to her.

What did these gangers have? A bunch of stuff and a record. Not near enough to convince someone they actually were their own person and not just a copy.

She noticed Rory leave together with Jennifer and considered for a second to go after them but decided against it. Rory could look after himself just fine and she was a bit reluctant to leave the Doctor out of her sight.

"How are you feeling?" She walked up to stand beside Amy, knowing full well what she was going through even if the redhead herself didn't.

"I'm fine." She answered shortly, and nodded towards the Doctor who was busy talking with Buzzer. "Do you think he's telling the truth? That the gangers have really come to life?"

"Yeah," She shared a brief look with Amy. "I think he is."

"Do you think he knew this would happen when we got here?" She looked fully at her now, her brow furrowed and her arms crossed.

"You know how quick his brain works." Rose shrugged, doing her best to act nonchalant. "He probably worked it out the minute he connected the two dots; solar storm and a vat of Flesh."

"Ugh," Amy grimaced. "You make it sound much more morbid." She chuckled.

"Yeah," Rose chuckled as well. "It did sound a bit Frankenstein there."

"What if they attack us first?" Cleaves' voice quickly sobered them up.

"What is she talking about now?" Amy muttered, her good mood gone.

"We need to protect ourselves." Jimmy agreed.

"Come on." Rose nudged her with her shoulder and walked up to the table where the rest of them were gathering except for the Doctor who was busy putting a container of food into the microwave.

"Are you a violent man, Jimmy?" The Doctor turned around just as Amy and Rose reached the table.

"No." Jimmy straightened up, pulling himself to his full self.

"Then why would the other Jimmy be?" The Doctor deadpanned.

To that, Jimmy had no answer and he slumped down again against the table.

"Don't tell me you can eat at a time like this, Doctor." Cleaves cut in and the Doctor immediately focused on her. Rose could see the cogs working in his head when he studied her.

"You told me that we were out cold for a few minutes, Cleaves, when in fact it was an hour." He stated.

"An hour?" Rose said softly, only loud enough for Amy to hear who shared a shrug with her.

"Sorry," Cleaves answered. "I just assumed..."

"Well," The Doctor smiled at her. "It's not your fault. Like I said, they're disoriented. Amy," Both Amy and Rose snapped to attention when he addressed her. "When you got to the alcoves, who were in the harness?"

The microwave pinged and the Doctor took out the plate using a towel.

"Um," She glanced at Rose. "Jimmy and Dicken were helping Buzzer out."

"Jennifer was already out as well." Rose cut in, remembering the scared girl. "She was standing off to the side."

"Yeah," Amy nodded as the Doctor walked up to Cleaves and handed the plate to her without a towel. "Rory went over and talked to her."

"It's hot." The Doctor stated, and it took Rose a few seconds to understand what was going on before she noticed Cleaves who dropped the plate with a hiss.

"She's a..." Rose shared a look with Amy again.

"Ah," She started rubbing at her hands.

"I did not see that coming." Amy shook her head.

"The transmatter's still a little rubbery." The Doctor took her hand and examined it. "The nerve endings are not quite fused properly."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Ganger Cleaves snapped as she pulled her hand away from the Doctor's grip.

"It's okay." He tried to reassure her.

"Why didn't I feel that?" She was starting to panic now.

"You will." The Doctor ploughed on. "You'll stabilize."

"No, stop it." Cleaves was shaking her head as she backed away from him. "You're playing stupid games. Stop it!" She snapped and turned her back against them all.

"You don't have to hide." The Doctor approached her carefully. "Please, trust me. I'm the Doctor."

Cleaves turned around with a hiss, her face deformed in some kind of half-state.

Rose reeled back in shock and watched as Buzzer tried to lunge at her, a knife in his hands, but Jimmy managed to grab hold of him before any damage was done.

"Where's the real Cleaves, you thing?!" Buzzer spat. "What have you done with her?!"

"That's it, good." The Doctor hadn't taken his eyes off of Cleaves the entire time. "You remember. This is early Flesh, the early stages of the technology. So much..." He reached out a hand to touch her and Rose saw how she shuddered at the contact and involuntarily felt a surge of jealousy flare through her. "... to learn."

"Doctor," Amy spoke up. "What's happened to her?"

"She can't stabilize," He answered while still not taking his eyes off of her. "She's shifting between half-formed and full-formed. For now at least."

"We are living!" Cleaves called out before lunging at the Doctor with a growl and then ran from the room screaming.

"Let her go." The Doctor said quickly to Jimmy and Buzzer who had already started to move towards where she had disappeared.

"Doctor, Rory." Amy said, making Rose remember that the fourth member of their group was still missing.

"Rory?" The Doctor frowned and Amy turned around the room with her arms up, emphasising her point.

"Rory!"

"Oh, Rory. Rory!" The Doctor shook his head. "Always with the Rory!"

* * *

"It's blocked." Jimmy stated the obvious when he, Rose, Amy, and the Doctor came upon a large puddle of acid on the ground, stopping them from continuing across the courtyard. "The explosion must've ruptured the acid feeds. We're going to need acid suits."

"No, no, no," The Doctor shook his head. "We haven't got time. Back, back, back."

They turned as one as Jimmy lead them inside the building again.

"Do you think they're okay?" Rose asked the Doctor, making sure Amy and Jimmy couldn't hear her.

"I don't know." The Doctor looked down at her as they walked side-by-side, his eyes conveying the same feeling of dread she herself was feeling, and she took his hand to anchor both herself and him.

"You're sure she's a ganger then?" She kept her gaze forward, but she felt the Doctor squeeze her hand a little bit tighter.

"You told me yourself." He said softly. "She wasn't in the harness when you found her, and she's been acting weird ever since."

"But where's the real Jennifer?" She glanced up at him. "If her ganger is with Rory, then she must be here somewhere. Unless..." She trailed of as she swallowed once, not wanting to finish the sentence in case it became true.

"We'll find her." The sincerity in his voice made her look up again and keep her eyes firmly on his.

She didn't answer him; there wasn't anything more to say. So she just nodded and shifted closer to him so she could lean her head against his shoulder as they walked, a sense of calmness washing over her as the Doctor released his hold on her hand so he could wrap his arm around her waist instead.

"We're here!" Jimmy called out a few minutes later, and the Doctor gave her a look of apology before disentangling himself from her so he could run into the washroom.

"Rory!" Amy called out but there was no sign of the Roman in there, only a hole in one of the stall doors.

"Do you think she did that?" Rose asked, not bothering with keeping her voice low anymore.

"Who?" Amy looked between her and the Doctor with a frown. "Jennifer?"

"She's a ganger too." The Doctor answered while he pulled out his sonic to scan the hole.

"You said they wouldn't be violent." Amy stated.

"But I did say they were scared, and angry." The Doctor looked at Amy as he tucked his sonic away.

"And early technology is what you said." Jimmy pointed out. "You seem to know something about the flesh."

"Leave him alone." Rose admonished. "He's trying to help, can't you see that?"

"Do you?" Amy pushed on, ignoring her. "Doctor?"

"You're no weatherman." Jimmy took a step closer to him, and Rose subconsciously took one closer as well. "Why are you really here?"

"I have to talk to them." He glanced at her quickly; too quickly for Rose to figure out what he was up to. "I can fix this." He ran from the room before any of them had a chance to come up with a reply, and without prompt, Amy and Rose followed after him with Jimmy shortly after.

They ran until they reached the top of a set of stairs and onwards down a tunnel where they had to stop because of a broken pipe that was spurting out hot steam. There was also acid on the ground.

"It's too dangerous out here with the acid leaks!" The Doctor exclaimed as he came to a stop.

"We have to find Rory." Amy argued.

"Yes, I'm going back to the TARDIS. Wait for me in the dining hall. I want us to keep together, okay? No more wandering off."

"Wha' about you then, Doctor?" Rose cut in. "It's not safe for you to be alone either."

"Oh, I'll be okay." The Doctor gave her a smile before walking up to her and gave her a hug which she returned tenfold. "I'll find Rory and Jennifer and then I'll come and get you." He spoke into her ear and she shuddered when his breath tickled her.

"Here we go." Jimmy's voice broke them out of their little bubble and the Doctor gave her one last squeeze before stepping up to Jimmy whose face was hidden behind the hatch on the box he had opened on the wall. "Distress flares." He closed the box and startled as he noticed the Doctor standing so close.

"Exit?" The Doctor asked.

"Keep going straight, can't miss it." Jimmy answered. "But you're never going to get your vehicle in here."

"I'm a great parker." The Doctor stated as he headed down the corridor. Rose followed him with her eyes until he rounded the corner and could no longer be seen.

"Ew." Rose heard Amy make a noise behind her, but she couldn't tear her eyes away from the empty hallway.

"We really need those acid suits." Jimmy remarked. "I've sent Buzzer and Dicken to get them."

"Fine and dandy." Amy replied and then Rose felt a hand on her shoulder. "I'm going to find Rory. You coming?" She asked her.

"But, Amy, I wouldn't..." Jimmy said before Rose could reply.

"Nor would I." Amy shrugged. "What can you do, eh?" She took her hand as she began walking down the tunnel, and Rose followed with no complaints.

"At least wait for an acid suit." Jimmy called after them but they paid no heed.

* * *

Amy studied Rose from the corner of her eye as they walked down the tunnel. She was trying to figure the blonde out because she was positive she was hiding something from her. Her and the Doctor both.

It had become more apparent in the last few weeks where she would find them talking silently to each other and casting not so discreet looks in her direction.

She had tried talking to them about it but they were expert in changing the subject.

She was also positive that they knew more about what was going on here then they let on and she was adamant to find out what exactly it was.

"So," She began slowly. "Have you come upon the Flesh before?"

"Once," Rose looked over at her quickly before averting her eyes. "But it was far off in the future, didn't really get a good read of them because of..." She cleared her throat, and was that a blush creeping up on her cheeks. "Stuff. What about you? Have you met them before?"

"Yeah, no," Amy shook her head. "First time for me." Amy answered, looking down a corridor as they passed it but no sign of Rory. "The Doctor seems to..."

"Shh," Rose held a hand up to stop her. "Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Amy listened intently but she couldn't hear a thing.

"It's coming from down here." Rose said and started down a side corridor. "I think it's Jennifer."

"Rose, wait!" Amy called after her, but the blonde was already out of her sight. "Great." She muttered as she followed after Rose. "The Doctor's gonna kill me."

She came across a large wooden door down at the end of the tunnel, and since Rose was still nowhere to be seen, she opened it up, only to be met with the sight of the _eyepatch-lady_ through a hatch in the door before the panel slid closed.

She gave out a loud gasp in shock and slammed the door closed.

"Amy!" She gasped again and whirled around, only to sigh with relief when her eyes landed on her husband.

"You're okay." Her eyes roamed his body, trying to detect any injury. "What happened?" she began walking towards him when she saw Jennifer's ganger stepping out from behind him.

"She needs protecting." Rory stated before she had as chance to comment. At the same time, Dicken and Buzzer came out from another corridor.

"Jen?" Dicken asked.

"No," Amy shook her head. "It's a ganger. Rory, listen..."

"No, you listen..." He cut her off. "Nobody touches her."

* * *

The Doctor heard the voices of Amy and Rory when he came closer to the dining hall with his gang of gangers.

"Jimmy, Buzzer, come on you guys." He heard Jennifer's voice. "We've worked together for two years."

"I work with Jennifer Lucas, not you." Buzzer answered.

"Okay," Amy said. "Let's not do anything at all..."

"Until the Doctor gets here." He cut her off. "Hello."

He saw the looks of bewilderment on their faces as the gangers came into the room after him.

"This is..." Jimmy began.

"You're telling me." Ganger Jimmy agreed.

"All right, Doctor." Ganger Cleaves started. "You've brought us together... now what?"

"Before we do anything, I have one very important question..." He waited for them all to look at him. "Have anybody got a pair of shoes I could borrow? Size 10. Although I should warn you, I have very wide feet."

* * *

"Ehm, Doctor." Amy started carefully as she approached the Doctor who was busy putting on a pair of brown shoes that Dicken had given him.

"Amy?" The Doctor's brow was furrowed as he looked up at her. "What's wrong?"

"It's Rose." She grimaced when she saw him starting looking around the room. "She said she heard Jennifer," Amy hurried to explain. "I couldn't hear anything myself but before I could stop her she ran down a corridor and disappeared." She placed a hand hesitantly on his arm. "I tried to follow her but I couldn't see her."

"It's not your fault." The Doctor gave her a weak smile and stood up. "She does that. She'll find us."

To anyone who didn't know him, they would say he looked very confident and certain that he was right.

To anyone who knew him, they would notice the unease in his eyes as he tried to mask his emotions.

Amy belonged to the second group.

* * *

Rose followed the sound of Jennifer's whimpers until she reached the chapel where the Flesh was kept. She was about to enter when she heard Jennifer's scream and the girl in question came hobbling out of the room, one of her legs barely able to support her, looking terrified.

"Jennifer!" Rose exclaimed, grabbing her arm to stop her from getting away.

"Ro... Rose?" Jennifer asked as she took her in, relief flooding her eyes when she realised she wasn't alone anymore. "Oh, god," She flung herself at her, hugging her close, and Rose responded by circling her arms around her and returning the hug. "The gangers," She said through her sobs. "They're alive. They're..."

"Shhh, I know." Rose tried to sooth her. "The Doctor is working on it."

"Can you..." She released her and took a step back. "Can you take me back to the others?"

"Yeah, of course." Rose nodded. "They're in the dining hall. Do you know the way there?"

"Yes," Jennifer nodded and looked around. "This way."

* * *

The Doctor took in the sight of ganger Buzzer were he lied dead on the floor, covered in a blanket by Rory and Amy.

He had tried to stop it, he really had, but he wasn't fast enough, and now he wasn't sure if he could make the gangers and humans see eye to eye anymore.

He was also worried about Rose, even though he did his best not to show it. He knew she could take care of herself, but that made little to ease the knot in his stomach as he imagined what the gangers could do to her if they got to her first.

"The most fortified and defendable room in the monastery?" He said out loud. "Cleaves!" He looked at the woman responsible for all this. "The most fortified and defendable room in the monastery?"

"The chapel." Cleaves answered.

"Thank you."

"Only one way in," Cleaves continued. "Stone walls, 2 feet thick."

"You've crossed one hell of a line, Cleaves." He left her with a look that left little to the imagination. "You've killed one of them. They're coming back. In a big way."

* * *

Rose and Jennifer made their way to the dining hall in a slow pace, thanks to Jennifer's injured leg. Rose tried to ease the pain a little by letting her lean against her, but it was still a slow go.

They reached the dining hall after what felt like ages, but the joy was short lived because the place was empty except for what looked like a human covered under a blanket.

"Something has happened?" Rose stated and let go of Jennifer so she could sit down on one of the chairs, while she approached the blanket.

"Who is it?" Jennifer asked as Rose peeled of the blanket to reveal the head.

"Buzzer," She sighed and sat back on her haunches. "Don't know which one."

* * *

Meanwhile, The Doctor, Amy, Rory, and the three remaining crew members ran down a hallway towards the chapel, coming out from a different set of tunnels than Rose and Jennifer had just left.

"What about the flares?" Jimmy asked as they reached the chapel.

"We'll worry about the flares when we're locked inside." The Doctor responded and held the door upon for them.

"Rory Pond." The Doctor indicated for the Roman to enter the chapel.

In the distance they could hear Jennifer scream and a chill ran down the Doctor's spine, a fear breaking out inside him that Rose might be in danger, but he pushed it down. He had other people to worry about first.

"Rory?" Amy reached out for her husband. "Come on."

"Jen's out there." Rory looked between Amy and him.

"Rose is with her." The Doctor stated, swallowing the lump in his throat. "She'll take care of her."

Rory looked into his eyes for several seconds before making his decision. With one final nod towards the Doctor, he took off down the corridor.

"Rory!" Amy yelled after her husband and made to go after him, but the Doctor pushed her back.

The Doctor took one last look at his retreating back before slamming the door shut.

* * *

"We need to find the others." Jennifer tried to stand up but her leg gave way.

"We're not going anywhere until we take a look at that leg." Rose came up to her and crouched down beside her. "Where is the best place to go looking for them?"

"The monitoring room," Jennifer said with a hiss as Rose cut up her trousers with a pocket knife to get to the wound. "You can trace heat signatures on it."

"Then that's where we're going as soon as I've bandaged this up." Rose gave her a small smile before going to retrieve the first aid kit.

* * *

"Why? Why?"

"Show yourself." The Doctor held up his sonic. "Show yourself."

"Ah!" A hiss of pain emerged from the dark corner of the room and the Doctor took a few steps closer to take a better look at what he was pretty sure he already knew what it was.

"Doctor?" Amy questioned but he ignored her.

"Pass me the barrel." He could hear Cleaves' voice in the background.

"We need something heavy." Dicken said. "Anything you can find."

"This is insane." Jimmy laughed. "We're fighting ourselves."

"Yes, it's insane," The Doctor cut in without taking his eyes away from the dark corner. "And it's about to get even insanerer. Is that a word?" He frowned for a second before refocusing his attention. "Show yourself! Right now!"

"Doctor!" Amy tried to get his attention. "We are trapped in here and Rose and Rory are out there, with them. Hello! We can't get to the TARDIS and we can't even leave this island."

"Correct, Pond." The Doctor answered but the words didn't come out of his mouth. He stared wide-eyed at the Ponds before turning back to look at the corner where his very own ganger appeared. "It's frightening, unexpected frankly, a total, utter, splattering mess on the carpet, but I'm certain, 100% certain, that we can work this out." He was now completely out of the darkness so the others could see him as well, and the Doctor heard several gasps as they took in the half-formed face of his duplicate, and he couldn't help but feel the all so familiar feeling. "Trust me, I'm the Doctor."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought I was gonna be able to write more often during my practise, but it seems the long days leave me way too tired in the evening and my weekends are still booked, so I don't know when the next update will be, but I will try and upload before the end of March. At least this weekend will be filled with fun stuff since I'm going to a sci-fi convention in Malmö on both Saturday and Sunday, were Boba Fett (the person under the costume), Billy Boyd, and Michael Shanks will be and talk so yay \0/ The next weekend however will be filled with homework =(
> 
> I think some of you have heard the whole Sweden and Trump thing, and though I hate going into politics, I'm still always interested in what people think about my home country Sweden and my home town Malmö, which for some reason got the worst of it all for totally ridiculous and untrue reasons. So today's question will be the following:
> 
> Which country are you from and what is the first thing you think about when hearing the word Sweden and why?
> 
> Have a great week everyone and stay out of trouble, unless you absolutely have to =P


	16. Human

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta:ed by Sam =)

**Chapter 16 Human**

* * *

_I know exactly how you feel_   
_You can hear what they think_   
_Like a shadow in the dark_   
_Are you, you real?_   
_They will bring you down_   
_The weakest makes the win_   
_You have to realize_   
_You're stronger than you think_

_~Oscar Zia_

* * *

The Doctor watched as his duplicate screamed and twisted as he took in all 900+ years worth of memories. The whole ordeal caused him a great sense of déjà vu, and he couldn't help but let his mind drift away to the parallel universe for a second.

"What's happening?" His ganger asked, a look of horror in his eyes, until he twisted again and the expression changed. "I wonder if we'll get back. Yes, one day... Aaagh!" He gasped. I've reversed the polarity of the neutron flow."

"He's struggling to cope with our past regenerations." He explained to anyone that listened. "Hold on!" He urged his duplicate.

"Would you like a jelly-baby?" The ganger said in a voice he hadn't heard in a long time. Not since he had worn a long scarf. "Why?" The ganger asked, a sense of despair in his voice. "Why!?"

"Why?" The Doctor asked back. "Why what?"

"Hello." The ganger straightened up. "I'm the Doctor." He said in the voice of his past regeneration before slumping forward again in pain. "No," He growled. "Let it go, we've moved on!"

"Hold on," The Doctor wished there were something he could do to ease the transition. "Hold on, you can stabilise!"

"I've reversed the jelly-baby of the neutron flow." The ganger started to ramble and stumbled a bit forward. "Would you like a..." He lunged forward, gripping his jacket. "Doctor... I'm... I'm the... I can't." He looked into his eyes.

"No," The Doctor refused to give up. "Listen, hold on. Hold on!"

"Nooooo!" The ganger pushed him away. "Aaaagh!" He clasped his head as he was transformed into his half-formed state again.

"Doctor," He heard Amy say behind him but he had to stay focused on his duplicate. "We need you. Get over here."

"Hello!" The ganger Doctor looked up at the sound of her voice, his face fully formed again.

"Doctor!" Amy urged, looking at his ganger with distrust.

"Cybermats." The Doctor ignored her as he confronted his ganger.

"Do we have time for this?" His ganger asked.

"We make time." He responded shortly. "I'd like more proof that you're me. Cybermats?"

"Created by the Cybermen." Ganger Doctor answered, the pain seeming to have subsided for the moment. "They kill by feeding off brainwaves."

The Doctor nodded his approval, and noticed in the corner of his eye Amy running back to the others, and turned so he was facing the door where the crew were busy keeping their duplicates out. His own ganger came to stand beside him.

"Amy may not trust both of us." Ganger Doctor started. "Rose might, but we can't be sure."

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" The Doctor glanced at his ganger.

"Inevitably." His ganger looked back.

"I'm glad we're on the same..."

"Wavelength." His ganger finished for him. "You see," He smiled. "Great minds."

"Exactly." The Doctor grinned back. "So, what's the plan?"

"Save them all," Ganger Doctor looked over at Amy and the crew. "Humans and gangers."

"Sounds wonderful." The Doctor clasped his hands together.

"Is that what you were thinking?" His ganger asked.

"It's just so inspiring to hear me say it." He said gleefully.

"I know!" Ganger Doctor said just as gleefully.

"Doctor, come on!" Amy called for them.

"So, what now, Doctor?" His ganger turned towards him.

"Well, time to get cracking, Doctor." Oh, how he loved to be able to speak to himself like this.

"Do we tell Rose?" The ganger Doctor asked and the Doctor momentarily came out of his gleeful state as he thought about his pink and yellow human alone in the tunnels.

"I don't know." He shared a brief look with his ganger before the two of them headed over to the others.

* * *

Rose and Jennifer walked slowly down the corridor, Jennifer's bandage leg still slowing them down.

"How much further?" Rose whispered harshly to Jennifer.

"A few more turns then we come to the staircase." Jennifer whispered back.

Rose was about to respond when a commotion further ahead stopped her in her tracks. She quickly grabbed hold on Jennifer and dragged her inside a side nook in the wall just big enough for the both of them.

They pressed themselves against the wall and watched as ganger Jennifer walked past them, her face seemingly shifting form every other second.

Rose held up a finger to her lips and then peered out to see where the ganger went. She saw her turning to the left in the intersection they themselves had just come from, and with a silent gesture to Jennifer, she crept out of the nook and followed the ganger.

Jennifer stayed close behind her as she made her way to the intersection, poking her head out just enough to see ganger Jennifer standing a ways away, drawing circles on the wall with her finger.

"Stop. Stop. Stop. Stop!" She chanted before doing a one-eighty and striding purposefully back down the corridor.

Rose just managed to press herself and Jennifer to the wall to avoid discovery as ganger Jennifer walked past their side tunnel and headed further down the corridor.

"That was me." The real Jennifer said, gulping almost loud enough for Rose to hear.

"I know." Rose looked at the distraught girl beside her. "Come on," She grabbed her hand. "We need to find the others." They left the intersection, just missing Rory crossing it to follow ganger Jennifer.

* * *

"The army will send a recon team." Buzzer said as they walked down a random tunnel.

"We need to contact the mainland." Cleaves cut in.

The Doctor barely listened as he tried to locate even the slightest sound that would indicate where Rose was.

"What about Rose and Jen and Rory?" Amy asked. "They're all out there."

"Takes a long time to find someone in a maze." He responded, drawing in a very small breath, the only outward sign that indicated that he wasn't in fact as calm as he appeared. "I bet you lot have a computer map." He turned to Cleaves.

"If we can get power running, we can scan for them." Cleaves confirmed.

They reached a section of the tunnel that was filled with choking gas and it only took a few seconds before they all were in a coughing fit.

"Doctor," Amy said between coughs. "You said earlier to breathe."

"Very important, Pond." He quickly responded, scanning her quickly with his eyes for any sign that it might be time. "Breathe."

"Yeah," She coughed. "I'm struggling to."

"Acid interacting with the stone." He answered their silent question.

"Creating an asphyxiant miasma." His ganger finished for him.

"A what?" Cleaves looked at them with raised eyebrows.

"Chokey gas." The ganger Doctor answered. "Extra heavy. If we can get above it..."

"The evac tower." Cleaves said immediately. "This way!"

* * *

"Up here." Jennifer indicated towards a staircase at the end of the tunnel and the two of them climbed it in silence until they reached the top and a long hallway.

"Do you hear voices?" Rose whispered.

"Yeah..." Jennifer nodded and as one they both crept forwards slowly until they could make out what was being said.

" _Can you really get the power back?_ " They heard Cleaves say.

" _There's always some power floating around._ " The Doctor responded.

" _Sticking to the wires, like bits of lint._ "

" _Can you both stop finishing each other's..._ " Amy's started, clearly annoyed.

" _Sentences?_ " The Doctor finished _._ " _No probs._ "

" _Yes._ "

Rose turned to Jennifer who looked just as confused as she felt.

"Something seems off with the Doctor." Rose mouthed and then made her way closer to the door at the end of the hallway so she could look inside.

"Hang on." Amy said just as she looked inside, she was standing in front of a large panel but the Doctor was nowhere to be seen. "You said that the TARDIS was stuck in acid, so won't she be damaged?"

"Nah," The Doctor popped up from behind the panel. "She's a tough old thing. Tough, old, sexy."

"No," Another Doctor popped up beside the first one and Rose had to do a double take to make sure she wasn't imagining things. "Tough, dependable, sexy."

"Come on." Amy sounded frustrated. "How can... how can you both be real?

Good, she wasn't the only one seeing two Doctors.

"Well," The first one began. "Because... we are. I'm the Doctor."

"So am I." The second one continued. "We contain the knowledge of over 900 years of experience. We both wear the same bowtie, which is cool." He tweaked the item in question with a pride grin.

"Because bowties are..." The first one began.

"And always will be." The second one finished.

"Cool." She couldn't help but add.

"Rose!" They both said in unison.

"Hello." She grinned her tongue touched grin and waved at them.

She barely had time to register them both jumping over the panel before she was engulfed in a tight hug from two directions at once.

"You scared me." One of them said.

"Never wander off like that again." The other one continued.

"Well, you know me." She took a step back so she could look at them both. "Jeopardy friendly me." She grinned.

"Rule number one..." One began.

"Don't wander off." The other one finished.

"Okay..." She took another step back to take them both in, identical in all ways except for their shoes. "What's going on here?" She looked between them. "Last I checked, there was only one of you." She raised an eyebrow as she let her eyes roam over them both again. "Not that I complain." She added mostly to herself, but the identical grins on their faces told her they heard every word.

"My question exactly." Amy came up to them. "You weren't linked up to the Flesh." She addressed the one with the brown shoes.

"It must have happened after I examined it." He answered. "Thus, a new, genuine Doctor was created."

"Ta-da!" The one with the standard boots said with his hands up.

"But one of you was here first." Amy insisted.

"After the Flesh scanned me," The brown shoes wearing one said. "I had an accident with a puddle of acid. Now new shoes, a situation which did not confront me learned self here."

"That satisfy you, Pond?" The black shoed one said.

"Don't call me Pond, please." Amy looked at the last Doctor with a hint of distrust and Rose bit her tongue not to say a snide remark when she took in the looks both Doctors were giving her.

"What?" Amy asked, pretending she didn't know why they were looking at her like that.

"Interesting." The second Doctor said. "You definitely feel more affection for him than me."

"No, I..." Amy hesitated a little. "Look, you're fine and everything, but he is the Doctor. No offence." She said to the second one. "Being almost the Doctor is pretty damn impressive."

"Being almost the Doctor's like being no Doctor at all." The second one said, and Rose could see the genuine hurt in his eyes, but she wasn't sure it was about being the Doctor or not. She suspected it had more to do with how Amy was reacting to him.

She remembered seeing a similar look after he had regenerated in front of her and she didn't believe he was still the same man.

"Don't overreact." Amy shook her head.

"You might as well call me... Smith." The second Doctor spit out the last word in disdain.

"Smith?" Amy raised her eyebrows.

"John Smith." He huffed.

"Doctor!" Cleaves called before Amy could respond.

"Yes." The first one turned towards her.

"We need to get this working." She said curtly.

"Of course," The first Doctor said. "Getting right on that." He walked away from the group to get started on the panel again.

Amy took one last look at the second Doctor before following after the first one, leaving Rose alone with him.

She took a look around the room and saw Jennifer being taken care of by Jimmy and gave the girl a small smile and a nod before taking a hold of the Doctor's hand and leaning her head against his shoulder.

He didn't say anything, just leaned his own head against hers.

"You switched shoes, didn't you?" It wasn't really a question.

"Yeah..." He let out a small sigh and she followed his gaze to Amy who was now sitting in front of the panel, talking to his ganger.

* * *

The Doctor gripped Rose's hand tighter as he took in the sight of Amy and his ganger talking animatedly to each other were they now sat in front of the panel, while Cleaves and the others were talking to each other in hushed tones on the other side of the room.

The scan had come up empty with no signs of Rory but they had managed to call for rescue.

He shouldn't let it affect him this much but it was hard to ignore it. She was his friend, and having her abandon him like that hurt.

He watched as his ganger spun around on his chair and then Amy's, making her laugh before her eyes settled on him and she said something she wished he hadn't been able to hear thanks to his advanced hearing.

"She doesn't mean it." Rose said, pulling him out of his stupor.

"You heard?" It wasn't really a question. He had noticed how her hearing seemed to improve more and more as time went on. Soon, he suspected, it would be in par with his. He should be taking a scan of her to find out why, but he was afraid of what he would find so he kept putting it off.

"She'll come to realise that no matter what form, you will always be you." She squeezed his hand and looked up at him with a small smile, which he returned for a few seconds before he let it fall again when Amy gasped.

"It's in my head." He whispered before letting go of Rose's hand and heading out of the room and out into the hallway, his head throbbing in pain.

* * *

Rose watched the Doctor leave with Amy following soon after. She debated for a few seconds if she should go after, but then she caught sight of the ganger Doctor and decided to take the opportunity to get to know him.

"Hello." She smiled as she took Amy's vacated spot.

"Hello." He smiled back. "You've figured it out, haven't you?" He leaned back in the chair, his arms behind his head and his feet crossed at the ankles.

"Yeah." She grinned and copied his position. "wasn't tha' hard to figure out." She teased.

"That's my Rose." He said it in a way so reminiscent of her old Doctor that she for a millisecond could almost imagine it was him sitting there. Had it happened before Idris, she probably would have hoped that was the case. As it was now, she relished in the way her Doctor still had bits and pieces of his previous selves inside of him.

"New, new, new, new Doctor." She said as she turned her head to look at him, and he looked at her for a few seconds before bursting out laughing. His joy was too much for her to resist and she joined him, earning a few disapproving looks from the crew.

Then he stopped as suddenly as he had started, sitting up in his chair and looking towards the doorway.

"Why?" He said just as Amy came through the doorway.

"Why what?" Rose asked.

"Keep him away from me!" Amy said at the same time.

The Doctor entered then and walked up to them.

"Did you sense it?" He asked the ganger Doctor.

"Briefly." He answered. "Not as strong as you."

The Doctor nodded once and then turned to Amy.

"Amy, I'm sorry."

"No," Amy backed away. "You keep away! We can't trust you."

"It would appear I can connect to the Flesh." He explained to her, and Rose.

"Well," Amy eyed him. "You are Flesh."

"I'm beginning to understand what it needs." He looked at Rose this time.

"You sure?" She asked.

"What YOU want." Amy raised her voice a bit, and Rose was very close to give the redhead a piece of her mind. "You are it."

"It's much more powerful than we thought." He ignored her. "The Flesh can grow, correct?" He asked Cleaves.

"Its cells can divide." Cleaves answered.

"Well," The Doctor began. "Now it wants to do that at will. It wants revenge. It's in pain, angry. It wants revenge."

"I was right," Amy kept on. "You're not the Doctor. You can't ever be. You're just a copy."

It broke Rose's heart to hear Amy say that to the Doctor. He kept a brave face, but she knew him enough to know he wasn't okay inside.

"Say something." She begged silently to the ganger Doctor.

"Doctor," Cleaves said. "It might be best if you stayed over there for now, hmm?" She gestured to the door.

"Hold on a minute." The ganger Doctor stood up. "Hold your horses. I thought I'd explained this. I'm him, he's me."

"Doctor," Cleaves, addressed the ganger. "We have no issues with you. But when it comes to your ganger..."

"Don't be so absurd." The ganger Doctor sounded appalled.

"But he's the Doctor." Rose spoke up for the first time.

"He might look like the Doctor, dear," Cleaves started. "But he's not. He's just a copy."

"He looks real to me." Rose stood up as well. "If it weren' for the shoes, could you tell the difference?"

"Enough of this." Cleaves snapped. "Buzzer?"

"Sure, boss." Buzzer went to retrieve an empty oil drum for the Doctor to sit on.

"Doctor?" Rose looked at him.

"It's okay, Rose." He eyed the empty oil drum and straightened his bowtie.

"Take a seat, mate." Buzzer indicated towards the barrel.

"Nice barrel," The Doctor said. "Very comfy. Why not?"

"It's not okay." Rose looked at the ganger Doctor. She could feel tears prickling her eyes, and angrily wiped them away before they could fall. She did not want to appear weak at this moment.

"Is this really what you want." Ganger Doctor asked Amy, as he put an arm around Rose's shoulder to comfort her.

Amy just crossed her arms and looked coldly at the Doctor.

* * *

The ganger Doctor had not existed for long but he could still feel all of his 900 years on his shoulders.

Rose had left to go and sit with the Doctor, saying he needed her more right now, and he couldn't agree more, though he felt a tug of jealousy seeing her sitting on his lap and sharing jokes.

Amy was staring at them with cold eyes and arms crossed, muttering something he rather not repeat about Rose betraying her.

He ignored the sound of the radio behind him, leaving it to the crew to take care of the rescue, and instead scanned Cleaves after seeing her rub her head for the fourth time in ten minutes.

A parietal clot.

"I can't find Rory." Amy finally broke the silence. "I'm going out there."

"We could use the sonic to track him." He suggested to her. "Humans and gangers give off slightly different signals. The sonic can tell the difference."

"OH," She turned towards him. "So the sonic knows gangers are different, so the other Doctor is different."

"He is the Doctor." He stated coldly.

"Not to me." She shook her head. "I can tell."

"Sure you're not prejudiced?" He asked. He had to try at least; it broke his hearts to see her act like this.

"Nice try," She smirked. "But I know, OK? We've been through too much. You're my Doctor. End of."

Oh, the irony, he thought.

"Hey, there's a camera up." Buzzer called out. "We've got visual."

Amy ran away to take a look.

"That's Rory and Jennifer." She said.

"But I'm here." Jennifer came up behind them.

"He probably thinks she's you." The ganger Doctor spoke up. "He doesn't know Rose found you."

"They're heading for the thermostatic room." Cleaves pointed out.

"Let's go get him." Amy looked up at him.

He shared one brief look with the Doctor before flipping the sonic once in the air and then tossing it towards him. Part two of the plan was finally being set in motion.

"Hang on." Amy protested.

"We can't let him go." Cleaves joined in. "Are you crazy?"

"Am I crazy, Doctor?" He asked the Doctor.

"Well," He shrugged. "You did once plumb your brain into the core of an entire planet just to halt its orbit and win a bet."

"You never won," Rose cut in and stood up from his lap. "An' you still owe me twenty quid."

"Twenty?" The Doctor asked incredulously. "The bet was only for ten."

"Yeah, but you still owe for Queen Victoria." She teased.

"He can't go rescue Rory." Amy cut in before they could start the same argument they had had far too many times by now. "I'm going."

"Do you know," he had finally had enough of her attitude. "I want him to go." He stood up and looked her in the eyes. "And I'm rather adamant."

The Doctor stood up as well and Rose grabbed his hand as he whispered something in her ear. He knew he was telling her of their plan to stop her from going with him.

"Well, then," Buzzer said. "He'll need company, right boss? It's fine. I'll handle it."

"Thank you, Buzzer." The Doctor snapped his fingers. "I'll be all right." He said to Amy. "I'll find him."

"Don't do anything stupid." Rose let go of his hand to give him one last hug and a small peck on the cheek. "Hurry up, yeah. I want you back in one piece."

"I'll do my best." He kissed her forehead in return and then he and Buzzer left through the doorway and out of sight.

Rose sat down on the now empty barrel with a sigh.

"I can't explain it to you now," He said to Amy. "But I need you to trust him. Can you do that for me, Amy?" He looked down at her.

"And what if you're wrong?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, today's question. It's Easter soon and I can't promise that I will be able to update before that because my goal is to write two more chapters before I upload chapter 17 and if I don't make that goal, then 17 won't be up until the end of April. That said, I still want to know what Easter means to you guys.
> 
> For me, Easter is a time to be with family, eating good food, and candy. Lots and lots of candy ;P
> 
> Happy spring time my fellow whovians =D (Even though it's raining outside as I'm typing this)


	17. Goodbye my lover

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it's taken me this long, but I only managed to write 1,5 chapter instead of two, and today marks the one year anniversary for this story so I thought I might as well wait a few extra days so I could update today instead. So, happy one year anniversary everyone =) I hope you'll like the chapter.
> 
> Beta Tarree87

**Chapter 17 Goodbye my lover**

* * *

_Goodbye my lover._   
_Goodbye my friend._   
_You have been the one._   
_You have been the one for me._

_~James Blunt_

* * *

"How can you act so natural with him?" Amy went to stand beside Rose, who was still sitting on the empty barrel, looking at the door with a vacant expression. "He's not the Doctor."

"He is." Rose looked up at her, her brow furrowed with what could only be concern. Concern for her, Amy wagered. "But you really don't believe that." It wasn't a question.

"It's just..." She trailed off, a feeling of unease washing over her when she thought of the Doctor's ganger, especially after he attacked her earlier. "He was grown from a vat of... of... mucus, Rose." Amy grimaced. "How can you tell me that that is normal?" She crossed her arms and looked over at the real Doctor. "The doctor is much more... alive."

"Have the doctor told you about regeneration?" Rose asked and Amy returned her eyes on the blonde woman.

"He told me the first time I met him that he had a new body," She began. "I was only seven at the time, didn't think more of it. But when he returned twelve years later looking exactly the same, it got me thinking." She paused, thinking back to her first night in the TARDIS after they had saved the star whale. "I decided to ask him about it and he told me everything, saying he didn't want to repeat a past mistake." _Never thought I would have to witness it though_ , she thought as she remembered that awful day, almost nine months ago, in Utah.

"So you're okay with keep calling him the Doctor if he regenerates and a new man walks away with his memories?" Rose looked up at her.

"I..." She didn't know how to respond.

"The Doctor gains an entire new personality when he changes." Rose stood up and wrapped her arm around her shoulders, steering her so she was looking directly at the Doctor, who was busy doing something to the monitor. "At least this Doctor still looks the same and acts the same."

"I don't understand." Amy frowned, glancing at Rose who met her gaze.

"They changed shoes, Amy." Rose said, and returned her eyes on the Doctor. "He's the ganger."

"What?" Amy snorted, disbelief clear in her voice. "Of course he isn't." She shook her head. "I would know."

"Are you sure?" Rose raised her eyebrows as she looked at her again.

"Yes." She paused. "I think... yes of course." She nodded. "Right?" She looked at Rose for answers.

"Think about it, will ya?" Rose let go of her. "And try to be open minded." She patted her once on the arm before she walked away to stand beside the Doctor.

He couldn't be the ganger, she would know the difference. Wouldn't she?

* * *

"These temperature gauges are rising." Cleaves said as Rose approached. "Jennifer and Rory must have shut off the underground cooling vents."

"Why do that?" Dicken said. "They'll kill us."

"There's a million gallons of boiling acid under out feet..." Cleaves trailed off.

"And now it's heating up the whole island." The ganger doctor finished. "How long till it blows?

Just as he said it, an explosion went off and the whole island seemed to rock with it.

"Gangers or no gangers," Dicken began. "We need to get the hell out of here."

"Shuttle!" Cleaves called into the intercom. "We need evac. Where are you? Can you...?" She winced and put down the com, placing a hand on her forehead as she scrunched her eyes in pain.

"Are you alright?" Rose asked, feeling concern for the older woman.

"Cleaves?" The ganger Doctor asked as he walked up to her. "Cleaves, sit down." He helped her sit down on a chair.

"I'm fine." Cleaves waved them off with her free hand. "I'm waiting for results, so let it go."

"It's a very deep parietal clot." The ganger Doctor told her.

"Inoperable?" Cleaves looked up at him.

"On Earth, yes." He nodded.

"Well, seeing as Earth is all that's on..." She trailed off, looking between him and Rose. "Offer... hmm. I'm no healthy spring chicken, and you're no weatherman. Right?"

"Not exactly." Rose began, sharing a smile with the Doctor, when another quake hit them.

"Something just cracked!" Amy called out. "I heard it."

"Yeah," The Doctor shared a quick look with Rose. "We can't stay here, let's go."

"Let's shift!" Jimmy called out and they all began moving towards the door except for Cleaves, who had picked up the com again.

"Cleaves to shuttle." She spoke into it. "We need to move, and we can't be collected from the evac tower."

" _Give us the codeword._ " The man over the radio responded.

"The codeword is..." Cleaves began but another quake hit and the console went up in sparks. She threw the com down and run around the monitor to type in the codeword instead but it was dead.

"Cleaves?" The Doctor called before running over to her. "Cleaves, it's dead, it's dead." He grabbed hold on her and started to drag her towards the door. "We need to get out of here. We need to get back downstairs and get those vents back on, come on."

* * *

They headed down a hallway, the Doctor kept just behind Cleaves with Amy and Rose just behind him. Jimmy and Dicken were supporting Jennifer in the back.

There were eyes following their every move, placed there not by mistake, the Doctor concluded.

"Ah." He said and stopped. "The eyes have it."

"Who put them here?" Rose asked while Amy just stared silently back at them.

"One of the gangers, I suppose." He responded, reaching his hand out to take hold of hers.

"But... why?" She gripped his hand tighter.

"To accuse... us," He answered slowly.

"Ignore them." Cleaves' voice broke through. "It's not far."

They walked in silence the last bit until they reached the thermostatic chamber. The Doctor let go of Rose so he could look at and try to change the settings.

"It's a chemical chain reaction now." He said after five minutes. "I can't stop it." He looked over at the others. "This place is going to blow sky high."

"Exactly how long have we got?" Cleaves asked.

"An hour?" He grimaced. "Five seconds? Err, somewhere in between."

Another explosion went off and the machinery began to hiss.

"Out!" He yelled, grabbing Rose's hand again as they exited the room.

"Always with the running, yeah?" Rose joked, smiling up at him.

"Always with the running." He repeated, squeezing her hand.

They ran out into the tunnel where they were greeted with the sight of Rory.

"Alright?" He asked, his brow furrowed with concern.

"Oh, Rory!" Amy exclaimed, leaping forward to hug him. "Oh, Rory."

"There's a way out," Rory said when Amy had released him. "Jennifer found it. A secret tunnel under the crypt"

"From the crypt?" Cleaves asked. "It's not on the schematics."

"It runs right out of the monastery." Rory explained. "Maybe even under the TARDIS, Doctor." Rory looked at him for the first time.

"Rory..." He began, taking a step towards the Roman. "Jennifer is here with us."

"What?" He shook his head. "What are you talk..." He stopped dead when Rose moved so Jennifer came into view.

"I found her, Rory." Rose explained. "You've been running around with her ganger."

"Does it matter?" Rory asked. "They're both still Jennifer."

"I suppose not." Rose glanced over at him, fixing her hold on his hand better so she was gripping it tighter, before her expression became more set and she looked at Rory again. "Did you see the Doctor? Did he find you?"

"Yeah..." He said slowly. "He's standing right beside you. You're holding his hand."

"Not this Doctor." Rose shook her head. "The other Doctor."

"There are two of them?" Rory's eyebrows went up.

"Not this again." The Doctor muttered. "We don't have time for this." He pointed at Rory. "You. Lead the way."

"Right." Rory nodded. "Follow me."

* * *

The Doctor woke up with a searing pain at the back of his head, and as he turned around on the floor so he was lying on his back instead, he found himself surrounded by three gangers.

"Got anything for a sore head?" He joked, sitting up so he was leaning against the tunnel wall, feeling just the tiny bit of resentment against Buzzer who had hit him when his back was turned. Wouldn't even give him a chance to find Rory first.

"This is how they'll always treat us." Ganger Cleaves said. "Do you see now? After all, you're one of us... Doctor."

The Doctor accepted the help from Jimmy to get back on his feet and then pocketed his sonic before turning to Cleaves.

"Call me Smith." He said. "John Smith."

* * *

They reached the acid room without any incidents though the Doctor had a nagging feeling in the back of his head that something wasn't right with Rory, a feeling that soon got confirmed when the Roman stopped just before the threshold into the room.

"Doctor, look..." He began, and the Doctor could smell the chemicals in his blood, released by his anxiety. "I'd better tell you," He met his eyes. "I haven't been quite straight with you..."

Whatever he was about to say to explain his dishonesty was interrupted when Jennifer's ganger reached out from behind him and closed the door with a bang, locking them all inside except for Rory.

"Rory!" The Doctor roared, feeling his anger rise inside of him as he tried to open the door with Cleaves by his side.

"C'mon Jennifer," He heard Rory say from the other side of the door. "We don't need to lock them up. We should just show them what we've found."

"I don't think so." Ganger Jennifer answered.

"Rory Pond!" He yelled again. "Roranicus Pondicus!"

"Rory!" Amy stepped forward. "What the hell are you playing at?"

"They've been throwing away old Flesh and leaving it to rot, alive!" Rory answered. "I think the world should see that."

"Rory, there is no time." The Doctor tried to reason with him. "This factory's about to explode!"

He could see Rory turning to talk to Jennifer, but the thick door and Amy's continuing banging made their voices too hard to distinguish.

He could only watch as it dawned on Rory's that perhaps Jennifer wasn't as innocent as he had thought, but there was nothing he could do when she dragged him away and out of sight.

Leaving Cleaves alone to talk with her own ganger, he walked over to the acid tank where Rose was standing.

"It's not over yet, yeah." She smiled at him as he approached. "We've been in tighter spots. Remember the ghosts?"

"You're right." He took her hand in his. "And at least we're not in Cardiff."

She bumped his shoulder with her own and smiled her tongue touched smile at him before it faded as her eyes settled on Amy who had now glided down beside the door and was just looking at nothing with vacant eyes.

"I better go talk to her." She said and let go of his hand.

To keep himself occupied and trying not to look at his two companions when they talked, he took out his sonic and started scanning the acid. He did not like what he found.

"This is going to overheat and fill the room with acid," He said to anyone that was listening. "Just as a point of interest." He added as an afterthought when he saw their gloom looks.

"And we can't stop it?" Cleaves asked.

"Just as a point of interest, no." He answered honestly.

* * *

The Doctor watched as Jennifer dragged Rory through the door and inside the dining hall.

"You created another ganger just to trick me." Rory yelled at her. "You tricked me. When I found you, you were both Flesh and you tricked me into trusting you! And all this time she was with them."

"Is Rose okay?" The Doctor asked.

"She's with the other you." Rory answered, and the Doctor couldn't help but notice that he hadn't exactly answered the question.

" _Shuttle, we're dropping down on our approach. Stand by for evac._ " The man over the radio said.

"Who cares about one human, Doctor." Jennifer began her propaganda again and the Doctor did his best not to show his anger at her blatant disinterest about Rose's wellbeing. "The humans will be melted, as they deserve. And then the factory will be destroyed. Once we get to the mainland, the real battle begins. The humans won't stand a chance. You're one of us, Doctor. Join the revolution."

"I've got to get them out." Rory shook his head and tried to made his way over to the door, but the Doctor had to keep up appearance so he stood up from the where he was sitting on the table and pushed Rory back and stood by Jennifer's side. His hearts broke by the look of utter betrayal on Rory's face.

* * *

"We need to contain the acid somehow." Dicken said when smoke started to come out of the tank. Not waiting for a response, he quickly began lowering the cap over the vat.

"It'll never hold her." Jimmy said.

"If you have a better plan, I'm all ears." The Doctor snapped. "In fact, if you have a better plan, I'll take you to a planet where EVERYONE is all ears."

That seemed to shut him up and the Doctor tweaked his bowtie once as the lid slammed shut behind him.

He pushed past Jimmy and made his way over to Rose and Amy and sat down beside them without any of them uttering a word. All Rose did was take his hand and he squeezed it back for reassurance.

"The acid's eating through." Cleaves said and the Doctor quickly stood up again as the building shook.

Jimmy began holding down the vat with pure force but the pressure inside the vat was too strong and before the Doctor had a chance to get over and help him the vat flew open and acid splashed him over the chest and he fell backwards onto the floor just as the door opened and ganger Jimmy and Dicken rushed inside.

"Let me through!" Ganger Jimmy ran over to his double.

"There's nothing we can do." The Doctor put the sonic back into his pocket. "The acid's reached his heart."

"Hang in there, mate." Ganger Jimmy said, doing his best to appear brave.

"I'm quite handsome from this angle." Jimmy joked.

"I'm... sorry." Ganger Jimmy's voice broke. "I'm the fake. Adam deserves his real dad."

"Shut up." Jimmy tried to shake his head but the Doctor could see it was too painful for him.

"What do you want me to do?" Ganger Jimmy did his best to hold back his tears. "Anything, just say."

"The way things are, mate..." Jimmy took in a breath. "It's up to you now." He pulled the necklace containing his late wedding ring from his neck and placed it in his doubles hand. "Be a dad. You remember how." He took one last breath before his eyes fell shut and the steady rhythm of his heart faded from the Doctor's ears and he knew Jimmy had passed away.

"Jimmy Wicks..." He said to the ganger. "You're a dad."

* * *

Rose ran just behind the Doctor, the real Doctor. Whether that made any difference at all, she wasn't entirely sure. It made a difference to Amy though, Rose thought, as she glanced sideways at the person in question who was running beside her, dragging Rory along with her.

The two had reunited while Jimmy had talked to his son and Rose had looked on with sadness at the two lovers. She knew they had to tell them as soon as they got out of here and were back safe in the TARDIS.

The real Amy was having the baby right now and she figured the Doctor had found out enough about the Flesh to be able to send Amy's consciousness back into her real body. Rose just wished it never had to happen like this in the first place, nobody deserved to go through what they were about to go through.

She snapped back to the situation in front of her when the misshapen form of Jennifer's ganger blocked their way. She managed to stop just in time, avoiding hitting the Doctor with just the bare minimum. The other Doctor on the other hand, wasn't as successful and ran smack into her.

How they both managed to stay upright was beyond her, but as the Doctor yelled at them to keep running down another narrow hallway, she grabbed the ganger Doctor's hand and sprinted after him with Jennifer close behind on all fours.

The roof groaned as they reached another room and both Doctor's and Rose looked up at the sound, her hand still firmly clasped in the ganger's as both Dickens closed the door behind them.

"Ooh," The Doctor ran a hand through his hair. "Roof's going to give."

"How long do we have?" Rose asked both of them, glancing at Amy again.

"Till the acid blows up?" The Doctor checked his watch. "I'd say about twenty minutes. The other..." He trailed off and Rose saw him glancing at Amy as well. "One hour, maybe two at the most."

"We need to find the TAR..."

"No!" Rose was interrupted when ganger Dicken cried out and it didn't take long for her to figure out why as Dicken's scream could still be heard on the other side of the door.

The Ganger Doctor let go of her hand and hurried over to the door to help keep it closed together with ganger Cleaves.

"Here she comes." The Doctor said and she followed his gaze up to the roof where a giant crack had appeared. Not a second later, the TARDIS came falling down and with a thud, landed just in front of her and the Doctor.

"Oh," Ganger Doctor laughed. "She does like to make an entrance!"

"Move!" The Doctor yelled as he opened the door but Rose stood still.

She knew what was about to happen, and even though she understood why, it didn't mean she liked it.

"Go, go, go, go!" The ganger Doctor yelled from the door and Rose watched as Ganger Dicken helped Jennifer inside the TARDIS.

"Get on board!" Ganger Cleaves told her double. "Go!"

"I'm not leaving." Cleaves shook her head and Rose could see she was afraid.

On the other side of the door, Jennifer had managed to break through the other door that Dicken had closed and was now banging furiously on the one the ganger Doctor and ganger Cleaves was trying to keep closed.

"Go." Ganger Cleaves said one more time and this time Cleaves did as she was told and ran inside the TARDIS.

"You to, Rose." Rose looked over at the ganger and another wave of sadness washed over her.

"I can't..." She felt hot tears running down her cheeks. "I can't leave you like this."

"You have to." He looked just as sad as she felt.

She ignored the muffled conversation Amy and the Doctor had behind her back and didn't notice when Amy and Rory disappeared inside the TARDIS with one final look at the ganger who was willing to give his own life to save theirs.

Jennifer started to bang even more intensely, and looking back at the Doctor quickly, Rose ran towards his ganger and gave him a bone-crushing hug before neither of them could protest.

"I'm gonna miss you, Doctor." She whispered into his ear.

"You still got me," He whispered back. "Remember that. And don't let him get away with being rude, he needs someone to keep him in check."

"I promise." She sniffed into his neck, pulling back so she could wipe at her eyes before looking up at his.

"We had some great times, didn't we?" Leaning his back against the door, his hands were free to reach up to her face. "My Rose." He leaned forward just the bit and placed a kiss on her forehead, using his thumbs to wipe away her tears as he leaned back.

"Goodbye, my Doctor." She stood up on tiptoes so she could reach him, closing her eyes as their lips met. All of her feelings came flooding to the surface and it took all her willpower to break the kiss before it turned into something more than just a chaste press of lips, especially when she heard the small sound of displeasure the Doctor gave when she broke away.

She backed away with a small gasp, meeting his eyes for the last time. They were just as tear-filled as hers. Had her real Doctor not been standing more than a few metres away she would have flung herself at him again, evil gangers be damned.

"You don't have to..." Her voice broke. "We can find another way. It doesn't have to end like this."

"It was always meant to be like this." The ganger Doctor replied, looking over her shoulder at his duplicate who refused to raise his eyes from the ground. "It's for the best." His eyes returned to hers.

"No." She shook her head, tears falling down from her eyes.

"Rose," He grabbed her face between his hands and looked deep into her eyes. "For me. Please." He pleaded. "Don't make this harder for me."

She didn't answer. She just gave him a short nod and when he removed his hands she quickly wiped the tears from her cheeks and turned towards the TARDIS.

Ignoring the unreadable look the Doctor was giving her as she walked away; she stepped inside the TARDIS where the whole console room was filled with voices from the surviving crew who all marvelled at the incredibility of the spaceship she called home.

"I'm going to the galley to get a cuppa." She told Amy and Rory who was sitting on her favourite stair. "Tell the Doctor..." She broke off with a sigh and ran a hand over her face. "Tell him I'll be back in a mo."

Amy nodded up at her, shifting so she could walk past them and up the stairs, a look of understanding flashing in both of their eyes.

* * *

"You know what needs to be done." The Doctor told his double and threw him his sonic screwdriver.

"Just promise me you'll take care of her." His ganger responded. "You're all she has."

"I will." The Doctor gave him a nod and with a final word to Cleaves, he retreated into the TARDIS.

He started the dematerialising sequence as well as programmed the TARDIS to make him a new screwdriver. When that was taken care of, he proceeded to fix up the loose ends he had created by saving almost the entire crew in one way or another.

It had been a good day, considering as from the start, only Cleaves would have been the one to survive and tell the story. Hopefully this time history would learn that the Flesh was full of more potential than they could've ever imagined.

Rose had come back sometime before dropping off Jimmy with his son but she had stayed by the staircase, cradling a mug of steaming tea in her hands.

She was still there when he and the Ponds returned to the TARDIS for the last time, but now the empty mug was placed beside her.

He knew he needed to talk to her about what had happened but now really wasn't the time. Amy was in labour and it was crucial that they get her back before whoever had taken her could enact their plan.

What happened?" Rose asked when she noticed that Amy was doubled over in pain as Rory supported her inside.

"Doctor!" Rory's voice was lined with worry for his wife. "What is happening to her?"

Picking up his brand new screwdriver from the console, the Doctor twirled it in his hand a few times before turning to face his beloved Amelia.

"Contractions." He said simply.

"Contractions?" Rory furrowed his brow.

"She's going into labour." He shared a look with Rose, who seemed to be debating between staying out of the way or going down to comfort her friend.

"Did he say...?" Amy trailed off, disbelief marring her voice. "No, of course he didn't. Rory," She looked at her husband. "I don't like this. Ow!" She gripped her stomach in pain as she bended over.

"You'll have to start explaining this to me, Doctor." Rory warned, doing his best to keep Amy upright.

"What, the birds and the bees?" He joked, trying to lighten the mood, but the Ponds wouldn't have it. "She's having a baby." All humour was gone from his voice. "I needed to see the Flesh in its early days. That's why I scanned it. That's why we were there in the first place. I was going to drop you off for fish and chips first, but things happened and there was stuff and shenanigans. Beautiful word, shenanigans." He mused.

"It hurts." Amy cried out.

"But you're OK?" Rory was confused and the Doctor couldn't blame him.

"Breathe." He told her. "I needed enough information to block the signal to the Flesh."

"What signal?" Amy asked.

"The signal to you." He explained.

"Doctor?" It broke his hearts hearing his Pond so scared, but he needed to do this, no matter how much it hurt.

"Stand away from her, Rory." He took a few steps closer to them.

"Why? No!" Rory protested. "And why?" He furrowed his brow in anger and confusion.

"Given what we've learned, I'll be as humane as I can, but I need to do this and you need to stand away!" Rory seemed to detect the warning in his voice because after looking between him and Amy and over to Rose, he slowly backed away from his wife.

"No. No!" Amy cried out, reaching out for her husband before turning her frightened eyes to the Doctor. "Doctor, I am frightened. I'm properly, properly scared."

"Don't be." He wanted so much to run over to her and hold her tight to him but he kept his emotions in check and the mask on his face secured. "Hold on. We're coming for you, I swear it. Whatever happens, however hard, however far, we will find you." He reached out his arm and touched her cheek.

"I'm right here!" She pleaded, grabbing hold of his arm.

"No, you're not." He shook his head. "You haven't been here for a long, long time." He backed away from her and held up his screwdriver.

"Oh, no!" Realisation hit her eyes and it took all his willpower to activate the sonic and watch her melt away in front of his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... did you like it?
> 
> It wasn't the Doctor and Rose, but close enough yeah? =D
> 
> I hope you all had a wonderful Easter and walpurgis celebration.
> 
> Today's question is: If you could be any animal, what would you be and why? It can be for one day, rest of your life, or just like an animagus kind of deal. I would either like to be a cat so I can get into small spaces and sleep whenever I want, or a bird so that I can fly.
> 
> Have a good week and month and I will see you at the end of May =)


	18. Hope and Glory

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta Tarree87

**Chapter 18 Hope and Glory**

* * *

_I'm still standing for hope and glory_   
_I'll be fighting for my love story_   
_I'm still standing for hope and glory now_   
_All the battles I lost and the battles I won_   
_This'll be the one, this'll be the one, ohh_   
_I'm still standing for hope and glory love_   
_It's gonna be the one_   
_(Yeah, it's gonna be the one, yeah)_

_~Måns Zelmerlöv_

* * *

"YOU BRING HER BACK! YOU BRING HER BACK, RIGHT NOW!"

Rory's voice echoed off the corridors in the TARDIS, laced with pain and sorrow.

The Doctor stood silent beside him, his head bowed and hands entwined. It took all Rose had not to raise her hands over her ears to ease the sound of the poor man's pleas for his wife.

She had known this was coming, she had known about it for several months, ever since they discovered she had been replaced with Flesh. Didn't make it any easier though, listening to Rory's cries and seeing the Doctor so... so downcast.

* * *

**Five years ago (TARDIS time) – an empty warehouse on the outskirts of London – March 2009**

_"For the honour of the Sontaran Empire, I challenge you sir." The Sontaran soldier in front of the Doctor pointed his blaster right at his chest._

_"What's your name soldier?" The Doctor asked, seemingly unperturbed by the lethal weapon aimed at him._

_"Commander Strax," The Sontaran answered. "Last remaining member of the Tenth Sontaran Battle Fleet."_

_"Tell me, Commander Strax," The Doctor said in a calm, almost nonchalant, voice. "Why didn't you die earlier today with the rest of the fleet?" The Doctor picked up a fallen chair off the empty warehouse floor, dusted it off, and sat down on it, one leg resting on the other. "Because I was there, you see. I was there today when you tried to poison the Earth and turn it into a breeding ground." He spat out, for the first time showing the slightest emotion. "I was the one who burned your ship."_

_"I was indisposed at the time, Sir," Commander Strax kept his gun level with the Doctor. "I was down on Earth when our ship blew up."_

_"Do you know the punishment for attacking a level five planet, Strax?" The Doctor pulled out his screwdriver and started flipping it in the air._

_"Yes, Sir." Strax hesitated a bit but held his blaster stable._

_"Then you should be terrified." The Doctor looked up at Strax, and the Commander seemed scared for the first time that evening._

_"Doctor!" A female voice drifted in from the outside of the building. "Hurry up will you. Martha hasn't got all day!"_

_"I'm busy!" The Doctor snapped, not taking his eyes off of the now confused Sontaran._

_"Oi, don't you be short with me." The voice was closer now, and the Doctor turned his head and saw the fiery red-headed woman standing by the door at the other side of the building._

_"Donna," He groaned, dragging his hand through his already gravity defying hair in agitation. "I'm in the middle of a negotiation; you can't just barge in like that."_

_"Then deal with the potato and pick us up at my mother's," She said, sounding tired. "Martha deserves a goodbye."_

_"I know." He looked away from her. "I'll be there."_

_"Good." He heard the door close after her and lifted his head up to look at the Commander._

_"How would you like to be a nurse?"_

* * *

"We will find her, Rory." Rose said when the Roman had calmed down and was sitting in one of the jump seats, cradling his head. She crouched down beside him and placed a hand on his knee. "Won't we, Doctor?" Rose looked over at him.

"I won't rest until we have her back." The Doctor said, his back against them as he fiddled with the console.

"How, Doctor?" Rory removed his hands, and with red eyes and tearstained cheeks, met the Doctor's gaze when he turned around.

"With great skills..." he paused. "And a few old friends."

* * *

**One month earlier (TARDIS time) – 13 Paternoster Row – October 1887**

_"See," Rose smiled as she sat down at the dining room table. "I bet you two have more in-common than you think."_

_"Rose is right," The Doctor sat down beside her and took one sip of the wine put out for her, despite him declining the offer of his own glass, and quickly spit it back out again._

_"Why?" Rose sighed and shook her head._

_"You two could benefit from each other." He looked between Jenny and Madame Vastra, ignoring Rose. "I know you need the company." He gave a pointed look at Vastra. "And I bet Jenny could use the job."_

_"To be fair, Sir," Jenny glanced at Vastra before recapturing the Doctor's gaze. "She tried to eat me."_

_"Oh," Madame Vastra chuckled. "That was just a misunderstanding."_

_"You attacked me in an alley." Jenny said, her eyebrows raised in exasperation. "If it weren't for Rose and the Doctor, I would be dead right now."_

_"I thought you were someone else." Vastra defended herself._

_"I know her, Jenny," Rose spoke up. "She wouldn't attack an innocent human."_

_"How do you know?" Jenny asked, looking between them both. "How long have you known her?"_

_"I have known the Doctor and Rose since my brutal awakening nearly twenty years ago." Madame Vastra cut in. "Though I only see them the odd year here and there." She smiled at them._

_"How long has it been for us, Doctor?" Rose asked. "It was just after we came back from America, but before Alexander the Great." She mused._

_"Must be about five, maybe six months for us." He checked his watch._

_"How is that possible?" Jenny stared at them in disbelief._

_"Time travel." Vastra answered. "They hop around from year to year, never staying in one place for long."_

_"Time travel?" Jenny frowned and looked into nothing for a few seconds before shaking herself. "Don't you ever feel lost?" She asked, her expression a mix between confusion and sadness. "Never having a place to call home. No family to visit."_

_"The TARDIS is our home." Rose answered, but she was looking at the Doctor as she said it, a smile grazing both of their lips. "Isn't it, Doctor?"_

_"I think you got your answer." Vastra leaned over to her and whispered into her ear._

_"Yes," Jenny nodded, turning her head so she was looking at the lizard lady. "I think I did."_

* * *

"Where's Rory?" Rose asked as she entered the console room, having had a quick shower and a change of clothes.

"Getting dressed into his special outfit." The Doctor answered, not lifting his gaze from the monitor.

"What's the problem?" She went and stood beside him, deciding not to question what outfit Rory would be wearing, and tried to decipher the Gallifreyan symbols flashing on the screen.

"Amy told me something when she thought I was the Flesh." He mumbled, hitting the scanner a few times to try and get the readings clearer.

"Told you what?" Rose looked up at him in concern. "What's wrong?"

"She said she had seen me die." Rose could see him swallowing twice before he turned to face her.

"Did she tell you when?" She asked, her eyes shifting back to the monitor, trying to process the information without going into hysterics. "Or where?"

"No," He shook his head once before reaching up and grasping her face between his hands, forcing her to meet his gaze. "But I will find out." His eyes flicked between hers a few seconds before he let her go and leaned heavily against the console. "The scanner won't show me anything." He sighed.

"We'll figure it out, yeah." She rubbed his back up and down. "You an' me, together. Shiver an' Shake." She grinned, trying to lift his mood, and missed the way his eyes scrunched up for a second when she said 'Shiver an' Shake', as if the words elicited a painful memory.

"Hope and Glory." He stood up, grinning back at her, though the worry was still evident in his eyes.

"Mutt and Jeff." She bumped his shoulder with her own. "The best team there is." She laughed and gave him a hug.

"The very best." He agreed, holding her tight.

They stood and held each other for several minutes, revelling in each other's presence, and Rose let herself be calmed by his double heartbeat. She would do her best to make sure Amy's premonition wouldn't come true.

Rose decided she better do something to distract him for the moment and discreetly snuck her hand into his pocket.

"Aren't you changing?" Rose looked him up and down as she finally broke out of the hug.

"I changed my shirt." He scoffed, brushing invisible dust off of it.

"And your shoes?" She glanced down at the objects in question.

"What's wrong with my shoes?" He looked down at them but when he couldn't find anything standing out he looked back up at her.

"They're made of Flesh." She pointed out.

"Oh," He scrunched up his brow.

"Yes." She nodded and revealed the screwdriver she was holding in her hand, having successfully gotten hold of it earlier.

"What are you..." He trailed of as the truth hit him. "Oh... OH!" He backed away quickly. "Don't you dare, Rose Tyler."

"Oh," She chuckled. "I dare." The screwdriver was already on the right setting so with a press on the button she aimed it at his shoes, with some difficulty as she had to chase after him, and watched with satisfaction as they melted away, leaving his feet and socks drenched in a gooey mush.

"Very funny." He pouted and wiggled his toes in the thick sludge.

* * *

"Anything?" Rory asked as he entered the console room, dressed in his centurion outfit just as he had been all week.

"Yes," The Doctor said as he flailed around the console, pressing random buttons. "A Cybermen fleet, 20,000 light years away. And..." He dragged out the word until he had pulled down one final lever. "I have it on good Intel that they know where the base is."

"And Rose?" Rory asked, just as the blonde in question walked down the other stair case.

"I will go to stormcage." She said. "The Doctor has finally fixed this." She held up the vortex manipulator attached around her wrist. "I knew it would come in handy one day."

"Call me if anything happens." The Doctor was by her side in seconds, and Rory felt a bit like the third wheel when he watched them stare into each other's eyes and having a whispered conversation. "I'm not sure I've gotten all the kinks out. It was pretty worn down when we found it on the market."

"Don't worry, Doctor." Rose smiled. "Jack taught me enough."Rose gave him a hug before he could answer and pressed a button on the vortex manipulator, disappearing from view with a crack.

"Right!" The Doctor clapped his hands and turned to Rory. "Ready to face some Cybermen?"

* * *

Rose watched from the shadows as River waltzed into view, wearing a Victorian gown, and picked up the ringing phone as the alarms blared around her.

"Oh, turn it off." She said into the phone. "I'm breaking in, not out. This is River Song, back in her cell... Oh, and I'll take breakfast at the usual time. Thank you!" She hung up and walked towards her cell, but stopped midway and looked right at her. "Rose," She purred. "Fancy seeing you here."

Rose stepped out of the shadows.

"I was afraid you wouldn't recognise me." Rose said. "Wasn't sure I got the dates right." She lifted up her arm to show of the vortex manipulator. "Still aven't gotten used to this thing." She chukled.

"You're using a vortex manipulator." River said with an amused gleam in her eyes.

"Yeah," Rose nodded, lowering her arm again. "Found it in a market place a few months ago. The Doctor didn't want it getting into the wrong hands so he bought it. I had him fix it up for me before coming here, better than using the TARDIS. Don't think I'll be using it again though," She shuddered. "Nasty way of travelling. Don't know how Jack stands it." She muttered as she stared down at it, missing River's knowing smirk.

"Speaking of the Doctor," River began. "Where is he?"

"Oh," Rose turned serious. "He's off blowing up a Cybermen fleet somewhere. Rory's with him."

"It's time, isn't it?" River said sadly and pulled out her diary from her muff and started leafing through it. "Demon's run." She closed the book.

"How did you know?" Rose furrowed her brow as she studied the blue book in River's hands.

"I'm from his future." She answered simply. "I always know."

"Then you know what they've done to Amy." Rose took a few steps towards her.

"Yes," River looked up at her, her eyes filled with tears.

"We're gathering some people together," Rose continued. "And we need you too."

"I can't." She shook her head. "Not yet, anyway."

"What do you mean?" Rose asked.

"This is the battle of Demons run, the Doctor's darkest hour. He'll rise higher than ever before and then fall so much further. And... "She trailed off. "I can't be with him till the very end."

"Why?" Rose followed her with her eyes as River entered her cell, but made no attempt in going in after her.

"Because this is it." She smiled sadly. "This is the day he finds out who I am."

* * *

"That went well." Rory sighed as they entered the TARDIS.

"At least we know where she is now." The Doctor snapped as he walked up to the console.

"I'm sorry." Rory sat down on a jump seat. "I'm just exhausted, barely slept this last week."

"You're not the only one." The Doctor sighed after he had successfully taken them into the vortex.

"Speaking of," Rory started slowly. "Something is off with Rose."

"What do you mean?" The Doctor looked up sharply, a hint of fear evident in his features.

"She barely sleeps more than 2-3 hours a night." He began.

"So do you." The Doctor retorted.

"Yeah, and I look it. She doesn't." He paused but the Doctor remained silent, his eyes glued on the console, but Rory could tell he was listening. "I've noticed it more and more over the last few months. At first I didn't think much of it, because she was still sleeping every night, but then you two started going out on adventures when Amy and I went to sleep, and..." He trailed of and took a big breath. "Doctor, she had been sleeping 2-3 hours per night for months, not just now, but she always looks like she's gotten a full night's rest."

"It's nothing, Rory." The Doctor spoke, his back still towards him.

"Amy told me about how you got her back." He pushed on. "Could the Pandorica have something to with it?"

"Yes," The Doctor turned towards him, back to his normal happy self. "A simple side effect, nothing to worry about." Another man would have been fooled by the Doctor's carefreeness. Rory wasn't another man.

"Are you sure about that?" He followed the Doctor with his eyes as he went around the console. "Maybe you should have her looked over, just to be on the safe side."

"We have other things to worry about at the moment; we don't have time to..." A loud crack stopped the Doctor mid-sentence and a happy smile graced his lips as Rose appeared in front of them.

With a sigh of defeat, Rory stood up. After welcoming Rose back and shaking his head at River's refusal to come and help, he headed up the stairs towards his room to take a shower and a nap. He would have to try and talk to the Doctor about Rose another time.

* * *

"We can manage without him." The Doctor huffed, his features marred with annoyance and displeasure for the topic, or man, he was currently discussing with Rose.

"No, Doctor!" Rose stepped out in front of him, forcing him to stop in his track around the console, and thus simultaneously forcing him to lock down at her. "We need someone to take River's place, so why not him?" She looked up at him with big pleading eyes. A look she had perfected during her time on the TARDIS, and it was getting harder with each regeneration to withstand it.

"No!" He simply said, and turned around to walk down under the console, but Rose grabbed at his sleeve to halt him.

"Why not?" She said with an air of frustration in her voice.

"Because I don't want Jack Harkness to go around flirting with you!" He swirled around, his eyes blazing with barely suppressed anger and jealousy.

He took in her perplexed expression as he stood staring down at her, drawing in several deep breaths as he tried to calm his racing hearts down.

Her look changed from one of confusion, to understanding, and lastly to the one he feared the most, sadness.

"You saw me and..."

"Yes." He cut her off, not needing her to finish the sentence for him to know exactly what she was going to say. Seeing her kiss his ganger had brought out a memory he had tried his best to forget, but even a regeneration had been unable to completely remove the trace of it. He still despised the sight of sandy beaches.

"Then you know that nothing will happen between me and Jack." Rose continued, refusing to meet his eyes just like he was refusing to meet hers."He's like a brother to me... and I know for a fact that he sees me as nothing more than his extremely hot younger sister. His words, not mine." She hurried to clarify with a small laugh and he was unable to hold back a snort. "Was that a smile?"

"No." He grumbled and chanced a quick look up at her.

"It was." She teased, grinning her standard tongue touched grin.

"I'm a Time Lord, I don't have time for smiling." He couldn't hold back the smile that broke out after that though, not when Rose kept grinning back at him.

"The thing is though, Doctor," Her smile vanished, getting replaced with a melancholy and serious expression. "Ever since the siren I've been having these dreams... about Bad Wolf." She paused, waiting for him to say something, but continued when he kept silent. "I just don't know if they're real or not. All I remember from it is looking into the heart of the TARDIS and then..." She drew in a shaky breath. "Nothing but bits and pieces. You told me what I did to the Daleks and I sort of remember it, but now I'm starting to have dreams about Jack and I just can't tell if they're real or just a dream."

"Rose..." He warned. He did not want to have this conversation now.

"No, Doctor!" She cut him off. "Did I do something to Jack? Is he really helping to rebuild the Earth in the year 200,000 or did he die back there?" Her eyes were starting to rim with tears.

"Rose." He tried again, softer this time.

"Tell me the truth, Doctor. For once, I want you to tell me the truth." She looked up at him with big eyes swimming with tears. "Did I do something to him while I was Bad Wolf?"

* * *

The TARDIS landed with a soft thump and Rose opened the doors slowly, unsure of what she would find even though the Doctor had told her everything.

All night she had thought about what the Doctor had told her, and when morning came she had told him that she wanted to see him. Wanted to make sure for herself that he was okay.

She stepped out onto the plaza down at Cardiff bay, the high tower casting its shadow just beside where the TARDIS stood parked, and the cold October wind swept her hair around her like a halo.

She had hoped Jack would be coming sprinting towards them, but the Doctor had told her it would be highly unlikely since to Jack, she was safe and sound in another universe with his meta-crisis, and any version of her that would pop up in Cardiff in the future would be a younger version of her that shouldn't know of his existence there.

Still, it hurt a bit when he didn't show up.

"So... Cardiff." Rory said as he stepped out of the TARDIS and came to stand beside her.

"Yeah," She nodded.

"Are you ready?" He looked down at her. She had told Rory everything because she wanted his calming presence by her side when she confronted Jack.

"Don't think I'll ever be," She smiled up at the Roman, who was clad in his regular outfit today. "But we might as well get it over with."

She took hold of Rory's hand as they made their way over to the "tourist information" shop a.k.a the hidden entrance to Torchwood three. The Doctor stayed in the TARDIS on Rose's request, she wanted to do this on her own. Well, Rory was with her but still.

* * *

Jack stared at the monitor with his jaw clenched and his hands fisted at his sides.

Why hadn't the Doctor warned him about this last time he had travelled with him? Or when he had helped bring the Earth back to orbit? He had had plenty of opportunity both times. Only a small hint would have sufficed.

Now he was forced to stare at a blurry image of Rose, who was standing almost right on top of the base by the tower, unable to make contact with her.

"I thought she was stuck in another universe." Gwen stood beside him. "What is she doing here?"

"She is." Jack answered shortly. "That is a younger version of her."

"Then who's the lad standing beside her?" Gwen pointed at the tall man who had walked up to Rose and taken her hand. "Didn't see him last time did we?"

"No." Jack ground out, biting down so hard that he was afraid his teeth would shatter.

"They're coming this way, better send a warning up to Ianto." Gwen stepped back and activated her communications device on her wrist.

Jack tuned out whatever it was she was saying as he turned brusquely around and stomped his way up to his office. He closed his door with a little more force than usual and sat down heavily in his chair.

Leaning forward to rest his elbows on the desk and his head in his hands, he released a big sigh.

Seeing Rose again brought out memories, happy memories. Memories of a time long gone that he thought he would never have to think of again after they had brought the planets back.

Sure, seeing the Doctor from time to time was something he had accepted what with his line of work and the Doctor's affinity for 21st century London, but her. Rose. The last time he had seen Rose had been during the planets and that had been it.

He had said his goodbyes and he had moved on.

So why did she have to pop up like this again when he thought he would never ever see her again?

"...Jack!" Jack raised his head only to see a slightly irritated Gwen standing in his doorway with her arms crossed.

"What?" He leaned back in the chair and crossed his arms to match hers.

"They're coming down, you better get ready." Gwen answered in her thick welsh accent.

"Right," He stood up, almost knocking his chair to the floor in the process, and brushed invisible dust from his arms before stepping out from behind the desk and passed Gwen to walk down the stairs to the main room. "Don't tell her any details. I don't know which time she is from so better safe than sorry."

He walked down the last steps until he stood in front of the main circular door, the gates already open, and waited with baited breath as the door slowly opened to the side only to reveal two wide eyed people standing side by side on the other side.

"Jack!" Rose exclaimed as her eyes landed on him, and she ran forward.

"Rosie!" Jack responded and caught her in the air, spinning her around a few times before setting her down on the floor and giving her a bone crushing hug.

"I thought I'd never see you again." Rose's voice was muffled against his shoulder but there was no mistaking that this was his Rosie.

"Likewise," He mumbled into her hair, drawing in the familiar scent, before steadying himself for what needed to be done.

With one last squeeze, Jack released her and pulled away enough so he could see into her eyes, keeping his hands on her shoulders for support.

"Rose," He met her eyes straight on.

"Jack?" Rose parroted, her eyes caring a hint of mischief.

"I need to know," He started. "When was the last time you saw me?"

"Satellite five," She answered, and just like that, all his hope vanished into thin air. "But Jack..."

"Then it's very bad for you to be here." He cut her off, releasing his hold and walking back up the short staircase to the raised platform. "It's dangerous playing with time," He continued as he stopped by one of the computers, pretending to do some important work on it. "You never know what's going to happen."

"It's not like that, Jack." Rose protested, following after him up the platform, leaving the tall, and very handsome, man behind with Gwen. "The Doctor has told me everything."

"The Doctor." Jack said sharply, looking between Rose and her companion. "Where is he? Why didn't he come in here with you?"

"Because I told him not to." Rose stepped to the side, blocking his view of the big-nosed man, and forcing him to meet her eyes dead on.

"Why would you do that, Rose?" He crossed his arms and leaned back against the desk, deciding to give her a chance to explain herself.

"I wanted to talk to you alone." She mimicked his posture. "Is there a place where we can talk? Privately?"

"This way," He gave out a long sigh as he led her up to the second floor and into the conference room past his office. He gestured for her to take a seat and then sat down opposite her.

"You've really made something of yourself," Rose said after they had sat in silent for a few seconds.

"Rose." He levelled her with a look.

"Right." She bit her lip a bit before clasping her hands together on the table and drawing in a big breath. "This is going to sound weird and... and crazy, but hear me out." She released the air in a small puff. "What do you know about the Pandorica?"

* * *

"So..." Rory smiled awkwardly at the dark haired woman who stood beside him. "I'm Rory."

"Gwen." She offered her hand for him to shake. "You know the Doctor then?"

"Yeah," He scratched himself on his neck. "Been travelling with him for about a year now. It all seems like a bit of a blur really." He chuckled.

"I've never met the Doctor more than through a screen," Gwen nodded. "He seems like a decent fellow though. Great hair." She added as an afterthought.

"More like floppy I would say." Rory answered with a small grin, not really comfortable talking about the Doctor's look. Not after his shaky start with Amy. He still felt a tad bit of jealousy at the thought that the Doctor had managed to catch the attention of his wife so easily.

"Well I..." Gwen started but was quickly interrupted by a loud noise from upstairs.

"HE DID WHAT!?" Jack's voice rang out over the entire hub; waking the resident Pterodactyl who released a loud shriek as it flew around the waterfall.

"What the hell is that!?" Rory ducked down, bringing his arms over his head in a way to protect it.

"Oh, that's just Myfanwy." Gwen said casually. "Don't worry, she won't hurt you. She usually just keeps to herself."

"Why do you have a bloody dinosaur?" Rory said aghast as he stood back up.

"She came through the rift, and it's not like we can release her into the wild." Gwen said rather defensively, apparently taking the dinosaur's side over his.

"Yeah, well... She..." Rory tried to come up with a good comeback, which was proving rather hard considering the point she had just made, but luckily he was saved by the bell when Jack came storming down the stairs, pulling on a big army looking coat as he approached them with Rose close by his tail.

"Lock the Hub," Jack told Gwen as he reached them. "We're going for a little trip in the TARDIS."

"We?" Gwen asked rather surprised. "We, as in you, me and Ianto?"

"You, me, Ianto, Rose, and this gorgeous piece of man here." Jack nodded at Rory before disappearing through the circular door up to the front desk where Ianto waited.

"Rose?" Rory asked his friends as they followed after Jack with Gwen closing the door behind them. "What did you tell him?"

"Everything." Was Rose's only answer so Rory decided to let it be for the moment and just watch and observe what the events would take him.

* * *

"Doctor!" Jack knocked on the blue doors. "You better open up before I knock these doors down."

"I've told you before, Jack," An unfamiliar voice said on the other side. "Not even Genghis Kahn's collected army can take these down."

"Yeah well, I'm no Genghis Kahn." Jack retorted as the doors opened.

"I know." A man with floppy hair and a tweed jacket stood inside the doors, partly blocking the view into the TARDIS.

"You've changed." Jack took in the new form of the Doctor, liking what he saw very much.

"You haven't." The Doctor stated.

"No," Jack shook his head. "You don't mess with perfection." He winked. "Long time no see, Doc." Jack embraced his old friend, who flailed his arms awkwardly by his side until Jack let him go. "For you at least. It's only been a few months for me since the planets. You've been up to a lot." Jack's happy demeanour disappeared as he pulled back his arm only to swing it forward again and landing a solid fist on the Doctor's cheek, the force strong enough to make the other man stagger back against the railing which he took hold off to keep himself upright.

"I'm guessing Rose told you everything." The Doctor rubbed at his cheek but quickly dropped his hand to his side when Rose and the others came through the doors.

"Jack!" Rose admonished. "I told you not to hit him." Rose rushed forward to the Doctor's side and softly cradled his injured cheek.

"Couldn't help it," Jack looked the Doctor in the eye. "You've redecorated."

"Yes," The Doctor beamed like nothing had happened. "Do you like it?"

"I've seen worse." Jack shrugged.

"Why am I not surprised?" The Doctor harrumphed.

"Look, Doc," Jack began, running a tired hand through his hair. "As much as I would love to stand here and yell at you for the stunt you've pulled with Rose,

"Jack," Rose shook her head. "I'm okay with it, really."

"I'm here because you need my help." He finished, ignoring Rose. "Rose told me about your friend, Amy."

"Thank you, Jack." The Doctor nodded once before his head turned to Gwen and Ianto, who was having a briefing about the whole bigger-on-the-inside thing with Rory by the looks of it. "Are they helping too?"

"They will be once I've told them." Jack knew his team enough to trust that they would never stand by when an innocent girl had been kidnapped. Especially a _pregnant_ innocent girl.

"I'm glad to have you on my side, Jack." The Doctor took a few steps forwards and offered Jack his arm, which Jack gladly took.

* * *

The meeting with Jack was anything but easy, but at least Rose got out what she wanted to say and she even apologized for Bad Wolf, something he wouldn't hear of.

When she told him about the Pandorica though... She wasn't sure she'd ever seen Jack so angry before. He wasn't angry at her though, it was the Doctor he was angry at.

And try as she might, Rose knew those two were better off dealing with it on their own without her meddling in it. After all, they had gotten over worse things together.

Now all Rose could do was sitting at the top of her staircase and look down at the console room with barely concealed glee as Jack and the Doctor worked flawlessly to take them to their next destination, it was time to pick up a few old friends in old London and a homicidal potato.

After a short briefing in the galley, it was decided that Jack and his team would help them find Amy, and for the first time in weeks, Rose finally felt hope.

They were going to do this.

They were going to bring Amy and her baby back to Rory.

"First stop," Jack's voice bought her out of her daydreaming. "London 1888."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it and that I was true to Jack's character =)
> 
> I don't know when the next update will be because I'm not overtly happy with chapter 19 and probably will be adding some scenes to it before I deem it ready, plus I need to write chapter 21 too before I can update due to my three chapter buffer zone (haven't even started yet but Chapter 20 is done at least), but the big problem is that I'm going away on holiday on Sunday and won't be back until the Sunday after. I will bring my notepad to write if I get any time of, but there won't be any internet there because it's an island with very low living standards (When it comes to internet and indoor plumbing). Imagine early 20th century and you get the point.
> 
> After that I will be home for one week before going away for another two weeks, but this time there will be WiFi, but still not sure if I will have time to write, but since I'm going with my beta and his family and he's only planning on sitting and reading by the pool I guess I will have time, bit still, no promises. At least he can beta the chapter directly from my pad so that will save some time. I will be home by the 25th next month, but depending on how much writing I will get done, it may be an update around this date or a few weeks into July, so you guys just have to be patient with me.
> 
> So, today's question. Since summer is coming up, which countries have you been to or are going to by the end of this year?
> 
> I have been to Sweden, Denmark, Norway, Germany, Great Britain, Croatia, and I'm going to Cyprus in two weeks.
> 
> Have a great summer everyone =)


	19. Say Something

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No beta yet, so if you find any spelling mistakes, let me know. Just wanted to get the chapter out as soon as possible before I forgot =)

**Chapter 19 Say Something**

* * *

_Say something, I'm giving up on you_  
I'll be the one if you want me to  
Anywhere I would've followed you  
Say something, I'm giving up on you

 _And I... am feeling so small_  
_It was over my head_  
_I know nothing at all_  
_And I... will stumble and fall_  
_I'm still learning to love_  
_Just starting to crawl_

_~A Great Big World_

* * *

"I wish I could tell you that you'll be loved," Amy gazed down at her newborn baby who lay in her small crib stuck on the asteroid base known as Demon's Run. "That you'll be safe and cared for and protected. But this isn't time for lies." She picked up her daughter. "What you are going to be, Melody... is very, very brave.

"Two minutes." The eye-patch lady, who Amy now knew was named Madame Kovarian, said, and Amy groaned internally before she finished saying goodbye to her daughter.

"But not as brave as they'll have to be." She ignored the eye-patch lady. "Because there's someone coming. I don't know where he is, or what he's doing, but trust me." She kissed the top of Melody's head. "He's on his way." She walked over to the window to see the large gathering of soldiers down below. "And not even an army can get in the way."

The eye-patch lady was done waiting, and she walked towards Amy with her arms stretched out, two soldiers flanking her sides.

"Leave her, just leave her." Amy pleaded. "Please leave her! Leave her!"

But Madame Kovarian ignored the pleas of the young mother, and took her daughter away from her.

* * *

**Four weeks later**

Amy was alone in her room, save for her daughter lying in her bassinet. She walked over to her, a frown on her pale face; a face deprived of sunlight for countless months. She leaned over the basinet, looking down at her sleeping daughter.

She never did finish her story, Amy thought.

"He's the last of his kind." She started. "He looks young, but he's lived for hundreds and hundreds of years. And wherever they take you, Melody, however scared you are, I promise you, you will never be alone." She leaned down and kissed her forehead. "Because that man is your father. He has a name, but the people of our world know him better... as the last centurion."

* * *

"Everyone know their positions?" Jack asked the assembled group of Sontarans, Judoons, Silurians, and humans. All from different points of history, but all of them owing the Doctor their lives.

Jack had been left in charge of organising the infiltration of Demon's Run and it was finally time. It was finally time to bring home one Amelia Pond.

"We're ready," Madame Vastra said. "But are you sure this is the right way?" She indicated towards the Doctor who stood a short distance away with Rose and Rory. "The Doctor has done many things, but I fear what he will become after this."

"Me too," Jack confessed. "But I've been through hell and back with that man and I trust him with my life. Plus," He smiled. "With Rose here I'm sure he will stay at his best behaviour."

"Let's just hope you're right." Vastra said and with a nod towards Jenny, the two of them left Jack alone.

* * *

"You're sure about this?" Jack asked the Doctor as they were sitting silently up in the air ducts waiting for their cue.

"It's the only way." The Doctor grumbled, struggling a bit to pull on the brown robe in the limited space.

Jack only sighed and leaned back against the metallic wall. They had all taken their positions, but it was up to Jack to make sure the Doctor made it to the front unnoticed. Later he would meet up with the rest of his team on the second floor to cut off one of the escape routes they feared Madame Kovarian would use.

"Can I ask you a question?" He said after listening to the Doctor's mumbles for a good five minutes as he finally pulled on the robe.

"Can I say no?" The Doctor glanced at him sideways.

"Why aren't you and Rose...?" He waved his hands, trying to get his point across. "You know. I thought since you brought her back and all..."

"It's complicated." The Doctor cut him off.

"In what way?" Jack moved so he was looking directly at the Doctor now, the Doctor however remained as he was, staring right ahead at the opposite wall.

"You know why." The Doctor turned his head towards him, his eyes boring into his with intensity only he could manage. "You know the curse of living forever." He said as he moved his head back, hitting it slightly against the wall as he leaned back.

"I do." Jack nodded. "But that doesn't stop me from living my life."

"Jack." The Doctor warned.

"No, hear me out." Jack raised his hand. "Do you know what I think every day I say good morning to Ianto? Or every night when I wish him a good night?"

"No." The Doctor grumbled, clearly unhappy with the conversation.

"I send a thank you to Rose; to you; heck , even to the Daleks."

"The Daleks?" The Doctor frowned.

"Yes." Jack nodded. "Because without all of _you_ , I never would have met _him_. I would still be an ex time agent, earning his living as a con man. I would rather live a thousand lifetimes alone and in misery, as long as I have one lifetime with him, or one of the many that I have met so far; than live one lifetime alone."

"Jack, I..." The Doctor began, but the sound of the speaker system activating stopped him.

"ATTENTION!" The speaker sound amplified in the tight ducts. "ASSEMBLY IN THE HANGAR IN FIVE MINUTES! ASSEMBLY IN THE HANGAR IN FIVE MINUTES!"

"It's time." Jack reached out his hand for the Doctor, who took it in a tight grip. "See you on the other side."

"Look after her." The Doctor let go of Jack's arm and Jack immediately began typing in the coordinates.

"Always." He smiled as he pressed the last button, and with a zap he was gone.

* * *

Rose looked on as the Doctor confronted Colonel Manton.

Everything had gone smoothly, perhaps a bit too smoothly, Rose pondered. She had gotten a few knocks and bruises, but all in all, she was okay. Looking at the Doctor now thought, she wondered how okay _he_ really was.

"Sorry, Colonel Manton, I lied." The Doctor said to their prisoner. "Three minutes, 42 seconds."

"Colonel Manton," Strax ordered. "You will give the order for your men to withdraw."

"No." The Doctor shook his head. "Colonel Manton, I want you to tell your men to run away."

"You what?" Colonel Manton frowned, and Rose couldn't help but share the same sentiment. What was he doing?

"Those words." The Doctor leaned forward on the chair. "Run away." He pronounced every syllable. "I want you to be famous for those exact words. I want people to call you Colonel Run-Away. I want children laughing outside your doors, 'cos they've found the house of Colonel Run-Away." He stood up and pointed his finger at the disgraced Colonel. "And, when people come to you, and ask if trying to get to me through the people I love..." He leaned in towards the Colonel. "Is in any way a good idea... I want you to tell them your name." He paused, straightening up with a frown. "Oh, look! I'm angry. That's new. I'm not really sure what's going to happen now."

"Doctor..." Rose began hesitantly, but stopped at the sight of the new arrival.

"The anger of a good man is not a problem." Madame Kovarian taunted him. "Good men have too many rules."

The Doctor turned his head away slowly from the Colonel so he could see Madame Kovarian instead.

"Good men don't need rules." He walked over to her. "Today is not the day to find out why I have so many."

"Give the order." Madame Kovarian spat out, surprising the Doctor who pulled back, but smiled crookedly as he held up a finger before he walked away to stand beside Rose. "Give the order Colonel Run-Away."

"Doctor?" Rose looked up at him with what she knew was an expression of fear and confusion. "What have you done?"

The Doctor looked away from her, his face blank and expressionless.

"Take them away." Was all the Doctor ordered before he grabbed Rose's hand with a bit more force than she liked, and pulled her away towards the opposite door.

* * *

The Doctor let go of Rose's hand the moment they had stepped out into the hallway, sending her an apologising smile as he did so, but she simply kept her gaze straight forward and walked on in silence.

"I'm sorry..." He started.

"For what?" She said calmly, keeping her gaze straight ahead. "For taunting that man instead of teaching by example, or for pulling me away just now without asking me?"

"Both, I suppose." He sighed. "I was angry, my judgement was clouded."

"You're always angry in this body." She stopped and looked up at him with eyes filled with emotion. "The others don't seem to notice, but I do. I can see it lurking behind your mask every time we're in danger or someone disagrees with you."

"Rose..." He tried to place a hand on her shoulder, but she pulled away.

"No, let me finish." She raised her hands. "When everyone thought you were the ganger, I could see the anger brewing inside of you. You didn't act on it, but it was there, fuelling you." She swallowed. "I've never said anything because I knew you could control it. Except for a few outbursts you have always managed to keep yourself level and not act on your instinct. But watching you just now, mocking that man... I just don't know anymore, Doctor." She shook her head and wiped a hand over her face. "Come on, we need to get to Amy."

The Doctor watched her go, speechless and frozen to the spot by her revelation. She was speaking the truth; he knew that, he just didn't know that she was able to read him like that. It was a first for him. But there was one aspect she was wrong in.

"I'm not always angry!" He called after her, and she stopped before reaching a fork in the hallway. He hurried up to her but stopped a few feet behind her. "I'm not angry when I'm with you. Only you." He took a few steps closer when she didn't say anything. "When you take my hand," He grabbed hold of her hand. "You calm me down. When you look into my eyes," He turned her around so he could look down into her hazel eyes. "You take away all the bad memories I have. Rose," He grabbed her other hand. "You make me a better man. You make me not want to be angry any more. Angry at myself. Angry at the Universe." He shook his head. "When I'm with you, I feel at peace."

"Doctor..." Rose started, but he stopped her by bringing his hands up to her cheeks.

"Rose..." He leaned down towards her, it was like a magnetic pull and nothing could stop it. He was inches from her face, and he could feel her hot breath on him when he closed his eyes, and he knew there was no turning back now.

"Doctor!" Except for the voice of one Madame Vastra.

He pulled away from Rose before the reptilian woman had rounded the corner into their hallway, his heart clenching at the sight of Rose's disappointing frown as he turned away from her.

"They're leaving, Doctor." Madame Vastra informed him when she had reached them. "Look." She gestured to a window further ahead, looking down over the hangar, and true to her word, the army was leaving Demon's Run.

"We need to find Amy and Rory," He said as he looked down at the hangar. "Now."

* * *

Rose looked down at the empty cot where Melody had slept on just twenty minutes ago, before they had been ambushed, and before she had melted away like the other Flesh. Jack stood beside her feeling just as gloom, while keeping a supporting hand on her shoulder.

She looked over to the others, her eyes numbly scanning over Amy and Rory hugging, and the Doctor talking to a dying young woman. Gwen and Ianto were having a silent discussion over by the TARDIS, and Vastra and Jenny were sharing a heartfelt hug.

She sighed and refocused her eyes on the cot, the Doctor's cot. She wondered what words were spelt on the sides.

Her thoughts disappeared by the flash of light and a zap, a familiar sound to Rose, who looked up to see River standing a few feet away from her and Jack.

"Well then, soldier," She winked at Jack, who had taken arms within seconds and was now aiming his gun at River. "How goes the day?"

"Where the hell have you been?" The Doctor snapped at her as he strode over. "Every time you've asked, I have been there. Where the hell were you today?"

"I couldn't have prevented this." River shook her head and shared a look with Rose.

"You could've tried!" The Doctor yelled.

"Doctor!" Rose yelled back at him. "Don't." She shook her head.

Her words seemed to snap him out of it and she remembered their earlier conversation and she wondered. He nodded once at her while clenching his jaw tightly, taking in a deep breath by the nose and closing his eyes for a few seconds before refocusing them on River.

"I'm sorry." He hung his head. "I'm sure you had your reasons."

"I do, Doctor." River nodded and sent Rose a thankful smile, before she turned her attention to Amy and Rory. "I know you're not all right, but hold tight, Amy, because you're going to be."

"I never wanted this." The Doctor spoke up, raising his head again. "I didn't do this. This... this wasn't me."

"This was exactly you." River took a few steps closer to him and he reciprocated. "All this, all of it. You make them so afraid. When you began, all those years ago, sailing off to see the universe, did you ever think you'd become this? The man who can turn an army around at the mention of his name? Doctor? The word for healer and wise man, throughout the universe. We get that word from you, you know. But if you carry on the way you are, what might that word come to mean? To the people of the Gamma Forests, the word "Doctor" means mighty warrior. How far you've come. And now they've taken a child... the child of your best friends... and they're going to turn her into a weapon, just to bring you down. And all of this... in fear of you."

"Who are you?" The Doctor frowned.

"My point exactly." Jack said, clearly frustrated with being in the dark. "Aren't anyone gonna tell me who the hell she is."

"Jack," She smiled. "I'd almost forgotten what you looked like. How I could forget such a handsome face, I don't know. Though, a lot of things were going down that day." She sent a sad look in Rose's direction.

"How do you know my name?" Jack took a step forward. "Who are you?"

"Oh, look, your cot!" River came up to the cot so she stood in front Rose and Jack. "Haven't seen that in a very long while."

"No, no," The Doctor shook his head. "You tell me. Tell me... who you are."

"I am telling you." River took his hand and placed it on the cot. "Can't you read?"

Rose frowned as the Doctor stared down at the cot and apparently understood exactly what she was saying because he became very happy all of a sudden. All Rose saw was the un-translatable Gallifreyan symbols, and the napkin that Amy had used earlier to wipe Melody's mouth.

Then she saw it too.

"Oh, that is..." She laughed and hugged River from behind. "I can't believe you never told me."

"Spoilers." River turned around and grinned at her.

"Vastra and Jenny," The Doctor's exciting voice made her break out of the embrace to watch him. "Till next time. Rory and Amy, I'll find your daughter and on my life, she will be safe. River and Jack, get them all home. Rose..." He held out his hand for her to take, and together they walked over to the TARDIS.

"Will do." Jack saluted. "Till next time, Doctor."

"Doctor?" Rory questioned.

"No!" Amy called out. "Where are you going? No!"

The Doctor used his sonic to remove the force field around the TARDIS, and then opened the doors with a snap of his fingers and gestured for her to get in first. He stopped at the doorway before going in, laughing and pointing at River who just smiled back at him and waved, before he closed the door and hurried up to the console to start the dematerialisation sequence.

* * *

"Okay, I'm ready." Rose said after a few minutes of them just floating in the vortex. She had taken a seat in one of the jump seats and he turned around to lean back against the console as he studied her. "How can River be Melody? What did they do to her?"

"She was created in the vortex," The Doctor started, trying not to cringe at the details that would entail. "A good start if anything, but not enough, so they manipulated her genes both during and after the pregnancy, creating a third helix, the one needed for regeneration."

"She can regenerate?" Rose frowned.

"In theory, yes." The Doctor nodded. "But we can't be sure until we actually see it."

"So she's a Time Lady?"

"No." The Doctor shook his head.

"But you said..."

"The ability to regenerate doesn't make you a Time Lady." The Doctor explained. "There are other creatures out there with that ability, not just Gallifreyans."

"Like Jellyfish?" Rose suggested.

"Exactly." The Doctor grinned, and Rose ginned back. "Albeit, their regeneration is very crude, but the principle is the same."

"How do you become a Time Lord then?" Rose leaned forward slightly.

"You have to earn it." The Doctor thought back to his days in the academy. "Time Lord is a title, not a race."

"Right," Rose nodded. "Your race is called Gallifreyan, right?"

"Yes," The Doctor smiled again. "All Gallifreyan are born with a third helix but only the ones going to the academy are given the gift of regeneration by looking into the untampered schism, the vortex itself. Gallifreyans who didn't attend the academy only had one life, albeit a longer one than humans."

"And that's why we can't be sure if River can regenerate or not?" Rose asked and the Doctor nodded. "We don't know if being created in the vortex is enough. But if she's not a Time Lady," Rose frowned. "Then what is she?"

"She's human." The Doctor said simply. "She has human parents. Everything else is down to her being created in the vortex and their manipulations. If anything, she's part TARDIS." He frowned. "It would explain her ability to understand her so well."

"So what now then?" Rose sighed. "How do we find her? The last time we saw her as a kid was in 1969 in the space suit, then she just disappeared."

"I don't know." The Doctor frowned. "River doesn't seem too keen on us finding her, but we have to, for Amy and Rory."

"Yes," Rose nodded and stood up so she could wrap her arms around him. "For Amy and Rory." She said, and the Doctor drew in the sweet scent of her shampoo as he rested his chin against her head and held her tighter.

"For Amy and Rory," He repeated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back from my vacation =) Came back yesterday morning after a long night with many harrowing experiences. including a near anxiety attack when I thought we wouldn't be able to catch our plane on time, but things worked out and I'm happy to be home again. Though I have developed a certain dislike for buses in Cyprus and airport workers in Germany ;P
> 
> I hope you liked the chapter even though Jack wasn't in it so much. He will come back though in future chapters so don't worry =) I also hope you were okay with me taking liberties in River's physiology and Gallifreyan costumes. I tried to make it as true to canon as we know, but there are just so many things left to interpretation.
> 
> Today's question: If you had the chance to travel in the TARDIS, which Doctor (and eventual companion according to canon) would you want to invite you?
> 
> I think I would have want to travel with Ten, Jack and Rose. They just seem to have so much fun and I have a feeling Amy would be a bit too protective of Eleven to have other people travel with them, haha.
> 
> Have a great summer everyone and for those of you that watch GoT, Winter has come, haha (or is coming in three weeks to be exact)


	20. Mickey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contains spoilers for Torchwood, Miracle day so be warned. I haven't put up any details but it will still be recognisable for those who have watched it.

**Chapter 20 Mickey**

* * *

_Oh Mickey, you're so fine_   
_You're so fine, you blow my mind, hey Mickey, hey Mickey_   
_Oh Mickey, you're so fine_   
_You're so fine, you blow my mind, hey Mickey, hey Mickey_

_..._

_Oh Mickey, what a pity, you don't understand_   
_You take me by the heart when you take me by the hand_   
_Oh Mickey, you're so pretty, can't you understand_   
_It's guys like you, Mickey_   
_Oh what you do Mickey, do Mickey_   
_Don't break my heart, Mickey_

_~Toni Basil_

* * *

"Alright," Rose leaned her back against the console and tilted her head up to look at the Doctor, who was busy at the controls. "What's next stop? Take another look at the orphanage?"

"No." The Doctor gave a quick shake of his head. "I was thinking it was better if we went to..." But the Doctor stopped short in his words when the phone rang.

"Hang on." Rose frowned. "Where's that coming from? It's not coming from the door." She glanced at the door in question before frowning yet again and turning to the Doctor. "It's coming from the console." She turned so she was facing the console, doing her best to try and locate the sound.

"Ehm..." The Doctor scratched at the back of his head before taking a few steps to the side, away from her, and opened a hidden compartment on the console. He fished out an old flip-phone and looked at her confused expression with an 'I'm sorry' grin plastered on his face before flipping the phone open and answering it.

If Rose was confused before, it was nothing compared to how she felt now.

"Hello." The Doctor spoke into the phone.

" _Doctor!_ " A frantic female voice was just audible to Rose on the phone.

"Martha?" The Doctor asked, and Rose nearly gasped when she understood who the voice belonged to.

" _You've got to come. Something is happening._ " Martha spoke quickly and rushed, like she was out of breath.

"What, Martha?" The Doctor spoke slowly. "What is happening? Why are you running?"

 _"We need your help. People have stopped dying and..._ " The voice was replaced with a series of beep, signalling the call had ended.

"Martha?!" The Doctor hollered into the phone once but then his shoulders slumped with defeat and he closed the mobile with a snap before looking at Rose with a closed off look. "We need to go to her."

"Right." Rose nodded. "What do you need me to do?"

"Grab that lever," He pointed to a lever on the other side on the console. "And pull it when I say. Got it?"

"Got it." She confirmed at took a hold of the lever with one hand, while supporting herself on the console with the other.

"Geronimo!" The Doctor yelled out when he started the flight sequence and signalled for Rose to pull, sending them off on a very bumpy journey.

* * *

"Give it a rest, babe." Mickey said tiredly while holding their infant son against his chest and watching his wife pacing in front of the door. "You're wearing a whole on the carpet, an' I've already had to change it once."

"He's not coming." Martha snapped back, but immediately regretted it when she saw her husband's expression. "I'm sorry, it's just..." She stopped and put a hand over her face as she sighed. "Why isn't he coming?" She looked at Mickey with tired eyes. Eyes too tired to even produce tears.

"I don't know." Mickey looked down at their sleeping son. "I wish I knew, but I don't."

"He sounded weird on the phone." Martha bit at her lower lip. "Maybe he was in the middle of something. Maybe..."

"Maybe he's jus' late." Mickey cut in. "Like he always is."

"But we can't know for sure." Martha argued. "He might be injured, or hurt, or something."

"We've gone over this a thousan' times already, Martha." Mickey sighed. "He's the Doctor; he can take care of himself. And if not, he'll just regenerate."

"But what if he's affected by the curse too? What if he can't regenerate and he's just laying somewhere, too hurt to walk?" She groaned once and then resumed her pacing.

"Tha's not likely, Mar." Mickey said, but he was starting to seem a bit unsure himself. "He's a Time Lord."

"It doesn't mean..." Martha began, but stopped by the sound of the doorbell buzzing. The couple stared at each other, frozen in shock, until the doorbell buzzed again and Martha shook her head to snap out of it and turned to open the door. It wasn't the visitor she had expected though, and her hope sank even lower than before as she took in the tweed wearing man in front of her. "I'm sorry," She said tiredly. "I think you have the wrong house."

"Martha Jones." The man said with a gleeful expression. "Long time no see, ey?" Before she had time to respond, he engulfed her in a bone crushing hug that left her breathless when he let her go and pushed himself inside the house. "Mickey!" He exclaimed. "Mickedy, Mick, Mick, Mickey." He went to give him a hug to but stopped when he saw the baby strapped to his chest. "Mickey the idiot has a baby." He laughed and pointed at the now awake infant who looked at him curiously. "No," He rubbed at his chin. "It's supposed to look like that."

"Do-doctor?" Mickey was finally able to form words.

"The one and only." The Doctor beamed and tweaked his... bowtie? "The great and noble, no," He shook his head with a grimace. "The first one will do. So," He put an arm over Mickey's shoulders and turned so he was facing the still frozen Martha at the door. "You called."

"Mickey?" A voice said that didn't belong to the still speechless Martha, but to a certain blonde that was just stepping through the door.

"Rose?" If Mickey had been surprised before, he didn't know what to call it this time. To see his ex girlfriend who was supposed to be in another universe, standing at his front door while the Doctor, with a completely new face, was holding him over his shoulders, wasn't something he had prepared for.

"You said he was in the other universe." Mickey was confused for a second before he realised Rose was speaking to the Doctor now.

"Technically," He extracted himself from Mickey and took a few steps towards the now fuming blonde. "You assumed he was still there and I never corrected you."

"I can't..." She opened and closed her mouth a couple of times before snapping it closed and rubbing a hand over her face. She drew in a long breath before removing her hand and fixing the Doctor with a glare. The Doctor looked like a deer caught in headlights, but he never broke eye contact with her. "We," She pointed at herself and the Doctor as the words barely escaped her tight jaw. "Will talk about this later."

"Yes," The Doctor nodded. "That seems like a," He pulled at his collar a bit. "Reasonable idea."

"Mickey." Rose looked at her long lost ex boyfriend with a big smile that turned to a look of awwness when she too saw that he was holding a baby. She walked up to him, brushing past the Doctor without giving him even the slightest bit of attention, and gave Mickey a sideways hug as she looked down at his son. "A boy or a girl?" She asked without taking her eyes off of him.

"A boy." Mickey answered proudly. "Richard, or Ricky for short. Ricky Smith."

"That's perfect." She smiled up at him, her tongue poking out just like he remembered.

"Wait!" Martha finally spoke up. "What's going on?" Rose and Mickey looked up at the confused doctor as she finally took in what was going on around her. "Doctor? You've regenerated?" She asked the Doctor who just nodded. "Rose? Aren't you supposed to be in the other universe?" She looked at Rose who gave her a shrug and a small smile.

"Yeah." Mickey chimed in, once again realising how odd it all was. "I think you two have some explaining to do."

* * *

**An hour, and a sleeping baby, later...**

"... so I dropped the hair and it worked. Rose was waiting at the playground by the estate and all I had to do was pick her up." The Doctor finished their tale as he took a sip of his almost cold tea, he and Rose having been forced to sit down on the Smith's sofa and tell them what was going on.

"So what?" Mickey looked between the two. "You've been travellin' together since then? How long 'as it been? What 'appened to Amy an' Rory?"

"Amy and Rory are at their house at the moment, up in Leadworth, and I think it's been..." Rose scrunched up her face in a way the Doctor found very adorable, not that he could tell her, even if her ex hadn't been sitting in front of him. Although, he could picture exactly what he would do to convince her it was true. "... a year?" She looked to him for confirmation.

"Yep." His voice was a tiny bit high pitched, and it took all his superior willpower to keep his face from turning red as he banished all previous thoughts from his head. "A year," He cleared his voice. "Sounds about right."

"An' you never came to visit?" Mickey accused angrily, forcing Martha to place a soothing hand on his arm.

"Well," Rose glanced at him and he knew exactly what was coming and mentally prepared himself for the onslaught that was about to come. " _Someone_ , didn't tell me you were back in this universe. I thought you stayed with mum and the other... you know."

"You never told 'er?" Mickey would have stood up hadn't Martha held him down by grabbing him by the arm.

"Let's not," Rose sighed and shook her head. "He and I will talk about that later, _now_ ," She looked at Martha who was still holding on to a fuming Mickey that was doing his best to send the Doctor death glares. "We need to know why you called."

"Yes," The Doctor leaned forward with his elbows on his knees. "You said people weren't dying."

"What does that mean?" Rose asked.

"It means that people aren't dying." Martha looked between them, her eyes filled with fear and worry. "They can't die."

"Even if they get hit by a car." Mickey continued in a grim tone. "I saw a man just at the start of it, getting 'it an' trapped between the car and a fence. He stilled talked and moved when they moved the car, but his body..." Mickey trailed of, a look of resignation that could only come with time, on his face. "If I 'adn't seen 'im walk before I never would 'ave guessed."

"Oh my god." Rose gasped and covered her mouth with her hands.

"You said at the beginning." The Doctor cut in, glancing at Rose to make sure she was alright before continuing. "How long has this been going on?"

"Two months." Martha answered. "We called you after Mickey came home that day."

"Two months!?" Rose's mouth was shaped like an 'O'. "But we came directly here. Doctor..." She turned to him.

"Must have been the TARDIS." He answered her unspoken question. "She had trouble landing. She must have wanted to keep us out of it."

"Then why land now?" Mickey asked. "It's still 'appening out there. People getting charted of to who knows where. We would 'ave investigated, but with Rickey..." He didn't finish the sentence, there was no need to as all four adults looked over at the sleeping baby in the cot over by the unlit fireplace.

"Charted of?" The Doctor was the first to break the silence.

"The injured people," Martha spoke up. "The ones too injured to be alive, well," She gave a humourless huff. "The ones who _should_ be too injured to be alive. They are taken away. I saw it happening in the hospital before I decided to cash in my vacation days and stay at home with Mickey and Rick."

"And you have no idea where they're taking them?" Rose asked.

"No." Martha shook her head.

"We need to do something." Rose looked at the Doctor.

"I know." He answered as he stared of into the distance. He was deep in thought, trying to come up with a way to explain everything, but people don't just lose the ability to die. It doesn't happen. The only person he knew that could survive anything was... "... Jack." He stood up. "We need to find Jack."

"Jack?" Martha frowned. "What does he have to do with it?"

"Everything." And with that he hurried out of their two story house and across their front lawn so he could get to the TARDIS. He needed to find Jack.

* * *

"I should go." Rose waved her hand in the direction the Doctor had just disappeared, as she stood up from the sofa.

"Rose, wait." Mickey stood up as well. "We need to talk."

She nodded once and then followed Mickey out into the hallway, while Martha stayed behind to give them some privacy.

"What did you want to talk about?" Rose asked as she wrapped her arms around herself in a hug-like fashion.

"I thought, maybe," He shuffled his feet a bit and shrugged in a way that was supposed to appear nonchalant. "You wanted to ask me about Jackie."

"Jackie..." Rose spoke with a whisper. She hadn't thought about her mother in a while. To be honest, she had tried her best to act like she didn't care. It had been hard at times though, but the Doctor and the Ponds were great distractions.

"She's 'appy, you know." Mickey said. "She an' Pete 'ad a baby, Tony. He looks just like Pete." He chuckled, and Rose chuckled a bit as well at the image. "An' you, well, the other you, she's 'appy as well. Worked at Torchwood when I left." He smiled. "If it 'adn't been for the multiverse collapsing, she would 'ave settled down and moved on from the Doctor. She even went on a few dates before..." He trailed off. "What I'm saying is, you don' need to worry 'bout them. Plus, she 'as her own Doctor now. A human one. Did he tell you about 'im?"

"Yeah," She nodded as she bit down on her lower lip, an image flashed before her eyes of her other Doctor, an older version. She remembered vaguely that it was the image the siren had showed her, but she had forgotten. She was starting to remember things now though, not just from the siren, but from her time as the Bad Wolf as well. Flashes of memories here and there, nothing that really made any sense to her, but still...

"He told me, and..." She gave Mickey a small smile. "I don't worry about them, Mickey. Me and the other... Rose... We went our separate way a long time ago, and I'm happy. I'm happy with the Doctor and our lives."

"If you say so." Mickey said, but Rose knew he didn't really believe her.

"I do say so." She took his hand in hers.

"You an' the Doctor then." Mickey cleared his throat. "You're finally together?"

"It's not like that, Mickey." Rose started, glancing at the closed door where the Doctor had disappeared.

"Really?" Mickey scoffed. "You're saying you an' the Boss are not jumping each others bones the minute you're alone."

"Mickey!" Rose gasped.

"I mean, you could practically cut the sexual tension in the air when I was travelin' with you." He continued.

"Stop it, Mickey." Rose scowled. "You know it's more complicated than that."

"Yeah," Mickey nodded. "I know... sorry."

"I need to go," Rose looked at the closed door again.

"You have to?" Mickey pouted.

"I promise that we will come back." Rose smiled up at him. "We can talk more then, yeah?"

"I guess." Mickey grunted.

"Goodbye, Mickey," She leaned up and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "Say goodbye to Rickey from me." And with that she let go of him and hurried out of the door, not hearing Mickey's last words as he watched her retreating back.

"Goodbye, Rose.

"I'm sure she'll come back." Martha said as she sidled up to him and took his empty hand in hers.

"No." He shook his head. "I 'ave a feeling that was the last time we saw either one of them." He looked down at his wife. "Is like that woman said a few years ago when we were still doing freelance. The Doctor doesn't like endings, and he doesn't like to revisit his own past. He knows we're happy now so he doesn't need to check up on us anymore."

"What was her name again?" Martha asked.

"Song, I think." Mickey thought for a second. "Professor Song."

* * *

"Have you found him?" Rose asked the moment she burst through the doors.

"He was hard tracking down," The Doctor responded and started the dematerialisation sequence. "But I've narrowed it down to a street in Shanghai."

"Why do we need to find Jack?" Rose asked as she came up to the console.

"Because people are refusing to die, and who is the only person we know that can't die?" He looked over at her.

"Jack." She grinned with her tongue poking out.

"Exactly." He laughed and threw down the last lever to send them on their way to Jack.

* * *

Jack stood over at a distance and watched as the UNIT soldiers closed down the blessing chambers, having just heard words from Colonel Mace that Rex and Esther had been picked up by an ambulance, but there was no telling if either would survive.

" _I'm coming home, Rhys,_ " He heard Gwen talk in the background. " _We did it. We reversed it._ "

Yeah, Jack thought, But at what cost? It felt like the 456 all over again. The loss of Ianto still fresh in his heart.

He was on the verge of wallowing in past memories when a familiar sound reached his ears. A sound he hadn't heard in almost three years.

The sound of the TARDIS.

"You're late." He bit out as he heard the doors creak open behind him. "I've already taken care of it."

"I know." The Doctor answered, his voice sounding sad.

"Then why come at all?" He spat out as he turned around to face the Doctor, who looked the same as the last time he had seen him almost three years ago, when he and Rose had left Demon's run to do god knows what.

"Because I wanted to try." The Doctor came to stand before him. "I tried to come earlier but she wouldn't let me." He ran a hand through his hair. "Martha called us the first day, but the TARDIS didn't want me here then."

"Rose still with you then?" Jack asked. He wanted to be angry but what he said made sense.

"Yes." The Doctor nodded. "I asked her to wait in the TARDIS until I had a chance to talk to you.

"I see." Jack nodded, feeling a bit awkward around the Doctor for some reason now that the anger had calmed down. That is, until he remembered one thing. "Why didn't you come when I called you two years ago? When they were taking our children."

"I'm sorry, Jack." The Doctor said, but his expression remained stoic. "It was a fixed point in your timeline, I couldn't change it."

"Why not?" Jack almost growled. "I've seen you change people's lives before."

"Because you are a very complicated man, Jack." The Doctor answered calmly. "I can't change your past like that, especially when I'm a part of it."

"What do you mean?" Jack frowned. "I haven't seen you since Demon's run."

"But I saw you." The Doctor explained. "And I heard you." He sighed and looked out over the UNIT vehicles still parked outside the warehouse. "I had just done something awful and caused the life of an honourable woman, and I needed some time to wallow in self pity. I was at the same bar you were at and at first I thought about walking over to talk to you... but then I heard what you were saying to the bartender and decided not to."

"I was talking about my great grandson." Jack remembered. "And Ianto" He had been on his third hypervodka by then.

"So you understand?" The Doctor asked.

"I do." Jack nodded as he bit down on his jaw. "I may not like it, but I understand."

"I'm sorry, Jack." The Doctor came up to him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah." Was all Jack responded with, but it was enough for both men to know that things may not be back to normal between them, but at least they were on the same page. "I want to see Rose."

"She's waiting for you." The Doctor released his grip and stepped to the side so Jack could walk past. "I'll give you a few minutes."

"Thank you." Jack gave a short nod before making his way to the TARDIS.

He opened the doors slowly, sticking his head in before the rest of his body, and his face broke out into a genuine smile when he spotted Rose sitting on one of the jump seats.

"Rosie!" He exclaimed and pushed the door open so he could step inside.

"Jack!" Rose grinned back and stood up to greet her old friend.

They met halfway to the console in a big hug.

"I'm sorry it's taken so long, Jack," Rose spoke into his shoulder. "It's only been a few weeks for us. We would have been back sooner if Martha hadn't..."

"Shh," Jack chuckled and squeezed her harder before letting go and taking a step back so he could look down on her. "The Doctor has explained. Don't worry about it."

"I never had the chance to thank you," Rose took his hand in hers. "For helping us with Amy. Things just happened so fast. I'm sure River explained."

"She did." Jack nodded. "You did what you had to do." He looked around the console room that was empty except for them. "I take it you haven't found her yet."

"No," Rose shook her head. "The last lead we have is the warehouse were we saw the astronaut, but," She sighed. "It's like she disappeared from the face of the earth after that. There's no trace."

"And River?" Jack asked. "Have you gotten anything more out of her?"

"We tried." Rose stepped away and walked up the raised platform. "Visited her in prison but she refuses to tell us anything. Say's it all happened as it should have and that we should leave it alone." She snorted. "She was happy I finally knew who she was though." She smiled at the memory.

"Yeah," Jack nodded. "Sounds about right."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Rose eyed him suspiciously. "Have you met her before? Do you know her?"

"Rose, honestly," He held his hands up in defence. "I swear that I didn't know her before demon's run. After though..." He trailed off with a smug grin.

"Jack." Rose grimaced. "Too much information, please."

"What?" He chuckled. "It was a mutual agreement between two people who likes to have a bit of fun."

"Oh, god." Rose covered her face with her hands. "She's like a sister to me. I didn't need to know this."

"Know what?" The Doctor asked as he came through the doors.

"That I sle..."

"Sleep in the nude." Rose finished for him, a fake smile plastered on her face.

"I'm with Rose on this one." The Doctor scrunched up his nose. "A fact I could have been without."

"Surprise surprise." Jack muttered.

"What was that, Jack?" The Doctor came up on the platform with them.

"Nothing." He smiled sweetly.

"I thought so." The Doctor eyed him for a second before turning his attention to Rose. "We're giving Gwen a ride back to Cardiff and..." He looked at Jack. "If you want you could stick around for a while. Plenty of room."

"Thanks for the offer, Doc, but..." He chanced a glance at Rose, who was staring at him with hopeful eyes. "I need to check up on my team first." He changed his answer. "Two of them were taken to the hospital and I want to make sure they're okay."

"No problem." He gave him a short smile. "We'll stick around."

"You're sure?" Jack asked, surprised. The Doctor was never one to 'stick around'.

"Positive." The Doctor was talking to Jack, but he was looking at Rose, the answer Jack was seeking clear as day.

"Then I'm in." He beamed. "Team TARDIS back again." He laughed, and Rose and the Doctor joined in soon after.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it even though it was a bit of a filler. The next two chapters will be the Hitler episode so you have that to look forward to at least ;)
> 
> Today's question: Fred or George?
> 
> I'm currently stuck on Fremione fics so my answer is obviously Fred. Watched Deathly Hallows last night and bawled my eyes out when I saw him just lying there. Even though it sad, I think they should have shown him getting hit by the wall because it would have left a greater impact. The again, the twins barely get any screen-time in the movies at all which I'm really starting to recent. At least we still have the book. How cool would it be if they made the books into a tv-show later on, with each book being one season, and with a chance to flesh out a lot of the side-characters. I think if done right, it would give the books more justice than the films did.
> 
> Anywho, have a great August everyone and I will see you in a month =)


	21. Uncover

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it's taken me this long, to be honest I have a bad case of writers block for this particular story and I haven't written anything since July except for like a fourth of chapter 23. The thing is that I finished this chapter and the next in July and decided to post if as to not leave you hanging for too long and thus breaking my rule for three finished chapters before posting. I will post the next chapter sometime in a few weeks. After that I don't know when the next update will be. I will probably go on a hiatus until I get feeling for the story again, but hopefully it won't come to that. My course in school right know is 9-16 everyday with 1-2 hours travel back and forth which leaves little energy and time for writing. My next course starting November will be more work at home as will my Master's dissertation in the spring so hopefully I will write a bit then when I need a break from fact searches etc.
> 
> I might write for another fandom for a while just to get the feeling back, but I don't know. I will let you know how I feel when I post the next chapter in October. I'll probably shorten the story in any case and skip some episodes and clumping together some. Maybe do flashbacks or time-skips. Sticking with the important ones at least.
> 
> I hope you understand and that you will stick with me even though the updates will be far between.
> 
> No Beta.

**Chapter 21 Uncover**

* * *

_Nobody sees, nobody knows,_  
_We are a secret can't be exposed._  
_That's how it is, that's how it goes,_  
_Far from the others, close to each other._

_~Zara Larsson_

* * *

"Why didn't you tell me about Mickey?" Rose panted as she dived behind an upturned table.

"Now?" The Doctor raised his delicate eyebrows as he crouched down beside her, his back against the underside of the table. "This isn't the time to have this conversation, Rose."

"I'm with the Doc on this one," Jack cut in as he fired of his blaster while he backed towards their table, and then quickly made his way around and behind it.

"You might be right," Rose huffed as a lightbeam flew over her head. "But I want the truth, Doctor, no more stalling. As soon as we're back in the TARDIS I want you to tell me everything."

"Fine." The Doctor reluctantly agreed. He had managed to avoid that particular topic for a week now, using Jack as a distraction.

"Guys," Jack's voice was a few octaves too high. "We have a more pressing matter to attend to."

"Right." The Doctor nodded, turning around so he could look over the table.

"EXTERMINATE!"

"EXTERMINATE!"

"EXTERMINATE!"

"I'll create a distraction while you two run for the left hallway." Jack stood up without waiting for an answer and started firing at the three Daleks. "RUN!"

The Doctor took Rose's hand and pulled her towards the hallway opposite the Daleks, the two of them running until they could no longer breathe. Even the Doctor's respiratory bypass was nearly depleted. But somehow they made it all the way to the TARDIS, and without missing a beat, the Doctor let go of Rose's hand and continued up to the console.

Rose stayed by the door, panting heavily as she leaned against the wall as the Doctor typed in the coordinates that landed them right where Jack was, easily bringing his lifeless body inside while leaving the three Daleks outside.

It only took a minute before Jack woke with a gasp.

"Never getting used to that." He groaned.

"Which one," The Doctor asked. "They dying or the getting shot at by Daleks?"

"Both." He grinned and pulled himself up from the floor. He took a look around the room and noticed Rose standing by the doors, still slightly out of breath but holding herself up. They shared a look, and with a nod, Jack made his way to the stairs. "Well, I'm pooped." He faked yawned. "I'm going to bed, dying always makes me tired. Plus, you two have some talking to do." He winked at the Doctor, who cast a dirty glare his way.

He climbed the stairs while grinning at the low muttering the Doctor was throwing at his back. He loved them both to death, but sometimes they acted like children.

* * *

"All right, turtledoves," Jack eyed the menu given to him by the very hot waiter at the small restaurant they were sitting at in the small coastal village south of London. "What are we having?"

"I don't know." Rose shrugged. "How about the chicken with a side of _betrayal_." She pronounced the last word with a bit more heat but she never took her eye of her own menu.

"Rose, please." The Doctor lowered his own menu onto the table. "I didn't mean to keep it from you for so long, I was just... I was afraid."

"Afraid of what?" Rose put the menu down and looked at the few passerby's that were walking past the outside terrace where they were seated, before she met the Doctor's gaze. Her voice was still cold but Jack could see the hidden expression of hope in her features.

"Of losing you again." The Doctor was sincere. He reached out to take one of Rose's hands in his own. "I thought... if I told you Mickey stayed in this universe, that you would want to go to him and leave me. I... I just wanted to have you to myself for a while before you left."

"Doctor..." Rose was shaking her head and grabbed hold of his hand, the one already holding her other one, so it was trapped between her own. "I've told you before, I'm not leaving you. Never."

"I know that." The Doctor looked down at their entwined hands. "But I'm old, Rose. I've seen so much. Sometimes... Sometimes it's easier to get used to the idea that everyone will leave eventually, then to give in to..." He paused. He swallowed once before looking up at her eyes again. "It's just easier."

Jack didn't stay to hear what Rose was saying. He felt like he was intruding on their privacy so he left. He walked inside to the bar and seated himself there with a glass of scotch and a week old newspaper that he had found on a seat outside.

* * *

"That can't be right." Jack muttered to himself as he read the article. He fished his phone from his pocket and did a quick search. The second link provided him with enough information to go outside and interrupt the Doctor and Rose.

"We could always... " Rose stopped mid-sentence when Jack made it to their table, her cheeks flashing crimson before she ducked her head and hid them behind her long hair.

"I definitely want to hear more about that later," Jack winked at her before turning serious and handing his phone to the Doctor. "Look at this. I think we need to check it out."

"When was this?" The Doctor asked with a frown as he stared at the picture.

"One week ago from Thursday, two days after you picked me up." Jack answered.

"Rose." The Doctor handed the phone to her who then quickly skimmed the article.

"I think someone wants our attention." She handed the phone back to Jack.

"I'm guessing two someone's." Jack pocketed the phone. "Have you guys ordered or do you want to go directly there?"

"It's a time machine, Jack." The Doctor shook his head. "We can go whenever we want."

"Fine." Jack retook his seat at the table. "Let's get some food in us then before we take care of the troublemakers. I'm starving."

* * *

"OK, left, sharp turn!" Amy told Rory who turned the car sharply. "Ok, right! No, no, no I mean left." She studied the map and turned it around. "No, sorry right, right! I definitely meant right."

Rory followed Amy's instructions the best he could, turning left when she said left, right when she said right, and looped when she said looped. He wasn't prepared for her last words though, so when she yelled stop, he just slammed the brakes and hoped for the best.

They exited the car in tandem and looked at the Doctor, Rose, and Jack with a hint of shamefulness in their eyes, but deep down, neither of them were regretful.

"Seriously?" The Doctor held up a phone with a picture of the crop circle shown on it. It spelt out Doctor.

"You never answer your phone." Rory turned the car door with a little bit more force than necessary.

"Ok, you've had all summer." Amy walked up to the Doctor. "Have you found her? Have you found Melody?"

The Doctor glanced at Rose before answering.

"No," He cast his eyes down. "Not yet, but you know who she will grow up to be, so I WILL find her. One day."

"We tried talking to River," Rose cut in. "But she doesn't want to help us. She wants things to be like they are."

"Buy why?" Amy looked at the two of them. "What could be better than spending your childhood with your parents?"

"I don't know." Rose walked up to give her friend a hug. "How have you two been?" She released Amy, her expression grave. "With everything...?"

"We stayed out of it." Amy answered, knowing exactly what she was talking about.

"Yeah," Rory cut in. "We figured it was best to lay low and wait for the Doctor. But when he failed to show up after the whole thing stopped..."

"You decided to take matters into your own hands." Rose finished for him, a grin on her face.

"Pretty much, yeah." Rory grinned back, but it faltered when the sound of a roaring engine disrupted the silence.

"What the hell is that?" Jack and the Doctor walked around the flatted circle to try and locate the sound, when a red corvette broke through the wheat stalks and stopped a hairsbreadth from Jack. A young black woman around Amy's age stepped out and took a look at Jack, who was still standing in shock in front of the car.

"You said he was funny looking not that he was this hot." The woman said, still eying Jack.

"Mels?" Rory raised his eyebrows.

"What are you doing here?" Amy stepped away from Rose to walk over to the woman now known as Mels.

"Following you, what do you think?" Mels answered.

"Um..." Rory eyed the car. "Where did you get the car?"

"It's mine..." Mels answered nonchalantly while she kept making eyes at Jack, who unlike his usual self stayed silent and kept his expression hard and wary. All of a sudden the sounds of sirens could be heard in the distance. "...ish."

"Oh, Mels," Amy groaned. "Not again."

"You can't keep doing this." Rory chastised her. "You'll end up in prison."

"Sorry, hello, Doctor not following this." The Doctor cut in. "Doctor very lost. Who is this?"

"Doctor?" Mels raised her eyebrows as she took in the Doctor. "I thought he was the Doctor." She gestured towards Jack.

"No," The Doctor shook his head slowly. "I'm the Doctor. That's Jack,"

"Captain." Jack injected with a flirty smile. " _Captain_ Jack." The Doctor glanced at Rose as he rolled his eyes, and she giggled in response.

"Whatever." Mels shrugged. "Is that the phone box!" She pointed towards the TARDIS. "The bigger-on-the-inside phone box?" She walked past Rose to stand in front of the TARDIS and lightly caressing it. "Time travel... that's brilliant."

The Doctor followed her and leaned against the side of the TARDIS as he caught her gaze.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"I'm Mels, best friend of Amy and Rory."She answered. "I've heard a lot about you." She smiled seductively.

"Then why don't I know you?" He glanced over at Amy and Rory who was standing by Jack and Rose, eyeing the two of them warily. "I danced with everyone at the wedding. The women were all brilliant, the men a bit shy."

"I don't do weddings." Mels backed away from the TARDIS as the sirens came closer. "And that's me out of time" She pulled out a gun and aimed it at the Doctor who immediately raised his hands.

"Doctor!" Rose yelled at the same time as Amy yelled "Mels!"

"Drop the gun." Jack told her as he aimed his blaster at her.

"For God's sake! Rory said exasperated.

"What are you doing?" Amy asked, a hint of despair in her voice.

"If you don't drop the gun NOW, I'm gonna shot." Jack warned.

"Relax." Mels shook her head as she smirked at the Doctor. "I just need a ride."

"Anywhere in particular?" The Doctor asked, while subtly telling Jack to lower his blaster.

"Well, let's see!" Mels smiled in a way that didn't bode well. "You've got a time machine, I've got a gun. What the hell... let's kill Hitler."

"Doctor?" Jack asked, the unspoken words evident by the tone in his voice.

"It's alright, Jack." The Doctor opened the doors to the TARDIS. "Mels want to go for a ride and who am I to deny anyone that."

"That's more like it." Mels said as she followed the Doctor inside.

"Rose," The Doctor called for his partner, ignoring Mels. "Help me?" He nodded towards the console, and Rose gave a short nod in response and walked up to stand beside him.

"No funny business." Mels warned.

"Why don't you lower the gun, Mels." The Doctor said as he had his back towards her, starting the dematerialisation sequence. "Guns don't work in the TARDIS. Not while we're in a state of temporal grace."

"Really?" Mels pondered for a few seconds before raising the gun and firing a shot, blowing it right through the time-rotor.

"What did you do?" The Doctor turned around and faced her. "You've shot her!" He quickly turned around again to look at the time-rotor as the TARDIS started spinning and smoking. "You shot my TARDIS! You shot the console!"

"It's your fault!" Mels yelled back as she clung to the railing with Amy and Rory. Jack was holding on by the door and Rose was clasping the console.

"Argh!" The Doctor clenched his fists. "How's it my fault?!"

"You said guns didn't work in this place." She answered nonchalantly. "You said we're in a state of temporal grace."

"That was a clever lie, you idiot!" The Doctor snapped as he tried to frantically work the controls. "Anyone could tell that was a clever lie!"

"Doctor!" Rose yelled at him over Amy's screams. "It won't get better by calling names."

"But she shot my TARDIS!" The Doctor wailed.

"Doctor!" Jack called. "You need to land her."

"I'm trying, Jack!" The Doctor called back while frantically pulling levers and weaving weavers. "Hold on!"

The TARDIS started spinning and hitting things, knocking all the inhabitants around until it finally came to a standstill, the smoke still billowing out of the time-rotor.

"Everyone out!" The Doctor exclaimed and Jack opened the doors for Amy, Rory and Mels. "Out, out, out! Everybody out. Don't breathe the smoke, just get out!"

"Where are we?" Amy asked when the Doctor had closed the doors.

"A room." The Doctor answered a bit distractedly as he turned to Rose who was still coughing slightly. "Are you alright?" He said softly to her, quiet enough so the others wouldn't hear.

"Yeah," She nodded and coughed once more. "I'm alright, just need to clear my throat."

"Good." The Doctor nodded as well. "Good." Then he saw Mels trying to get inside the TARDIS again. "Mels, don't go in there!" He strode up to her and grabbed her gun.

"Oi!" Mels protested.

"Bad smoke!" The Doctor chastised her. "Don't breathe the bad, bad, smoke. Bad, deadly smoke because someone shot my TARDIS!"

"Doctor, this guy," Rory got his attention. "I think he's hurt." He gestured towards an immobile man lying on the floor. As he said it, then man slowly started to sit up. "No, hang on. No, he's... he's fine."

The Doctor eyed the man suspiciously for a second before walking up to the desk and discarding the gun in the fruit bowl. While doing so, another man climbed up from behind the desk.

"Ooh, hello!" The Doctor said surprised. "Sorry, is this your office? Had a sort of collision with my vehicle. Faults on both sides, let's say no more about..." That's when the man turned around, and his identity was unmistakable. "...it."

"Is that who I think it is?" Jack asked the room at large.

"No, it can't be." Amy stared at the man in disbelief. "Doctor?"

"Thank you." Hitler said. "Whoever you are, I think you have just saved my life."

"Believe me..." The Doctor swallowed. "It was an accident."

"What is this thing?" Hitler asked as he saw the TARDIS and walked up to it.

"What did he mean we saved his life?" Amy whispered to the Doctor and the others. "We could not have saved Hitler."

"You see?" The Doctor raised his arms. "You see, time travel, it never goes to plan."

"This box," Hitler spoke. "What is it?"

"It's a police telephone box from London, England." The Doctor said as he slowly walked towards Hitler. "That's right, Adolf, the British are coming!"

"No, stop him!" Hitler exclaimed as he pulled his gun and fired before the Doctor had a chance to notice the other man had stood up.

Rory immediately went Roman mode and punched Adolf Hitler on the chin, knocking him down on the floor. He then picked up his dropped gun and pointed it towards him.

"Sit still, shut up." He told him.

"Nice punch." Jack told him as he joined Rory and aimed his blaster at Hitler who was now holding his hands above his head.

"Thank you." Rory gave him a quick smile.

"Are you ok?" Amy asked the unknown man, who didn't seemed worse for wear.

"Yes, yes." He answered quickly. "Yes, I'm fine. I think he missed."

"He was going to kill me." Hitler spoke up.

"Shut up, Hitler!" Rory snapped.

"Rory, take Hitler and put him in that cupboard over there now." The Doctor told him as he walked up to the unknown man. "Do it!" He said again when Rory hesitated. "Are you ok?" The Doctor asked the man.

"Oh, I…" Without another word, the man fell backwards in a faint.

"I think he just fainted." Rory said as he came back from putting Hitler in the cupboard.

"Yes," The Doctor said slowly. "That was a faint. A perfect faint."

"There's something fishy about this whole situation." Jack chimed in.

"I'm with Jack on that one." Rose spoke up. Something doesn't feel right."

"I know." The Doctor looked up at his two companions. "I feel it too."

"Mels?" Amy's voice stopped them from going any further, and all three of them looked in the same direction she was. Mels.

"Hitler…" Mels said through clenched teeth.

"What about him?" The Doctor asked.

"Lousy shot." She panted and fell to the floor.

"Mels!" Amy exclaimed and ran over there with the Doctor and Rory close at her heels. Rose and Jack stayed back to watch over the unconscious man. "Mels!"

"Rory?" The Doctor yelled.

"No, no, no!" Rory said frantically as he tried to locate the wound. "I've got to stop the bleeding!"

"You think she will be alright?" Rose asked Jack as they watched Rory try and stop the bleeding while Amy cradled their friends head in her lap.

"I don't know." Jack shook his head. "It looks bad"

They watched in silence as Mels and the Doctor had a conversation too silent for them to hear, but then all of a sudden, Amy, Rory, and the Doctor exchanged glances and the Doctor stood up.

"What's happening?" Rose asked the Doctor.

"Penny drops!" Mels grinned as she started to glow with what Rose could swear was regeneration energy.

"What the hell's going on?" Rory leaned back.

"Back!" The Doctor grabbed Amy and Rory and pulled them back towards Rose and Jack. "Back! Back! Get back!"

"Doctor!" Rose called for him again as Mels stood up, still glowing. "What is going on?"

"Last time I did this, I ended up a toddler in the middle of New York" Mels said to no one in particular.

"Remember what I said about River possibly being able to regenerate?" The Doctor asked Rose as he, Amy, and Rory came to a stand with their backs against the desk.

"Yeah," She said slowly.

"Well, she can." He said, never taking his eyes off of Mels.

"You mean…?" Rose stared at Mels with a slightly gaping mouth.

"Yep." The Doctor said in a high pitched voice.

"Oh…" Jack drew in a breath. "Didn't see that one coming."

"What are you talking about?" Amy sounded frustrated.

"Mels." The Doctor started. "Short for…?"

"Melody." Mels answered for him.

"Yeah," Amy agreed. "I named my daughter after her."

"You named your daughter…" He paused."After your daughter."

"Took me years to find you two." Mels started to explain. "I'm glad I did. And, you see, it all worked out in the end, didn't it? You got to raise me after all."

"You're Melody?" Amy couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"But if she's Melody," Rory cut in. "That means she's also…"

"Oh, shut up, Dad!" Mels cut him off. "I'm focusing on a dress size." That's when she let go of the regeneration energy and let it burst through her like a fiery inferno. When she was done, none other than River Song stood before them.

"Damn." Jack huffed as she started to check herself out. "That is one entrance." He chuckled and looked down at Rose who just stared back at him with her eyebrows raised and an expression that said 'Really? Now?' He just chuckled a bit more and turned to look at the newly regenerated Mels who was now a bit too close to the Doctor for his liking.

"…That bow tie!" She eyed the Doctor's bow tie for a second before pushing herself away from him. "Excuse me, you lot, I need to weigh myself!" And with that she ran from the room.

"Doctor." Rose came up to him and the others at the desk. "We just found River Song."

"Yeah." He answered, still a bit dazed.

"No, I don't think you understand." She laughed softly. "We found… River… Song."

"Who's River Song?" Mels popped her head back into the room.

"Sorry, spoilers." Rose shrugged at her.

"Oh, sounds exciting." Mels grinned. "Hang on, just something I need to check!" She disappeared again.

"Is anybody else finding today just a bit difficult?" Rory said to the room at large. "I'm getting a sort of banging in my head."

"Yeah," Amy turned to him. "I think that's Hitler in the cupboard."

"That's not helping." Rory dragged a hand through his hair.

"Right." The Doctor clapped his hands and stood up and walked across the room. "This isn't the River Song we know yet. This is her right at the start. Doesn't even know her name."

"Ah, that's magnificent!" Mels exclaimed and when the five of them turned to the sound, they saw her standing by the doorframe, leaning her hand against the door jamb. "I'm going to wear LOTS of jodhpurs!"

"Is anyone thinking what I'm thinking right now?" Jack joked.

"No!" The Doctor and Rose said at the same time.

"Time and place, Jack." Rose shook her head. "Her parents is standing right there." She said the other bit so only he could hear as she gestured towards Amy and Rory.

"Well, now, enough of all that!" Mels said and pulled out a gun that she then aimed at the Doctor. "Down to business."

"Not again." Jack groaned as he pulled out his blaster again. "Drop the gun or I won't hesitate to shot."

"It's okay, Jack." The Doctor held up a hand towards him. "She's just doing what she's programmed to do."

"Programmed?" Rose frowned.

"Where'd she get the gun?" Rory asked at the same time.

"Hello, Benjamin." The Doctor said as a way of answering.

"You noticed." Mels smiled and then pulled the trigger before anyone had a chance to react, but it only made a clicking sound. No bullet came out.

"Of course I noticed." The Doctor said, his voice filled with excitement like it always was when he had the chance to sound clever. "As soon as I knew you were coming, I tidied up a bit."

"I know you did." Mels reached inside her vest.

"I know you know." The Doctor countered as she pulled out a banana instead of a gun.

"Goodness," Mels faked sighed. "Is killing you going to take all day?"

"Why?" The Doctor walked up to her and took the banana. "Are you busy?"

Rose watched in silence as the Doctor and River danced around each other, firing insults and pulling knives alike. She couldn't help but notice how close to actual flirting they really were, and a growing feeling of jealousy was nestling itself in her chest.

The straw that broke the camel's back was when River right out kissed him.

Whatever she and the Doctor was saying after that went unnoticed by her, because all she could hear was a loud buzzing noise in her ears that drowned out anything else. She just stared at River with unseeing eyes as she stood by the window. Completely unaware of what was happening with the people around her.

It was like the jealousy filled her from the inside out, and the only thing keeping her from doing something, anything…attacking…screaming…throwing a fit…at Mels, was because she knew she would one day become the River Song she called a sister and friend. Her sister that had never before shown any interest in the Doctor. The opposite actually. She had often tried to push the two of them together.

"Rose! Rose!" Someone was shouting her name and when she finally cleared her senses enough to register anything, she saw Jack standing in front of her, jostling her shoulders.

"It was never going to be a gun for you, Doctor," She heard Mels say. "The man who understands every kind of warfare, except, perhaps the cruelest."

"What's going on?" Rose asked Jack. "What's she talking about?"

"Kiss, kiss." Mels blew a kiss and then jumped outside through the window.

Rose was still confused, but then she turned around and saw the Doctor on the floor.

"No!" She threw herself down on the ground beside him. "Doctor," She took his hand in hers. "What did she do to you?"

"Poisoned me…" He ground out. "But I'm fine. Nothing to worry about." He smiled up at her.

"Don't lie to me, Doctor." Rose could feel hot tears falling down her cheeks. "You promised, no more lies."

"I know." He brought their entwined hands up to brush a few tears away. "I'm dying. But it will be alright." He finished quickly before she could respond. "I have a plan."

"What plan?" Amy asked.

The Doctor stood up slowly with Rose's help, but let go of her; except for her hand since she refused to let it go; once he got his footing under control.

"I'm not dying." He groaned. "See, fine!"

"Ok," Rory decided to take the bait. "What do we do? How do we help you?"

"Take this. The TARDIS can home in on it." He handed the sonic over to Amy. "Now, go get after her!" He pushed Rory towards the window.

"What about you?" Amy stood still beside him.

"I'll take care of him," Rose answered for the Doctor. "Hurry up after her. Don't let her get away. Jack!" She called at her old friend who was looking out the window, but he came up to her when he heard his name. "Go with them." It wasn't a question.

"Yes, Ma'am." He saluted her once, before he placed a hand on Amy's shoulder to guide her to the window and Rory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it, and as I said before, the next chapter will be up in a few weeks but after that I just don't know.


	22. Kiss From A Rose

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry it's taken me this long to update, I blame writer's block and school. The updates will be far between for a while longer, but hopefully not as far as this one. I promised October and it's almost February. Sorry about that.
> 
> I hope part two will suffice you for a while. I can promise both happy and angry tears. Maybe a bit angsty as well. Directed at me for the most part I would guess.

**Chapter 22 Kiss From A Rose**

* * *

_There is so much a man can tell you, so much he can say._   
_You remain my power, my pleasure, my pain, baby._   
_To me you're like a growing addiction that I can't deny._   
_Won't you tell me is that healthy, baby?_

_..._

_Baby, I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the gray._   
_Ooh, the more I get of you, the stranger it feels, yeah._   
_Now that your rose is in bloom._   
_A light hits the gloom_   
_On the gray._

_~Seal_

* * *

The Doctor let Rose open the doors to the TARDIS as he leaned against her for support. He would never have shown his weakness like this to Amy or Rory, but he knew there was no fooling Rose. She could read him too well.

"Extractor fans on!" He grunted out as the doors closed behind him, and soon the smoke cleared away.

"Come on." Rose said and guided him to one of the jump seats. She crouched down in front of him, taking his hands in hers. "How are you feeling?" She asked softly.

"Not good." He admitted, his voice strained from the pain. "I'm shutting down. Going to need an interface."

"Activate voice interface." Rose spoke aloud and a hologram appeared before them in the form of his tenth self.

"Voice interface enabled." It said.

"Oh," He said dejectedly. "Couldn't it have gotten someone I like?"

"Don't be a child, Doctor." Rose shook her head and then turned to the interface. "How's his condition?"

"The Doctor's system has been contaminated by the poison of the Judas tree. He will be dead in 33 minutes." It said with a monotone voice. No likeness to his past body evident except for the accent.

"So he'll regenerate, right?" Rose asked the interface.

"Regeneration disabled." The interface answered. "He will be dead in 33 minutes."

"No," Rose shook her head. "You can regenerate." Rose turned to him. "You'll regenerate and heal yourself."

"I can't." He looked down at his lap. "This is my last incarnation. I don't have any regenerations left."

"No." She said fiercely and turned back to the interface. "Then we will find a cure." She told it, and even though her head was once again turned away from him, he could hear the unmistakable sound of her throat contracting from unshed tears as she spoke.

"There is no cure." The interface answered. "He will be dead in 32 minutes."

"Then what am I suppose to do?" Rose cried out and the Doctor reached and pulled her up on his lap. She burrowed her nose in the crook of his neck as her tears dampened his collar.

"We'll find a way." He spoke into her hair as he placed a kiss there. "I still have 32 to minutes to go, and we need to help River."

"It's her fault you're dying." She said petulantly.

"She only did what she was conditioned to do." The Doctor pulled her back so he could look her in the eyes.

"I know." She sighed dejectedly. "And I know we need to help her before it's too late."

He wiped away a tear from her cheek and then rested his hand there, letting her nestle into it.

"I should have done this earlier." He said and tucked a stray lock of hair behind her ear before leaning forward until their noses touched. "I'm sorry." He whispered.

"For what?" Rose's shaky breath mixed with his.

"For this." Without over thinking it, he closed the gap between them, letting his lips finally lock with hers.

Rose gasped softly in shock and he could feel her tensing in his arms, but as he started moving his lips against hers, she relaxed and chased his lips with equal vigor.

It wasn't a sloppy kiss, nor was it hot and passionate. It just was. It was chaste but at the same time it conveyed exactly what their feelings were for each other.

Rose was the one who pulled away first, but instead of pulling away completely; she just rested her forehead against his.

"I shouldn't have done that." The Doctor confessed after their breathing had slowed. "But I do not regret it. Rose…" He pushed her back so he could look at her. "I love you, Rose. I always have, but…"

"But we can't ." Rose finished for him. "I know, Doctor." There were fresh tears gathering in her eyes now. "I know, and I understand, but…" She swallowed once and wiped at her cheeks. "I… I love you." The tears broke free.

The Doctor tugged her back towards him, hugging her close to his chest as he placed a kiss at the top of her head; there was no need to say anything else. They both knew how they felt about each other, and they both knew why they couldn't act on it. Even if he miraculously survived this, there was no future for them. She would die long before he did.

"We need to go." He hated it. He hated his long life and he hated not being able to be with the woman he loved.

Rose pulled away from him and then helped him to a standing position, and together they navigated the TARDIS to where the sonic was.

* * *

They landed in a restaurant and stepped out of the TARDIS quietly only to come across Mels and Amy talking, but something was off about Amy.

"You killed the Doctor on the orders of the movement known as the Silence and Academy of the Question." The person clearly not Amy said, and the Doctor and Rose exchanged worried glances. "You accept this and know this to be true?"

"Quite honestly," Mels said. "I don't really remember. It was all a bit of a jumble."

The answer seemed to satisfy the Amy copy, as it opened its mouth and a beam shot out, enveloping Mels and making her cry out in pain.

"No!" She cried. "No! Get off me!"

"Sorry," The Doctor took a step forward, having had enough of this whole ordeal. "Did you say she killed the Doctor?" The Amy copy closed its mouth, releasing Mels, and Rose hurried over to her, making sure she was alright. "The Doctor? Doctor who?"

"Thank you." Mels took Rose's hand so she could be pulled up to a standing position.

"Don't mention it." Rose let go of her hand so she could place it on her lower back, steadying her as well as making sure she wouldn't try to leave. She still felt a tad bit of jealousy against the woman, and anger for hurting the Doctor, but she was still River, her sister. Or at least, she would be one day.

"Amelia Pond, judgment machine." Rose looked up as the Doctor aimed a sonic device at the Amy look-alike. It wasn't his own sonic, instead it reminded Rose of his former one, but instead of a blue tip it was purple. "Why am I not surprised?" He scanned her. "I was planning on giving this to Rose," He inclined his head to the sonic. "But things got in the way, you know how it is. Murderous psychopaths and talking… Oh, you're a robot." He exclaimed as he read the readings on the sonic. "With 424 life signs inside. A robot… worked by tiny people. Love it. But how do you all get in there, though?"

"Doctor," Rose cut in. "Shouldn't we be more worried about where the real Amy is? Or Rory and Jack for that matter?"

"Oh," He waved her of. "They're in there of course."

"In there?" Rose eyed the robot suspiciously.

"Jack!" The Doctor called out. "If you and the Ponds are okay, signal me." Moments later the Doctor received a signal to his sonic. "Thank you." He looked into the robot's eyes when he suddenly cried out in pain.

"Doctor!" Rose rushed forward to catch him as his legs gave way.

"I'm okay." He tried to wave her off.

"No, you're not." Rose was having none of it. "Come on." She guided him to the dais steps so he could sit down.

As both of them were busy, Mels decided to make another run for the door but the robot shot out the beam again, catching her in it and making her cry out in pain again.

"Don't you touch her!" The Doctor hollered as he and Rose noticed what was going on. "Do not harm her in any way!"

The robot closed its mouth, stopping the torture, but the contamination field was still active.

"Why would you care?" The robot asked in Amy's voice. "She is the woman who kills you."

Rose and the Doctor exchanged a look before the Doctor addressed the robot.

"I'm not dead." He said simply.

"You're dying." The robot stated.

"Well, at least I'm not a time-travelling shape-shifting robot operated by miniaturized people, which, I have to admit, I didn't see coming." The Doctor quipped before gesturing towards the still trapped Mels. "What do you want with her?"

"She's Melody Pond." The robot answered. "According to records, the woman who kills the Doctor."

"And I'm the Doctor, what's it to you?" The Doctor asked.

"Throughout history," The robot started. "Many criminals have gone unpunished in their lifetimes. Time travel has… responsibilities."

Both the Doctor and Rose started laughing at that.

"You've got to be kiddin'." Rose gasped out.

"What?" The Doctor guffawed. "You got yourself time travel, so you decided to punish dead people?"

"We don't kill them." The robot said, its face devoid of emotions, but the voice behind clearly annoyed. "We extract them near the end of their established timelines."

"And then what?" The Doctor and Rose asked at the same time. Both of them were getting tired of this self-proclaimed justice machine.

"Give them hell." The Doctor placed a hand on Rose's arm to stop her from getting up, as he could see she was clearly, and righteously so, infuriated by the answer.

"I'd ask you who you think you are," The Doctor started, a deadly calm in his voice. "But I think the answer is pretty obvious. So, who do you think I am?" He pointed at Mels. "The woman who killed the Doctor. It sounds like you've got my biography in there. I'd love a peek."

"Our records office is sealed to the public. Foreknowledge is dangerous."

"And intervening in established events isn't?" Rose snapped.

"Like she said" The Doctor moved his hand down her arm until their fingers were entwined. "I'll be dead in three minutes. There isn't much foreknowledge left."

He and Rose held onto each other as they waited for an answer; and it felt like hours to him as he did his best not to show Rose how much pain he was really in; but finally they got a reply.

"Records available."

"Help me stand up." The Doctor told Rose softly into her hair as he made to rise up. Then, supporting himself on her, he faced the robot. "Question. I'm dying… who wants me dead?"

"The Silence." He gripped a little tighter at Rose's arm when he heard the answer.

"What is the Silence?" He asked, doing his best not to show any discomfort. "Why is it called that? What does it mean?"

"The Silence is not a species." The robot answered. "It is a religious order, or movement. Their core belief is that silence will fall when the question is asked"

"What question?" He could feel Rose shift slightly beside him.

"The first question." The robot said simply. "The oldest question in the universe, hidden in plain sight."

"Yes," The pain was increasing by the second. "But what is the question?"

"Unknown."

"Well, fat lot of use that is, you big ginge!" He growled. "Call yourself a Records…" His kidneys were giving out. "Argh!" He grunted and he would have fallen to the floor had not Rose held him up. Instead she slowly lowered him to a sitting position. "Kidneys are always the first to quit." He panted as he made himself comfortable on the dais once again. "I've had better, you know." He said to Rose.

"Doctor, please." She pleaded. "You can't…" Whatever she was about to say was forgotten when Mels cries were once again heard in the almost empty restaurant.

"Jack!" The Doctor called as Rose pushed him down, refusing to let him sit up. "Amy! Rory! Can you hear me?"

"I'm here, Doc." The robot answered, and even though it was still with Amy's voice, the person speaking was unmistakable. "Tell me what to do."

"Just stop them." The Doctor groaned as another wave of pain hit him. "Stop them."

The silence killed him. He could hear Rose's uneven breaths as she cried silently. Hot tears falling down on his shirt-clad arm that she held onto in a vise grip.

"Rose?" It was barely more than a whisper, but she heard it.

"Yes, Doctor." She leaned half over him, blocking his view to the ceiling.

"I'm scared, Rose." He admitted. He never wanted to lie to her ever again, and if he was to die in a few minutes, he would be damned if he kept anything from her.

"Me too, Doctor. Me too." She laid down beside him, resting her head against his chest where his two hearts beat erratically. "But we will get through this." She took his hand in hers and slowly and methodically started to play with his fingers. "And even if…" She swallowed hard. "You won't be alone for long."

"Rose…" He was horrified by the implication she had just said, but a small part of him, a part he tried his best to squash down, felt happy. Happy that whatever waited for him after, she would experience it with him.

"They let her go." Rose cut him off as she sat up. "Melody!" She called out. "Don't run. Please. We need your help." She pushed herself off of the dais steps. "Your parents are trapped inside." She pointed at the robot. "You need to get them out."

Mels looked first at Rose, then the Doctor, and finally the robot.

"A little help, Doc!" Jack's voice called out in the disguise of Amy's.

"How?" Mels looked back at Rose, her eyes wide with fear.

"The TARDIS." Rose gestured to the police-box in question. "Pilot it inside the robot and save your parents."

"But how?" Mels turned her head to look at the TARDIS. "I don't know how."

"She will tell you." Rose snapped her fingers so that the doors opened. "Please. I can't leave him."

"Tell me who you are first." Mels took a step towards her. "You care about him."

"I love him." Rose corrected her.

"Who am I to you?" She asked next. "I can see it in your eyes that you expect someone else when you look at me. That you're disappointed when you can't find that person as you meet my eyes. And he," She glanced at the Doctor who was lying still on the steps with his eyes closed; his chest rising up and down slowly. "He keeps calling me River. Who is this River Song?"

"River Song is my best friend." Rose confessed. "She's my sister and she would do anything to help the Doctor. And…" She paused. "You may not be her now, but one day, you will become River Song."

"No." Mels shook her head. "I'm a psychopath. I do not have friends."

"You have me." Rose pushed on.

"Prove it." Mels stated. "Prove it and if it's true, then I will help you."

"We don't have time. Paradox, please." Rose begged.

Mels looked at her intently for a few seconds, her expression unreadable, until she finally nodded once and stepped inside the TARDIS. Rose didn't release her breath until the TARDIS had disappeared from view.

"Doctor?" Rose rushed back to him, falling to her knees as she took his clammy hand in hers.

"It's not long now." The Doctor wheezed as he opened his eyes. "You're so beautiful." He smiled weakly and reached his free hand to brush at her cheek. "I don't regret one moment of this. Not one bit."

"Me neither, Doctor." She placed a kiss on his palm. "Me neither."

* * *

"Doctor!" Amy ran out the moment the TARDIS landed, quickly locating Rose and the Doctor on the dais. She kneeled down on the other side of the Doctor, placing a shaky hand on his chest, desperately feeling for a heartbeat. "You can't die now. I know you don't die now." She pleaded, as she only felt two very slow beats. Looking at Rose, she was on the verge of spilling everything, but she stopped herself when she saw the blonde's distress, looking down at the Doctor with tears running down her cheeks while she sobbed quietly.

"Oh, Pond." The Doctor turned his head to look at her. "You've got a schedule for everything."

"But it doesn't make sense." Amy shook her head.

"Doctor," Rory came into his view. "What do we do? Come on. How do we help you?"

"There's nothing to be done." Rose answered for him as she looked up at Rory. "There is no cure."

"No." Amy shook her head. "There must be something. He can't just die."

"It doesn't matter what you want." Rose returned her gaze at the Doctor, who was looking back at her with such emotions Amy had to force herself to keep her eyes on them. There were just so much tension between them.

"Amy, come on." Rory tugged at her arm, forcing her to stand up.

"No, but…" Amy protested.

"Let them have these moments alone." Rose looked up at him, a grateful expression on her face, before she turned away again.

Amy walked over to where Melody and Jack were having a conversation, but she stopped after a few steps and looked back to see Rose lean down and place a kiss on the Doctor's mouth. He whispered something into her ear before his grip on her arm slackened. Her heart broke when Rose leaned back and the Doctor was unconscious.

* * *

Rose let her tears run freely now as she stared sightlessly down at the Doctor's unconscious body. She didn't know what to do so she just sat there. She didn't sob; she just sat there in silence.

His last words would be forever imprinted on her mind.

"I'm sorry, Rose." Rose shook out of her reverie just enough to acknowledge that River was now sitting on the other side of the Doctor.

"Wha…?" She began.

"It's the easiest way to do this." River cut her off. "It doesn't mean anything. Just…" She paused. "Promise me that if I make it out of this alive, you will tell me what the name Paradox means." With that, she leaned down towards the Doctor and placed her glowing hands against the side of his face.

He inhaled sharply as he opened his eyes.

"River? No! What are you doing?" He whispered.

"Hello, sweetie." River smiled at him before placing her mouth against his.

Before Rose had a chance to say anything, both River and the Doctor started to glow in the golden light of artron energy.

When it was over, River fell to the side, unconsciously, while the Doctor sat up and looked around with a dazed expression. He took one look at the unconscious River before his eyes found Rose's. In one fluid motion, he surged forward and captured her lips in a hot kiss.

Surprised as she was, Rose quickly melted against his lips as they eagerly mapped out the contour of her mouth. She gasped when he forced his tongue inside her mouth, but she quickly adjusted and soon she was giving as much as she was taking, all the while her hands were alternating between caressing his face and combing through his hair.

They broke apart when the need for oxygen became too much, both panting heavily as they leaned their foreheads against each others.

Whatever comment Jack was making as Rory checked over River, was lost on both of them as they came to a silent agreement while looking into each other's eyes.

It was just something they had done in the heat of the moment. Nothing had changed.

* * *

That night a lone figure walked down the hallway towards the console room. It stopped at the top of the staircase, leaning against the railing as it looked down at the Doctor standing by the scanner.

"Did you find what we were looking for?" Rose asked, and the Doctor looked up at her, a quick smile gracing his lips before his expression became serious again.

"I got enough." He answered and moved the scanner towards her as she came down the stairs and walked up to him.

She read the screen in silence, and then looked up into the Doctor's eyes.

"At least we know why they were acting so strange at the diner."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it and I will see you again soon. An original story then before we start another episode.
> 
> I hope you had a great holiday and New years. Happy 2018 everyone.
> 
> Oh, who of you loved The Last Jedi? I absolutely adored it. Turned me into a hardcore Reylo shipper as well.


End file.
